Dark God Asura :Vengeance
by Pervert Nightmare
Summary: Having achieved divinity, Percy is forced to confront the Titan Lord Kronos! With the Roman Legion by his side, he faces off against the Orthrys empire and the DemiTitans, as well as the hidden threat of Tartarus! But can the hero fulfill his failed prophecy? Second book of the Dark God Asura Series, M for Smut and Violence as well as mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The second book of the Dark God Asura Series is here! Following Percy along the war between the world's, Percy finally faces off against the returning Titan Lord, Kronos!**

 **Note: Low level is level 1-300. Intermediate level is level 301-600. High level is level 601-900.**

 **Supremacy is level 901-1000.**

 **Major/Demon General is level 1001-1100.**

 **Emperor Level is level 1101-1110.**

 **Peak Overgod is Level 1111.**

 **Dark God Asura : Vengeance**

 **First Arc: Dark Lands**

 **Prologue**

Percy grunted softly as the broadsword slammed into his own weapon, turning his arm numb as he was sent skidding backwards. He gave a low shout and the surrounding archers all attacked the gigantic figure. While he was distracted by the peppering arrows, Percy took his chance, darting inside and slicing his leg under the knee. The monster grunted and stumbled backwards, his leg disintegrating into dust as his entire body collapsed forward. The rest of the enemies quickly rushed in, finishing it off.

Percy knelt down and took a quick swig of water. Meanwhile, the battlefield around him was filled with roars and screams in the distance. There really was no rest for the strong. Percy quickly stood up as the next wave of monsters crossed over the ridge, roaring as they charged at his troops. Another day, another battle.

-Tower Central City, Egyptian Guild-

"what do you mean gold jade city has fallen? " Carter roared, getting to his feet.

The subordinate shivered, lowering his head as he knelt even lower, trembling fearfully.

Carter slowly regained his composure, closing his eyes and slowly opening them again. "I thought we had moved an entire garrison of 100,000 soldiers of intermediate rank to guard the city! How did it fall in a single night? "

The messenger hesitated, chewing his lip. "My lord… the city was attacked by hundreds of Dragon's of the High rank, all led by a dracanae troop numbering 50,000, all at the intermediate rank. Over… over 70% of the city was burned to the ground, and all of our troops were decimated. Of the civilian population that hadn't the evacuated before hand… out of the 200,000 civilians… only around 80,000 are estimated to be alive."

Carter fell back into his chair forehead etched with lines as he absorbed the devastating news. One would expect that after almost a month of war, he would have long grown numb to the casualties that numbered in the tens of thousands, but each death still stung like the first.

Even now, he could recall the start.

There had been no indication of the impending invasion, no sign of any disturbances. Then suddenly, one morning the skies darkened as a brilliant golden sword tore through the Heaven's, slashing at the seas that surrounded the Tower Continent. That had been Magnus, who had sensed a large troop of monsters tearing open space as they tried to enter the Tower Continent.

The Tower continent was actually landlocked, surrounded by the two empires of Orthrys and Tartarus.

But, after the second Great War between the Titans and the Gods, the titans were sealed by the combined powers of the Brothers Zeus and Hades. The two powerful gods, after seeing the entire world about to fall into the hands of the Titan Lord Kronos, had used their very life and essence as a sacrifice to seal away the Titans until the heroes of the prophecies were given a chance to be reborn and return to complete their destiny.

Of the Olympian God's, only Poseidon, Sovereign of the Seas survived. He was greatly weakened by the battle, and was pursued by the deputies of Tartarus, who seeked to finish him off and break the God's hold on Earth.

On this very spot, when he had been cornered with no hope of escape, the chariot of the moon had descended, once again in the hands of the old Titaness Selene. Poseidon had then torn the land apart, surrounding it with a hurricane that isolated the continent from the monsters. The hurricane turned into a barrier of the highest level, a gift left behind by Poseidon to protect the humans of the future. In times of war, the Barrier would awaken yet again, turning into a raging ocean that surrounded the Tower Continent, preventing any monsters from invading. Breaking open the barriers defense required great power, and even then, only small troops could make it through. This was the reason why the Tower Continent was protected from the powerful armies of Tartarus. The stronger the enemy, the more difficult it was for them to break through the barriers protection, hence making it impossible for the most powerful monsters to break in.

Of course… nothing was invincible. This barrier was the strongest defense, but with the power of Tartarus, it was still possible to tear a portal through the ocean, allowing Tartarus's army to charge through. The barrier prevented the entire army from entering, and the stronger the monster, the more difficult it was for them to enter the portal, so it was up to the Tower to stop the invaders till the portal closed.

And so, the terrifying war had broken out between the two superpowers. Tartarus had many powerful monsters, but they were unable to send all of them in. The Tower Continent was therefore ravaged by war. There was an acute shortage of experts on the humans side. While there were powerful warriors like Magnus Chase, Tower Master and Carter Cane, Guild Master, as well as Sadie Kane, Sorceress Supreme, they had to conserve their own strength. If they were to get involved in the smaller battles, the stronger monsters who were on their level would take advantage and attack them while they were weakened.

And while it was a secret,the half elf, half human, Magnus was actually sealed away within the Tower, considered to be one of the greatest threats to the humans within the Tower Continent, due to his personal hatred for his mother's kind, who he held responsible for the deaths of his family.

So the task fell to the more powerful warriors to coordinate themselves with the weaker humans and somehow hold off the attacks. Percy, along with the other Ten Floor master's was dispatched to the war zone as a general, commanding his own troops.

However, among all the other Floor master's, Percy was the weakest, and this was overwhelmingly obvious. The other Floor master's were all Level 1,100 warriors, and in terms of their combat abilities, only the most high level monsters could overpower them.

But Percy was still just a Level 1 warrior, though his Heaven defying combat abilities made him almost equal to a Level 500 warrior. Inside the Tower, he was the "strongest Human". But outside, in terms of his divine power, he was simply too weak! Coordinating, with his troops, he had somehow managed to deal with the intermediate level monsters.

Carter tapped his chin as he glanced over the map. "So, which High level squad is closest to the city? "

The scout looked over the map as well, then tapped his fingers at three different locations. "The three squads under the command of the Seventh, Ninth and Tenth floor masters are here. "

Carter jolted and he leaned forward. "The Tenth Floor master Percy is leading an intermediate Squad! Why is he so close to the city? "

The scout shook his head. "The tenth Floor master was assigned the duty of preventing attacks on the army from behind. So he had been stationed on the other side of the city."

Carter quickly lifted his Transmission talisman, immediately contacting Percy. "Percy, can you hear me? Gold Jade City has fallen! It is currently occupied by High Level Squads! Your squadron is not a match for them! I repeat, do not engage in any circumstances! We will be despatching the Seventh and Ninth Floor master's and they will arrive in the span of a day. Until then, you are to stand by in wait! "

No sooner had he finished sending the transmission, the door to his chambers burst open as a sweeping figure dressed in colorful cotton robes burst in.

"what happened? " Sadie Kane asked, her expression tense and worried.

Carter quickly gave her a run down of the situation, and as he had expected, her expression grew even more severe at his words. Then she sat up, panic clear in her voice. "Foolish Brother! Don't you already know what kind of person Percy is? "

Carter frowned with confusion. "what do you mean? "

Sadie sighed as she slowly levitate, colorful wings exploding forth from her back as she gathered her magic. "He's probably rushing to the city even as we speak! "

-Gold Jade City-

A city in ruins. The entire city was in flames, smoke filling the skies. There were no screams, no sounds except for the crackling of flames and the sound of a deathly wind.

Corpses lay strewn around everywhere, burnt and bloody. Corpses of soldiers in armor and civilians fleeing the destruction alike littered the streets. Some were half eaten, others were torn to shreds.

Deeper in, the heart of the city was where the remaining survivors were imprisoned. They would serve as hostages and food for the troops.

Strong men and women with cultivation were killed off, and the weaker ones and children were left, caged like animals.

Troops of dracanae roamed the city, guarding the perimeter. The Dragon's were nested outside of the city, waiting for the troops expected to arrive.

At that moment, a single figure appeared on the hills that lined the back of the city.

Percy coldly looked at the city, that had been bustling and lively just a few days back. Now it was an empty, burnt out carcass. He silently clenched his fist, then his entire figure flashed silver as he rushed down towards the city.

Screams and clashes if armor resounded around the city, and Ssserpentia glanced up with a sense of trepidation and confusion. Their orders had been clear. Storm the city, then use the Dragon's to deal damage to the retaliation forces. But there had been no mention of an attack from the inside of the city.

Even as she stood up, the doors to her chamber burst open as a snake women was sent flying through, disintegrating as she hit the wall. A Vermillion burst of flames swept through the doors and she hissed as she barely managed to dodge.

A figure stepped in, dressed in a simple t shirt and leather pants, a gigantic sword of Vermillion color held in his right hand as he strode in. His eyes were filled with blood lust and hatred. Ssserpentia drew her own weapon, before registering the level of power on the figure.

"L-level one overgod? Are you fricking kidding me? " she muttered with disbelief as she charged at Percy. She herself was a level 580 overgod, and was among the strongest warriors at the intermediate level.

Percy's pupils slowly shrank as he stared at the dracanae. She was clearly the leader, and the carnage in her room was indescribable. He felt rage building in his chest as he stared at her then at the corpses littered around. "Y-you… did you do this? "

Ssserpentia laughed, and stared at Percy."what if I did? "

Percy's eyes went cold and his Aura suddenly went still. A chilling killing intent oozed out of him and despite herself, Ssserpentia shivered with fear. "Then… Die"

Percy exploded forward, erupting with strength as the Heaven Smiting sword slammed into her sword. Ssserpentia's arm shook and fine cracks spread over her blade. "T-that's impossible! "

Percy growled as he slashed at her again, shattering her blade and sending her stumbling backwards. Ssserpentia quickly regained her composure and straightened as another weapon appeared in her hand. "Looks like I underestimated you. But don't take me lightly! "

She slashed at him and her sword blade was covered with scaly patterns as a loud hiss rang out. Percy's Aura turned blue green and erupted again as he leapt forward as well, his sword erupting with golden flames. "Inner World Manifestation :Golden Crow Burns the World! "

A screeching sound rang out as Percy was engulfed by the flaming figure of a golden Crow. The Crow and the snake women collided!

Boom!

Ssserpentia screamed as her sword exploded, her entire body catching fire as she was tossed backwards like a flaming rag doll. The suffocating smell of burnt flesh filled the room as the dracanae general turned to ashes.

Percy stood, panting softly, still seething with rage.

Outside the room, a figure covered in scales was sitting

He wore full body armor, and his figure was towering, easily dwarfing any other human. He was clearly aware of the fight in the room, but he wasn't bothered by it. He was busy speaking to a figure being projected by an illusory stone of communication.

"yes mistress. I am certain of it. He carries the thick stench of the ocean's upon him. He must be the one you had desired found. Perseus Jackson. ".

The shadowy figure inside the illusion clapped her hands. "This was quicker than expected. Now do me a favor and hold him there till I get there darling."

The man bowed his head. "of course mistress. " he raised his head as the destructive Aura of a Level 846 overgod emanated from him. "I will do so quite easily. "

-The Tower, Highest Floor of sealing-

The entire floor was rumbling. The fifth and fourth floor masters, in charge of guarding the Tower were both shivering as a deathly Aura inundated both of them. "H-how can this be… "

The entire tower suddenly shuddered and illusory chains appeared all around it, straining to hold something. These were the great sealing techniques Sadie had used those many years ago, in order to eternally seal Magnus within the Tower. But today, they all snapped in unison as the doors to the Highest floor burst open and a single figure walked out. Golden hair that hung down to his shoulders, stormy Grey eyes that were filled with melancholy. He was dressed in cotton robes, similar to the one worn by Carter and Sadie Kane, though his were covered with simple Norse Runic Enchantments. He wore a single pendant on his neck, a single rune engraved on it. His eyes flashed with power as he looked around.

Magnus chase slowly stretched his arms as he took a deep breath. "Mmmm It felt nice to break down all those barriers. "

"don't even think about escaping! "The fourth floor master thrust her arm forward as icicles formed all around her, slamming down on Magnus. The air itself froze as an explosive force of ice all concentrated on Magnus.

For a moment, blood exploded out, spraying out like a fountain before freezing in midair. There were dull thunks as each icicle sunk into its target with precision, each one penetrating a vital organ. Then the icicles slowly cracked and fell down to the ground. Magnus was still standing there, his entire body filled with holes, his very blood frozen as it spurted out of his wounds. He appeared shell shocked, then a small smile split his face as his wounds began to heal.

He grinned at the floor masters, then suddenly vanished from their sights. Their eyes widened as they struggled to compensate for the gap in speed. They both shivered as he spoke from behind them, and slowly turned around, watching as he walked away. "You two needn't worry. I just broke out because I feel… a friend of mine is in need of a little help. I owe him my life after all. And I still have to return this Scar he gave me. "

Magnus grinned as he rubbed his hands along a thin, long Scar, extending along his chest. His immortal body was entirely unscathed, except for this single blemish. "I'll be back after I save his sorry ass. Don't worry. " he flashed the two of them a reassuring grin. "I'll try my best not to exterminate the rest of humanity while I'm gone. "

-Tower Continent, Battleground –

Screams of horror and trepidation filled the skies. Blood colored the skies and dyed the ground.

A burst of fire appeared as a dragon rose into the skies, followed by a large troop of monsters. What it was facing off against was a single figure, tiny and frail in comparison.

The Dragon exuded the teriffying Aura of a Level 800 Overgod, and the troops behind it were all warriors of the Intermediate level!

The figure facing them all was short, barely even five feet tall. She was dressed in ragged, worn out clothes that were falling apart, and her entire build was scrawny and bony, as if she barely had enough to eat. Her entire body was grimy and dusty, but the most distinctive part about her was the shimmering, glowing crimson hair that cascaded down her back. It fell in an unbroken line, easily falling to her waist, unstained by the dust and grime that surrounded her. Her eyes were sunken into her face and the deep set pupils were of a similar crimson color, deep and filled with a seemingly insatiable blood lust and killing intent.

She was bare handed, and seemed insignificant before the army in front of her.

She glared up hate fully at the Dragon above her and a baleful Aura blanketed the Skies, and all the monsters shuddered as they were immediately suppressed. The Dragon gave a muffled Roar of protest as it scorched the earth below with flames in a bid to kill the girl. Many monsters screamed as they were swallowed by the fire, incinerated in the inferno of Dragon flame.

A shrill scream tore through the air and the inferno burst apart as the girl leaped up, crossing the gap between the dragon and herself in an instant.

The Dragon's wings stirred the wind as it desperately tried to dodge, but before it could, she had already grabbed onto its wing. She screamed again, and before the terrified army, the Dragon's scaled, muscular body was torn, it's wing ripped off by the girls bare hands.

A crazed look filled her eyes as both of them crashed into the ground. She continued tearing at the dragon, ripping off its limbs and scales, tearing its body to shreds.

She lifted the boiling blood of the dragon, cupping her hands as she drank, then swallowed a chunk of the dragon meat. The Dragon writhed and twisted under her, then slowly faltered as she tore it open, burrowing into its body as she consumed the entire beast.

After a few moments, silence reigned over the battle field as the Dragon's desperate roars died out. A few minutes later, a few of the monsters inched closer to the crater to peer in.

Inside, it was empty, containing simply the small girl and a few chunks of meat scattered around the bloodstained earth. And even as they watched, she gathered the last few pieces and swallowed them before glaring murderously at the rest of the monsters.

Screams and roars resounded again, then died out as soon as they had begun. Before long, there was nothing left besides the bruised form of the girl, staggering along the war torn battlefield.

AN: War is on, and Magnus enters the battle field! What next?

Yes! Finally starting the second book!


	2. Battle for Life

**First Arc : Battle for Life**

 **Previously** :Screams and roars resounded again, then died out as soon as they had begun. Before long, there was nothing left besides the bruised form of the girl, staggering along the war torn battlefield.

Garrett was one of the strongest Dragon's even in the high level warriors sent by Tartarus. So, against a warrior of level one, he had never expected to face such great resistance. He was astonished at the Heaven defying strength Percy exhibited in battle. The greatest geniuses were all capable of jumping levels whilst in battle, and some could even manage to leap across a gap of one hundred levels and match their opponent. But this was absolutely absurd! He was able to contend with him, a High Rank Overgod, using simply his level one cultivation!?

Even after witnessing his victory against Ssserpentia, Garrett still hadn't expected such a situation. Previously, when his mistress had specifically ordered him to hold him back and prevent him from escaping, he had been certain that it would be an easy task to defeat him and hold him captive! But now, it no longer seemed as such! He would have to use all his strength to defeat him!

Percy sneered as the Heaven Smiting Sword spun around and a Vermillion sword beam tore through the ground. His entire body was already covered by a blazing blue Aura and the surging strength of the oceans filled his bones and muscles with each strike!

Bang!

Garrett raised a clawed hand, defending against the attack simply using his scales. Despite the ferocious strength behind the attack, only a thin white line was left across his hard scales that covered his palm. The attack seemed ineffective, however Garrett was secretly alarmed in his heart! He had stopped the attack, but the inherent power within had split itself into numerous vibrations that sunk into his arm, turning the muscles numb.

He scowled and shook his arm before charging forward again. Percy charged forward as well, sword clashing with claws, sparks filling the air. Garrett growled and his muscles rippled under his skin as he pushed forward and sent Percy skidding backwards with a muffled boom. His muscles bulged and stretched, his humanoid form growing larger as he started his Demonic Transformation.

His for grew even larger and his face stretched, his Jaws elongating as his eyes turned in to narrow yellow slits. At the same time, wings sprouted from his shoulder blades while a thick muscular tail protruded from his back, whipping around like it had a mind of its own.

Percy's own eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his sword. Facing a high level Overgod, he was already being pushed to his limits. He still had cards to play, but so did his opponent! If he was even the least bit careless, he could end up dead!

Just as he was about to charge forward, the skies above his head darkened. Clouds spread across as the world turned Grey. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled and Garrett glanced up at the skies with shock. There was a loud boom and an Arc of lightning tore down from the skies, striking him before he could even react. He was blown backwards, his powerful scales charring and flesh bursting as he fell onto his back. His body sizzles as smoke rose from it, the ribs in his body clearly visible from the hole blasted on his chest.

Lightning flashed again and Percy looked up with surprise as Thalia appeared in the skies, surrounded by crackling lightning as she fell to the ground. She landed in a crouch, then straightened up as she dusted her shoulders and glanced at Percy with a wicked smile. "Sup seaweed brain? "

"Thalia? " Percy exclaimed as he stared at her. "Why are you here? Weren't you incharge of protecting the Tower? "

Thalia shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips with a cocky smile. "I was dispatched to join your squad a few days back, since the higher ups felt that your squad had too little battle power. Thankfully, Sadie messaged me about your situation as soon as she could. She herself was on her way here. "

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Such worry for me? You do know that I am more than capable of preserving my own life. If I decided to escape, even a peak Minor Overgod would be unable to stop me. Just someone in the 800 levels isn't enough to kill me."

Thalia gave a disgusted sigh and waved her arm as another bolt of lightning flew out from her arm, striking Garrett, directly seeping into his body. The dragon shuddered and trembled as the lightning wreathed his body. "a simple thank you for the help would be appreciated. No need to explain your strength to me. " Thalia sighed, then turned her cold gaze towards the Dragon. "What were your intentions for this attack?! "

The dragon trembled as the lightning tore through his mind and pervaded his soul. Thalia was originally a disciple of Athena, master of Soul manipulation and attacks. After gaining the lifeblood of Zeus, her strength had grown to another level and so had her ability to manipulate her lightning and attack the soul. The Dragon's consciousness dimmed and his eyes grew listless as he spoke weakly.

"M-mistress… ordered… "

Thalia frowned as she stepped closer. "Mistress? Who's that? And what did she order? "

Garrett trembled, but he was unable to resist as he spoke weakly. " Mistress Keto… Ordered us to prevent him from escaping"

At his words, Thalia's eyes widened with shock. Percy himself was horror struck. That was because both of them already knew of Keto… one of the generals of Tartarus!

Thalia quickly turned to Percy, her brows furrowed and eyes filled with panic. "Keto… she's a terrifying existence! According to the natural laws, some one of her power level should be unable to cross the dimensional barrier and enter the Tower Continent. So why would she be so interested in you? And what could she be planning? At any rate, we cannot wait to find out. If we stick around any longer, we may be in grave danger… "

Percy wholeheartedly agreed with her. At his current level, he wasn't even close to the terror that the generals of Tartarus posed. If he were to recklessly clash with them, he would simply throw his life away! There wouldn't even Be a chance to escape!

He nodded and they both turned to leave. Right then, Thalia's eyes grew cold and she shivered. "N-no… it's already too late. "

Percy froze at the same time as a terrifying pressure suddenly enveloped his body in an icy hell of hatred and killing intent. His profound energy froze inside his veins as a tear appeared in the skies, space itself opening like a black wound as a figure appeared from within.

"Indeed. It's Already Too Late For You To Try And Run. "

The Void Beast sneered as she slowly floated out from within the tear in space and drifted down to where Percy and Thalia were paralyzed. "Pity… I Expected You To Put Up A Little More Struggle. After All, The Lord Himself Was Quite Impressed By You. " The Void Beast clicked her tongue as she gazed at Percy disdain fully. "But Looks Like, In Front Of True Strength… All Your Talent Is Useless Eh? "

The Void Beast slowly settled down in front of Percy and stretched her arm out. A thin, pure black hand emerged, looking almost skeletal as she reached out and pressed the tip of her index finger to Percy's forehead. "The Lord Said That I Was Free To Do As I Pleased. So Rather Than Simply Killing You, I Thought, Why Not Grant You The Chance And Honor Of Becoming One Of My Underlings~? "

She chuckled and under her hood, her eyes gave out a bright, creepy glow. Immediately, Percy felt a cool suppressive power radiate from where her finger touched his face. It seemed to ripple through his body, easily bypassing all his defenses as it entered his mind and struck his soul. His eyes widened and he struggled with all his might to break free, but even so, he was helplessly frozen in place. The Void Beast saw the panic in his eyes as she giggled softly. "Don't worry. You're One Of The Cutest Boys I've Ever Collected! I'll Make Sure To Treat You Really Well ~"

As she spoke to him, her voice seemed to grow stronger and more alluring, seeping into Percy's bones, till he felt like his entire body was melting. A thin black tongue extended from under the hood and slithered across Percy's face, making him wince. But each time the tongue passed over his skin, the area which it touched would grow numb and an ache of pleasure would slowly radiate into Percy's body. Even his very soul seemed to be melting away as her energy permeated through it. It sank deeper into him, until suddenly, it reached the deepest parts of his soul, and a sudden Azure Light burst out from within. A Phantom of a Dragon suddenly appeared within Percy's soul, wings spreading till the covered all of creation as a disdainful look covered the world.

The Void Beast didn't seem surprised as she pressed on with her attack. "Merely A Tiny Piece Of The Azure Dragon's Soul , And You Think That You Can Block Me ? Begone! Even If The Original Dragon Lord Was Here, He Would Not Be My Match! "

Her words were arrogant and disdainful as she brushed away the dragon phantom. The dragon Phantom had no consciousness, and no reason or rational thought. It was merely a fragment that contained power of the Dragon God. But one thing still remained within it, in every part of the soul and the very marrow of its bones!

Arrogance! A proud arrogance that overlooked the skies and even lorded over the Heavens!

The Primordial Azure Dragon stretched put its wings as a thunderous Roar rippled forth from its Jaws, tearing the attack of the Void Beast aside in instant. It's eyes were filled with arrogance as it stared at her, as if daring her to try again.

The Void Beast was shocked down to her core, dumbfounded by the ease with which her attack had been dispelled, almost as if it were nothing!

Percy's eyes flashed azure as he glared at her, and slowly the phantom of the Primordial Azure Dragon appeared behind him. The lifelike phantom towered over the Heavens. It's body was covered by glinting scales that glowed like crystal, it's entire body emanating the sheer majesty and arrogance of the Dragon's, bearing disdain for all creation beneath its claws. It's eyes were filled with profound rage and fury, and it's Roar shook the earth and Heavens as it's powerful soul force rippled out of Percy's body.

The Void Beast didn't hesitate as she withdrew her soul force from within Percy's mind. She knew without a doubt that if she was hit by that attack, her own soul force would have been damaged! Her eyebrows knit together and she slowly turned around and looked up to the skies.

A form streaked by, drawing closer with each moment that passed. As they watched, it turned into three figures, rapidly flying across the sky as they headed towards Percy and Thalia.

Magnus roared as all his energy exploded forth and a divine sword coalesced behind him, Cleaving down on the earth before him!

The Void Beast snapped her fingers and suddenly all the terrific force behind the attack disappeared as of it had been swallowed by the air. By then Magnus, Carter and Sadie all stopped in the skies above, glaring down at the Void Beast. The Three Most Powerhouse warriors of the Tower Continent had united to face a single opponent, but even so, their Aura and momentum were negligible before Hers!

The Void Beast clicked her tongue as she stretched her hand out and suddenly the oppression struck those three as well, dragging them down to the down, leaving them without any opportunity to even struggle. Carter and Sadie slammed into the earth, and were unable to even raise their heads under her fearful might. Magnus growled and slowly pushed himself to his knees, then slowly stood up, both legs trembling and eyes filled with ferocious hatred as he glared at the Void Beast.

The Void Beast chuckled. "You Three Must Be Among The Strongest Warriors In The Tower Continent. But In Front Of Me, You're Barely Qualified To Be Elite Soldiers. "

She glanced over her shoulder as she contemplated Percy. "Originally I Had Wanted To Keep You, But It Looks Too Troublesome… So I Guess I'll Just Send You To The Underworld! "

Behind her, Magnus chuckled as he raised his hand and grabbed the pendant that hung at his neck. His eyes turned devilish and a Demonic Aura spread from him. "Who… Do… You… Think… You Are! "

"Inner World Manifestation : Tower Master Secret Arts! Grand Sealing Soul Tower! "

Magnus roared as the Devil God Sword appeared in his hand and a powerful Aura burst out from within his body. The Aura spread across the battlefield and with stunned cries, three more figures suddenly fell from the skies, suddenly appearing. At the same time, the suppression caused by the Void Beast disappeared. Magnus clenched his teeth as he swung his sword down and another Phantom Divine Sword appeared behind him, immediately targeting the Void Beast.

The Void Beast was shocked and immediately raised both her arms as she tried her best to receive his attack.

The Darkflame Emperor who had suddenly fallen from the skies roared with outrage as he drew his own sword, charging at Magnus while he was still distracted while dealing with the Void Beast.

Clang!

Carter grit his teeth, his sword firmly locked against the Darkflame Emperor's as he stopped his attack cold. "Two against one is a bit unfair! So how about I be your opponent? "

Keto and Pythos also slowly stood, but didn't choose to recklessly attack, instead choosing to first observe their situation.

The Void Beast had finally dealt with Magnus's surprise attack and slowly looked around, seemingly surprised.

Percy and Thalia had also been freed from their constraints and both had cautiously backed away from the powerful enemy.

Keto clapped her hands and smiled at Magnus. "It's you isn't it? I feel like my power has been drastically sealed, almost down to the Overgod Realm! That must be your special ability."

Magnus ignored her, focusing on the enemy before him. Out of all four enemies, The Void Beast was the one that was the strongest. Not only could he feel it Even Sumerbrander had personally warned him. While his authority as the Tower Master seemed useless, the greatest advantage was that he had the power to seal any area around himself, as long as he was inside the Tower Continent! However, this seal also affected him and his own allies, so it could be said to be a double edged sword! If he wasn't careful, he could end up hurting his own side.

But in this situation, when his opponents all severely outmatched him, sealing their powers had given his side a fighting chance!

Percy's Fingers twitched and the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword appeared in his grasp as he stared at keto.

Sadie stepped forward, her staff appearing in her grasp. Pythos hissed angrily as he glared at her.

Carter's sword was still locked with the Darkflame Emperor, and with a resounding clang, the two of them seperated, eyes burning with fighting intent.

Magnus stood still as he slowly raised his Devil Slayer Sword and stared at the Void Beast, who seemed indifferent.

The Void Beast moved first, charging forward as she turned into a black streak, striking at Magnus. Magnus sneered as his Devil God Sword swung upwards, clashing with her clawed fingers. An explosion occurred between the two of them as his sword easily sliced through her hands. Magnus was astonished, then realized that his sword and his entire body was passing through her like she was an illusion! The Devil Phantom suddenly appeared as it struck down towards the Void Beast. She snickered as a vortex of absolute darkness suddenly expanded in front of her, swallowing the Devil Phantom. She spun around, her claws extended as she struck at Magnus.

Blood splattered as she easily tore apart his defense, her claws ripping three jagged slashes on the flesh of his back. The flesh around the wounds immediately darkened as they shriveled and dried up. Magnus staggered and spun around again, his sword slicing past her waist. Again, his weapon seemed to cause no damage to her, passing through her as if she was an illusion.

She sneered and flicked her hand across his face, tearing his cheek open, the wound turning black again. "Resistance Is Futile. A Human Like You Has No Chance! No Matter What Tricks You Use, You Stand No Chance! "

A cold smile crossed Magnus's face as he glanced up at the Void Beast. "Is that so? "

Sizzle… Bang!

Lightning tore the Skies and slammed into the Void Beast. Her eyes widened and she staggered forward. Thalia appeared behind her, lifting her half Master Bolt as she walked forward.

The wound on Magnus's face also returned to its original color as the flesh wriggled, the wound healing rapidly.

Magnus roared as the Devil God Sword Awoke, a dark miasma surrounding his body a the Devil God phantom appeared behind him again. "It seems that physical attacks are ineffective against your body. But energy attacks work just fine. "

The Void Beast stared at his healing wounds, then the Devil Phantom behind him as her eyes widened with shock. "T-the Tower Master! " The one warrior they had been warned to avoid by Tartarus was the Asura King of the Tower Continent, Magnus Chase! All four of them still remembered the warning. "The Strongest Warrior of the Tower Continent, Ranked Fifth on the Asura Council, immortal and indestructible. Even against the Seven Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus, his power is only less than the First Rank, Monster Queen Echidna! Even the Void Beast can only equal him, especially as long as they fight in his territory! "

Magnus's smile turned devilish as he exploded forth, a terrifying storm of sword energy tearing through the space as his Devil God Phantom mimicked his attack. At the same time, Thalia's lightning erupted! "Divine Sky Transformation! "

The Void Beast hastily surrounded itself with vortexes that stopped the attacks, even as it surveyed the situation around itself.

Keto was swaying around, surrounded by a host of Snakes that all struck towards Percy, forcing him back.

Carter was surrounded by a blue gold Aura as he fought with the Darkflame Emperor, each slash of his sword tearing apart the fire surrounding him.

Sadie was surrounded by a multicolored rainbow hue that twisted into ropes and formed into weapons that weaved through the air as they struck down at the retreating form of Pythos.

Percy's Aura blazed as he leaped forward. The Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword Blazed Vermillion and keto hissed as her Demon Aura was twisted and shackled, suppressed under Percy's weapon.

At the same time, the Devil Orb turned into a vortex inside Percy's Inner World, all seven hundred and twenty meridians in his body expanding to the limit as they started to absorb the Demon Essence exuded by the four Demons.

A sharp pain spread through Percy's head as his negative emotions suddenly erupted, flooding into his Devil Orb. The Vermillion color of the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword turned brighter as he slashed down. The Vermillion sword beam tore through the countless Snakes surrounding Keto in an instant, absorbing the Demon Essence from within them as well, growing stronger as it smashed into Keto.

Her palm was covered with thick scales as she reached up with both hands and grabbed his attack, stopping it cold. As a Demon, her body was her greatest defense and weapon. It's strength and tenacity far exceeded the limits of ordinary weapons and armor! But before she could relax, the Vermillion sword beam glowed even brighter in her hands. Her energy was sucked out of her, sent into instant disorder. The attack strengthened, breaking the scales on her hands and smashing unto her chest.

Her eyes widened as a pain worse than any other she had ever felt erupted in her body. Her energy was completely sent out of her control as all of her scales shattered, black and green blood spraying as she tumbled backwards.

Percy roared like a wild beast as all of the energy leaking from her body was absorbed by the Devil Orb, a sensation like ice cold needles stabbing through his mind! His eyes turned black and a few black scales appeared along the back of his hands.

He growled softly, resisting with all his might as the Devil Aura receded, and the scales slowly disappeared as well. He glanced up coldly at keto as he stepped forward, making his way towards her.

"Don't get complacent! "Keto screeched and exploded forward as a gigantic nine headed snake appeared behind her, hissing as it struck at Percy. It was a three storey tall beast, each one of its heads as thick as a truck, fangs as long as a human body gleaming in the darkness. It's main body and tail were a monstrosity that put even a dragon to shame!

Percy's fingers twisted as he leapt up, using the gigantic Heaven Smiting Sword to slice off one of the heads, then hacking another head into two halves.

The Demonic Essence constantly poured out of the weakening beast, turning into seven hundred and twenty streams as it was all absorbed by his body, all flooding into the dark pearl that was buried within his profound veins. The Devil Orb was insatiable, acting like a black hole as it sucked all the Demon Essence into itself.

As it's terrifying energy slowly recovered, a profound suppression exploded is from within Percy, pouring into his weapon and bearing down on all the surrounding Demons. It was as if the gravity had doubled, restricting their movements, slowing their speeds.

Keto was hit the worst, feeling as if a small mountain was pressed onto her chest. Her energy was in disarray and she was reduced to just eighty percent of her combat capacity. And each time her energy came in contact with the blazing Vermillion Aura surrounding Percy and his weapon, her energy would immediately twist and weaken, partly draining away her Aura. A the same time, Percy's own Aura would grow stronger, suppressing her.

Percy knew that this was the miraculous power of the Devil Slayer Sword he wielded, capable of giving him a great edge over any enemy using Devil Profound Qi, as well as the power of the Devil Orb. Since it was Typhon's orb, only a direct descendant of Tartarus, with enough power and bloodline could resist this suppression!

The Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword tore the Skies as it struck, severing two heads of the gigantic snake in a single blow! More Demonic Essence poured out as the beast collapsed to the ground, shuddering and writhing crazily. It only had two heads left, both covered with broken scales and bleeding profusely.

Percy landed with a loud boom on one of the heads, the skull shattering and flesh and brain mingling as it spattered everywhere under the weight and force of the Heaven smiting sword. A grim smile crossed his face as he stared at keto's horrified face. The pain across his body was getting worse as his meridians swelled to the limit, still suctioning all the Demonic Essence that surrounded him. The Devil Orb was glowing now, a dark light emanating from it and soaking through his entire body. From his skeletons bone marrow, to his muscle fibers, to each drop of blood flowing through his vessels, they were all irradiated with this dark light as the darkness attribute was etched into each one of them. Without Percy even realizing it, his body was growing stronger, a mysterious dark energy making his body more tenacious, increasing his muscles explosive power and healing speed. This slow and subtle change was the strengthening of the body, just like how a Demon's body was unbelievably powerful.

The Four Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus were horrified when faced with this powerful team. The warning given by Tartarus was absolutely accurate! They all knew that, today, if they failed to kill Percy, his growth would lead to a terrifying monster who would become their biggest enemy and worst nightmare!

Keto grit her teeth, then slowly raised her hand. "Perseus Jackson. Take a look at this! "

Percy's lips were beginning to curve into a sneer, then suddenly stopped. His entire body froze, then he started trembling. He was shivering like a weak mortal shoved into a terrible blizzard. His eyes widened, the pupils dilating as he stared at the sparkling image hanging in Keto's hand.

Carter, Magnus and Sadie all noticed the sudden change of events and all turned around, ceasing their own attacks as they stared at the illusionary image Keto held.

The image was showing a dark cave, illuminated by simple flame torches. In the middle of the dark cave, two figures knelt down powerlessly, shivering and trembling helplessly.

One man, one woman. Percy's eyes were bloodshot as he whispered in a despairing, inaudible voice. "Mom… Dad? "

Keto's smile grew smug and reassured as she straightened. Her bleeding slowed as she slowly started to recover from her wounds. "Yes. Looks like Lord Tartarus had planned everything quite thoroughly. In order to eliminate a pesky fly like you, he already has taken your entire clan hosta-Urk! "

Percy erupted forward, withdrawing the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword into his inner world. However, rather than reducing, the suppression on Keto increased as his Devil God Aura erupted and his hand clasped tightly around her neck. His eyes were completely black and a evil Aura was flowing out of each pore of his body. His fingers stretched, turning into sharp claws as he slowly started to devilize as his negative emotions reached an extreme, overwhelming his mind and eroding his reason. His teeth were already like fangs as he panted for breath, glaring at Keto. "WHERE ARE THEY!? " he thundered, cracking sounds emitting from Keto's throat as his grip tightened.

The bones in her neck continously emitted cracking sounds under the pressure of his grip. At this moment, Keto knew that she, a proud Half Step Primordial Lord of Tartarus, was helpless at the hands of a boy who had just barely entered the divine realm. She gulped nervously as she spoke in a fearful voice. "If you… If you kill me… my lord will slaughter your clan… "

It was risky, threatening a man enraged to his absolute limit, but she had no other option at that moment. Percy's hand convulsed as he struggled with himself, rage battling his fear. Finally, his grip loosened and he dropped her and slowly backed away as he glared at keto. His Devil transformation also disappeared, turning his hand back to normal as devil energy was dispelled.

Keto stepped back, panic dancing in her eyes. She resisted the urge to massage her sore throat as she spoke quickly. "There are no negotiations to be made here. Lord Tartarus has told me to convey to you his words. He swears upon the River Styx that as long as you die today, he will release your parents and the rest of your clan from captivity, and never target them again. " she was extremely mournful as she spoke these words. It was a huge blow to her pride.

Magnus growled as he raised his sword. "why are you targeting Percy now? "

The Void Beast chuckled as she tilted her head under her hood. "It's Simple . If A Mortal Dies , His Soul Will Be Sent To Hades, From Where He Can Be Reborn , And As Is The Case For Percy, Chaos Can Easily Resurrect Him If Needed . Won't That Be Too Easy ? But For A Divine Overgod , Their Souls Have Already Crossed The Limits Of Mortality . If They Die , There Is No Return ! Their Soul And Energy Will All Perish And Be Annihilated To Nothingness ! There Isn't Anything Even Chaos Could Do To Reverse That! "

Darkflame Emperor lifted his sword and smiled at Percy. "Now be a good boy, and don't put up any more resistance. "

Carter growled as he stepped forward, blue Aura blazing with each step. "And you think that we'll let you get away with this? "

"Stop. " Percy suddenly spoke out, looking up at Carter, then at the image still in Keto's hand. "The three of you… don't interfere. "

Sadie's face paled and she immediately spoke out. "Percy! Don't be impulsive-"

"Shut up! " Percy growled softly, his teeth clenched. He stared at keto and then the other three Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus.

Magnus hesitated, then slowly stepped backwards as he motioned to Carter and Sadie to move away as well. His expression was tense and ugly and he was clearly unwilling. But he himself understood the heart rending pain Percy would be going through.

The Void Beast chuckled, then before any of them could react, her hand shot out, extending impossibly with extreme speed. It streaked across the distance and without any obstruction stabbed into Percy's chest.

Puchi!

Percy had previously faced similar attacks, but his bones were nearly indestructible, having been tempered by both the Lifeblood of Poseidon as well as the Dragon Gods bone marrow. But today facing the sheer overwhelming strength of the attack of a Half Step Primordial, with a crisp shattering sound, the bones of his rib and sternum cracked ad exploded. A fountain of blood sprayed from his chest and the Void Beast clutched Percy's heart in her claws. A hideous grin flashed across her face under her hood and she clenched her claws. Percy had a moment of shock as he realized what had happened, then his heart exploded into pieces of shredded meat.

-Tower Main City, The Tower –

Due to the war that had broken out, all of the warriors under the level of overgod were required to stay within the cities for their own safety. As such, even Percy's companions were left back in the Tower city. After breaking through to the Overgod Realm, Percy had given each of them a small part of his power. If they managed to absorb the energy within, they would break into the Overgod Realm as well, and would be Percy's subordinates. As his strength grew, it would be transmitted to them as well, and their own realms would increase without any effort.

Artemis was busy meditating in the Tenth Floor of the Tower, which was Percy's exclusive chambers. Suddenly, a stinging pain filled her chest and her energy was thrown into chaos. Her soul destabilized as her life force started to drain away.

She gasped weakly, unable to resist the suction as she fell to the ground. Calypso was meditating beside her, and she realized her strange condition immediately. She immediately knelt beside her as she panicked. "Artemis? Are you alright?! What's wrong? "

Artemis was unable to speak as she slowly fainted away. But an unspeakable dread filled her immediately. "P-percy… "

-Dark Plains, Battlefield –

The Void Beast was just about to laugh when suddenly Percy lifted his hand and grabbed her wrist. His grip was like steel, and a strange energy filled his muscles.

Crack!

The Void Beast screeched as the bones in her wrist shattered and her body immediately turned into an illusory darkness as she escaped from Percy's grip and retreated.

The Darkflame Emperor frowned and he snorted as he strode towards Percy. "Struggling even in death? Let me put you out of your misery… "

His voice trailed away and he stopped midstep. Not just him, even Magnus and the others were horrified as they stared at Percy.

Flesh wriggled and bones regrew. Slowly, the entire wound in Percy's chest had healed. Magnus broke the silence, his voice filled with awe. "I-immortality? Another immortal Asura?! "

The wound on Percy's chest finished absorbing Artemis's life force as it healed completely. Sadie shook her head. "This life force is coming from somewhere else! It's like two lives connected to a single body! "

The Darkflame Emperor's eyes flashed and he and Pythos struck at the same time, black flames and a serpentine green poison twisting together as they struck towards Percy.

Percy's figure blurred as he dodged, the Vermillion Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword appeared in his grasp as he shot forward towards the Darkflame Emperor. At the same time, a cold smile crossed his face. "Seriously, if I didn't interfere now, I would have died with you. "

He swung down and an overbearing Aura exploded from his strike, shattering the Darkflame Emperor's defense and sending him flying backwards. Magnus frowned as he stared at Percy intently. "You… who are you? "

Percy's head tilted and he shot Magnus a disdainful glance. His eyes were pure emerald green, and the rest of his body was also exuding a soft emerald glow as he smiled. "I'm Perseus Jackson… Awakened Asura State! "

-Percy's Styx Soul Inner World –

Percy groaned and blinked as he slowly sat up. His head was aching terribly and he felt weak, as if all the energy in his body had been drained. He blinked as he tried to recall what had happened.

"Oh shit! " he jolted and whipped his head around as he remembered the last moment where he had almost died. Even now, the pain of having his heart crushed was fresh in his mind. He had no idea of what had happened after that. As he looked around, he realized that he was standing inside his own Styx Soul Inner World, but he had no connection or control over it. It was as if he was an outsider in his own soul.

As he looked around, he saw a large Vermillion orb twirling in the skies, covered by a thick Grey fog that seemed impenetrable. The orb seemed as large a mountain, simply hanging in the skies above.

As soon as he caught sight of it, his body shivered and he felt a powerful suction emerge from within the orb latching onto him. Percy was powerless to resist as he was swept up like a insignificant leaf and pulled toward the orb.

Before long, the was absorbed by the Vermillion orb, and it was as if he was thrown into a space tunnel, all space and reality around him twisting as he was drawn through a dark Grey vortex into an incomparably mysterious area.

When he stopped moving, he was floating in a region of Grey. It was dark here, and the Grey smoke surrounding the Vermillion orb was here as well, filling each inch of the space. Each wisp of the Grey smoke was immensely heavy and seemed to be emitting a powerful force that made it feel like Percy was being crushed by a tremendous pressure from all sides. His bones emitted creaking and rumbling sounds as they resisted the powerful pressure. Percy grimaced as his flesh split open and blood began oozing out of each wound on his body. It felt as if he was being pounded all over by number of hammers, as if he was a piece of metal being shaped and strengthened.

While he was being crushed by the pressure, the fog in front of him slowly flowed away and figures appeared in front of him, much to his surprise.

Hong'er stood in the middle of the space, arms crossed. Percy tried calling out to her, but no noise escaped his mouth. He could barely even move, and it seemed like there was no way to get her attention. He frowned as he looked over Hong'er again, a weird expression covering his face. The Hong'er he knew loved red. She had sparkling Vermillion eyes, a beautiful red dress and all of her ornaments were red in color. Whenever she saw red, she would jump for joy.

But the girl here, though she resembled Hong'er perfectly, wore a sparkling multicolored dress. Her fingers were adorned with rings of various colors and the necklace around her neck bloomed like a crystalline rainbow. Even her hair was filled with streaks of different colors and her eyes seemed to be a mixture of every color in the universe.

She was clicking her tongue as she stood in front of a small girl, who looked the same age as herself. She had a pale, drawn face. Her expression was grief stricken and hollow, but her eyes were filled with the flames of rage. She had pure black hair that cascaded down her back, falling to the floor at her feet. Her lips were thin and bloodless and her entire body looked weak and malnourished. But in her hands, she held a gigantic Heavy sword. Percy's heart trembled as he stared at the weapon.

It was a Multicolored Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword?!

The girl who seemed to be under fed, and too weak to even hold a kitten, she seemed as firm and stable as a mountain as she held up a Heavy sword that was simply too big for her! Then, as Percy watched, she stepped forward, raising her arms as the sword in her grip sparkled. "Heaven's… Smite! "

Space exploded and it felt like the end of all existence itself was crumbling and shattering as a power tha simply exceeded the limits of Percy's understanding and perception burst forth from the sword, seeming to herald the apocalypse!

Even though Percy was standing within the effective range of the attack, the Shockwave simply passed through him as if they were just illusions.

The multicolored Hong'er clicked ger tongue again as she stared at the girl. "Not enough! You still aren't able to perfectly fuse your power with the Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword! "

Percy's mind shook. The Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword?

Hong'er shook her head as she continued speaking. "If you keep this up, you won't be able to use even the Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword, let alone the Heaven Smiting Destruction God Sword! Without perfection of their mastery, you cannot fuse the two swords together. "

The girl's expression darkened. "Even my sisters were killed by them… what chance could I possibly have? And as for mastering the Heaven Smiting Destruction God Sword, that's an even bigger joke. My power is the power of Primordial Chaos, and the power of my brother is the power of Primordial Destruction. So even if we try, we cannot use each other's weapons!"

Hong'er frowned as well. "Even if you two combine forces with each other, your combat abilities cannot exceed your enemies… You must find a different way Chaos. "

Percy felt another terrifying jolt as everything suddenly clicked into place. Everything happening around him was an illusion… or more accurately, a memory! A memory of when Chaos, the most extreme powerhouse of this universe was being trained by Hong'er!

After coming to this realization, even more questions popped up in Percy's mind. Why would Chaos, the most powerful existence need any training from Hong'er? And more importantly, who was this enemy, who was so powerful, even chaos seemed afraid of them?

Also, he had heard about chaos mentioning her sisters and brothers. But from what he knew, chaos was the first existence of the universe, the mother of all creation! How could she have any siblings?

Hong'er frowned as she stretched out her hand, complicated seals pouring out from both her palms. "Perhaps… if you two could fuse your powers, you could breakthrough to a brand new level of understanding? "

The seals were all imprinted on Chaos and she stood there with her eyes closed as she contemplated the seals that Hong'er had created. Then her eyes opened as a wave of power immediately erupted from her body. Percy's eyes widened as he stared at her, feeling a resonance from within his soul.

Life… Death… Rebirth!

As long as you existed in the Universe, the laws of life and death bound all creatures! The power of life was immediately followed by the power of death! Neither power existed without the other. Just like light and darkness were mutually coexisting powers that had to exist together, all powers had to be balanced by their opposites!

And here, Percy was watching a unique demonstration by Chaos herself! His eyes widened as he stared, not willing to miss even a moment, trying to engrave each moment into his memory.

The opposite of Chaos, the power of creation! Destruction!

Percy had once fused fire and ice. The fusion had created an anomaly that exceeded the understanding of all creation! But this was a fusion of powers even greater!

Chaos mixed with destruction as they intertwined, fusing together as the the Heavens trembled. Percy realized that the wisps of fog that filled this area were nothing but pure wisps of chaos!

Now they were all drawn into Chaos as all her powers congealed into the sword. The power of the birth of the universe… and the power of its destruction both fused together, forming a perfect balance.

Chaos roared and the sword it held swung down. Absolute silence reigned as the Void before the slash rippled. A single line extended, like as if a tiny slash in space was being formed.

Then the Aura of the attack exploded forth.

Percy was bombarded by the Aura and his eyes grew listless as his Aura scattered. Death seemed to be surrounding him with each passing moment and his soul seemed to be cracking and fading away.

He snapped back to reality, just barely stopping himself from being erased from existence. His body was immediately soaked in cold sweat. This was just a memory, and so it should be impossible for him to be harmed. But the Aura of this attack was so terrifying, it was capable of making anything in this world simply stop existing!

"what an impressive attack… " Chaos whispered. "even able to destroy nothingness! "

At Percy's realm, he had seen many people cracking and destroy space. But this was the first time he had seen an attack capable of destroying the nothingness behind space!

Hong'er gave a grim smile. "Then what will you call this attack? "

Chaos returned the smile. "Shattering the Void "

Then her eyes turned cold as she stared at the sword in her hand. "But… it still feels like it doesn't have enough power… "

Hong'er slowly nodded her head. "I'm afraid it is so. That attack is lethal to any creation of yours. But against them… it simply isn't enough."

Chaos seemed to be contemplating what Hong'er had just said. Then she sighed. "Then it looks like I have no choice. "

Hong'er gave her an encouraging smile. "Do not worry. It will work out. "

Chaos took a deep breath, then nodded. "Azure Dragon! Vermillion Bird! "

As soon as she called out, two presences suddenly filled the void. Percy felt his pupils shrinking. The Primordial Azure Dragon had told him that he was a general of Poseidon. And the Vermillion Bird had been a general of Zeus! Why were they here?

Chaos sighed, then looked up. "Tell your mistress that I appreciate her offer. I… shall work with her to seal them. " she looked hesitatingly at Hong'er, then Hong'er turned into a streak of light that entered the sword Chaos was holding. Chaos sighed, then let go of the sword. "Tell Yggdrasil that she can use the embodiment of my power, my Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword to help her create the World Tree Sealing Formation and seal away Veorfolnir and Niddhog. "

A blue ray of power covered the sword and took it away. Then the Azure Dragons earth shattering voice rang out. "What about you? Once my mistress uses the World Tree Sealing Formation, all her powers will be limited! "

Chaos shook her head. "Me? I'll be going to meet with the Asura Master. "

"the Asura Master? Hmph, we all know him quite well. He will not help you. He has always been neutral in the battles he sees. " the Azure Dragon Snorted. "If he were willing to help us, he would be a powerful and valuable ally. But he has never been of any help to our cause. "

Chaos chuckled and suddenly her body changed. Her height increased and her features grew mature. At the same time, she was shrouded by a layer of thick chaos. Only the outline of her figure was visible. "The Asura Master… taught my three younger sisters how to use their powers. That was why they managed to defeat their leader, and also why they managed to weaken the two subordinates. "

The Azure Dragon and the Vermillion Bird seemed to be astonished. "K-kill their leader? What did he teach them? "

Chaos slowly faded away from the space. Only her voice remained behind. "He taught them how to create. My sisters created three different races, and each race gave birth to an outstanding hero. They combined forces to become the demise of even the most powerful beast. Maybe I should create these gods too. "

-Dark Lands, Battlefield –

Percy roared as the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword swung down, an imposing Aura of death engulfing all. The Void Beast, Pythos, The Darkflame Emperor and Keto all winced, combining their powers to resist.

Puff! Puff! Puff! Puff!

Blood spewed from all four of them as they were sent tumbling backwards, their defense shattering under the ferocious energy of the attack.

Percy charged forward, sword raised as he slashed at the Void Beast.

Clang!

Percy's attack was stopped midstrike as a single figure appeared in between him and his target.

A young man, dressed in simple leather pants and a dark armored vest held a long sword twice his size, the edge of the blade crossed against the Heaven smiting sword, his position stable and eyes cold.

The Void Beast hastily knelt, and the rest of the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus followed suit, kneeling down respectfully regardless of their injuries as the newcomer smiled at Percy. " So you're the kid who's been marked to die? "

Percy retreated, quickly jumping back as he took a defensive stance.

"you don't look so special… "

The newcomer suddenly appeared behind Percy, coolly resting the tip of his sword on the back of Percy's neck. Percy's eyes widened and he quickly leapt away, spinning around to face him. But there was no one behind him.

A hand pressed into Percy's back and he shuddered as the newcomer leaned forward, chuckling as he whispered into Percy's ear. "Running away is futile. "

Percy's body erupted with scorching flames of the Golden Crow, forcing the enemy away as he turned to face him. "You! Who are you?! "

The guy chuckled as he tilted his head, regarding Percy like he was a funny creature he was examining. "Me? I'm one of the Seven Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus. The seventh lord, successor of Tartarus, son of Typhon and Echidna. Call me Typhon as well. "

Hong'er's Note: Here's some Greek mythology for you. Typhous Aka Typhon was the son of Gaia and Tartarus. He was wed to Echidna, mother of all monsters. Their son was also known as Typhon. So in all sense, Typhous is the father, while Typhon is the son.

Author's Note: I can see that quite some people dislike Jason's strength in the story. But, his background story is yet to be revealed, which I will do in the later parts of the story. Let's just say that he's Thalia's brother by birth in the fan fiction as well. He was born in another lower realm with Thalia, and he's fought his way up to the Shattered realm and become one of the most powerful powerhouses of earth based on his own merit.

And yes, Jason and Percy will fight. I'm going to keep their rival relationship from the original series, and I personally don't favor Jason as well, so just because he's on the same side as Percy doesn't mean that he's right. Don't worry, since I've got quite a story planned out for the Dark God Asura Series.


	3. Death of a Hero

**First Arc : Death of a Hero**

Previously :A hand pressed into Percy's back and he shuddered as the newcomer leaned forward, chuckling as he whispered into Percy's ear. "Running away is futile. "

Percy's body erupted with scorching flames of the Golden Crow, forcing the enemy away as he turned to face him. "You! Who are you?! "

The guy chuckled as he tilted his head, regarding Percy like he was a funny creature he was examining. "Me? I'm one of the Seven Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus. The seventh lord, successor of Tartarus, son of Typhon and Echidna. Call me Typhon as well. "

Continued: Percy snarled, flames erupting around him as he exploded forth, his gigantic heavy sword sweeping across the skies with terrifying strength!

Typhons eyes were filled with mockery as he weaved through the fire appearing in front of Percy before thrusting his palm forward. The energy emitted from his palm was enormous, like a mountain crashing forward from the Heaven's! Percy's body emitted cracking and shattering sounds as the Dragon Gods bone marrow inside his body released its strength to the peak! The Phantom of the Primordial Azure Dragon appeared behind Percy as his sword swept forth, clashing with the force of the palm. Flames filled his strike, crashing in the attack and stalling it even as blood spurted from Percy's arms as the vessels shattered under the force.

Percy's body was incomparable to that of ordinary people. It had been forged and quenched by endless training and different refinements tha gave it a firm foundation that exceeded all! But even so, in a head on clash with Typhon, who wasn't even using his weapon, he had immediately fallen into the disadvantage! In fact, if Magnus hadn't sealed the strength of their enemies, just a single attack from Typhon could crush Percy into nothingness!

Percy collapsed to his knees, panting and gasping for breath, blood dripping down both arms. Typhon shot his a disdainful look. "Not all that powerful. You aren't even comparable to the Successor of Zeus, or even the Successor of Hades. Even the Successor of Poseidon is far stronger than you. "

Percy's eyes slowly cleared as his Awakened Asura State slowly faded away. He raised his head and staggered to his feet, raising his weapon with trembling hands. "The successor of Poseidon? Who is that?! "

Typhon gave a small mocking smile. "Both of you are juniors, both heroes of the past. But he exceeds you in all aspects. You aren't even mediocre. Your control of your own power is pathetic. "

Flames of cold rage ignited inside Percy's heart as his eyes turned cold.

Typhon nodded as his smile grew wider. "Good eyes! Very good eyes! " he exclamed, clapping his hands. "How about this. If you can defeat me, then I will personally speak to Master Tartarus and free your family. "

Percy growled as all of his power was suddenly drawn into his body. His Aura disappeared as all his strength converged Into his core. "Then open your eyes wide… and take a look at the power of the Successor of Poseidon! "

"Awaken and Bloom! Berserk and Rage! Chaos Seed State! "

Immediately Percy's Aura rocketed. His body was shrouded with Grey wisps if pure chaos as his eyes were filled with the endless mystery of the universe. A deep, profound darkness spread forth within his inner world as he glanced at Typhon. "Now, let's see what makes you so arrogant! "

Typhon chuckled softly. Then his own Aura berserked and exploded forth as it twined around his body like a dark miasma. His skin turned black and hard as scales appeared over him. Then the scales broke as spikes tore through them, jutting out as rivulets of black blood ran down his body. Typhon twisted his body as his hands and legs elongated, stretching and expanding. His skin and scales rippled as countless barbs and spikes tore through them, covering his entire body. At the same time, a terrifying storm of devil energy swept forth, decimating everything that surrounded him.

Typhon chuckled and straightened, his Aura twice as terrifying now. "This is my Devil Transformation, the most noble and powerful one among even the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus! "

He thrust his hand forward and a surge of devil energy swept towards Percy. Percy sneered with disdain as he slashed down. The Vermillion light of the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword bloomed, tearing the dark energy in half with ease. Typhon eyes narrowed as he assessed Percy again.

"Young Master! Be careful! That weapon of his can even destroy and restrain your Devil Energy! " Keto yelled out, warning Typhon. She knew first hand about the fearfulness of the weapon, having suffered at its hands as well.

Percy roared as his Aura doubled, condensing on the blade of the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword, a Vermillion glow that shot to the Heaven's tearing open space.

Percy slashed, a Vermillion wave of energy erupting forth to strike Typhon. At the same time typhon gave a disdainful snort as he punched.

Boom!

Space around typhon completely shattered as a gigantic fist condensed out of darkness and negative energy burst forth, smashing into the Vermillion strike of the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword.

The two attacks seemed to tear the entire battlefield into two domes of color, dyeing half a pure Vermillion field, the rest a pitch black abyss!

Typhon roared and the sword energy shattered, and his overwhelming dark energy smashed into Percy, sending him skidding backwards. Immediately, the clothes Percy were corroded into a black pulp. But the Devil Orb within him opened its mouth like a hungry demon, swallowing all the devilish energy that penetrated into him.

Percy's eyes turned black and a Demonic howl tore through as he slashed Typhon's attack aside. He charged forward, his energy turning chaotic as the Devil Orb's suction bloomed. He was like a whale taking in water, absorbing all the Dark and Demonic Essence that surrounded him.

The Orb was originally the power source of Typhon. After being sealed inside Percy, it could barely recover any of its energy. But now, he was surrounded by thick Demon Essence that was of the highest quality! The Devil Orb within him was like a hungry vortex that sucked in all the devilish energy that penetrated into him!

Typhon's eyes were filled with shock at the sight of Percy absorbing all the Demonic Essence. He had no idea how a human like him could absorb it without corroding his own body. But regardless of how Percy was doing it, he knew that Tartarus was absolutely right! Percy couldn't be left alive!

Typhon slowly drew his sword and his overwhelming Aura shrouded the space around him. Instantaneously, even the Vermillion glow of Percy's Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword was swallowed by darkness. Percy felt as if space around him was melting, turning into a viscous sticky substance that wrapped around him and slowed him down. The dark energy struck at him, and despite the Devil Orb, Percy's flesh quickly blackened and his energy was eaten up.

Typhon chuckled as all the energy in his body was all drawn to his sword. The pitch black sword emitted an earth shattering force of suction as all of the energy was sucked in, like an endless black hole absorbing everything that was poured into it.

Then he howled as he charged at the defenseless Percy, all his energy concentrated for one strike.

"NO! " Magnus roared, but even his body was frozen in place, unable to move as he was forced to watch helplessly.

Percy's pupils shrank as he watched the terrifying attack striking down at him. This was clearly an attack that put everything typhon had forth! He had left himself defenseless to pour every last bit of his energy into this attack. Of course, Percy was frozen, so he couldn't even block, let alone counter attack!

But even in the face of this terrifying predicament, Percy slowly closed his eyes and breathed out softly.

His mind sank into his inner world, digging through the crust of the world that it was, driving down to the fiery core.

A screech that tore the silence echoed from Percy as a Vermillion glow burst out, flooding Percy's Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword as the holy flame of purification burst out, burning even the darkness that bound Percy. A terrifying green glow filled Percy's eyes as the Lifeblood of Poseidon burned!

Percy slashed and a mysterious formation appeared in the air where his and Typhon's weapons clashed. The Heaven's trembled as Percy's life force was forcefully sucked out of his body, all being drawn into the Heaven Smiting sword.

The lines of fate all twisted, the space where the formation appeared was distorted and all the energy within was reversed!

"Lifeblood of Poseidon! Sacred Arts: Law of Vibrations! Sea Wave Restoration! "

Boom!

The destructive energy within the attack was perfectly reflected as it struck back at Typhon!

Typhon's eyes widened, and a gleam crossed his eyes. His own attack was striking him, right when he had no defense!

"Predictable. "

A vortex appeared between typhon and his attack and it was swallowed. Typhon sneered as he thrust his hand forward. "As if I wouldn't already anticipate your trick. The ultimate Counter. Pity that it is ineffective against me! ".

The spinning of the vortex reversed and Percy felt hopelessness engulf him as the attack he had just reflected flew out again! And now, he no longer had any cards left to play. All he could do was stand and watch his death approach him!

"Percy! "

A Roar suddenly rang out and a silhouette flashed in between Percy and the attack. Before Percy could react, Magnus was already there, the golden blade in his hand slamming into the attack!

Boom!

Without any suspense, the attack tore Magnus apart, shattering his entire body into a fine mist of blood as the Devil God Sword in his hand uttered an unearthly screech of sorrow and pain as it was sent flying away, its golden glow fading away.

Silence spread over the battlefield as both Carter and Sadie froze with shock. What… what kind of concept was that? Able to destroy the most powerful warrior of the Tower Continent in a single strike!

Percy roared as the Devil Orb within him went berserk. A destructive Aura, no weaker than Typhon's Aura was suddenly emanated from him. The devil Orb spun like a dark star inside his inner world and Demonic Essence was flooded into each par of his body. He withdrew the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword, and summoned his Devil God Sword, Riptide.

The bronze blade of riptide flashed with a bloodthirsty light as Percy's Aura distorted, a series of cracks occurring over his body as black scales slowly covered his arms. His fingers turned into claws and spikes jutted out of his elbows, gleaming with a dark light. The scales spread up to his shoulders, then stopped, unable to complete the transition into his Devil Transformation. A Vermillion glow sparkled and Hong'ers Vermillion bead appeared in the middle of his chest, controlling the dark energy in his body.

Typhon fell silent as he regarded Percy. "You were able to form an unstable fusion of your chaos state and your Asura state, which was already impressive. But now, you've even merged a partial Devil Transformation into it. Impressive… very Impressive! But! Tell me… from where is that Devil Ability? "

Percy growled, panting and breathing heavily as the muscles on his body bulged, dark energy flowing through each vein. His eyes were pitch black as he glared at typhon.

Typhon chuckled and nodded his head. "So you're incapable of speech? So it's a primitive transformation, into a beast. Pathetic. Let me show you the gap between us!"

Typhon struck again, his sword darkening the skies as it slammed down on Percy.

Riptide screeched with rage and swept upwards, the Devil Phantom appearing behind Percy as it roared, thrusting both hands forward to grab the strike.

Percy's scales all shattered and black blood sprayed as he broke through Typhon's attack. Without giving him a chance to recover, he was already counter attacking, thrusting the edge of riptide at Typhon!

Typhon twisted to the side, his entire body blurring as he dodged away. Before anyone could react, he was behind Sadie and Carter, slashing down.

Boom!

Percy appeared in between, slashing riptide upwards as he blocked all the energy of the attack, sending typhon skidding backwards. Typhon steadied himself and charged forward again.

Thalia only saw a flash of black and he was in front of her, his sword condensing all his strength as it fell down upon her.

Percy howled and black wings tore out of his shoulder blades, leathery wings spreading open wide as he rocketed forward as well. The scales on his left hand multiplied, forming a gauntlet as he reached out, meeting Typhon's full power strike with his fist.

Puff!

The scales on his hand shattered and his arm burst apart as he was sent flying backwards like a kite with a cut string, blood exploding from all over his body.

Thalia stared wide eyed as she was showered with his blood, completely unharmed by the attack Typhon had struck. Percy landed on his feet and roared again as he charged forward, the scales on his body mending and growing as his entire misshapen body bulged. His eyes were red with rage and Bloodlust as he attacked Typhon again and again, each blow enough to shatter the ground and sending even Typhon retreating.

Typhon smirked as a terrifying vortex tore the Skies, slamming down on Percy, trapping him in place. It seemed to suck everything out of the Heavens, draining all of existence and creation!

"This is the ability of Tartarus! The most powerful technique of all! The law of Devouring! With this ability, he absorbed the power and domain of Gaia and Pontus! This is the ultimate power, capable of absorbing and anhilating all! "

Percy growled as he lashed out in a frenzy. But all of his energy and attacks was swallowed. Fire , Vibrations, ice and every other technique Percy had was all devoured!

Typhon laughed and pressed his arm forward the crushing force on Percy growing stronger with each moment that passed.

"Hey kid. He's lying. "

A sudden voice rang out in Percy's mind and his eyes cleared as the bloodthirsty intent was washed away from his soul. The voice that suddenly rang out of nowhere was like a fresh stream of water, a tonic to his mind that cleansed and refreshed his soul.

The voice was faint, but urgent, as if it had important news for Percy.

"Don't listen to him. That law of devouring is nothing special. Psh! Compared to my law of destruction and your master's law of creation, it's a second Rate ability not worth mentioning! "

Gradually Percy stopped struggling, focusing his mind on the voice. "Senior? Who are you? "

"who am I? We'll meet soon enough, so you don't need to worry about it. You're quite close to death, so I could squeeze through to speak with you. " the voice paused, and Percy felt a stabbing pain in his mind, echoing down to his soul. "I'm not allowed to speak with a living creature, but hopefully, since it's just this once, my sister will forgive me. "

"Your sister? " Percy felt a mess of confusion piling up in his mind.

"I'll explain the details after you die but for now-"

"after I die?! Wait what?! "

"Kid just shut up and listen to me! The immortal Asura needs time to heal, and till then, the others in this Continent have no way to resist the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus! Especially the bastard successor of Tartarus. Your death cannot be averted. Even if one of the Elemental Kings managed to get here while you hold them off, Tartarus himself will personally intervene to destroy you! He will not allow you to grow and join forces with the other successors! So the best case scenario is for you to stop Typhon from wrecking his havoc! "

"easier said than done you old freak! Even if we all combine forces, we're still no match for him! " Percy growled in his mind. The vortex was drawing closer, despite all his struggles, and even Carter, Sadie and Thalia seemed imprisoned. What the voice was saying was true. If all four of them were killed, then the Tower Continent would collapse! Tartarus could easily conquer them!

"I managed to carry over a shred of my power here. If you fuse it with the Second strike of the Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword, you can bring out more of its true power, enough to even force typhon and his allies to retreat! But! The price for using my powers will mean your death, with no exception. That is because my power is the exact opposite of you! It is the opposite of all creation! This is the power of destruction! Anything that touches my power is destroyed by it! If you are willing, I will grant you the wisp of my power! "

Percy grit his teeth and his eyes shone with a cold light. A bloodthirsty Aura spread from him as he slowly breathed out and nodded his head. "Give it to me. "

The presence in his mind disappeared. But in its place, a small spot of nothingness appeared. Percy sucked in a sharp breath as a destructive energy burst out from inside the speck of power. A raging power that seemed to consume him and everything within him burst out, spreading through his body. His darkness energy, his muscles, blood and soul, all were eradicated without exception!

Percy knew that it would take mere moments for his own body to perish under this tyrannical power. But strangely, the Vermillion pearl in his chest seemed immune to the destruction of his body. Instead, it gave out a bright glow, absorbing the destructive energy!

Carter and the others were feeling helpless at this moment. Even as they watched, it was as if all of Percy's energy and body was being swallowed. His energy faded and his body shriveled. His Aura grew feeble like a flickering flame at the end of it life.

On the other side, Typhon and the other Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus were feeling excited as they watched Percy slowly dying. Only the Void Beast frowned. "His energy loss is too rapid and suddenly shot up… what happened? "

Percy's eyes opened and a decisive gleam shone forth as he sneered. The Asura Phantom roared and materialized behind him, turning into a bloody and chaotic humanoid form. It had three heads, one staring forward, the other two staring at the right and left respectively. At the same time, he had six arms, each a twisted monstrosity! One hand held a hammer, the other one held a gigantic iron spike. Another Pair held a bloodstained, ancient tome with yellowed pages. The last two hands held two gigantic Heavy Swords.

One heavy sword was covered by a dark Grey fog, each whisp seemingly alive as it darted around the sword. The wisps turned into water, fire, earth and wind, seeming to create new life!

The other heavy sword was identical, but it was surrounded by a field of nothingness, a field that swallowed all of creation and existence that came into contact with it!

The twin swords! Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword and Heaven Smiting Destruction Devil Sword!

Percy payed no attention to the apparition behind himself as he suddenly rose into the air, the Void around being sucked away and destroyed! Riptide groaned as a terrific power beyond imagination was poured into it!

Typhon was paralyzed as a domain of death seemed to cover everything. Without him even realizing, his will to live was drained away.

Destruction!

"Heaven Smiting incomplete Second Slash! Shattering Void! "

Percy roared as he slashed down. Riptide strained, a burgeoning energy pouring through it!

Typhon's eyes widened as he suddenly broke out of his reverie and thrust both of his hands forward. The Heavens and earth before him were covered as a gigantic vortex slowly unfurled, like a mouth of a beast that wanted to eat the world!

This was a vortex summoned with all of Typhon's strength!

Percy's slash slowly swept forward, like a slow, but unstoppable wave. It brushed over the vortex and instantly the vortex was dissolved, instantly undone by the power of destruction!

The phantom of the Asura behind Percy flickered and gave a mournful cry before scattering apart.

The remaining power of the slash swept over Typhon and he uttered a screech of horror as his prided demon body was shattered like fragile glass!

The scales were all ground to pieces and his black blood poured out like a fountain!

The other four behind him were also swept up in the attack, their bodies being shredded apart before being thrown aside like ragdolls!

The Void Beast hastily thrust her arms out as a series of vortexes opened around them, swallowing them all. Typhon was the only one who resisted, roaring with rage as he tried to rush towards Percy. But his condition was also the worst and the Void Beast managed to capture him before retreating.

Carter and Sadie were stunned into silence, watching the seemingly invincible experts running away like beaten animals. Then they burst into cheers, scarcely able to believe their eyes!

A scream tore through their cheers, and they both stopped, spinning to look at the commotion. Thalia was rushing forward like a madman, running towards Percy, even as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. His Aura quieted as it was swallowed away, the energy within him completely dispersing as his shriveled and dry body fell into Thalia's arms.

Her eyes were wide and frantic as she tried pumping her energy into him to sustain his injuries.

Puff!

A mouthful of blood sprayed from her mouth as the destructive energy within Percy attacked her energy, destroying it all.

Carter and Sadie both ran over hurriedly as their magic glowed. Carter hurriedly pulled out a potion and tried feeding it to Percy. At the same time, Sadie quickly cast a healing spell over him.

The potion bubbled and all its medical efficacy was evaporated and destroyed. Sadie had the same backlash as Thalia, vomiting blood as all her healing energy was dispersed!

The three of them stared with horror as Percy's body shriveled up, all his blood essence evaporating and his soul slowly scattering. Then even his bones slowly turned to dust before dispersing away into nothingness.

The price for using the Taboo power of destruction! Complete annihilation of self!

Authors Note: Don't hate me in the reviews. But yes, I just killed Percy, kind of like how Pan dies in the battle of the Labyrinth. It was necessary for character development, because Percy always ends up escaping with some special breakthrough. It should be understood that he isn't invincible and he can lose in a battle as well.

Updates will be delayed, due to my studies. This would be a great time to announce that following March, there will be no updates, owing to my college entrances. The Hiatus will extend to The first week of May, which is when my exams would all be finished. So I'll ask you all to be patient with me. This particular story will see some character development for Percy as well as focus on him training, rather than his usual breakthrough with luck. It's more complex than the entire Last story, so do give me time to plan it out. The last thing I need is a plot hole or ending up skipping something important.

Also, currently, Jason is stronger than Percy. Percy fought the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus while they were sealed by Magnus. Jason fought them head on. Don't worry however, since Jason is in the Celestial realm, which is even higher than Magnus.


	4. Dead? Destruction Begins!

**First Arc : Dead? Destruction Begins!**

-Dark Plains of Tartarus –

A council of seven members were all gathered together, the Seven Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus all in one place! This was an earth shattering force that was under the direct control of Tartarus, the elite warriors of Tartarus who carried out all his orders. And today they were gathered here to receive orders on what to do next.

"As expected. The successor of Poseidon was a true threat to our plans. But, now that we've dealt with him, we have one lesser worry. " Echidna, First Rank of the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus, hissed softly.

Fifth seat, empress of crimson gold, narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, interlacing her fingers as she stared at The Void Beast. "A level one Overgod was powerful enough to inflict those damages on all five of you? "

The Void Beast shuddered with fear as she recalled Percy's indomitable strength and willpower. "I fear that… only lady Echidna could resist him while being sealed…"

The heavy presence of Tartarus suddenly blanketed them and all seven of them grew serious, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Perseus Jackson has been dealt with. Now, command all our troops to retreat back to our territory! We must immediately begin to prepare for the most powerful battle we have ever experienced! " Tartarus spoke in a solemn voice, his tone grave. "I have almost finished refining the strength I devoured from Gaia and Pontus! This is the most critical point of time! Because, now we shall face the return of the king of the golden age, the Titan Lord Kronos! If he returns to his throne of power, and finishes rebuilding Mount Orthrys, he will be in control of earth, strong enough to resist our invasion. Instead, he may try to invade us. We must crush him if he dares be arrogant! "

Tartarus slowly withdrew his overwhelming Aura, leaving his subordinates terrified and restless.

-Roman Empire, The Twelfth Legion Fulminata-

Jason grit his teeth and slammed his fist down on the table before him. Immediately, the surrounding people all turned silent.

Jason turned his cold gaze at the people who had been arguing with each other just moments back. "This is the order of the Emperor! Our Roman Legion will cooperate with the surrounding forces and form a union to resist the Orthrys empire! We might be powerful, but if we stand alone, we will perish, and so will the surrounding nations and forces! There exists no power in the world that can sufficiently resist the Orthrys empire alone. Their threat has even forced the endless armies of Tartarus to run helter skelter to hide! "

Some of the indecisive individuals slowly nodded as they began leaning in Jason's favor.

Right then, a cold and arrogant voice rang out. "My, my. I'm so glad to see that you're capable enough to realize that fighting alone against the Orthrys empire is useless. "

Jason knitted his eyebrows as he frowned,nodding at the New arrival. "Glad to see that you could make it, General Octavian. "

A thin, tall man, dressed in a purple and gold attire strode in. His eyes flashed arrogantly as he walked up to Jason, then sat down on his right hand side. "You're observations are correct. The Roman empire cannot fight against the Orthrys empire alone. But even if the Orthrys empire wants to fight us, they would have to pay a bloody price. So naturally, they would be in no hurry to challenge us. " Octavian sneered.

Jason seemed indifferent as he shook his head. "Sooner or later they will strike. And if we wait for them to move, they will already have taken care of all the surrounding forces and strengthened themselves to the peak. We have to join forces and strike first! "

Octavian shook his head and threw Jason a disdainful look. "If we join the union right now and attack the Orthrys empire, we will be the vanguard and will have to bear the brunt of the pressure. Also, the forces of the union would take advantage of our generosity and try to extract benefits and resources from us in exchange for their cooperation. But if we wait a while till they themselves approach us and ask for help… "

The faces of the people around Octavian changed as they understood the implications. If the Roman Legion tried to gather the forces and form the union, they would obviously ask them to compensate them for their soldiers, and would expect the more powerful Roman Legion to take the vanguard in each battle.

But if they waited for a while… the Orthrys empire would strike the smaller empires first. Then they would be forced to request help from the Roman empire! That way, the Legion could ask them to pay for their help, as well as not need to dedicate its entire force to the war. They could force the smaller forces and the Orthrys empire to destroy each other, then the Roman Legion could easily swallow their lands and resources!

They would be the biggest winners with the smallest losses!

They all threw Octavian admiring glances, surprised by his plan. It was efficient and ruthless!

Boom!

The table in front of Jason shook and blackened, turning into ashes that scattered away. Then Jason spoke in a cold voice. A bloodthirsty Aura exploded from him, immediately pressuring everyone sitting around. Only Octavian seemed unaffected, still sitting calmly as if he didn't feel anything. " Your plan is quite smart indeed Octavian. " Jason appraised.

Octavian didn't speak, smirking as he inclines his head towards Jason.

"But you appear to have underestimated the Orthrys empire! Even if we all combine all pur forces and bring forth all the different nations to resist the Orthrys empire, we will most probably lose! " Jason's voice was like a thunderclap.

Even Octavian changed his expression, growing serious. "What do you mean? "

Jason glared at him, then flicked his finger, sending a scroll out of his inner world. The scroll unfurled and a series of events were played out.

A gigantic mountain burst and a torrent of water poured out from within. It seemed unstoppable, swallowing an entire mountain range and drowning thousands of creatures in an instant!

A whirlpool tore the newly created ocean open and a gigantic figure covered in hazy mist slowly rose out. Then he roared, and an army of sea monsters leapt out and swarmed out, attacking the areas that had escaped the deluge of water.

Octavian's expression was grim. "The Holy ancestor of the DemiTitans… Oceanus! Has he already been unsealed? "

Jason sighed and nodded. " Even I cannot be sure if I'm his match… His realm is inestimable. Thankfully, he will not be able to recover his strength anytime soon. But the warriors he brings along will further improve the military forces of the Orthrys empire. "

Octavian stood up abruptly. "This matter cannot be delayed then! "

Jason stood as well, stretching his arms as lightning suddenly popped and crackled around him. "The main matter as if now… is if you have completed the task I assigned to you. Have you found the successors?

Octavian nodded. "Most of the successors are all coming together, possibly influenced by their prophecies. The warrior we found on the lower realm has reached the Celestial Quasi God Realm. We recruited another one from the Tower Continent. She's just entered the Overgod Realm, but once she gets her inheritance she will sky rocket. "

Jason was mildly surprised. "A new one? Which one is she? "

"Successor to the Ancestor God Hades. Apparently, she controls half his domain of power. He came over and took her away to train her. " Octavian's face twisted at the mention of "He". It was obvious that he was fearful of this expert.

Jason nodded slowly. "What about the rest? "

"The Divine Blacksmith is roaming around like always. We contacted him, but he said that until it wasn't necessary, he wouldn't move. And I divined that another one of the seven is currently training under the guidance of one of the Elemental Kings. As for the last successor… we got news of him from the Tower Continent. He was killed by the Successor of Tartarus. "

Jason stiffened. "So that was their plan! They aimed to eliminate one of the successors! Those damn bastards! "

Jason raised his hand, looking at a small crystal ball he held. He had been handed this by a mysterious woman who had called him her king. She had told him that in case of a great problem, he could contact her to summon her forces. Jason grit his teeth, pouring his energy into the crystal. "This is the Lightning Emperor Asura. I think… Tartarus may have killed the Successor of Poseidon. "

There was silence, then the crystal in his hand crackled and a streak of soul messages went into his head. "If you think that's true… you're underestimating him. "

-The Border of Existence, Sea of Chaos-

The fates were watching the scenes in earth with a somber expression. Then they turned to Nyx. "Mother Night… is it true that even Mother Chaos cannot revive him? "

Nyx sighed. "I don't know what's going through her mind. But he's completed his goal of rousing all the successors to resist Kronos. Perhaps that's why he died. He's already completed his destiny. "

None of the fates looked like they agreed, but they didn't argue. Nyx sighed and glanced at the heart of the ocean of chaos, her eyes filled with confusion. "Mother Chaos… did you choose the successor of Zeus Jason over him? "

The wind blew, and a soft whisper that only Nyx could hear blew past her ear. "When I divine the future, trying to see who would be the best person to grant my powers to, I saw that among the three sons of the big three, Percy was the only one who didn't have the ability of reaching the Singularity realm. Jason and Nico would both reach the Singularity realm, but Nico would only inherit half his father's power's. Jason was the most powerful and suitable candidate for being my successor among the three of them. That's why I granted the Chaos Soul Seed to Percy, The Chaos Absolute Body to Nico and the Chaos Essence Energy to Jason. Don't doubt my judgement. Jason is the one who will reach the Singularity realm and use my powers to defeat Veorfolnir and Niddhogg. "

Nyx sighed and flipped her hand over and a scroll appeared in her grip. It slowly unfurled and sparkling words floated put, the prophecies of Chaos.

 _The Successor of Lightning, Born to rise,_

 _Holding the power of creation, Smite the ones she despise._

 _With the duty of his self, binding the soul,_

 _The vanguard of chaos, answering her call._

Then slowly, the second prophecy appeared.

 _Successor of Death, The_ _one to seal,_

 _Facing his father's bane, Forcing him to kneel._

 _Wielding a power broken between two,_

 _The power of death and the power to renew._

And then the third and final prophecy slowly appeared.

 _The Successor of the Sea, one whose destruction falls._

 _The warriors who gather, to answer his call._

 _Never to reach the peak, destruction assured._

 _The breaker of balance, with the strength of the feared._

-Unknown Territory, Spiritas realm–

Stella knelt on the ground, panting heavily as she pulled her sword out of the chest of the beast she had just killed. She wiped the blood off the blade on fur of the beast, then stumbled to her feet. Her eyes were filled with crazy desire and rage. Her body was covered with life threatening wounds but she didn't slow her steps as she walked forward, fixed on her goal.

Her vision was blurred and all her senses were dimming as she grew weaker.

Astonishingly, she was just a kid, barely six years old. But still, she held an oversized sword twice her size as she walked through the corpses of the beasts she had killed.

Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood and every inch of her body was burnt and lacerated. She stumbled, then steadied herself, unknowing that behind her in the darkness, the form of a snake was coiling as it eyed her.

It swayed and slowly rose up, hissing noiselessly as it glared at her exposed back. It struck her like lightning.

She had no time to react. She jus heard a sharp whistle as it struck, then heard the crunch of flesh tearing and bones breaking as the snake tore through. She stumbled forward and spun around and blood splattered her face. Her eyes widened and she trembled with shock.

In front of her, a young boy was hanging midair, the head of the snake protruding through his chest, gripping his still beating heart in its mouth. He coughed up blood, the blood covering her pale face. She immediately realized what had happened to him. He had intervened when the snake had attacked, pushing her out of the way. But in turn, he had been struck instead.

Her eyes flashed with rage and the sword she held flashed up, decapitating the snake. She dropped the sword and grabbed his limp body as it fell forward, laying him down on the ground. His eyes were wide and unseeing, staring up into the skies as blood from his chest pooled under him.

She placed his head in his lap, patting his pale gaunt cheeks. He was older than her, almost nine years old, but his body was skinnier than hers and he looked malnourished and weak. He was bony and covered by wounds similar to her own.

Stella bit her lip as she pulled out a small crystal Orb. It sparkled and seemed to throb with energy of its own. It was the size of her thumb, and sparkled with a light from within, illuminating the darkness around them. She slowly placed the Orb over the gaping hole in his chest. The Orb sparkled brightly, then burrowed into his chest, melting into his flesh and blood.

Almost miraculously, the flesh around his wound started wriggling, and slowly began to heal at a speed visible to the naked eye.

The boy gasped and his pupils shrunk as the color returned to his cheeks and he shook his head weakly. His black hair was streaked with a mixture of his and her blood, and his emerald green eyes sparkled like jewels as he stared uncomprehendingly at Stella. "I… I… Died…? "

Stella smiled weakly and placed her hand over his eyes, covering them. "No. You were saved. "

The boy trembled, and Stella could feel the weakness in his bony body. She felt a strange kinship with this boy she had just met. She smiled. "What's your name? "

The boy shivered as he tried to recall. "My name… is… Percy Jackson. "

-Unknown Territory, Beast Realm-

"Hey! Thief! Catch that rascal! "

In a bustling market filled with beasts of varying sizes and shapes, a yell rang out. A dimunitive figure ducked under grasping hands, weaving through shoppers, showered by curses as he barged through the crowd, clutching a loaf of rough grain to his chest as he darted through the market. The chasing shopkeeper was forced to give up as he saw the figure getting further away. He Cursed and spat at the ground before turning away and returning to his shop.

The scrawny boy squatted under a makeshift shelter made of boxes and a ragged sheet. He drooled as he tore the bread, chewing the rough grain hungrily.

Bam!

The boxes toppled and the boy was thrown to the ground, collapsing into the dust. A small mob of children who looked close to his age all gathered around the boy, laughing as they kicked him, making him gasp with pain.

All children were around eight to nine years of age, but it was obvious that the attackers were in much better condition than the victim. They wore fancy clothes, and their build was much stronger than his. He wore just a ragged tunic and a pair of shorts that were frayed and patched.

His attackers had a variety of features that showed their beast bloodlines, horns, Tails and wings of their bloodline. But the victim appeared entirely human, with no special features to set him apart.

He growled and whimpered, curling up into a ball around his bread, trying to save it as well as protect his stomach and chest.

The kids laughed, noticing the bread he held. Their attacks grew more savage, trying to kick it out of his grasp. He grit his teeth, doing his best to hold onto the bread. His eyes darkened and a flash of rage glinted within. Then it soon faded away as if it was an illusion.

Whack!

One of the kicks connected with his chin and his head snapped backwards. His eyes went blank as he was thrown into a confused daze. His grip loosened and the bread fell to the ground, soon torn apart and ravaged to dirt by the stomps of the kids.

The human simply lay down in the dirt and his eyes slowly cleared. The first thing he saw was the cold arrogant face of a kid his age. He was staring at him disdainfully as he walked past, watching as he was beaten to a pulp by the other kids.

The other kids also noticed the newcomer and immediately stopped, smiling in a sickly sweet manner. The kid shook his head and ignored them as he continued on his way.

As soon as he turned away, the attackers resumed their assault on the kid.

His eyes were still locked on the back of the arrogant newcomer as he walked away. He was unwilling! Why was he so weak? Why did he have to suffer this humiliation?

"What the heck are you kids doing! "

A Roar suddenly rang out, frightening away the kids as they immediately ran away helter skelter.

The kid on the ground trembled, his face a mask of blood. His eyes were defiant as he slowly pushed himself to his knees and looked up at the approaching figure.

A large burly man was approaching, wearing a frayed shirt and shorts similar to his own. He held a gourd of wine in one hand, and his face was red, his footsteps unsteady. He walked up to him and the kid was assaulted by the strong scent of liquor.

His nose wrinkled as he stared up at the man with surprise. The man looked over the kid, then suddenly splashed the liquor from his gourd onto him. The boy screeched and tumbled backwards as the liquor burnt across the wounds over his body. The alcohol mixed with his blood and dripped away, clearing his face. The boy scowled and glared up at the weird man.

He was seven feet tall, and his body was covered by Grey fur. His nose was flattened and his eyes were sharp, almond shaped. The fur over his chest was streaked with white, and he had a sword sheathe buckled to his waist the hilt covered by glinting silver. The sheath itself was rusty and covered by dark red spots and rust.

The man grunted and stared down at the scrawny kid, with black hair that hung down to his shoulders, his face covered with cuts, his eyes deepset and haunted with streaks of darkness lurking deep within. They shone like the moon reflected in the ocean, a deep bluish green. They were filled with rage and unwillingness.

He smiled and nodded. "Good eyes. Those are the eyes of someone still alive. " he cocked his head as he swung his liquor gourd over his shoulder. "what's your name kid? "

The boy hesitated, then raised his head with pride. "Perseus Jackson "

-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm-

It was a dark and shadowy where he stood. Percy scowled and looked around. The wisps of miasma seemed attracted to him, drawing closer and congregating around him. But an invisible force seemed to ward them off, stopping them just before they touched. Percy moved around, and found that this invisible force was preventing him from touching the wisps of miasma.

He stopped moving and focused on the area around him. It was empty and it seemed to stretch out forever, just a desolate plain with no features.

Percy frowned. The last thing he remembered was using the Incomplete Shattering Void to attack Typhon. But everything after that was a blank. He frowned and closed his eyes.

Immediately he opened his eyes again, his face aghast. He closed his eyes and sensed carefully, but the result was still the same.

His Inner World was gone!

Percy knew that the inner world was the soul of the warrior. If the inner world shattered, that meant death!

But now, his Styx Soul Inner World was empty, except for the Central Tree of Enlightenment that still stood silently. Hong'er, Riptide, his elemental spirits, they were all gone!

"Don't be surprised. I suspect that the ones who you are looking for are already somewhere else"

The voice suddenly echoed out of the sky. Percy shivered, looking around wildly, trying to locate the origin of the voice. A chuckle rang out and Percy shivered as he realized that the sound was coming from all around him." I am everywhere! Because where you stand, is my body! "

Percy surveyed the area around, a fearsome thought appearing in his mind. He had appeared here after he died. And where he stood was on somethings body. That could only mean… "Tartarus?! " Percy exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Do I really look like that second rate god? "

Percy stiffened. Second rate? Tartarus was an ancient Primordial God! He was the Supreme existence! Who could dare to belittle him? Unless they were on the level of Chaos, the number one superpower of the Chaos Universe!

"You seem to have realized. That's right, I'm a Singularity existence! And where you stand is my universe! "

The voice was haughty and arrogant, looking down on Percy like a God overlooking a gnat. Percy gulped with fear. He had no doubt that to a Singularity, he was no different than a gnat, extremely easy to kill.

He bowed, then glanced around curiously. "Senior… forgive my ignorance, but where am I? And why am I here? "

"Hahaha, quite quick to the point! Very well, it's rare that I get company, so speaking to you is quite refreshing. This is my Universe, and I am the only existence here. You were brought over here according to the natural law. "

Percy listened, New questions bubbling in his mind, but he pushed them down, focusing on his words.

"Your soul… was unique. After your death, it split into three pieces. Your Styx Soul was drawn out, along with your human side and past, and sent back because of the oath you swore upon the River Styx for the successor of Athena, Annabeth. You swore never to die, and the regret still binds your soul, until you can break the endless cycle. Your Devil Orb was summoned by the Aura of Tartarus, but your human essence stopped it from being reborn as a monster. So it's a unique existence right now, a human among monsters. As for you… you are the core and essence of the human called Percy Jackson. You were the pure and untainted portion of the soul, so you cake here to die! "

Percy paled. "So… I'm dead? "

The voice laughed again. "No, not yet. My sister's power seems to be protecting you. Preventing me power from reaching you. Curious… very curious. "

Percy was shaken. "Your sister? Who is she?! "

"you don't even recognize that much? My sister is your creator! My sister is Primordial Chaos! And I am her opposite, the opposite to her existence and powers! I am Primordial Destruction! I am the end of all existence, the end of the universe and the death of even Chaos! "

Author's Note: the stories of all three Percy's will be narrated together, since time will be passing by equally for all three of them. As for the reason I introduced the split soul storyline, it's because I've been loosely following a three way cultivation system for Percy. He cultivates his Body, Energy and Soul. But till now I've only described his Energy cultivation properly. The others have very few descriptions, like Percy breaking into the Demigod realm (Body cultivation) or his Asura state(Soul Cultivation)

So explain simply, there are three ways for Percy to grow stronger.

Increase his energy(Able to use more techniques ).Example: increase his Overgod level.

Strengthen his body(More powerful physical attacks and defense). Example: Azure Dragon's bone marrow, Demigod breakthrough.

Sublimate his soul (faster thinking, utilization of his energy, as well as powerful soul attacks and soul defense.) Example : Dragon Soul Domain, Asura Breakthrough.

Percy combines all three which is why he can skip levels in battle.

And now, I can focus on each Percy cultivating one particular style. That will make it more accurate and easier to keep track of.

Also, stop worrying about Percy vs Jason. That's already well planned, but very far off.

Also, for those who've forgotten about the cultivation system.

The Gaia Continent:

The Nine Mortal Phases: Training the Human Body to the absolute Limit

Legend Realm: Exceeding the Realm of Humans, exceeding the Limits of your Body and Becoming a true Warrior.

The Realm of Gods:

Demigod Realm: Beginning to learn to use the Divine Qi of the World

Minor God Realm: Able to use Pure Divine Qi.

Full God Realm: Body begins to Transform into Divine Physique, Regeneration speeds up.

Olympian Realm: Pure Divine physique, immune to all attacks unless your opponent is stronger than you.

Earth(Ruined Realm):

Overgod system:

False Gods: People who accept the power of other Gods and Become Overgods. They are bound to their master and become their slaves, and are the weakest type of Overgods.

Mediocre Gods: Accept the Power of Another god, then after becoming an Overgod, seal themselves into a human form and try to breakthrough again. Ability to Jump around ten levels against a False God.

TrueBorn God: A human who dies, lets his soul disperse. Then by the virtue of his willpower and strength he reassembles his entire soul and brings himself back to life and Breaks through into Overgod realm. The Most rare and Powerful type of Overgod.

Overgod Level 1-1,000 (Minor Overgod): Able to summon their Domain into the real world and affect the area within.

Overgod Level 1,001-1,100 (Major Overgod): Powerful enough to Permanently set up a Domain and rule over it.

Overgod level 1,101-1,110 (True Overgod): Ability to Adversely affect the world around them, change the Climate and destroy large swathes of land.

Overgod Level 1,111 (Peak Overgod): The Absolute Limit a normal Mortal can reach. Able to Attain the Teleportation of Gods and open Separate Dimensions. Can Store Living People and Creatures in their Inner World.

Celestial Realm: Realm of True Gods. There are no divisions between the different classes, but for the sake of convenience, the Realm is divided into ten Stages, depending on power.

Primordial Realm: The Maximum Realm that any being born after Chaos can reach. At this level, the Warriors Inner World Will Transform into a Universal Domain.

Beyond Extinction Realm: The Realm of Chaos, Yggdrasil, Niddhogg, Veorfolnir, Ratatoskr and Apophis.


	5. Who is this Kid!

**Second Arc : Three Lives of Training!**

 **Who is this Kid?**

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

Mike sighed and turned around to glare at Percy from the corner of his eye. "Where do you think you're following me? "

Percy kept silent, looking down at his feet. Mike growled softly, then turned away with a snort as he continued walking away without giving Percy another look. Percy stood in place for a few moments, then started walking after him again.

Mike walked forward resolutely, determined to ignore Percy. Percy seemed unperturbed as he followed him without any embarrassment.

"Now look here you little twerp!" Mike spun around and pointed at Percy, narrowing his eyes. Percy shivered and bit his lip as he stared at him. "I don't have the energy or the time to deal with a skinny human brat like you! Get out of my sight!"

Percy trembled and lowered his head.

Thud!

Mike's eyes twitched as Percy knelt in front of him, head hanging low. "please… train me! I swear I will work hard! I… don't want to be weak! If you give me a chance, I swear I will – "

He was abruptly cut off when Mike suddenly thrust his gourd of liquor at him, ears twitching as he turned around. His hand lowered to his blade and he took in a deep breath, then exhaled softly. "Kid. You want strength and power? I might as well let you see the price of the power a warrior wields! "

Percy felt a prickling sensation running over his neck and his eyes slowly turned black. They cleared in an instant, not leaving the slightest trace of the change. He whipped his head around, looking for the source of his uneasiness.

Suddenly a scream tore through the silence and Percy gasped as he looked at the direction Mike was staring towards. The buildings in the square were all collapsing, crushing and killing civilians, the ground trembling and tearing as if hit by an earthquake.

Hisssssssss!

A hiss sounded out and the ground burst open as a gigantic five headed serpent tore through the ground tunneling through the ground. Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the fifteen feet long reptile, standing at a height of nearly ten feet as it branched its heads out, the heads weaving and bobbing mesmerizingly as their cold eyes stared at the people around them.

Beast people were different from the monsters that populated the wilderness. They were capable of cultivating their strength and had the wisdom and intelligence befitting of a species gifted with a soul. However monsters were different from the beast men and women. They were wild and without much wisdom and typically had only the strength of their bodies as well as the strength of the natural gifts they were born with. Unlike the beast people the were incapable of cultivating new strengths or powers. They were classified into ten levels, with level one being the weakest and the level ten being the strongest. The Five headed serpent was just a level 3 beast and was quite common in the wilderness outside of the city. But within the city, most of the residents either had no cultivation or had very low cultivation! After having tunneled into the city, it was unstoppable until few of the soldiers guarding the city walls could return to the inside of the city and kill it or chase it away. Ordinary beast men and women couldn't even pierce its powerful armor!

Beast people were different from Beasts. They had intelligence and wisdom and they had to train to increase their strength. But beasts were wild and worked on instinct, hunting and eating to increase their strength. If a five headed serpent could eat enough and gather enough energy, it could evolve into a six headed serpent!

The people who were around immediately panicked, screaming and fleeing as soon as they could. The five headed snake hissed and its heads shot out, snatching up passer-by's and swallowing them whole.

Percy felt his knees grow soft and he almost collapsed to the ground as he saw the carnage wreaked by the beast, killing all the surrounding civilians and dyeing the ground with their blood.

Its gaze locked onto Percy and Percy felt his heart squeeze with fear. He felt incomparably small in front of the snake.

"Is that the attitude of someone who wants to grow strong? " a rough voice growled and Percy tore his eyes away from the snake. To his astonishment, Mike was still standing calmly in place while staring at the snake. Percy shivered, then grit his teeth and stared at the snake, resolutely meeting its eyes. The snake hissed at him, but he didn't falter, grimacing painfully as a terrifying fear bubbled within him, every bone in his body telling him that he was facing an alpha predator, every instinct screaming at him to run!

"That's it. Those eyes are all you need. " Mike turned away and smiled at Percy. "to be the strongest, the first step is to believe that you are the strongest! "

The snake turned all five heads and hissed at the two of them. Mike threw it a disdainful glance.

Roar!

A gigantic twenty foot tall figure covered with fur dropped on top of the five headed snake. The figure was more than twenty feet tall, covered in thick Grey fur. It had long limbs as it crouched over the serpentine beast, baring its fangs as it growled. Muscles rippled under it's skin as it straightened to its full height, then it howled as it struck. It's claws were razor sharp and three feet long, severing one of the serpent heads in one blow.

The snake recoiled with surprise and before it could even react, one of its heads was already flying away, blood spraying from the headless trunk. The four remaining heads hissed at the newcomer. The smoke and dust slowly cleared and the figure appeared.

Twenty feet tall, covered with Grey fur, his limbs long and loping, each hand hanging down to his knees, and tipped with three feet long claws. The claws of the left hand were red with blood, and even as Mike and Percy watched, the figure raised his head and howled at the skies.

The snake slithered backwards and its tail swung around, slapping in its chest. Mike growled and his hand flashed down to his weapon. The sword flashed and flew out of his scabbard like a streak of silver, hovering like a small toothpick next to the two colossal warriors.

The snake ignored the sword and all four of its remaining heads darted forward to strike the figure.

The sword flashed and weaved, and all the heads drew back, blood spraying from their mouths, the insides of their mouths torn to shreds! The giant figure attacked at the same time, grabbing one of the heads with both claws and clamping its Jaws onto its neck. The snake thrashed furiously, it's head severing itself from the body as it quickly retreated into the hole it had come from, choosing to flee when it realized that the battle was no longer in its favor.

The beast stood in place, staring down at the hole, then it turned around and leapt back into the skies, turning into a speck of light and fading away from sight.

At the same time, the silverish sword spun around and returned to Mike's sheathe.

Mike gave a cold smile and turned to look at Percy. Percy immediately lowered his head. He chuckled and reached out to him, placing his rough finger at his chin and raising his head up to meet his gaze. "Never feel inferior to anyone. If you do, you've already lost your battle. "

Percy blinked with confusion. "What battle? "

Mike gave him a half smile. "The battle against your destiny… The battle against fate! "

He reached out and snagged his gourd of liquor from Percy's hands and turned away. He slung the gourd over his back and slowly walked away.

Percy stood in place, confused as he thought over his words.

Mike laughed and tossed his head back and glanced at Percy. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going! "

Percy broke into a smile, nodding as he ran after him.

-time skip, the next day-

"wake up! "

Percy sat up with a gasp, sputtering and gasping, confused. Water dripped down his face and Mike stood over him, holding a bucket with one hand. He smirked and threw a crumpled paper at Percy, followed by a basket.

"huh? " Percy stared at him blankly.

Mike chuckled. "You need to work to eat. Go get those groceries. "

Percy scowled but didn't argue, grabbing the basket and the paper before running off towards the market.

It didn't take him long to get whatever he had asked him to. But on his way back, he ran into the group of kids he had fought with just the before.

"Hahaha! Hey where do you think you're going? "

"Catch that thief! "

The kids all spread out around Percy, surrounding him as they smiled wickedly, rubbing their hands together as they glared at him.

Percy clenched his teeth, his grip on his basket tightening as he braced himself.

Rumble…. Rumble…

Before either side could move, the earth under their feet suddenly shook and trembled.

Boom!

Screams pierced the air around as a seven headed serpent tore the ground and rose up, toppling over shops and crushing people under the rubble.

It surveyed the area around, hissing with rage.

Percy went cold as he met its gaze, feeling a shiver crossing his spine.

The people all scattered, running away from the beast without thinking. "This… this beast is even higher level! It must be the parent! "

Percy was about to run away when his eyes crossed the base of the snake. Two small figures were under the snake, appearing tiny before the colossal twenty foot long snake.

One was the arrogant young boy Percy had seen the day the before. He seemed unafraid of the terrifying beast before him, twisting and dodging its attacks. He pulled out a short blade, using it to parry the slower strikes, before managing to escape the assault range of the snake.

The other figure was a human girl, a young girl who looked just six years old or even younger, crying crazily as she sat down helplessly.

The snake hissed and reared its heads, tongues flickering out as it eyed the girl.

Percy growled and threw his basket aside and dashed forward, pushing forward, tackling the girl and rolling away with her, just as the snake struck, gouging the earth where she had just been.

The rest of the heads struck at him and Percy barely dodged, managing to carry the girl along as he dashed back to the safety of the crowd.

Boom!

The snake swept its tail forward, smashing the ground in front of Percy and sending him sprawling, collapsing with the girl.

Hisssss

He lay back, breathing heavily as he stared up at the snake, seeing it looming over the two of them, slowly slithering closer.

Percy's eyes widened and a flash of black streaked through them.

The snake hissed and struck down, aiming to swallow the two of them in one bite!

Clang!

Sparks flashed and blood spurted as a sword appeared between Percy and the snake. It was two feet long, forged of bronze, the hilt inlaid with runes, a terrifying Aura emanating from within.

Percy shivered as a Phantom materialized in front of him, a woman covered by an evil black miasma as she held the sword in front of her.

The sword flashed with light and the phantom of the woman disappeared. A cold whisper passed his ear. "Jie jie jie, old friend. looks like you are in need of my power huh? "

A golden light tore through the skies and the sword darted forward, slicing off one of the snake heads in a single blow.

It spun, slashing through the air as it struck the snake, not giving it a moment to react, chopping it's heads off.

In mere moments, the gigantic body of the snake fell to the ground, blood spraying from its necks as its heads rolled across the ground.

The swords glow dimmed and the corpse of the snake and all its blood was sucked up into the sky. It was all absorbed by the sword, then the sword streaked down to Percy. Before Percy could react, a vortex opened inside his chest, and the sword entered without hesitation.

Percy felt a wave of exhaustion spread over his body and his eyes slowly fluttered shut. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the face of the girl he had just saved, her short black hair curled around her ears.

A pair of arms lifted him up and a voice spoke. "Sorry I was late kid. "

-Unknown territory, Spiritas Realm-

"hey Percy! "

Percy turned around with a smile on his face, watching her catch up with him. "Annabeth. Didn't you have your classes today? "

Annabeth pulled a face and waved her hand. "Pssh! My teacher can make do without me today! "

She grabbed his arm and tugged him along. "come on! Weren't you going to the festival? Going alone would be boring for you, so let's go together. "

Percy raised an eyebrow. "if I said no, would you still tag along?"

Annabeth chuckled and let go of his arm, crossing her arms as she skipped ahead. "Maybe~"

Percy grinned and followed after her, unknowing of a pair of eyes watching him.

"Hmph. Looks like the little rascal is getting along well with his new life" Stella snorted and tossed her hair back, blinking her cold and arrogant eyes as she turned around. After saving his life, she had managed to get in touch with associates of her family and arranged a background and a new life for Percy.

Percy himself had no memory of meeting or saving her, having lost all his memories in the shock of his death. She hadn't bothered showing herself to him either, and had secretly arranged for him to be adopted into an ordinary family of this nondescript town. Her only concern was that her enemies would figure out the connection between the two of them and try to attack him, so she had come to check over him occasionally, and notified her nearby family members to keep an eye on him as well. It had been over a year since he came here, but even so, there had been no major events so far, which relieved her.

She popped a lollipop into her mouth and strolled away, looking like any ordinary seven year old girl. No one would ever guess that she was a terrifying warrior and an alchemist master as well.

Meanwhile around the city, a group of shadowy figures were gathering, loosely surrounding the entire city, blocking off all the exits before closing in like a net closing around a helpless prey.

"Is the information that we have accurate? ". A single figure appeared in the air and looked down at the rest of the figures.

Swoosh!

All the nearby people knelt in unison, bowing their heads low. "Sir Kale. According to the reports provided by the scouts, the information appears to be accurate. The crimson princess is here, without her retinue. She appears to be settling business with an unknown figure. ".

Kale touched his forehead, and a wave of power discreetly swept out, covering the entire the city. "I sense no powerful fluctuations. If the crimson Princess is here, then she could hide her presence. But it is unlikely that all her bodyguards could do so perfectly as well. In that case, there is a high possibility that the information is accurate. " he opened his eyes, his expression grim. "tell me what we know about the unknown figure. "

The scout shook his head. "We have information about the unknown figure. He appears to be adopted by a small family that supports the Crimson family, but other than that we have no information. He appeared out of nowhere. There are no descriptions that match his appearance or profile anywhere connected to the Crimson Family. "

Kale nodded, his expression neutral. "Then, we must be prepared adequately. We must assume he is a Trap set up by the crimson Princess. I will personally deal with him, after we're done with the Crimson Princess. "

He stood and flung his arms out, discarding his cloak. He was a thin, tall man with greying hair. His face was thin and severe, and his nose looked like it had been broken and hadn't healed properly. He wore wire framed spectacles rimmed with gold, as well as a formal suit and shoes, looking like a businessman out for work. He stepped forward and the air under his feet rippled as he disappeared.

Stella narrowed her eyes, and her blue irises turned blood red. He raised a slender hand, playing with the lollipop in her mouth. "My, my. If it wasn't the hunting dog of prince Mist. Have you come to personally get rid of me? "

The air rippled and Kale appeared in front of Stella, his expression indifferent. "I don't dare. But we must insist that you hand over the Life Original Sphere. His highness is quite insistent that you give it to him. He is willing to pay you an adequate price for it. ".

Stella snorted and the ground under her feet cracked. "As if! I've already said that I refuse to sell the Life Original Sphere for any price! Even if the Prince of Mist personally offered me his entire kingdom, I would still refuse! "

Kale sighed. "Then you leave me no choice… I will take it from you by any means necessary, as told to me by my young Master. ".

Stella smirked and a breeze burst out, and her hair slowly darkened, glowing as it turned a bloody crimson. "That depends on if you have the skill. "

Kale raised his hand and the air around him rippled as dozens of warriors suddenly appeared, surrounding her. They immediately got into formation and their powers all pooled together, forming a gigantic phantom of animals over them.

Stella's expression turned cold and she swept her arm out, sending crimson spears flying out at all the animals as well as Kale.

The phantoms parted like mist around the spears, completely unharmed. Kale swung his arm down and the air in front of him rippled, turning into a portal that swallowed all the attacks.

Stella grit her teeth and she dashed to the side right as a tiger phantom struck at her, gouging the earth up with its paw.

A bear phantom swung down both arms, shattering the ground when it struck. Stella leapt into the air and her eyes turned pure crimson. Her Aura appeared like a bloody haze around her and she roared. The blood red Aura congealed into a giant sword and hacked into the bear, cleaving it into two and shattering the formation underneath, the force of the blow killing half of them on the spot and sending others tumbling away with severe injuries.

Stella spun and lifted her arm and the sword thrust forward towards the tiger.

Kale calmly brought both his palms together. The air around him rippled, then transformed into a giant transparent shield that covered the tiger phantom.

The sword tip struck the shield and fissures immediately covered it. Kale shivered and his face turned pale, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. The rest of the animal phantoms struck at Stella, forcing her into retreat and stopping her attack.

At the same time, her eyes returned to their normal color and the sword she had condensed out of her Aura dispersed.

Kale roared and thrust both hands forward, causing two gigantic palm prints to descend on Stella from the sky, causing the air and space around them to shudder and ripple.

The houses that surrounded them all shattered and crumbled away in an instant!

Stella growled and tapped her forehead with her finger. Immediately, the symbol of a crimson Phoenix blazed on her forehead and a suppressive Aura burst out of her.

Kale face paled and he stared at her with horror. "T-this?! How could this be? Your Spirit beast is of the Heaven rank? At such a young age!? "

Crimson wings sprouted from her back and her body crackled as flames burst out all over her. Her eyes turned crimson again as she stared at Kale with rage. "Die! "

Kale flung both arms out and the energy from all his subordinates was sucked away and into himself. He tapped his forehead and a Black Light blazed, condensing into the form of a serpent.

His body was covered with scales and his eyes narrowed into slits, turning yellowish brown. He raised both arms and the earth around him was immediately raised, forming a rocky shield that defended against her blazing flames!

"such a high compatability with a heaven rank spirit! How can this be? " Kale was terrified. Then his expression grew determined. "No matter what, you cannot be allowed to grow and mature! You're already a threat to me, if I allow you to grow any further, you will be a threat to our young master as well! "

He grimaced and his entire body shuddered. His subordinates screamed pitifully as all the energy in them was torn out. His muscles bulged, and the ferocious Aura around him skyrocketed!

"Dragon Sealing Gate! "

He roared and the earth under him rumbled and shuddered. Then the ground tore and rose up with an ear splitting crash, forming a dome that swallowed Stella, completely covering her.

Kale exhaled and his Aura dropped as his energy was slowly drained by the powerful technique he had just cast.

Rumble…

"Glow. Burn. Revive. Life Original Sphere! Unseal!"

Within the sphere, Stella's eyes glowed and she raised an arm holding a glowing crystal Orb. The Life Original Sphere exploded with force and the Sealing technique trembled.

Kale shuddered. "T-this… cannot be! " he roared and every last shred of his energy exploded forth and flooded the seal.

The seal shook, then exploded, the outside breaking into rubble and the inside of the seal melting into magma. Stella appeared in the sky, shrouded in crimson flames and the symbol of a spirit beast throbbing on her forehead. Vitality surged from inside the Orb she held as she sneered. "is that all you have? "

-at the festival –

Percy felt his chest throbbing and an ache slowly spread out from his body and his fingers shook as he missed the shot. There was a round of booing from the people watching and he laughed embarrassedly and scratched his head.

Annabeth clicked her tongue and strode closer to him, helping him adjust his aim. "come on Percy, you were doing so well and now you just wasted a shot. Now you need a bullseye to win me a doll. " He could her warmth as he gripped his arms and leaned against him from behind, her sweet yet familiar scent wafting around him.

He blinked and tried to focus, trying to still his trembling and focus on the target.

Annabeth lightly grasped his elbows and straightened them, her fingers lingering on his skin as her breath brushed his neck. "You look so cute~"

Percy stiffened and he involuntarily pulled the trigger, the dart firing out to hit the target dead center. He was unable to react as the crowd broke into cheers, and he was immediately mobbed. Annabeth threw her arms around him, hugging him close as she giggled happily.

Percy broke out of his reverie as he felt her lips brushing his cheek, then she drew back, still grinning enthusiastically as she cheered and pumped both arms in the air. "Yesss! I knew you could do it Percy! "

Percy raised a hand to his face as a bright red blush broke out across his neck. Annabeth giggled and winked at him, then spun away, skipping away from him.

Stella raised her arm and the night sky was suddenly illuminated as a fiery flame burned atop her palm, growing larger and burning furiously. It was as if a miniature sun had descended upon the earth, burning the surroundings to ashes.

By now, many people of the city had noticed the carnage being wreaked on the corner of the city and many people were gathering to watch. The fireball was suddenly the most eye catching thing in the sky, blazing brighter than the moon itself.

Stella's expression was cold as she pushed her hand forward.

Kale screamed with terror as the fireball scorched his entire body, turning him into crisp ashes before it even struck. The fireball engulfed him, completely burning down even the remnant ashes till they were destroyed.

Stella snorted softly, then staggered and slowly dropped down to the ground. "Shit… I overused my strength. "

She coughed weakly, her face turning pale and a trickle of blood escaping the corner of her lips.

The she stood up straight and rubbed the blood away with her thumb, quietly walking away into the darkness.

-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm-

Percy grit his teeth as a wave of destruction energy hit his chest. The Chaos shield around him glowed and he was sent skidding back. A sharp pain rang across his mind and it felt as if his very soul was being torn to shreds.

He hissed with pain and fell to his knees. Destruction laughed coldly and another wave of destruction energy hit his back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"How long will you hold up? My sister gave you a chaos Seed, but the amount of chaos energy it contains is limited. Once it runs out, even a small piece of my energy will completely annihilate your very existence! Everything that chaos created is a form of chaos energy and my destruction is its opposite! When the two collide, both will weaken and be destroyed. But my destruction energy is infinite! Even if you converted your entire body into chaos energy, it will run out, sooner or later! "

Percy growled and he thrust both hands up. "Frozen End Divine Arts! Sealing Arts! "

Crackle… crackle!

A bright light Bloomed around Percy and he was engulfed by a block of ice.

Destruction sneered and a small wisp of destruction energy covered the block of ice. The block shook and immediately corroded away, turning into nothingness.

"All energy you can use is born from chaos energy. Chaos energy is the purest energy, and it an be divided into these different energies, just like how chaos has divided herself into different gods and people. In the end, you are all a part of chaos, and the energy you use is all chaos energy. But I never created new species. So I never bothered splitting my powers. Thus I can only use one type of power, the power of destruction! And it is the counter to every ability you use! "

Percy kept silent and thrust both hands out. Three kinds of flames bloomed over his body and then shot out with earth shaking power.

The Golden Crow's flames and the Crimson Phoenix's flames dissipated into nothingness. Percy sighed. A streak of fire suddenly gleamed and Percy's eyes widened. He stared as the fire of the Vermillion Bird spread out, burning the destruction energy.

"What's this? A flame that can burn the energy of destruction? This… this flame is not created by Chaos! "

Destruction sounded perturbed. A wave of destruction energy spread over and crushed the flames.

"I see now… you wield the power of the Vermillion Bird! "

Percy stretched his arm out and he was engulfed in Vermillion flames. "That's right! "

"How amusing, that the one who taught chaos to create flames should have gifted you its power's. But that's not enough to withstand me! "

Destruction roared and Percy was engulfed by a wave of destruction energy, tearing his flames apart and crushing it to shreds.

Percy's bones crackled and a Roar tore through the voice. An Azure glow covered Percy and he winced as a powerful soul awoke within him. The Primordial Azure Dragon roared as a wave of water gushed out of Percy, covering his entire body.

Destruction energy boiled and seethed as it clashed against the water, seeming unable to penetrate or corrode it. "The Primordial Azure Dragon lord? You've inherited his strength as well? Ahahahaha! This is refreshing! A human who has three different Abilities, each gifted by a Singularity! You're a lucky bastard. "

Percy heaved a sigh as he got a momentary reprieve. He had no idea how many years had gone by since he had been trapped here in the Realm of destruction. Destruction had spent all his time attacking Percy non stop, attempting to destroy his chaos shield. Percy had been on a wires edge the entire time.

Destruction stopped laughing, then slowly, the destructive energy swept back, pulling away from Percy.

The energy was all drawn into a single spot, turning into a single Orb. "You're an interesting human. " the voice came from the Orb, making it feel as if the Orb itself was speaking.

Percy scratched his head. "Thanks… I guess? "

Destruction chuckled. "Don't feel too relaxed. I was attacking you for show. Whether I attack you or not, my domain will keep eating away at your chaos shield. Me attacking has no effect on the speed. "

Percy felt dumbfounded. "Then why the hell were you attacking me for so many years?! "

Destruction laughed cruelly. "To test your skills. To see how your fighting abilities are. "

Percy knit his brows. "And? What did you find? "

"pathetic. " destruction burst out into laughter. "If you fought any of the other successors who wield the same powers, you would lose pathetically! Ahahahaha! Jeez I can't even understand how you managed to live this far. And I can honestly see why Chaos feels you would be the worst candidate for her powers. You're impulsive, don't think much, and act on your heart! You're the opposite of the discipline and control chaos wants! "

Percy sighed and drooped his head. "Great. And all this time I thought I could take on enemies of the same level. "

"Oh you can. The only problem your abilities had were because of two things. You were simply too young. You didn't have any experience on using your skills and very little battle experience compared to the other successors who have lived for much longer than you have. Other than that, the biggest problem is that you're fighting style is the opposite of what chaos uses, so naturally when using her powers you're strength is drastically reduced. "

Percy frowned. "The opposite of what chaos uses? "

The Orb of destruction spun and stretched. Percy stared with shock as it broke apart and suddenly took up the shape of a young twelve year old boy. He was thin and frail, his skin ebony and his entire body seeming undernourished. He glanced at Percy and smiled and Percy felt a shiver run down his back. The boys eyes were nothing but empty orbs of pure destruction energy. He had no hair, but wore a simple hood over his head.

Destruction smirked. "look younger than you expected? "

Percy nodded with a dumbstruck expression. "Very. "

Destruction giggled and stretched his hand out. The Void tore and suddenly a Divine Heavy sword shot out and fell into his hands. The space around him hummed under the strength of the weapon and Percy involuntarily took a step back.

A blade identical to his Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword!

Destruction seemed to guess what Percy was thinking. "Yes, this is similar to your weapon. Both Chaos and I were born with inborn battle abilities. These battle abilities were manifested in the form of two Heavy Swords. The Heaven Smiting Destruction Devil Sword that I use. And the Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword that Chaos used to have. "

Percy frowned. Hong'er had once told him a similar story, but she had been vague about it and hadn't told him much.

He closed his eyes as he recalled what she had told him.

"Hong'er is a small fragment of the Original sword. It was a Beyond Extinction Class artifact, a weapon on the Level of Chaos, even higher than the primordials. Even in the hands of an ordinary human, it was a weapon which could kill gods in a single strike, and shatter the heavens! Of course, it isn't easy to get such a powerful weapon to accept you as its master, and for an unknown reason, the Sword was sealed away. But the daughter of the Azure Dragon God was curious about the legend and was influenced by the Serpent of Chaos, Apophis and she was led to the Sword. The sword was sealed and isolated, but after millennia, the seal was weakened. The Dragon God's Daughter was delighted at her discovery and attempted to unseal the sword and withdraw it. However, what she didn't know was the sword was in fact not sealed away. Rather, it was in fact a seal itself! This Heaven Defying sword was used to Seal the Two Original Entities, Niddhogg and Veorfolnir! With the seal unstabilized, the sword itself was unstabilized and broke apart, turning into four pieces as it tried to restabilize. Chaos realized the damage caused and immediately sealed the entire area, Sealing the main Body of the sword back into place. However, even the Daughter of the Azure Dragon God was caught in the seal, being sealed into the sword as a compensation for the three lost pieces. As a True Divine Artifact, the sword had a perfect affinity with all the elements in the world. The broken off pieces each carried away a bit of each affinity. Hong'er is the Attribute of Light! The Other two sword pieces Each carry the Attribute of Darkness and the Attribute of Fire! And each sword carries a part of the original power, able to slay the gods, and able to seal anything in existence! But the Price for a single attack is the lifespan of the wielder!"

Destruction nodded his head. "The Heaven Smiting Chaos God Sword was used by Chaos to seal away her two greatest enemies. She decided to sacrifice her most powerful weapon as a seal rather than to face them in battle. That's because she believes that she cannot defeat them. " destruction stared intently at Percy. "You're sword spirit Hong'er has the same power. If you want, you can sacrifice her and seal the Titan Lord Kronos and Tartarus for eternity. That way, even if you are much weaker, can still defeat them and save your loved ones. Would you do it? "

Percy frowned and shook his head without hesitation. "There's no way I would sacrifice Hong'er like that. Even if I am weak, I will use my own strength to rise up and fight! "

Destruction smiled. "That's the difference between you and the successor of Chaos, Jason Grace. For the sake of his people and loved ones, he would be willing to die. But in the decisive moment, he won't hesitate to sacrifice a small part to save the rest. But you would never make such a smart decision. Your heart would never let you put the burden on someone else! That's your greatest weakness! But it is your greatest strength as well! "

Percy grinned at destruction. "What are you implying? "

Destruction grinned back at Percy as he swung the heavy sword between his fingers. "I never created any other Primordial God or any species, unlike my sister. Thus, I've never had a disciple or a successor. I never thought that I would find a human kid like this. "

Percy raised an eye brow and stared at destruction. "You want to train me? "

Destruction dropped the Heaven Smiting Destruction Devil Sword and it vanished into the Void. "Unfortunately, despite my long life, I've never fought any worthy opponents. My experience is pathetic, so even if I wanted, I am unqualified to teach you. But training with me has slowly helped you understand your own powers and gain complete mastery over them. I kept attacking you for what would be around five hundred years. "

Percy felt like vomiting blood. "F-five hundred years?! "

Destruction waved his hand. "for me it was a blink of an eye. But for you, it gave you time to experience your powers and understand how to use them perfectly! You understood the combination of the three divine fires, the power of water used by the Primordial Azure Dragon lord, the perfect essence of your ice powers. With this experience of combat at the edge of life and death for so many years, you're combat ability has leaped up exponentially ! "

Percy was astonished at his sudden praise. It was true after all. Compared to Carter and Sadie and Magnus, his experience of battling was far too less! He didn't know how to best control and use his powers! But now, he could perfectly chain his powers together, rather than using them one at a time.

Destruction smiled and nodded his head. "And while I can't show you how to use your powers, there is someone within you who can! "

Percy looked down at his chest. "inside me? " he asked doubtfully.

Destruction spread his hands out and a wave of his energy covered Percy's body. "Your chaos energy is almost finished. Once the shield breaks, even I cannot protect you from the domain of destruction. So you must be quick"

"Wait!? Be quick doing what? " Percy asked with surprise.

Destruction pulled his hands together and Percy felt a tingling sensation deep within his soul. "Seek out the truth inside your soul. The truth… no, the story of the greatest warrior this multiverse has seen. The story of how he went from being an ordinary man to an Overlord who can shake the universe. The story of Asura. "

Percy's eyes widened. "The Asura master? I already know his story. "

Destruction shook his head. "the story of how he was a weakling who killed his entire race and absorbed their energy? Then attacked the rest of the world and killed all the Primordials to become the strongest warrior? "

Percy nodded his head.

Destruction laughed out loud and gave Percy a disdainful look. "Do you truly believe that it would be so easy to gain such power? He split his own soul to distribute his strength to those warriors whose rage and desperation exceed the level of mortals. He did this because he understood the pain they felt. And he did it so that the truth of what really happened would never be forgotten. Each piece of his soul contains his story. The one who comprehends his source of power is his true successor, a true Asura! "

AN. : so I ended up deleting the first three thousand words, so I had to rewrite the entire thing again in two days time. That's why the beast realm might seem a bit rushed.

Also, as promised, we'll be seeing Percy training for a long time now! Also, I'll is a handing my phone over to my parents in March, to completely focus on my studies, which is why this might be the last update till May. I'm sorry for the long break, but these exams are quite important for my college applications so I can't afford to mess them up.

Also, stop worrying about who's stronger. I personally like Jason and Nico as well as Percy, but Percy is the protagonist, so naturally he wont be at a disadvantage.

Also, this story will continue the harem angle, but more focused on Percy's individual romances with each character. Of course, it's still focused on Calypso, Artemis and Hestia, but Piper will also have more time to show off this time. Aphrodite will most likely turn up during the Kronos Arc, and Rachel unfortunately is still nursing an unrequited love for Percy without telling him. No Reyna x Percy or Silena x Percy, since they already have a pairing set.

Also, for people wondering what I'm basing my story for the Asura master from, it's based off the original myths of the Asura, which I think originate from Nepalese culture?

Lastly, I ask you for patience. I planned this out as a three book series. So I've planned out quite a lot for it. It's a fan fiction , but it has a lot of thought and planning put in for it.

Ciao, with author nim signing out for a Hiatus! Drop me your reviews on where I can improve and what you like best in my series, and I'll do my best to improve more as I write!


	6. Story of the Asura

**Second Arc : The Story of the Asura**

-Destruction Territory, destruction Realm-

Percy felt himself sinking, Deeper, deeper. He was completely immersed inside his soul, slowly moving to his core, to the Asura.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he was confronted by a scene he had already expected. He was standing on an empty ocean that stretched out to the horizon. The blue waves lapped around soothingly.

In the distance, a figure sat cross-legged. Percy walked towards it and it stood up, turning to face him.

"well well well. If it isn't the hero himself. " Asura Perseus sneered. "I fought so hard to save your life while you were blacking out, but you didn't even have the courtesy to stay alive? "

Percy ignored his taunt and folded his arms. "You already know why I'm here. "

Asura Perseus chuckled and raised his hand. "Looks like you're ready to learn of the truth. The suffering I faced… The rage I wield… ".

Asura Perseus reached out and placed his hand on Percy's forehead. Percy closed his eyes as a deep resonance rang out from within him.

A voice, rough and scorched by the flames of battle rang out inside him.

"This… debt… must be paid. I refuse to be mediocre in life! If the Heaven's are unfair to me, I shall burn them down! A kindness to me shall be repaid thousand fold! But every grievance shall be returned to you ten thousand fold! I shall write this in the blood of my enemies! If one will come, I will kill one! If a hundred come, a hundred shall die! If the world becomes my enemy, I will dye the world with blood! My people have been betrayed by the ones they trusted most! But I live on! I am my race! I am Asura! Demon of Vengeance!"

-Memory Fragment, Asura World-

Percy floated over a world, watching the entire world through the eyes of a small boy.

The boy was smiling as he sat on his father's knee, listening to him tell him stories.

Percy was Asura! He couldn't change what he did, but he would experience everything he did!

Asura smiled up at his father, giggling as he ruffled his hair. "Our species is special. We were born between the Queen of the Heavens, the ruler of the Saint race and the Lord of the Underworld, the ruler of the Demon race. So we have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. We can be called the most perfect race. ".

Asura nodded his head eagerly as he listened to his father's explanation.

His father chuckled and pointed at a far off tower that dominated the rest of the city. "Our three ancestors live there. They were the first three children, the first Asuras ever born. They are our strongest warriors and the pillars of our city. It is because of them that we live so easily in the wilderness. "

Asura tilted his head with curiosity. "don't the Saints and the Demons hate each other? How come the two rulers fell in love? "

Asuras father chuckled. "Love is a strange and wonderful thing. It made them do something that no one else could ever imagine. "

Asuras eyes brightened. "Then why haven't any of the other saints or Demons fallen in love?"

Asuras father sighed. "love gives people a chance, the courage needed to try. But what truly counts is strength! Always remember that Asura! In this world, only strength matters! Without strength, you are doomed to fail to protect your love! "

Asura smiled innocently and nodded. "Yes father! One day, I will become strong enough to protect all of you! "

Time passed by and Percy watched as Asura slowly grew up. Soon he was a teenager, on the verge of adulthood. Among the students in his generation, he was average, nothing special. That was until the attack happened.

On that day, the earth trembled. All the Asuras, whether working in the fields or training in their schools all rushed out with surprise and horror.

Aircrafts of different sizes had filled the skies. They surrounded the city of the Asuras from all sides and covered the city in an impenetrable barrier to prevent anyone from leaving.

The largest tower in the heart of the city burst open and three figures appeared in the sky above.

The three Asura Ancestors!

They stared coldly at the surrounding forces, then stared at the largest ship in the skies above. " Mother! What is this? " the one in the middle roared out.

The ship's door slowly swung down and an ethereal figure suddenly appeared in the sky, covered by a blinding light as she stared at the city of Asuras.

"I come here to erase my mistakes! "

She announced coldly, then thrust her palm forward. A Lance of light shot down from the skies and struck at the three Asura Ancestors!

The Asuras roared with outrage, immediately rushing to prepare for battle.

The surrounding airships gave them no time, immediately striking at the city.

In his life, Percy had seen much carnage, suffered and killed beyond imagination.

But even he turned cold as he watched the cold-blooded extermination of the Asura race by the Saints!

The three Asura Ancestors joined forces, trying their best to protect their people and to let them escape, but with the surrounding barriers, there was no way to escape! The Asura Ancestors were powerful, but before the might of the Queen of the Heavens, even they were helpless!

The city was set aflame, blood covering each building as the screams of the dying filled the city.

At last, only the Asura Ancestors remained, kneeling on the ground, a bubble of their power protecting a few of the children.

The Queen of the Heavens descended and landed before them, still shrouded in a bright light that blinded everyone around her. Asura was trapped inside the bubble as well, terrified and wounded. He still hadn't managed to process what was happening around him.

The Asura ancestor spoke up again, her voice weak and trembling. "Mother… why? "

The Queen of the Heavens stared down at her three children indifferently. "I just did what needed to be done. "

She raised her hand and pointed it at one of the Asura Ancestors. Then she stopped and slowly raised her finger and pointed at one of the children in the bubble.

Puchi!

The child had no time to react as his body burst apart!

The Asura ancestors shuddered as their shield was pierced and they roared with outrage. "NO! Spare the children! "

The Queen of the Heavens ignored their pleas as she continued waving her hand, butchering all the children right in front of the Asura Ancestors.

Soon only Asura was left, kneeling in a puddle of blood and flesh, having gone into shock.

The queen of the Heavens chuckled and glanced at the Asura Ancestors. "I'll let this one live… as a scapegoat. "

The Asura ancestors scowled. "What are you planning?! ".

The Queen of the Heavens grabbed Asuras chin and raised his head up as she spoke. "Two hours back, we got a request for help from the city of Asuras. Apparently one of their kids had suddenly turned berserk and was slaughtering the city. "

The three ancestors shivered. "You wouldn't dare! "

"we rushed to aid, but by the time we arrived, the rest of the city was slaughtered, along with the three ancestors. I, outraged at my children's death duel with the child and manage to stop him. " her hand slid down to Asuras shoulders. "In order to stop his carnage… I was forced… " her grip tightened on both his shoulders. "… to rip both arms off! "

She smiled as she ripped both of his arms off and Asura shrieked with pain and horror as the pain blacked him out. Blood sprayed from both his shoulders, but the Queen of the Heavens used her power to forcefully bind the flow of blood to prevent him from dying of blood loss.

She grabbed his hair and lifted him up and turned away from the three last members of the Asura race. "Shortly after we arrived, we alerted the Demon race as well. They might be here in a few minutes, but thankfully, the threat has already been dealt with. "

The Asura Ancestors roared with outrage, and it was the last sound that the three of them ever made.

The three of them fell backwards, their bodies crushed to a pulp.

The Queen of the Heavens carried Asura onto her ship and then threw him into a cell. She turned to her assistant. "destroy the skull and the tongue so he can never speak of this to anyone else. "

The assistant nodded and walked to the Half conscious Asura. "Of course your highness, rest assured that this criminal shall never speak again. "

After that Asura lost consciousness. He had no idea how long had gone by. He was trapped in a cell, isolated from everyone. He was a freak, a murderer who had killed his family and his entire species for the sake of power.

He screamed of his innocence inside his mind, trapped inside his own head. He couldn't speak, communicate with anyone else. He was a prisoner in this cell, a prisoner inside his own head!

The horrors of what he had seen ate him away from within without any release. He had no strength left.

Then one day, light shone in his eyes and he winced. He felt rough arms gripping him and dragging him out. He was thrown out, falling in the middle of an arena. He staggered to his feet, looking around with confusion.

A Saint stood in front of him, dressed in polished armor and holding up a gleaming sword.

She smirked at him and pointed the sword at his face. "So you're the famous monster? "

Asura shook his head instinctively, trying to back away from her.

She sneered and raised her weapon. "Still denying it? Don't worry, that's what I'm here for! I will beat the truth into you! You're the murderer! The sinner who killed his entire species! "

Asura growled and his eyes turned red with rage. He ran forward like a wild beast and the girl smirked, twisting away from him before attacking him.

An hour later, he was dragged out of the arena, bloodied and battered. The Saint was untouched as she stared at him with a smirk. "That's your first class! "

That soon became a new part of his routine, being dragged out of his cell and thrown into the arena to get beaten up. The attackers and the spectators all sat to watch him suffer, jeering at his weakness, all while they called him a murderer, the sinner of his race, the one who had killed his entire species.

Asura lost track of time, feeling each fight, each taunt and insult eroding his sanity. Before he knew it, his eyes were a blood red, and his entire body was a patchwork of scars and wounds.

His hair had turned white, but everything he saw was covered with a bloody red light and the fires of destruction.

He raged inside his cell striking at the walls and the door, never able to control his burning rage. The second he was let out onto the arena, he charged at the attacker, pursuing him until he was beaten to a bloody pulp at an inch of death, then thrown back into his cell. The attackers smirks slowly disappeared, instead replaced by looks of fear.

He had turned into an out of control beast, and despite him being crippled, none of the warriors dared to face him in the arena.

Asura was once again locked in his cell, confined within without any contact with the outside world. He raged within, his rage reaching the absolute limit as he hurled his s battered body at the bloodied walls that caged him. He howled without making a sound, unable to vent his frustration and rage.

Before long, he had run out of energy, still hurling himself at the door, running purely adrenaline. He staggered backwards and collapsed in a corner and his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

The Asura Ancestors all stood in front of him, their faces grim as they regarded him. He shuddered and sprang to his feet as he looked around wildly. To his surprise, his arms were back. Tears spilled from his eyes as he stared at the three Asura ancestors and knelt with shame in front of them.

He spoke, and for the first time in years, he heard his own voice."Seniors… ancestors… I failed our people. "

He felt a hand brush his head and he looked up, seeing the eldest Asura slowly shaking his head with a sad smile. "Do not cry child. It was never in our hands what our destiny would be. ".

Asura shook his head. "But even though I have lived, I still fail to avenge the sacrifice you made! The sacrifice of all our people! "

The second Asura Ancestor sighed and placed her hand over his head as well. "I did not wish to burden a young man like you with the death of our people. Without strength, it isn't your fault. "

Asura dropped his head, his tears covering his face as he shook. "How do I avenge my family… my friends… my people? "

The third Asura Ancestor contemplated as he stared at him. "Live your life well. If you waste your life obsessed with revenge, you will squander it on a goal you can never achieve. Even we were powerless. How could you, a junior-"

"I am no longer that boy! " Asura panted with rage and his eyes slowly turned blood red. His hair grew white and longer, while his arms cracked and fell away from his body. His head filled with immense pain, and he struggled to continue speaking. "I stopped being that boy the day I lost my arms. I lost my voice, my strength and even my name. Now… now I am everything that I have left, and everything that I have lost! I am… Asura! "

The three Asura ancestors exchanged looks. "on that fateful day… we self destructed. We destroyed our bodies and imbued our energy into your soul. We hoped that you would grow and take the mantle of your race forward, where we had failed. And thus, we will give you our power. We have no way to protect you from harm, but we beg you to avenge our people. Don't let the Asura die without a scream of glory!"

The Three Ancestors turned into a bright glow of light and poured into Asura. His eyes widened as a rush of power filled him. His body swelled and the wounds on his shoulders tore as three arms tore forth from each shoulder. At the same time, his face burned and he his skull healing as his tongue grew back. He slowly stood up and faced the sky as all six arms stretched, then he roared at the skies as a a wave of power that could annihilate anything burst out of him.

Asuras eyes slowly opened as he woke up. He was still in the prison, and he was still a battered mess, without any arms and his face a ruined mess.

He grit his teeth and pushed himself stand. Suddenly the prison rumbled and he was thrown down to his back.

He stared around with confusion as the walls cracked. Then his door burst open and a young kid ran inside. She recoiled when she saw him, then grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

Asura stared at her with confusion. She didn't look like a saint. She had a small round face, and her body was covered with brown scales that were shiny and smooth. This was just like… a Demon?

The small girl half dragged, half carried Asura out of the confinement and rushed away with him. All around him he could see signs of battle, as more Demons engaged in battle with the saints.

Before long, they had left the prison and reached a group of Demons. They were older, but wore ragged armor and seemed wounded.

Their leader looked over Asura and Cursed. "This is the only prisoner in there? "

The small girl nodded.

The leader waved his hand. "Take him away to the hideout. And call the troops to retreat. We can't afford to lose many of them. "

The girl nodded and tossed Asura on the back of her mount, climbing on and quickly riding away.

Before long they were at a small village hidden in the edge of the forest. The girl, who introduced herself as Masha, carried him in and slowly took care of him as she explained what was going on in the time he had been imprisoned.

Asura found out that after the massacre of the Asuras, the Queen of the Heavens had seeked a treaty with the Lord of the Underworld. But upon the signing of the treaty she had ambushed and killed him. Then she had led her people to war with the Demon kind. The brother of their leader turned traitor, revealing he had planned this with the Saints. He took a part of the Demons with him and turned against his own people. The Demons were annihilated, and now only pockets of resistance remained.

They were searching for their leader, who had been captured during the war, hoping he could lead them to victory.

Asura spent almost a year in the village, recovering from his wounds. He was still unable to speak, and still crippled, but he still recalled the dream he had, wondering what it meant.

But, while the young girl, Masha, treated him kindly, the rest of the villagers seemed to dislike him. At first Asura assumed that it was because he was a cripple and of no help to their cause.

But he soon realized that he was wrong. They didn't hate him. They actually despised him. Because he was an Asura. The child of the Saints and Demon. The reason why their lord had trusted the queen of the Heavens. He reminded them of all that.

He knew that he was powerless to change their minds, and soon made up his mind. He would accomplish nothing in the village. It was much better if he simply left and tried to find a purpose to his life.

He left silently one night, quietly slipping away without telling anyone.

He felt sorrow as he trudged away through the forest, a deep pain in his heart. At first he failed to realize what it was. Then he realized that after so many years of torture and fear, he had finally found a place that felt like home, and someone who felt like family. But he was leaving all this behind.

He sighed sorrowfully as he slowly left the forest.

It was then that he heard the humming and buzzing. His eyes widened and he stared up into the sky, and his body trembled as a scene from the past appeared before his eyes.

The sky was filled with airships as they flew in, heading in the direction of the village!

Asura spun around and tore through the forest. His lips opened, but no sound escaped. Behind him he could hear the airships drawing closer. His heart beat faster and harder as he realized that what he had seen in the past was going to repeat again in front of his eyes and he was powerless to resist!

He shuddered and intense rage exploded within his chest. He opened his mouth and howled, a Roar that shook the entire forest.

The people in the village were surprised by the sound and many woke up and came out to see what was happening.

At the same time, Masha ran out of the hut they had shared for the past one year, running out towards him. When she saw him, her eyes brightened and she ran towards him. "Asura! "

Asura's panic grew as he roared at her. "Masha! Run! Run away! "

He felt a cold feeling cover him as the airships behind him struck. And suddenly the world around him was covered with flames.

He was filled with pain, anger, but most of all, sorrow. His flesh was scorched to bone and his body felt like it was going to burst as he ran, screaming Masha's name.

By this time, Percy felt as if he himself was going crazy after seeing and suffering alongside the Asura Master. It was getting difficult to remind himself that he was Percy Jackson, a human, not the Asura.

When Asura awoke, he was covered with earth and ashes. His eyes were filled with tears as he struggled to his feet, viewing the carnage around him. The entire forest had burned down. The village was gone without a trace, leaving behind just a pit of scorched earth.

Everything… everyone was gone.

Asura felt like something inside him snapped.

His eyes turned blood red and an intense bloody glow emanated from them and his entire body shuddered. He fell to his knees, growling and roaring like a wild beast. The nearest airships felt a surge of his roars and turned to fly over.

He was covered by blood, the blood completely encasing his body and forming a cocoon like shell around him.

The airships surrounded him, as their leaders wondered what was happening.

The shell cracked and a single hand tore through the blood cocoon. The shell broke apart and Asura emerged, his body completely healed. He stared up into the sky and howled. A gigantic phantom of a six armed man appeared behind him and it swung its arms out to strike the surrounding airships. The airships all attacked, focusing all their power on Asura.

Asura opened his mouth wide and inhaled. The beams of energy were all suddenly compressed, and turned into tiny balls. The balls all floated in front of Asura, then merged together into one single Orb. He opened his mouth and swallowed the Orb like a candy. His eyes glowed and he roared, a pillar of energy shooting out his mouth and razing all the surrounding ships.

Not a single ship managed to escape from his slaughter.

The next day, Asura was already staggering towards the prison where he had been imprisoned.

Two days later, the prison was a smoking mess, burning up, it's insides decorated with corpses and painted with blood.

Asura never stopped, still walking onwards, his eyes burning with Bloodlust.

He was death and destruction incarnate, slaughtering his way across the nation until he had emptied the surrounding land.

The armies of the saints came to stop him, but not a single enemy who came ever managed to escape.

Hundreds of cities turned into dead areas, and before long everyone who remained had already retreated to the stronghold of the Saints, the capital city, and the place where the Queen of the Heavens dwelled.

Asura never stopped. Battered and bruised. But his wounds healed, and he never felt tired. A flame burned within him, guiding him to his next target.

His steps pulled him closer to the Capital of the saints, as the entire species prepared to exterminate him there.

Percy himself experienced the years of bloodshed and death a if he himself were killing each person with his own two hands. He saw every kind of battle style that existed in the world, and he used every single kind of weapon that existed, and tried every kind of battle style imaginable.

He saw the bloody path of the Asura.

But even then he felt as if he was missing something. An integral clue was missing. Was this the strength of the Asura? Killing indiscriminately? He recalled his own Asura state, where he went berserk and killed all his enemies.

Was that truly what Asura stood for? Blood? Death? Was Asura powerful just because of his anger?

Percy suddenly felt detached from the death and evil he was seeing.

The truth of the way of the Asura wasn't so simple! Was it true that anger was what caused it?

Magnus believed his strength came from his never ending rage. But was the greatest warrior of all just a madman?

Asura's footsteps slowed and looked down at his bloodstained hands. "What… am I… "

His face paled and he suddenly knelt down on the ground.

"This… is this… what… the ancestors wanted me to do? "

Asura slowly closed his eyes and he felt his memories from his childhood play out. Then he slowly opened his eyes. "They never wanted me to do anything… they just wanted to see me live… and not allow our race to die out, or dirty our name. "

His father's words echoed across his ear. "love gives people a chance, the courage needed to try. But what truly counts is strength! Always remember that Son! In this world, only strength matters! Without strength, you are doomed to fail to protect your love! "

Asura's eyes cleared and he stood up. He exhaled softly and took a single step. Space bent and twisted as he appeared in front of the city he had been heading towards.

He was calm as he raised his arm and waved his hand. The defenses around the city groaned and cracked as they shattered. The Saints all screamed with fear as they were lifted up and tossed away like toys.

He didn't bother with them as he calmly walked forward, ignoring the people around him as he walked to the center of the city. The palace doors swung open and a shining figure appeared before him, striking as soon as she appeared.

Asura raised his hand blood spurted as the Lance pierced his hand, stopping an inch from his forehead. His eyes were indifferent as he clenched his hand and the Lance shattered. He continued walking as his hand healed. The Queen of the Heavens seemed terrified as she waved her arms, showering him with spears of light.

Asura's figure blurred and he weaved through the lances, easily sidestepping all the strikes as he appeared in front of her.

The Queen of heaven screamed and a sword of light appeared in her hands and she stabbed him through the chest.

Asura stood still as she withdrew the sword and stabbed him again. Then he raised his hand and, just as she had done to him, all those years back, rested his finger at her chin. His eyes were cold as the barrier of light around her was broken and she appeared before him for the first time.

She was an ordinary looking woman, dressed in a grand and showy gown. She looked middle-aged and looked entirely nondescript.

Asura sighed and shook his head. "oh, I wasted so many years of my life, hating something so insignificant. "

The Queen of the Heavens felt her knees turning weak and she collapsed, kneeling before Asura.

Asura turned away from her as he sighed softly. "You aren't worthy to be hated by me"

The people all around shivered as they stared at the strange young man, his terrifying Aura capable of suppressing all of them.

"I punish you for the crime if killing an entire species that was entirely innocent. I hold you and all your subordinates responsible for this crime. Have you any defense? "

Asura's voice was cold and arrogant, like a God punishing a mortal.

None of the saints dared to speak to defend their Queen.

Asura nodded. "If you have no defense… then die! "

Asura flung his arm out and immediately, all the leaders of the saints felt their souls shattering and collapsed to the ground. The proud Queen of the Heavens was no exception, crumbling on the ground as she died in an instant.

Asura took a single step and he was instantly teleported, sent away in an instant.

Percy shuddered and his eyes opened. He was faced by the figure of the Asura Perseus. "Good job. Usually, any other Asura would be consumed by the Killing and massacre and would never regain his sanity. If that had happened, you would have lost your sanity and turned into a devil of death. It's very difficult for an Asura to realize that the true meaning of an Asura isn't to kill and massacre. "

Percy frowned as he slowly absorbed what he had seen and experienced. "What is the true meaning of an Asura then? "

Asura Perseus chuckled. "You will have to find out the truth by yourself. I actually meant to let you experience the full memory, but I still feel that even though you managed well enough this time, you're still not ready for the rest. ".

Percy frowned. "there's more? "

Asura Perseus nodded. "His journey was much longer. But let's leave that for later. Because, I'm afraid, your time here is almost over. If you don't wake up, you might never wake up! "

Percy's eyes widened "Oh shit! "

-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm-

Destruction was watching worriedly as the shield surrounding Percy grew weaker. He frowned as the shield flickered, then his eyes widened as it cracked.

The crack spread all over the shield, and soon it was covered by a net of cracks!

Percy's eyes twitched and his eyes opened, jus as the shield shattered!

Destruction froze with horror.

Percy's eyes flashed red and he glanced at the surrounding Destructive Energy.

"Bloom! Tree of Enlightenment! "

A massive tree phantom shrouded Percy as it bloomed from within him, stretching its roots out and digging them into the Destruction energy as its vibrant leaves sparkled in the gloom. Percy calmly floated within the tree trunk, glancing around coolly.

Destructions eyes sparkled as he observed Percy. "The power of Yggdrasil! The ability to absorb and devour any kind of energy! "

Percy nodded with a smile. "I understood a lot from what I saw. Now I see how my powers work. "

Destruction smiled. "I originally planned on sending you back immediately, but now that I see you can absorb destruction energy, it means you can stay here for much longer. "

Percy nodded. "the energy feels refreshing and cool. ".

Destruction's smile grew wider. "Just as I hoped! You can assimilate the energy you absorb! "

Percy looked down at his hand and focused. Suddenly a small wisp of Destruction energy appeared over his palm. "This… is destruction energy? "

Destruction nodded. "In that case, I have an offer for you. "

Percy smiled as he glanced at him. "yeah? "

Destruction crossed his arms. "Percy Jackson, will you be my disciple?"

Percy knelt and lowered his head. "It would be my honor…Master"

AN.: surprise. I know, I'm amazing and totally the best. Double update! I kind of randomly made up Asuras story on spot, so excuse me if it's short and unsatisfying. It's just necessary for Percy to learn and will come into play in the future when he battles Jason.


	7. Past Life Reborn?

**Second Arc :Past Life Reborn?**

-Unknown territory, Spiritas Realm-

It had been almost five years since Percy had been adopted into his new family. He had grown up like any other normal child in the town, spending most of his time in school, or hanging out with his friends.

He had no idea of his relationship with the Crimson Family or with the Crimson Princess. He still had no memories of before his adoption, but he had adjusted adequately and was getting along well with everyone in his life.

Meanwhile, the prince of Mist was silently competing against the Crimson Princess. He still held a grudge against her for refusing to sell him the precious treasure that was said to be capable of reversing even death, the Life Original Sphere!

Stella paid him no mind, for her own family background was not any weaker than the prince of Mist. Even if they were enemies, he couldn't proactively take action against her.

But what she did worry about was Percy. She had kept her eye on him, and she had found that even after all these years, he had somehow retained the Aura of the Life Original Sphere. In fact, it was even growing stronger! If this continued, he would be noticed and targeted by the prince of Mist. After all, he had no powerful background like her. If he were to be targeted, the Crimson Family would not agree to protect him. Rather, they would also want to capture him and attempt to extract what secrets his body contained!

Thus, Stella was stuck in a dilemma. Finally, she decided that the best way to ensure Percy's safety would be for her to personally go and make sure that he left the city, and instead joined in one of the most prestigious Academy's of soul training! The Thousand soul sect!

In this world, humans were a relatively weaker species. That's because they were unable to train their souls very well. Other species, like the elves and ghosts were exceptionally powerful at soul abilities, and thus they were the most powerful races in the realm.

But of course even humans had a method to train their souls. That was to capture a demon spirit and integrate it into your weapon, armor, or even your own soul!

This method was applicable to all of the species, but it was the best technique for the humans while the rest of the species had better techniques. Stella's family was unique. They were humans, but they had the blood of the Phoenix. Hence, they were highly compatible with demon spirits of the fire.

Stella was a genius in her family, able to fuse her soul with the grandchild of a phoenix, a seven color flame spirit!

The Demon spirits were classified according to rank, the higher your tank, the more powerful your abilities.

They were the Mortal Rank, Earth rank, Heaven Rank, Emperor rank, Divine Rank and Legendary Rank!

Most humans could only fuse with mortal rank Demons. The more powerful families like the Crimson family had trained their warriors to be able to fuse with Earth rank spirits. Stella was a genius, able to fuse with a Heaven rank spirit right at childhood! In the future she might even be able to evolve her spirit into an Emperor rank spirit!

And the most powerful warriors were capable of using Divine Rank spirits!

As for Legendary Rank spirits, none existed till date. They were just a myth and no one had ever seen one, let alone think about fusing with one!

And if you wanted to train with the arts of soul forging, the best place was the Thousand Soul Sect!

The Crimson family was just a first class aristocratic family. They were still under the royal family. But the Thousand Soul Sect stood aloof and supreme! Not even the royal family could scare them!

If Percy was accepted in the academy, then it would be much more difficult for any of the families to target him!

That was why the Crimson princess wanted to send him to the academy. Of course, acceptance into the academy was quite difficult. But with her status as the Crimson Princess, she could negotiate him entry into the beginners classes with ease!

After that, it would be all up to his skill and his luck.

But, right as Stella left to the town that Percy stayed in, The same time, the Prince of Mist was listening to a report. "we've been informed that the Crimson Princess has departed in the direction of the town, where Regulator Kale, and his entire was massacred. "

The prince of Mist was surrounded by a thick cloud of Mist, a natural defense that always protected his life from any assassination attempt. He stood up, and the mist around him swirled and billowed. "Prepare my troops. It appears that I must personally meet with the Crimson Princess! "

The subordinate bowed low and retreated.

Soon, a fleet of warships had departed from the palace of the Palace of the Prince of Mist, all carrying the most elite warriors of his retinue!

In the city, before long, Stella had come in contact with Percy's Adoptive family, seeking to inform them of her decision to send him to the academy, and asking them to prepare the necessary documents to provide for his admission into the academy.

However, she had no idea what back at her home, a new situation was developing!

Percy's adoptive parents were supporters of the Crimson family, but their allegiance truly lay with the leader of the Crimson Family, Stella's Uncle, The Crimson King. The Crimson King had already been informed of all of Stella's activities, since he was particularly cautious about all things she did. As such, he knew that she had personally been arranging many things for Percy, as well as the battle she had fought with Kale.

He was growing increasingly worried about how much she concerned herself with what appeared to be an ordinary boy. Then, he was informed about the Departure of the Prince of Mist.

The Crimson Princess was the future leader of their family, the one who would inherit the position after he retired. Coming to realize that she was starting to act so impulsively, he finally made his decision. "Get rid of the Boy! Find out what's so special about him and bring me all the details! "

Of course, Percy had no idea of the machinations happening behind the scenes, still immersed in his normal day to day life.

Even Stella had no idea that the entire city had been the surveillance of the Prince of Mist. That was until the Fleet of the Prince of Mist arrived.

Stella had been staying in one of the manors owned by the Crimson Family, and she was suddenly alerted as the defense systems of the manor all activated all of a sudden. Stella's eyes narrowed as she stood up, her power immediately surging out as she surveyed the entire the city with her soul sense.

Her face turned and her expression was ashen. Percy was being cornered!

Flames exploded as her figure shot out, flying up into the skies, then streaking towards the forest where she could sense his Aura.

-Spiritas Realm, Forest of endless Night-

Percy stumbled backwards with horror plastered across his face.

The prince of Mist sneered as he stared at him. "How curious! I can sense the Aura of the Life Original Sphere from you! Could you please explain why you have the Aura of such a divine treasure? "

Percy stared at him with confusion. "What are you talking about? I have no idea! "

The Prince of Mist chuckled cruelly as he raised his eyes towards the sky as a streak of fire shot across the skies towards them. "Looks like the little princess is coming to join us as well. "

Percy turned to look up at the sky with a sense of confusion.

Stella appeared in a Blaze of crimson flames, her eyes cold with rage as she stared at the Prince of Mist. "Hale! What are you doing here!? "

The Prince of Mist was unperturbed as he gave a mocking bow and smiled. "I was just wondering what price your highness would want for selling her Life Original Sphere. But it looks like this young man here has one as well, so I decided to negotiate with him instead. "

Stella snorted and landed on the ground beside Percy, her eyes filled with flames as she stared at the prince of Mist. "In that case, you'll have to get through me! "

The Prince of Mist chuckled and raised his hand as a bow appeared in his grasp. "Funny you should say that…"

Percy felt his head spinning as he felt a headache starting. "T-this… what the hell is happening! " he roared with outrage. The two of them glanced around at him with confusion. "What the hell! I don't even know what the hell you two are playing at! Are you trying to be funny or something? "

The Prince of Mist shook his head and shot Stella a pitiful look. "What's up with your subordinate? You're willing to sacrifice so much to protect him, and he repays your kindness with stupidity?! Just give him to me. I promise you that I will give you a satisfactory price! "

Stella growled. "Who the hell would be interested! "

"Stella! Don't be impulsive! " a thundering roar rang out, shaking the entire city.

Stella stiffened and her eyes widened. "F-family Leader? "

A shimmering screen appeared beside her, and a buff man, wearing a leather vest with the crest of the Phoenix carved into the chest, was seen within the video soul transmission. "Stella! You cannot be overbearing! Why would you go so far for mediocre mortal, without any talents, without any value! "

Stella growled, feeling cornered between the two powerhouses glaring at her. The Prince of Mist bowed to the Crimson King, then shot Stella a delighted smile. "So he isn't even your subordinate? Then I do hope you won't interfere any further! "

Percy had heard and seen enough. He immediately twisted and ran, heading towards the forest of Endless Night.

The Prince of Mist sneered and waved his hand. "You think you can escape? "

Percy felt a terrifying prickle cross his back and he ducked instinctively as a blade of soul energy shot over his head.

"What the hell! Who are these crazy people?! " Percy roared in his mind as he ran with full speed.

Suddenly a powerful force squeezed around him, stopping him in place. The air around him shimmered and a gigantic tail appeared, coiled around him and holding him captive.

The prince of mist snorted. "Such a pathetic loser… die! "

He pushed his hand forward and another blade of soul energy thrust forward. Soul energy targeted the soul. It wouldn't damage the body, just shatter the soul and turn the victim into a mindless body, without any intelligence or thought!

"Screee! "

A wave of flames shot out and clashed with the soul energy as Stella's Spirit Beast seal appeared on her forehead. "I don't allow you to lay even a finger on him! "

The Prince of Mist chuckled dryly. "He has no relation to you. Even if you fight, your family will not support you in protecting him! "

"Percy! ". A scream rang out and Annabeth appeared, her face flushed red as she ran in his direction.

Percy felt a flash of fear. "No! Annabeth! Don't come here! It's – ".

His words abruptly cut off as Stella grabbed his face with both hands, her eyes fiery as she glared at him, then kissed him.

Percy froze with surprise as he felt Stella's soft, but scalding lips against his own, then shuddered softly as she drew back and tilted her head as she glared at The Prince of Mist. "He's my man. Do you still think you can touch him? "

Her eyes flashed with Bloodlust and killing intent as she met his gaze.

"Ahhh…. Uhhhh… "Annabeth stood paralyzed, still staring at Percy and Stella with shock.

Percy's face flushed and he felt a sense of bewildered shock and embarrassment rushing over him, along with feelings of guilt.

The Prince of Mist frowned and glanced at the Crimson King.

The Crimson King appeared annoyed as well. He knead his forehead, then shook his head with a sigh. "In that case, I won't interfere in this matter any further. You two juniors can deal with it by yourself. "

The prince of Mist smiled coldly. "Thank you. "

Stella's expression grew ugly. She could see what her uncle was doing. Even though he was saying that he was neutral in the matter, he obviously knew that she by herself was no match for the Prince of Mist. If he wanted to, killing Percy would be as easy as flipping his hand.

She growled and her body burst into flames. The flames roared and raged, surrounding Percy. "Bring it! Let's see who dares touch my man! "

The Prince of Mist gestured. "Get him! "

The troops surrounding them all attacked, a variety of beasts appearing in the sky as they struck down at Percy. Stella's eyes glowed as she roared. The flames turned into dozens of Phoenixes, screeching as they blocked their attacks.

Percy saw her hands flash and a sudden glow covered her entire body.

Percy's eyes widened and he felt a throb ringing out from within his chest, like a second heart beating. The throbbing grew painful and stronger as Stella's Aura brightened, her flames scorching the entire battlefield around her into a flaming inferno as she held back all the attacks singlehandedly.

The Prince of Mist stood back as he watched his subordinates battle with the Crimson Princess, slowly pressuring her. He smiled coldly and his entire body suddenly vanished, turning into wisps of mist that slowly and slyly moved closer to Stella and Percy.

Annabeth growled as she noticed his movement. But there was no way she could the attention of Stella while she was busy defending. If she got distracted, it would immediately be fatal for Percy.

Percy crouched in the middle of the frantic battle, but his attention was not on anything happening around him. His chest was hurting, even worse than before and it seemed to be reacting to the fire around him.

He didn't realize that while Stella held off the onslaught of attacks, the Prince of Mist had infiltrated her defense and was drawing closer to him.

"Percy! "

His attention was abruptly drawn back to the present when he heard Annabeth yelling. His eyes widened as she appeared in front him. Her arms turned a blinding white and she thrust them forward. "Poison Dispelling Arts! "

A wave of white light shone forth and suddenly a black miasma appeared in the fire. The prince of Mist stood in between the poisonous mist, smirking as he gestured the poison to strike at Percy.

The Crimson Princess Cursed, but she couldn't turn her attention away from her own battle.

Annabeth stood in between the Prince of Mist and Percy, her body covered by a white glow as she glared at him. "Thankfully my silly old teacher taught me a few tricks! "

The Prince of Mist sneered. "do you truly believe that your pitiful power can stop me? "

Annabeth smirked and a divine white dome covered her as she charged at him. "That remains to be seen! "

The Prince of Mist thrust both arms forward and a black miasma oozed forward towards her. "This is the Poison of the Poison Flood Dragon! "

Annabeth gave a small grin and she thrust her hand forward. A blinding glow covered all and the poison seemed to evaporate, hissing and melting into nothingness.

The Prince of Mist staggered back with shock. "What?! How could you – The Medical Saint! " his face whitened and he stared at her. "That's the purification art of the medical Saint! "

Annabeth chuckled and the white glow from her spread, driving the poison away. "That would be because… I'm his one and only disciple! "

The Prince of Mist paled and his eyes darted from Annabeth to Percy. "Why are you interfering in this matter? Do you want to make me an enemy? "

Annabeth spread her arms out. "I'm just protecting my… friend" she threw Percy a glare, then turned back to him. "And if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me! "

The Prince of Mist growled with rage, then his form blurred as he shot towards Percy. "Do you really think you can stop me! "

Annabeth frowned and charged forward as well.

"You might be the disciple of the Medical Saint but that just shows your talent in the arts of healing! In terms of combat, you're no match for me! " He roared, a symbol of a Poison serpent blooming on his forehead as his power rocketed.

Annabeth grit her teeth and clashed with him in a series of blows. Her bones jarred and blood escaped from the corner of her mouth as she was blown backwards.

The Prince of Mist howled and a wave of poisonous Aura struck at Percy from one side. From the other side, a serpentine Phantom arose, hissing as it attacked Percy.

Annabeth scrambled to her feet as she summoned her purifying powers, summoning a pillar of light as she aimed to destroy both attacks at once.

Thunk.

Her eyes widened and her body shook. She froze in place and slowly looked down. At the same time, the poison struck Percy, coiling and corroding everything it touched.

The snake had changed targets from Percy to Annabeth, taking advantage of her distraction to strike at her.

Annabeth grinned weakly. "You fell for it. "

The Prince of Mist was just about to rejoice in his victory, and his expression froze. Annabeth slammed her palm down on the Snake's head and the energy she had congealed all struck the Demon spirit. The Prince of Mist shuddered and vomited blood, kneeling immediately as his demon spirit was purified, completely eradicated and destroyed!

"Y-you fool… you sacrificed yourself so you could hurt me… but he'll die anyway! " The Prince of Mist sneered weakly, still trembling.

Annabeth slowly shook her head as she staggered back.

The poison that covered Percy suddenly spun and contracted, all greedily suctioned away. Percy appeared within the corroded pit, his eyes glowing green as he inhaled all the poison. The Styx Soul in his body activated, burning furiously as it absorbed the poison.

He continually inhaled and all the surrounding poison was drawn into his body. Then he stopped, and sighed as he exhaled, his breath tinted a light green. He turned and his eyes cleared as he saw Annabeth, swaying as blood gushed from the hole torn through her body, almost splitting her in half.

"Annabeth! " Percy yelled and rushed over, catching her before she fell over. Annabeth shivered slightly and she managed a weak smile as she poked his face. "Why the… glum face…? "

Percy looked around wildly, but Annabeth lightly cupped his chin, holding his face as she looked up at him and gave him a small wink. "It's no use. The attack tore apart even my soul… even the Life Original Sphere can't save me. "

Percy shook his head stubbornly. "Don't say that! There must be some way! Something I could do! "

Annabeth sighed as she closed her eyes. "It's the truth I'm afraid. I should know, since I am the student of the greatest Medical Saint time has seen. "

Percy's eyes widened. "Y-your teacher! Maybe he could – "

"Percy! " Annabeth scowled and coughed as she gripped his face with both hands. Her charming face was covered with streaks of dark blood, and the rest of her skin was bloodless and white. "I know the condition of my body… and I know that you'll hate me for doing this to you… But there's nothing anyone can do for me anymore. ".

Percy trembled and his eyes flooded with tears as he stated down at her. She smiled faintly and slowly raised her hand, running her thumb over his face as she wiped away his tears. "I always knew you were special… so please don't fail my hopes… " her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her breathing erratic as she turned her head away from him, glancing at Stella.

"That girl… Don't think badly of her. She's been looking after you. Promise me that you won't mistreat her… " she muttered, her voice growing faint.

Percy nodded his head wildly, his tears dripping onto her hair. Her eyes opened and the stormy Grey pupils met his own. They were bright and filled with clarity as she smiled brightly. "We'll meet again… I'm sure of it… "

Her expression froze and her entire body stiffened, turning crystalline. Then it shattered, turning into vibrant dots of light that floated up and entered Percy's body. His body shook as his soul surged with vitality and a rush of information and memories filled his head. "T-this is… " Percy sat back with surprise as all of Annabeth's knowledge and experience filled his mind.

But he didn't pay any attention to it as he staggered to his feet, filled with hatred and sorrow. He roared and ran out of the encirclement, a wave of poison exploding from his body. The Prince of Mist retreated immediately, but some of his subordinates tried to take the opportunity to strike Percy.

Their demon spirits roared as they struck at him. The poison around his body flared and the Demon spirits were immediately melted and corroded by the poison.

Percy paid no heed to them as he ran into the forest Endless Night, seeking only to get away.

He knew not for how long he ran, or how far he ran. He just ran, feeling hot guilt burning in his chest as memories of Annabeth filled his mind, each one bringing a fresh feeling of pain and rage.

Why her? He had been the cause of her death! If she hadn't tried to protect him, she wouldn't have suffered this!

Percy roared, not realizing that the destructive poison from his body was killing all the surrounding life, causing the trees to wilt away and corroding the living creatures.

Suddenly there was an earth shaking roar. Percy snapped back to his senses, stumbling and falling to his knees. The dying trees around him were blown away, turning into scraps and shards of wood as a gigantic silhouette suddenly appeared in the darkness. An angry growl pierced the silence as the earth under Percy's feet shook and trembled.

The figure slowly walked forward, like a colossal building that blotted out the moonlight behind it.

It was a terrifyingly high level Demon Spirit!

It's dark fur bristled and stood on end as it sniffed the poison, then it howled with outrage. High level Demon Spirits had intelligence of humans, or even more. It was obvious that this particular Demon Beast felt threatened by the damage to the forest, and had assumed that Percy had entered its territory to try and hunt it down.

An arrogant spirit of its level would never be willing to back down when challenged, especially when it was being challenged by a scrawny human kid in its own territory!

It bared its fangs and growled and took a step forward. It was the size of a two storey house and with its intelligence, it could even convert itself into a human form for more agility and speed. It would need to simply step on Percy to turn him into ground meat, but as it drew closer, it's growling stopped and its expression grew puzzled. The smell of poison cleared and it drew closer to him, sniffing him intently.

Then suddenly the gigantic beast sat down on and its entire body began shrinking. The fur was sucked into its body, its bones turned compact and soon it had taken a human form, dressed in a simple pants and a shirt, a light cape fastened around its neck. It had canine ears sticking out of its head, a bushy tail, and it's teeth were all wickedly sharp fangs. But apart from that it could easily pass itself off for human. It drew close to Percy and knelt in front of him, lifting him up and slowly tracing his face with its fingers.

Percy saw an unknown face, sharp and stern, with narrow almond eyes. It was a girl, with straight Grey hair. Her fingers were rough as she stroked his face, and as he watched, her eyes grew Misty and wet as she gave a disbelieving smile. "It… can't be… ".

Percy frowned, his head beginning to spin and blur. "Who… who are you? ".

The woman ignored his question and suddenly gripped his right arm. Her eyes turned cold and she stared at him with killing intent as she spoke. "Answer me truthfully, or you will die. Who are you? "

Percy shivered. "I… I'm Percy Jackson. Why are you – Ow! "

She pricked his wrist as her grip on it tightened, her sharp nails digging into his flesh. Her smile grew painfully wide, and her expression seemed incredulous. She raised her free hand and stabbed her nails into her own wrist. Then, without giving him any chance to react, she twisted her wrist, aligning their wounds over each other as she stared at him intently.

Percy trembled and his soul seemed to resonate with the stranger in front of him.

"It is you… after so long… "

She whispered, then smiled.

"You… who are you?! " Percy asked, not expecting her to answer.

She lowered her head and smiled softly. "It's me. Mrs. O' Leary"

AN: flipping tables. Wasn't I supposed to do only weekly updates? Then what's going on?

Probably because I'm going on Hiatus, so you guys deserve some extra updates, to torment you with questions and a thirst for updates.

Unfortunately, this will probably be the last update, and there will be no updates from March 1st till May 5th which is when my exam gets over.

Moving on. Annabeth died. Again. Seriously, how many times does that make it now? Sorry Percabeth fans. Percabeth will only happen in the Third Book, so we'll have to hold our tears for now. As for the other heroines, they'll probably turn up after my exams.

And no, I don't hate Annabeth, she's my favorite. But I just prefer keeping their relationship a tragedy, since it seems cuter. (Note: the author is a sadist).

.5682: Destruction is the opposite of Chaos. They're twins, and the opposite of each other. Yin and yang basically. Chaos gave birth to the universe, the energy in it, the creatures living in it.

Destruction will be the death of the universe and everything in it. When the two of them collide at the end of their life cycles, they would simply cancel each other out until neither one of them exists.

Also, you guys really need to review. Yes, this sadistic author is blackmailing you Again! Cue the Maniacal Laughter!

Ciao with peace from Manhattan!


	8. Training Like a Beast

**Second Arc :Training Like a Beast.**

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

"Run! Is that the best you can do!"

Mike roared at Percy. Percy's face was red and his entire body was covered with sweat, dripping like a river.

He struggled and gasped, forcing his numb legs to keep moving, stumbling and staggering forward without any sense of the world around him.

Mike had made Percy run like a Madman for nearly two hours, not letting him rest or stop for even a moment. The two of them had set out early in the morning, an hour before even dawn. They had long left the city behind and by now, they were in the thick of the jungle.

Percy knew this route almost like the back of his hand now. Mike had started this training for him almost six years back. They would leave the city before dawn, run out into the forest to the training grounds. For the first few months, Percy was dead tired by the time they reached the training grounds, and they had to immediately set out to return back to the city, since it took him almost ten hours to run there. The day would usually end with Percy fainting from exhaustion and Mike carrying him home.

But slowly his body had adapted, grown stronger and firmer. When he managed to run the entire day, reaching the training grounds and return without fainting, Mike had immediately increased the difficulty of the challenge. He had taken a rock so heavy that Percy could barely carry its weight, and strapped it to his back like a turtle shell. Percy could hardly even move for the next few days. But the training still continued, with Mike making Percy crawl his way through the forest if he was unable to walk.

In fact, Mike had anticipated that the training regime he had drawn up for Percy was simply too harsh. Even a Beast Kind at Percy's age wouldn't be willing to take such a self damaging regime. Percy had a humans weak body. Even if he tried, his body simply couldn't handle the strain of the regime.

He planned to give Percy a taste of the regime, then switch to an easier one so that Percy refrained from complaining or slacking off.

But to his horror, not only had Percy persevered, so had his body!

Every day, Percy's bones and muscles were pushed to the limit, straining and being damaged. In such a case, an ordinary human would be crippled due to the accumulated damage, since it would take too long to heal. But Percy was a freak that surpassed even a Beast Warrior.

A single night. That was all it took. Every time, he would be pushed to the absolute brink, muscles damaged and mind exhausted. But after just a single night of rest, he would wake up the next morning, back to peak condition, better than the day before!

Mike was horrified by this rate of recovery, but it also intrigued him as he continued pushing, intending to push Percy as far as he could go, see just how abnormal he was. And so far, Percy had taken each challenge, each new problem and gotten through it with an inhumane willpower as well as perseverance of a Madman!

Mike had increased the weight of the rocks, using heavier ones each time Percy adapted to the one he was carrying. Before long, Percy had adapted to the heaviest rocks Mike used to weigh him down, able to move around with almost 200 kilograms binding him down, relying on the sheer strength of his body.

One of the biggest disadvantages a human had before a monster and a Beast Warrior was his weak body. A humans body was simply too frail, too fragile. It wasn't hard to damage it, and the amount of strength he could exert was pathetic compared to the Beast Kind.

But Percy had overcome his weakness. This was due to the Healing powers of the Lifeblood of Poseidon, as well as the Bone marrow of the Primordial Azure Dragon Lord! His body could exceed even that of a Beast Warrior!

Soon, Percy reached the Training Grounds and stopped, panting and gasping for breath. He raised his hand and undid the straps around his shoulders.

Boom!

The ground shook as the heavy rock armor Percy wore all the time fell away. Percy gasped, marveling a the feeling of freedom this brought.

He turned to the center of the training ground, where he could see Mike already training.

Percy frowned. Then he picked up a broomstick that was leaning against the wall. He sighed and got to work, slowly and meticulously sweeping the entire place clean. Every day, hundreds and thousands of leaves filled the ground, and it was his job to clean the entire place. He sighed and focused himself. It took him an hour to get the place clean, then he grabbed a pail of water.

A smile flitted across his face and suddenly he dashed forward, weaving through the trees. Without the tock armor confining him, he felt immensely free, able to move like a bird escaping from a cage into the sky.

His speed was multiplied exponentially and his reflexes rocketed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and suddenly dashed into the pile of leaves he had just swept up.

The pile of leaves exploded. Percy went faster, Faster, spinning around the flying leaves, catching all the leaves inside the pail, then throwing them back in place. It didn't even take him a minute to gather all the leaves from the air, not missing even one. He stopped with a sigh, placing the pail down as he admired the pyramid of leaves neatly stacked on the ground.

Mike walked over, resting his hand on his blade. "Good job. You've improved. Time for the next exercise. "

The two of them exchanged looks, then walked into the training grounds. The training grounds was just an empty field in the middle of the forest, a single tree jutting out in the center, it's branches extended as it covered the skies, shading the entirety of the ground.

There were no structures in the ground, except for a single hut of wood and straw. The two of them entered, and then sat down on the bare ground. In between them, a large chest was placed. Mike grinned and flipped it open.

The strong aroma of blood and fire filled the hut.

"Time to eat!. " Mike grinned and grabbed a large piece of meat from inside and bit into it.

This was part of the training that Mike had devised. At first Percy couldn't believe it and just assumed that he was marking it as a break to eat.

Of course, now he knew better. For almost a year of his training, Percy had been unable to eat anything, mostly throwing up every bit of whatever he ate. It was then that he realized that the training was putting such a large burden on his body it couldn't spare any blood to his digestive system!

Percy's blood was all being sent to his muscles, especially those working the hardest in the training. His stomach was unable to digest anything he ate!

Percy had to force himself to eat every day, still continuing with his suicidal training. It had been horrible at first. He was unable to eat even a morsel without vomiting it out immediately. He had grown fearful of even eating or drinking! He had to force himself to eat to keep his energy up. Day after day. He had worked, and now his body had sufficient blood to even handle him eating rough meat after having done such an excruciating regime of exercising. On top of that, his blood circulation has speeded up, further increasing his stamina and his healing!

Percy dug in alongside Mike, not bothered by the taste or the smell as he ate.

Soon after, the next training began, where Mike instructed Percy on different exercises and movements. Despite his crude appearance, Mike was obviously a genius in this, able to notice even the smallest mistakes in Percy's movements and training, and instructing him on how to improve his body!

Once they were done, they returned home, running back at top speed once again.

However, the next day, their schedule was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey! Mike! Where the hell are you, you bloody bastard! "

A roar shook their house, and both Percy and Mike rushed out. The sky was still dark, the stars twinkling brightly. A Beast man as large as Mike stood in front of the house, dressed in simple yet luxurious clothing that Percy knew only the nobles could afford. His eyes were cold and arrogant as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, sword hanging on his belt.

"Drake…" Mike muttered sourly as he saw the man. The man had red scales over his body and a earthy brown tail stuck out of his back, covered by smooth scales as it flickered and whipped around.

"So the rumors are true! The great warrior Mike has finally decided to get his head out of the tavern and sober up! " The Beast man named Drake snorted as he looked over Mike.

Indeed, Mike had changed quite a bit since Percy had first met him. Back then he was a drunkard who had no goal or aim in life. After accepting Percy as his disciple, he had given up drinking entirely, as well as tidied himself up from the ruffian he had looked like, to a more disciplined and stern teacher.

Drake sneered as he turned to look at Percy. "And if the rumors are true, it's because of the scrawny human child you adopted! He doesn't look so special, but I'm sure he must have his uniqueness if you decided to adopt him. "

Mike was indifferent. "Drake, why have you come here? "

Drake laughed. "yes yes, thank you for reminding me! " he suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Mike. "I'm here to fulfill my promise to you and defeat you!"

Mike snorted softly as he glanced at him. "What suddenly made you feel so courageous? "

Drake curled his lip. "Don't act, Mike. We both know that the day you let my sister die, from that day, you'll never be a match for me! You are predestined to lose to me! "

Mike chuckled softly. "So you want to take advantage of my injury and my weakness to kick me while I'm down? " he sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, ever since that day, I knew that this day would come sooner or later. I expected you to come much sooner. "

"I should have. But you were still a fearsome shadow in my mind. And soon after, you became a drunk joke that was worth no attention from me! " Drake sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. "But who knew that the chance would finally show itself! I can finally crush you under my heel and avenge the pathetic failure that you are, letting my sister's death… her sacrifice go in vain! "

Mike sighed softly and glanced at Percy, then back at Mike. "I agree with you then. "

-The next day-

Percy was at the training grounds alone, slowly sweeping up the leaves scattered around the ground. Mike was still at home, still recuperating from his wounds. Percy had wanted to stay back to look after him, but despite his protests, Mike had insisted that he continued with his schedule even in his absence.

Percy sighed and stopped his work, leaning on the broom as he recalled the battle from the day before. It was still vivid in his mind.

Mike had beaten up, thoroughly beaten to a pulp before Drake had finally relented and thrown him out of the arena, leaving Percy to carry him home.

Percy had stood by silently watching as Mike was beaten up. That was because Mike had given him a simple instruction before going to fight. "If you really want to understand the essence of a warriors fighting spirit… then copy everything that I do! "

Percy grit his teeth as he remembered the battle. Mike hadn't even touched his sword during the entire battle, instead choosing to rely on only his fists.

Even now, this struck Percy as odd. He knew that there was something off about Mike's fighting style. He didn't fight like any other Beast warrior.

Even though Beast warriors had exceptional bodies, they still used Demonic Essence to strengthen it As well as other Demonic techniques in battle. But Mike used just his body to fight. And Percy felt that it wasn't that he was holding back… rather, he had no choice. He was unable to use those techniques!

Percy closed his eyes and slowly lifted his sword, positioning it like a sword. In his mind, he visualized the bronze sword that had saved him from the Seven headed snake. He tried to recall the feeling of power it carried, then swung down.

Boom!

Percy's eyes snapped open and he stared with shock. The ground in front of him was completely cratered. It was a shattered mess. And even as he watched, the broomstick in his hand disintegrated into dust, crumbling from the force of his attack!

Percy felt his eyes pop out with shock. "What… the hell!? "

-Earth, The Ruined Realm –

A silver figure stepped out from the darkness that perpetually covered the land here. Her expression was cold as she raised a bow. "Die. "

Silver arrows streaked out from her bow, skewering through a group of hell hounds. The hell hounds yelped as they all suddenly disintegrated into dust.

Artemis spun, and her hair sparkled with a silver light that flashed, attracting the attention of monsters from even further out.

There was an ear piercing howl as a large troop of monsters all rushed towards her. She watched them approaching then tossed her bow aside. Her hands glowed and twin blades appeared in her hands, sparkling with a cold killing intent.

She growled and threw herself forward, turning into a streak of silver as she tore her way through the horde of monsters, turning each into dust as soon as she set her eyes on it.

The entire troop was thrown into disarray, yelping and howling as they scattered, the commotion attracting the attention of even more monsters from around the field. They all converged towards. She paused her attack and surveyed the sea of monsters all storming towards, all howling with rage.

She raised her head to the skies and gave a single nod.

Boom!

The earth around her exploded, shattering to pieces, debris filling the skies along with the broken bodies of monsters.

A wave of fire erupted all around, confining all the monsters in an instant, leaving them no route to retreat.

"Well, I never expected the plan to go off so well! Looks like we managed to isolate the entire Hellhounds Legion! "

A single voice rang out and suddenly a single figure, dressed in blackened, singed clothing suddenly dropped from the skies, landing next to Artemis. His eyes sparkled with a crazed light as flames erupted all over his body, surging onto the palms of his hands as he immediately torched the nearest monsters.

A figure famed across the empire's as the greatest genius. The Legendary Blacksmith, Leo Valdez, Successor of Hephaestus!

The monsters realized that they had been trapped, shuffling nervously, then turning to face Leo and Artemis. Being cornered just made them even more dangerous, driving the monsters feral and wild with fear and rage.

The monsters all charged at them, but they were buffeted by powerful gusts of wind that sent them flying backwards. A roar shook the battlefield and a gigantic metal dragon appeared in the skies above, roaring crazily as it torched the surrounding monsters to crisps.

"As always, you're simply too hasty brother! "

A loud roar rang out and a hefty figure suddenly dropped off from the back of the dragon, landing in a crouch a he raised his hand to his shoulder, drawing a large spear.

Leo smirked. "Beckfendor, didn't I tell you to stay as back up with Festus? "

Beckfendor snorted. "no back up. All four of us have to fight together to stand a chance against this many monsters! "

Artemis sighed and stepped forward. "The three of you can be back up. I'm enough to deal with all of them. "

Beckfendor and Leo stared at her. "Look miss, you're quite a warrior, at the level 260 overgod realm, but able to jump up to level 400 in battle. But there are way too many monsters for you to handle. Some of them are even at the level 1000 overgod realm! " Beckfendor reminded her carefully. Both he and Leo were already at level 1105, but over a thousand enemies, even they were at an disadvantage, let alone her.

They were a band of traveller's that had met up by accident. Leo and Beckfendor had offered to let her travel with them while they headed to the Roman Legion to help in the war. On the way, they had picked off all the monster troops of the Orthrys empire that they met. But this was the largest yet, and appeared to be targeting the civilians that were left unprotected while the armies of Rome gathered in the central area.

The three of them had planned to deal as much damage as they could, the retreat. With Festus on their side, escaping wasn't hard. But if Artemis fought alone, that was equivalent to suicide!

Artemis smiled softly. "Don't underestimate what a goddess is capable of! " she continued walking forward without looking around.

Both Leo and Beckfendor froze. "A… Goddess? "

"Close your eyes. " Artemis warned.

The two of them didn't argue, repressing their curiosity as they closed their eyes.

Artemis slowly withdrew her knives and raised both her hands. Her eyes turned pure molten silver and the skies above brightened as the full moon appeared. It shone brightly down upon her, bathing her in an ethereal silver glow.

"Celestial Arts Unsealed! " Artemis roared and her body glowed as she slowly lifted into the skies. "Unseal the First gate! One percent! "

The earth shook and the skies trembled as the moon brightened, blazing like the sun as a powerful Aura burst out of Artemis. The monsters around her howled and shuddered as they were scorched. The nearest ones immediately disintegrated, and soon all the weaker ones had disintegrated, leaving behind only a few of the stronger ones, numbering around thirty.

Artemis sighed softly as she landed back on the ground as her body shivered. Her legs turned weak she crumpled on the ground. "Y-yeah… I could… use… the… backup now…"

Leo and Beckfendor opened their eyes and stared around with shock. "H-how… how the hell?! "

Artemis chuckled softly. "Didn't I tell you… don't underestimate a goddess…"

-Earth, Ruins of Tartarus-

The ground shuddered, then split apart, a burst of rubble and thick sludge splattering everywhere.

"Finally! My time has come! Thank you Father! Thank you Father Tartarus! "

A giant Humanoid clawed his way out of the ground, before raising his head to the skies and laughing out loud. His skin shimmered even in the gloomy darkness. Gold and other precious metals were layered all over his body, and his skin was a a metallic golden color and his red hair was braided of precious stones of different colors.

Alcyoneus laughed with joy and delight, then turned his eyes towards the North. "And father has told me the truth to true immortality and invincibility! Now, in an age where the gods are dead, there exists no force or power that can oppose me! "

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

Percy slashed and lunged, moving in unison to Mike. Both of them clutched wooden swords as they faced off with each other.

"Faster! Harder! " Mike roared, his blade shattering Percy's blade as he swept forward like a furious storm of sword slashes. The unfortunate Percy was struck repeatedly and sent rolling across the ground. His body stung as he propped himself up on his elbows and stared intently at the shattered sword in his grasp.

"That's the fifth sword for me this week. But you're still using the first one you started off with. " Percy jumped to his feet. "I still don't understand how my sword is the one that breaks faster and more often. They're made of the same wood, and they bear the same attacks. "

Mike chuckled and set the sword down carefully on its stand, then sat down beside it as he grabbed a gourd of strong liquor. "That's because you aren't copying me. "

Percy frowned. "I have been perfectly copying all of your movements and techniques! How can you say that? "

Mike sighed and slowly stood. "Copying my movements? Copying my technique? Did I ask you to do that? Copy me! "

Percy grinned and sat down next to Mike. He watched him for a few moments, then reached out and grabbed a gourd of liquor. Following him, he took a long swig, smacking his lips at the end.

Mike frowned. "What are you doing? "

Percy mirrored him." What are you doing? "

Mike's eyes twitched and he gave a groan. "Are you a kid? "

Percy groaned as well. "Are you a kid? "

Mike shook his head and stood up, strapping his sword to his waist.

Percy stood up as well, strapping a new sword to his waist.

Mike flashed him a smile, then suddenly stood on one leg as he began hopping away.

Percy hesitated for a moment, then followed after him, hopping on one leg.

Mike hopped to the edge of the ground, then leaped up, grabbing a tree branch with one clawed hand, then swung himself away like an agile, oversized monkey.

Percy grinned, feeling his competitiveness taking over as he leaped up and followed, both of them howling with laughter as they threw themselves around like madmen.

By evening, they had returned to the city. Mike entered the city, then stretched his arms before doing a handstand and starting to walk away on his hands. Percy flipped himself over and followed him, the two of them running around the city on their hands, ignoring the looks the rest of the people were throwing them.

Then Mike entered a tavern, leaping across the room to land in his seat with ease. Percy followed suit, and the two of them sat, facing each other with mischievous smiles as they both ordered the exact same things.

They sat waiting, staring intently at one another. Then, soon their orders arrived. Mike grinned and tore into the food, wolfing it down like he was starving.

Percy started eating as well, but he was no match for his wild speed. Within a minute, mike was already done, burping as he leaned back in his chair, then flashing Percy a wicked grin. "Take care of the bill kiddo! "

He leapt to his feet and stormed out in an instant. The staff of the tavern was astonished, then immediately fixed their looks on Percy. Percy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They were worried he would run away after eating as well. He silently Cursed under his breath, then finished his food, crying in his heart as he paid the exorbitant bill with the meager amount in his wallet. The little money he had scrounged up from odd jobs and selling parts of the monsters he had hunted was used up almost in one meal.

He silently walked out, catching sight of Mike's smug face as he leaned against the wall of a shop, watching Percy.

He guffawed and walked over to Percy, throwing his arm around his shoulder and pulling him along. His eyes were bright as he spoke to him.

Percy was just about to respond when he suddenly caught sight of Drake, walking along the city wall as he glared at the two of them.

Mike saw him as well and he immediately quietened down, his playful Aura immediately subsiding.

Drake snorted, then turned and walked away. Percy watched him leave then turned to Mike. "Master… what is the relationship between the two of you? "

Mike sighed reluctantly, then nodded. "It's time you knew. "

He pulled Percy through the crowds, until they reached a more quiet part of the town, settling down on the ground under a tree.

Mike sighed. "Where do I even begin… Drake and I… we are childhood friends. We were together from almost birth. And he had an older sister, Anna. We three were close friends who spent all our time together. Drake's family was one of the sophisticated and high class ones, but not mine. My parents were commoners and we had no contact with the martial arts of cultivation.

But when we became friends who got along so well, of course, Drake and Anna grew interested in teaching me what they learnt as well. And so I slowly started learning from them and their books. It turns out that I had a talent for it and even without any teachers, I soon soared in my strength. At the same time, a strange human came to our city. He was a traveler who seemed to roam the wilderness. He had come to our city on some business and I caught his eye. On realizing that I was talented in cultivation, bit had no background or support, he made me his disciple. I asked him why I interested him so much, and he told me… " Mike smiled and glanced at Percy. "He told me that my eyes were filled with hope and defiance for my life and fate. "

"But he was a human, so obviously everyone believed that there was no way he could train me. After all, his own body would be weaker than mine, how could he train me? But what I never expected was that he taught me that regardless of my race, my age or my experience, I was fully capable of learning from him. He taught me the Essence of the Body training formula, then he taught me his sword path, the Sealed sword technique. And as I matured and grew, I slowly learnt of the truth of why he was here. He was here to stop the destruction of our city, which was being targeted by a new organization, The Blood Moon, that had come from somewhere else. " Mike sighed. "it took him quite a while to convince the city authorities of their threat, and make them ready to take action against them. By then, I was already a Spirit Beast Warrior, equal in battle to a Level 8 Monster! Drake was still lagging behind, still at Level 5, but Anna had reached the Level 7, Sky Beast Warrior. She joined the strike force and we all set out to eradicate the organization. But we had no idea what was waiting for us when we arrived… "

Mike sighed and lowered his head. "They had already prepared for us. And it was then that we realized what their plan was. To enslave all Beast people! They were a different species, a species that specializes in the soul. And they had perfected the art of forcing a Beast Person into their slave control and extract their powers! "

"We were ambushed and immobilized by their powers! The only thing that they had never expected to face was my Teacher! And that was the first and only time that I saw my teacher personally use his sword in battle. He had once told me that his sword was a Devil God Sword, and that he had sworn to never draw the weapon unless he had no other way out! "

Percy's eyes were wide as he listened with rapt attention. He could barely believe that Mike had been trained by such an eccentric character!

"The organization had Nine Elders who were at the Ninth Level, Saint Beast warrior level ! But my teacher singlehandedly took on all nine of them to allow us to try and escape. We barely escaped, managing to get back to the city… but my foolishness was what cost Anna her life… because I didn't want to leave me teacher behind! I tried to go back, so that I could fight and die by his side! Anna forced me to come along, but we lost precious time! And she was struck by an attack from one of the elders! We escaped… but she died in my arms a few days later… and I had to carry her corpse home to Drake… And I know that I am to blame for what happened back then! "

Percy shivered and glanced at him. Mike's eyes were red and tears dripped down his face, streaking and matting his fur.

"Master… what happened to the Blood Moon? " Percy asked carefully.

Mike shivered. "Out of the Nine great elders of their organization, six died, and three were left severely injured, and probably haven't recovered even till today. Their armies were also massacred by Master. They had no choice but to retreat and go into hiding to avoid being eradicated. "

Percy felt astonished. Just what kind of a warrior was Mike's teacher, able to battle Nine Elders of the Saint Beast Realm and the entire armies of the blood moon, yet eradicate and weaken them to almost extinction, all alone?

Percy closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing feeling inside of his soul. He could still sense the sword inside his body, the Bronze blade that had slayed the Seven Headed serpent. It never spoke to him any more. But somehow, he knew it's name. Riptide, the Devil God Sword of Devouring and Rebirth.


	9. Successor of Poseidon?

**Second Arc: Successor Of Poseidon?**

"Haaaaaahhh! " a roar tore through the forest and a human body was sent flying backwards, the skin turning green and purple as a deadly poison coursed through his veins. He smashed into a tree and a brutal crunch sounded as his bones snapped and shattered. Then he fell forward, coughing and retching. Percy stepped forward and grabbed his neck as he lifted him into the air, and the poison surrounding him spread into the victim even faster. The victim moaned weakly. "P-please… Sir…"

Percy's eyes glowed a wicked green and blood lust filled the air around him. He felt a flame like no other burning in his chest. It felt like a volcano was erupting deep inside him. His mind was empty with nothing besides rage. Rage that filled every vein, every nerve, every fiber of his being. "Where…. Is… HE!? "

The man in his grip stiffened and his eyes rolled up, fear clouding his expression as he sputtered with poison and terror. He was trembling and it was obvious that he could feel the poison coursing through his body. "He's… he's… G-Gone! He's probably returned to the Misty lands that are under his jurisdiction!"

Percy growled and flicked his arm and the man smashed into the ground, smashed into a pulp, his flesh splitting apart in a festering mess, his bones already shattered as his body burst open like a blood bag.

Percy was like a poison Demon as he swept forth, his poison spreading like a fog. His mind remained blank, save a hated face that filled it, making him tremble as he rushed in the direction of the Misty lands. The prince of Mist… the one who had killed the one he loved.

As Percy went, the forest around him wilted, the creatures inside all perishing in seconds as his poison spread like an endless fog. Before long, he had passed the forest, rushing into the lands of Mist, and then into human settlements.

Screams.

Crying.

Bodies. Rotting in minutes of their death.

"Let them all Die! "Percy howled at the Heaven's and the poison within him surged. The Demonic poison rose to the skies like a blanketing fog as it swallowed entire cities, leaving nothing behind but death and destruction.

Warriors were called, warriors also fell. The poison was a natural disaster that no man could stop. Even the poisonous beasts that inhabited the swamps were unable to resist as they were poisoned and perished. The green smog rose like an ocean, blanketing the land in a shroud of death as every living thing around him perished.

But through this poisonous shield that even mighty warriors were unable to break through, a single old man, wearing white robes, his beard streaked through with white and gray, his eyes filled with the vicissitudes of time, calmly strode through, hand waving in front of his nose as if brushing away a foul smell.

He stepped to the top of a hill, then shaded his eyes as he looked into the distance, focusing his gaze on the figure covered by poison, the figure of Percy. "So that's the poison host? " he smiled thinly, then brought his palms together, a blinding white light erupting between his hands. His eyes glowed similarly and as the glow spread, the poison around him thinned, sizzling as it was burnt away through his purifying powers. For this was the greatest healer of all time, Medical Saint who could stop even death, Ascelepius!

Percy's gaze was clouded by the poison and his rationality had long been eroded. He didn't notice the presence of the Medical Saint within his poison domain, and even if he had, he might not have been able to stop him. But he noticed him when a sudden pillar of light tore the clouds of poison, a shining blade of purification that was unstoppable.

Before Percy could even react, the pillar of light had already engulfed him, completely destroying the poison swirling around him.

Ascelepius leapt down from the hill, walking forward as he kept a careful eye on the end of the pillar, where Percy was trapped. "Looks as if the Poison host has no rationality remaining. If so, even the soul has probably been consumed. The least I can do is purify the corpse and let the him rest in peace. "

He frowned and a staff of light appeared in his grip, then he raised it up and in a single sweeping motion, the staff elongated, shooting up into the heavens.

"You let her die! "

"you coward! "

"can't you even avenge her? "

"Are you going to let those murderers escape? "

A harsh cacophony of voices were screaming in Percy's consciousness, like a crowd of vengeful spirits. Each word they spoke. Each point they made. They all struck deep into his heart, into his soul, bringing forth gut wrenching pain. "Who are you?! " he roared into his soul, driven mad by fear, rage and confusion.

"I am your hatred!"

"I am your Vengeance! "

"I am the one who sees your broken promises! "

"I am Styx! Goddess of Hatred! And you are Perseus Jackson, the one who killed the one who loved him most! "

Percy roared and a wave of poison burst from him, a tidal wave sweeping away the purifying power restraining him. He stormed out of the pillar of light, just as Ascelepius swung his staff.

A figure of poison congealed together, covering Percy. His eyes turned green and crimson and he leapt forth. "Roaaaaar! "

Claws of poisonous green erupted from his hands and he swiped, shattering the staff. Then he spun in midair and kicked at Ascelepius. The medical Saint was even faster, thrusting both his arms out, a wave of purifying power bursting forth. "Qi Wave! "

Percy's kick and the Qi Wave collided, and Percy was sent spinning backwards, crouching as he landed on the hill where Ascelepius had previously been. He snarled and leapt forward again. The surrounding poison all spiralled together, striking at Ascelepius.

Ascelepius stamped his foot down and he was suddenly shrouded by a layer of light even as he burst forward.

The two of them clashed in midair, and again Percy was sent flying as his chest split open, greenish blood spraying into the air. Ascelepius landed calmly, then turned to face Percy. "Calm yourself young man. I'm simply here to help. "

Percy growled as he landed in a crouch, blood dripping down his chest. His skin had completely turned blackish green and his body was surrounded by a thick green miasma. Even Ascelepius felt his heart tremble. "Styx… Soul?! "

Percy blurred and Ascelepius whirled, as Percy ran in an Arc, the poison around him all condensing into a gigantic river of poison. "My Hatred will drown this world! "

Ascelepius sighed softly, then raised both hands, a soft glow covering both of his hands. "I understand your pain… but I cannot let you slaughter the innocent! "

The two dashed towards each other, one carrying a river of poison and hatred behind himself, the other shrouded in the purifying light of healing.

Ascelepius ducked, swiveling under Percy's arms, then raised both his arms, his palms striking Percy's chest.

Boom!

Immediately the White qi was all flooded into Percy, and Ascelepius grimaced as his body was exposed to the poison surrounding him, and his skin immediately began to corrode. "Spirit of Styx… Begone! "

Percy staggered backwards, the white light covering his entire body as the poison around his all dissipated. But the hatred in his eyes didn't diminish as the poison from within his soul surged again! The poison and the purifying light clashed, and it was clear to Ascelepius that the purifying light was being suppressed!

He staggered back, then ran forward again, ignoring the poison corroding his body. He tackled Percy, slamming him to the ground. "Percy! If truly regret what you failed at, letting Annabeth die, then fulfill her last wish!"

Percy's body stiffened and his eyes cleared for a single moment, before filling with poison and rage. "Dead! Because of me!" he roared, writhing like a Madman.

"You must protect Stella! Before it is too late for her! " Ascelepius roared back at him, and immediately Percy's eyes cleared again.

Stella… the crazy girl?

He could still recall everything perfectly. And at this moment, the shroud of anger cleared from Percy's mind as he jolted up.

"Ahhhhhh! HAAAHHH! "Percy's eyes were opened wide and he rolled away from Ascelepius, clutching at his own head and screeching as a blinding white pain filled his head, covering everything else. Suddenly, he gagged and choked as bile rose up his throat, and wretched, wheezing and coughing violently. Inside his head, the screams had all died down and become quiet, and for now, the Spirit of Styx had exhausted herself, falling silent yet again.

Ascelepius sighed in relief, rolling away from Percy. He lay on the ground weakly as his skin glowed softly, healing his wounds.

Percy gingerly sat up, then turned to look at Ascelepius. He looked like any ordinary old man. He had no domineering presence, nor a powerful Aura. He could simply be anybody's grandfather. But from the memories and knowledge that Annabeth had gifted him, he immediately recognized this seemingly simple old man.

"Medical Saint, Ascelepius. " he acknowledged.

Ascelepius laughed and sat up. "That's a mouthful isn't it? Just call me Ascelepius. "

Percy bowed his head, feeling a rush of shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry… Annabeth… she… because of me…"

Ascelepius waved his arm. "My disciple… I found her as a baby and raised her as my own daughter… but I don't regret any moment of it since. She wanted to train under me, be my successor. But I wanted her to be my daughter, first and foremost. So I moved to a nearby village, and raised her, taught her what any man ought to teach his children. She learnt the medical arts too, but soon lost her interest in them when she met you. "

Ascelepius sighed. "these joyful memories are what are precious, young Percy. She gave her life for you, and I don't blame you for that. "

Percy felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out would be the only way to hide from his shame, but he didn't feel he had any right to hide in shame. He had to face every moment of this, otherwise he would be slighting the sacrifice Annabeth had made.

"I'm… I don't deserve to be the reason for Annabeth's death… " Percy muttered softly.

Ascelepius brushed his eyes with his hands and stood up, extending a hand to Percy. "That would be disrespecting her choice. I believe… in what Annabeth thought. If she thought you were worth dying for, then I trust in her. So I can't let you die either. "

"When I came here today, I feared that you were already lost. The Spirit of Styx is the most Vengeful of all existence. If she had the strength, she would submerge all of creation in the waters of her hatred and bring them all to perish! And so, her power's are lent to those who despair, those who hate. And you Percy, are a very suitable candidate for her interest. " Ascelepius spoke coolly, but Percy could see the tension in his eyes. "But those who attract the attention of the Spirit of Styx… rarely have a good end. Her hatred can overtake even the most firm mind. That is why… till this day, there have been many people who have gained the Mind of Lethe, Psych of Cocytus, Spirit of Phlegethon, and even the Heart of Acheron, but aside from you, till this day, there exist only three people who could bear the Styx Soul. Two of them went insane, and created atrocious disasters before being killed, and only one escaped a similar fate. "

Percy shivered as a sense of fear swamped him. He had very nearly gone mad and had even become a murderer after being taken over by hatred. That was when what Ascelepius had previously said clicked in his head.

"Wait! You said Stella was in trouble?! What's happened to her?! "

Ascelepius gave Percy a worried look, then ran his fingers through his heard. "I'll tell you as we go. Because I'm worried she may end up resurrecting a Demon who should never have existed. A demon who has already tried to kill her once."

Percy's heart skipped a beat and he quickly rose to his feet. "Wait?! What Demon? And why would she be trying to resurrect this Demon? "

Ascelepius gave a gloomy sigh. "Because love makes a fool out of all of us… Because that Demon who almost killed her…"

"He is her older brother."

-Earth, The Roman Empire-

Jason was seated in his room when he suddenly felt a prickle go down his back. His eyes narrowed and his spiritual sense expanded. He could sense a vague yet powerful Aura heading towards the Palace. Yet it was blanketed and hidden so well, that unless it hadn't intentionally shown itself to him, even he wouldn't have been able to sense it!

Jason felt his unease grow and he slowly rose to his feet. He brushed his hair with his hand and rose to his feet. Then he strode to his door, his unease growing stronger with each step. His pace quickened and he soon left his palace, heading down the main road, following that strange Aura.

After a few seconds, another figure fell into step beside him and he smiled faintly despite himself. "Reyna? What are you doing here?"

Reyna responded with a smile of her own. "I sensed you leaving in quite a fluster, so I decided to tag along with you. "

Jason chuckled softly, then continued on his way. The Aura was standing in a single place now, right at the edge of the Central City Rome. Of course, entry beyond that point wasn't so easy. Terminus, the god of Boundaries was an ancient God, and while his combat strength was not extraordinary, there was no one better than him at protecting Rome from intruders. Even the Half Step Primordial Lord's of Tartarus would find it hard to sneak past his powerful boundaries undetected. Combined with the power of the River Tiber, Rome was almost impregnable to any assault from weaker monster's.

"Sir Terminus. " Jason greeted politely as he strode past Terminus. Terminus didn't respond, but Jason was quite used to it. Terminus might be a God, but he still had to guard the entire border of Rome. Especially at this time when the Orthrys empire was beginning to make alarming movements. He had his hands full monitoring the entire border at full strength to ensure no one managed to break in.

Jason and Reyna walked past without any problems, and before long, Jason caught sight of two figures standing off by the distance. His heart jolted and he immediately grew tense. He had distinctly sensed just one Aura! Just how powerful were these two?

Reyna chuckled and her hand rose, a dagger already gripped tight. They had been partners for so long now that she could immediately sense Jason's surprise, and as such she was already preparing for any unexpected surprises. But before either of them could move, a soft laugh rang out.

"Sorry for visiting you without letting you know beforehand, Lightning Emperor. "

The melodious voice twinkled and Jason grew even more tense. He distinctly recognized the voice. She was the one who had taught him how to truly harness his Asura Powers!

"Enchanting… Thief. So it was you. No wonder the Aura was so unique. Only you could change your Aura like that. " Jason muttered coldly.

She laughed again. " Don't be so distant from me old friend. "

Jason snorted. "You are the leader of the Asura's, you should take that responsibility seriously and help the rest of us prepare for the fight against the Orthrys Empire and Tartarus! "

Enchanting Thief shook her head, her face still obscure under her mask. "I am simply a teacher. I do not lead the asura's. The Asura's only answer to the Asura Council! And you are a part of the Council… aren't you, king of the Asura's? "

Jason observed her, wondering what she was planning. "Regardless, why are you here now? You don't go anywhere without a clear motive in mind. "

Enchanting Thief gave him a small bow, then stepped back, gesturing to the figure standing next to her. "You were worried about the Successor of Poseidon? Here he is. Successor of Poseidon, the Berserker God Asura!"

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Another Asura? Why did you bring him here? "

The figure next to the Enchanting Thief stepped forward. He swept his hood of his head, black and unruly hair tumbling down to his shoulders. He reached up and plucked the mask off his face, sea green eyes flashing as he met Jason's electric blue eyes. "I am ranked second among the Asura's, Successor of Poseidon! And today I came here to challenge you, Jason Grace, Successor of Zeus and First Ranked among the Asura. I challenge you for the place of the First seat of the Asura Council! "

Jason's lips curved and his eyes glinted coldly. "Why do you want it? "

He smiled back and stretched out his hand. "To take control of the Asura's! And then I will lead them to war against Earth, and help Tartarus over run everything! "

Jason's eyes grew colder and his smile faded away. "Very well… tell me your name then. "

"My name is Theseus! Successor to Poseidon! "

Jason's crackled as sparks erupted all over his body and he stepped forward.

The enchanting thief clapped her hands. "Duel between the two Asura's! Open, Asura Domain! "

A subtle feeling spread through the air around them and suddenly Reyna felt like there was a wall between herself and the other three.

"This is the Asura Domain! Within this only an Asura can enter, no one can be forced inside against their will. If either of you wish to forfeit, you will immediately be separated from the Domain. And your strength within the Asura Domain doesn't depend on your cultivation. This is a test of your Asura Powers, so all your strength depends on your Asura Power's!"

The Enchanting Thief clapped her hands again. "Those are the only things that you need to know of. Now you two can start whenever you want to!"

Jason exploded with sparks and a spear appeared in his grasp and he lunged forward. A heavy boom shook the earth and Jason missed.

A heavy sword had slammed into the ground and Theseus had used it like a vault, leaping out of Jason's range. Then he landed lithely on the ground and raised his weapon, smiling at Jason.

'I have an advantage in terms of range of weaponry, but his attack range isn't much worse than mine. Plus the Shockwaves and airwaves of his weapon make up for his shorter weapon. He has a a complete superiority in terms of brute force, so a head on clash would be hard to maintain. His speed isn't worse than mine either! In that case, I'll have difficulty drawing the battle out and tire his stamina out. ' Jason's thoughts flew by rapidly as he raised his spear to his shoulder again.

Theseus had an easy smile on his face as he charged forward. Jason swayed back and his spear jabbed forward, wreathed in lightning as he struck at the same time.

Theseus didn't slow down, seemingly intent on trading blows, then suddenly flickered to the side as he appeared to Jason's left.

Jason's eyes widened Slightly and he swiveled upon his heels, swinging his spear around in a curve. At the same time, he hopped backwards. Theseus swung down and he missed, instead smashing a crater into the ground right in front of Jason. However, neither side relaxed, as Jason was jolted by the strong Shockwaves, almost falling over.

Theseus borrowed the momentum of his slash, using it to lift himself up into the air and letting his sword take the brunt of Jason's spear, before withdrawing his sword and falling down with an even faster slash than last time. Jason swiveled to the side and his body erupted with sparks and his eyes filled with roiling electricity. His speed erupted and he jerked backwards, thrusting his spear up right at Theseus.

Blood sprayed as Theseus was swept up by the spear, electricity covering his entire body in an instant. His eyes widened and he flew backwards, his sword carving a ditch in the ground beneath him as he flew away.

He grit his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his blade with both hands, forcing himself to a stop before launching forward again.

Jason moved even faster, his entire form turning into a streak of lightning as he dashed forward in a curve, his spear tearing forward!

Boom!

Theseus coughed up a mouthful of blood as he was struck again, jerking backwards and collapsing weakly on the ground. Jason snorted softly as he stared down at him. "If that's all you have, then you can just accept your defeat Successor of Poseidon! "

"Accept… defeat? From just… this much? "

Theseus raised his head and smiled as his eyes turned crimson. "Since I was born, I was trapped to train within the depths of Tartarus! I was tortured and beaten into shape in much worse ways! This much… is nothing! "

Theseus roared and his body burst with blood. Jason's eyes widened, then his pupils shrank as a terrifying Aura swept forward from within Theseus. The sky darkened rapidly, the light from the surroundings all being drained away. The colors of the world around them slowly leached away, turning bland and grey.

Fine cracks spread out all over Theseus's body, and he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes crimson and dripping with blood as he stared at Jason like an awakened beast.

"Awakening of the Asura: Berserk!"

A wave of power exploded around him and he streaked forward.

Jason flinched but he was too slow to react as Theseus appeared before him instantaneously, slashing down.

Blood exploded from Jason's chest as he was thrown backwards.

Theseus didn't stop there. His sword twisted in his grip and he appeared behind Jason, slashing down again.

Jason roared and a storm of lightning rained down from the sky, just barely deflecting the blow.

Theseus growled and thrust past the lightning and met Jason's spear thrust with his weapon!

The air shattered between the two and they skidded backwards. Theseus slashed down three times in succession and space shattered around him, a terrifying storm of space energy and shards exploding to life around him!

Jason jabbed forward and his spear turned into a blur as he defended against the space storm, each thrust countering the space shards swirling around him.

"W-what the hell just happened?! " Reyna turned to the enchanting Thief.

"That is Theseus's Asura power! Berserk! " she replied in a satisfied voice.

Reyna was still watching the battle with wide eyes. Jason was being forced onto the backfoot! "What kind of power is that?! "

"the power he created after suffering his entire life within Tartarus! The power to grow stronger by trading away his own life! "

Jason staggered as Theseus's sword smashed into his chest, sending him tumbling away. Theseus was covered in his own blood now, the cracks on his body growing with each passing second!

"When Theseus goes berserk, his power rises dramatically! But in exchange he keeps taking damage for every second he uses this ability! The only way to win is to defeat his enemy before he himself falls! "

Reyna shivered. "But Jason… he… "

The enchanting Thief giggled. "Indeed. The Roman Emperor still has one more trick left. If he plays it well enough, he just might be able to defeat Theseus! "

 **AN:** Yes, I am continuing this story. I was taking a break for my exams, and now I'm back to continue!


	10. The One who Controls Death

**Second Arc : The One who controls Death**

Thunder crackled and boomed as Jason lifted his spear. His eyes flashed and he roared, thrusting forward. Theseus twisted and his entire body bent in an impossible manner as he thrust his hands out, sword tip hurtling at Jason's chest.

A sweeping Aura roared forth and Jason skidded backwards, blood dripping down his arms from a jagged groove carved across his shoulder. Jason grinned viciously as he twisted the spear in his grip and the thunder twining around his weapon suddenly erupted!

"Heaven Burying Lightning!"

The skies darkened as lightning erupted from the tip of Jason's spear, hurtling forward with incomparable ferocity! The air around the spear shuddered, then with a loud rip, it tore open, space itself distorting under the sheer force of the attack.

Theseus shuddered as the lightning smashed into his chest. His body sparked and blackened, the electricity paralyzing and immobilizing him. His already bloody skin tore open even further as he gave a low roar, his muscles bulging and tearing as he forced himself to move, tumbling to the side as he dodged Jason's following strike.

However, to his surprise, Jason didn't continue with his attack, instead choosing to retreat at the fastest speed he could. At the same time, his Aura surged again, a furious storm of electricity erupting to life around him! The wave of lightning turned into a net that surrounded him, expanding like a dome as it hurtled towards Theseus!

Theseus took a step back as his paralysis passed, howling as he slashed down with his heavy sword. The veins all over his arms popped up and his entire body swelled as his bloodshot eyes widened to the limit.

With a boom like the collapsing of a mountain, the gigantic sword blade smashed into the dome of electricity. The lightning flared up and erupted, clashing with the sword as it bent inwards. A piercing screech rang out, and the surrounding earth was rent apart by the waves of furious thunder, each bolt ripping apart and gouging the surroundings!

BOOOOM!

Theseus gave a hoarse yell as he tore through the defensive dome, sword outstretched as he hurtled straight towards the motionless figure of Jason.

But even as he burst forward, a sudden feeling of danger swept over him and he felt his heart freeze. His pupils shrank and his entire body shivered as his entire body was assaulted by a severe sense of danger!

He immediately slowed and tried to backtrack, but it was already too late!

Jason's eyes opened and with a thunderous shout he leapt forward!

"Asura Phantom! A… waken! "

Lightning exploded from around Jason and he transformed into a bolt of searing electricity as he shot towards The retreating figure of Theseus. Theseus was already retreating at his fastest speed, but even so, Jason was even faster, tearing forward as his spear shot forward with a loud rip!

The electricity behind Jason all congealed together, twining and twisting as it all formed a single, gigantic figure! A giant humanoid figure arose behind Jason, clad in armor made from lightning, his hair unruly as it swept the skies. A gigantic javelin of compressed electricity was held in his right hand, humming as it's very presence caused the skies to shudder and tremble in fear!

The Lightning Emperor Asura Phantom!

Jason tore forward, directly crossing Theseus. Theseus was unable to react as his chest was torn open, blood spraying like a fountain!

Jason didn't slow down as he spun around. His eyes were liquid gold, his entire body covered by raging lightning as he dashed forward again!

Another hit!

Theseus was left paralyzed and helpless in midair as Jason struck him repeatedly, not slowing down even a moment, his entire body turning into a blur of lightning as he pushed his Asura powers to the absolute limit!

Then with a final flourish, Jason slammed his spear into Theseus's chest, sending him flying away as a streak of blood splattered across the scorched earth, trailing after him like a fine mist!

Jason heaved and collapsed to one knee, his entire body trembling as the lightning around him slowly faded away.

Reyna was stunned into silence.

Theseus collapsed in a heap at a distance away, his entire body charred from the strikes of lightning, and bleeding profusely.

The enchanting Thief gave a soft laugh as she slowly clapped her hands. "As expected, of the strongest Asura! "

Jason turned slightly and his gaze was cold as he stared at her. "Enough of your act! Are you done with this farce? "

Reyna jolted to life and started to rush forward to him, but the enchanting Thief rushed forward as well, blocking her path. She tittered softly as she pushed her back. "not so fast dearie! The battle is yet to be concluded! "

Jason narrowed his eyes and glanced around, then he trembled faintly as he saw Theseus slowly climb to his feet, hands still gripping the blackened and twisted heavy sword. "Indeed. This battle is still not done! "

Jason forced himself to his feet at the same time, gripping his spear tightly as he glared at Theseus.

Theseus smiled gruesomely, his handsome features already blackened and disfigured. But his eyes were still the same sparkling green. But as Jason watched, his eyes slowly darkened as a gray mist slowly filled them. He slowly shifted, settling into a low stance as he raised his weapon, his Aura slowing down and drawing down back into him.

Thunder erupted around Jason, and the Lightning Emperor Awoke again, rising as he stood behind Jason, mirroring Jason's stance as he raised the Javelin of Lightning.

"Awaken… Berserk Demon Asura Phantom! "

Theseus roared and his entire body twisted as his entire body transformed, getting covered by dark black scales of a Demon, his eyes turning pitch black and his fingers turning into claws! His muscles bulged as his entire body was remade!

Reyna gasped and stumbled back with horror. "W-what is this?! "

The Enchanting Thief smiled under her mask. "That is the power he has built by suffering in the depths of Tartarus! For he is one of the champions of Tartarus! "

Reyna shivered and turned around to face her. "The… the successor of Poseidon is a Demon? "

The enchanting Thief shook her head. "He is a human, with the powers of a devil! "

Jason seemed unperturbed by the transformation, but he was growing tense with each passing moment.

The successor of Poseidon was a supporter of Tartarus?! This was already a huge blow to their strength, since they had lost one of the successors! But if he managed to defeat Jason today and took the seat of the Asura Council… then Tartarus would have another powerful organization under his control! He already had taken the Queen of the Amazon's and as such he now controlled the Amazons, one of the oldest and most powerful organizations of Earth! If the Asuras went under his control… that would be a disaster!

The Terrifying Aura being released by Theseus was even more powerful than the Aura that Jason was releasing!

Theseus chuckled hoarsely as he stepped forward and suddenly his Aura multiplied, growing stronger with each step that he took!

Jason was forced back with each step, his own Aura shrinking and growing weaker. "What's wrong, O great Emperor? This too much for your power to bear? "

Theseus sneered and he shot forward, and his Aura immediately rocketed!

Jason jabbed forward as well, and the spear and sword clashed with a clear ringing sound!

The spear in Jason's grip immediately bent backwards under the force of the blow, and Jason himself was sent tumbling backwards!

Theseus roared and followed up with a torrent of blows, each blow accompanied by an earthquake as the ground shattered and crumbled! Jason was on the constant backfoot as he retreated, rendered impassive and unable to do anything besides dodge and block!

The sheer strength of the attacks was enough to numb his arms and cause his spear to bend till it looked like it was going to deform!

"this is the true power of an Asura! The power of rage and despair! Feel my rage! Feel my despair! "

Theseus howled as he struck and finally knocked the spear out of Jason's hands!

He leapt forward and before Jason or Thalia could react, pierced through his chest in a single blow!

"NOOOO! JASON! "

Reyna's eyes widened and she screamed out loud. At the same time, a decisive look flashed through Jason's eyes and his true Asura power awoke as his life went to the brink of death!

"Asura Overdrive! "

CRASH!

Blood mist filled the skies and Jason's body jerked forward right as he was stabbed in the chest with Theseus's weapon. His entire body erupted with lightning and his overwhelming energy exploded forth as his entire body turned translucent, currents of electricity crawling beneath his skin and filling his blood vessels. His bones glowed from within and he raised his arm, grabbing Theseus and tearing the sword out of his grasp as he smashed his face in with his fist!

Jason crouched and pulled the sword out of his chest before bursting forward again, tackling Theseus and smashing him into the ground and carving a groove through the dirt with his body!

In terms of physical strength and defense, a Demons body was always unparalleled! That was because their body was tempered by Tartarus and made extremely powerful and defensive!

But today, Jason was using his physical strength to overwhelm the transformed Theseus! His each blow caused his body to shatter and break, scales shattering as black blood spewed from each wound!

Jason had transformed into a lightning spirit as he tore Theseus apart mercilessly, each strike tearing apart his body!

"Stop! I forfeit! "

Theseus managed a scream in between the assault and immediately he was withdrawn from within the Asura domain, tumbling out weakly in a bloody mess. But he didn't hesitate for even a second as he spun around and escaped at the fastest possible speed.

He wasn't a fool. He knew that he was a great enemy of the Roman empire now that he had declared his allegiance to Tartarus. If given the chance, both Reyna and Jason wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him! As of right now, he was still just a level 800 Overgod, so even if his Asura power was almost equal to Jason's Asura power, outside the Asura domain, he was no match for Jason!

His body converted into black mist as he quickly Phased out of existence, retreating back to Tartarus. "I will be back! Lord Tartarus has already formed an alliance with Kronos! We will return and cause your demise! "

Reyna growled, but was helpless to stop him as he disappeared. "That damn bastar-"

Thump.

With a soft sound, Jason suddenly crumpled onto the ground, his eyes rolling up into his head as he fainted away from the world.

"Jason! " Reyna gave a hurried yell as she raced forward to his side.

The Enchanting Thief watched quietly, the stepped back and faded away… Silently… like she had never existed in the first place. From start to end, she had never been surprised by the battle. It was just as if… she had already known who was going to win, and how.

-Northern Earth, Ice territory of the Dark Lands-

"Miss Artemis. Are you sure that you don't want to accompany us? " Leo was scratching his head with a puzzled and embarrassed expression spread across his face as he watched Artemis.

Artemis had her silver bow slung over her shoulder, her purple and Grey daggers strapped to her waist. She wore a simple white robe, made out of plain and coarse thread. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving her face uncovered. Her clothes were covered with dust and soot from her journey, and her skin was paler than it had ever been. Her face was gaunt, her eyes cold and expressionless.

She quietly shook her head and her voice was as soft as cotton as it brushed past Leo and Beckfendor. "I appreciate the offer. But our paths diverge here. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your personal aims, but I cannot accompany you either. "

Leo sighed then reached down to the belt that hung around his waist. He reached into the pockets and withdrew a single sheathed sword from inside. The sword was four feet long, and the hilt was short, obviously made for one handed wielding. The sheathe was simple, with no excessive designs or patterns engraved across it.

Artemis accepted it, and a shallow smile crossed her face. "I thank you for this gift. "

She slowly unsheathed the blade and a blinding light erupted as a crystalline blade unveiled, sparkling and glowing with reflected light.

"I crafted it out of a fusion of starshine steel and Essence of Moonlight. It's the lightest and fastest blade I created, but it is incomparably durable and sharp. " Leo chuckled then grabbed Festus and leapt onto the Dragon's back. "If you ever need any help, you can get in touch with the communication scroll! The scroll will let me contact you as well, but the greater the distance, the more energy it will Take for the scroll to contact either of us. "

Artemis nodded, then watched as the Dragon slowly rose into the air.

"It was a pleasure traveling with you Artemis!" Beckfendor yelled as she turned into a speck on the ground and Festus flew into the skies, heading deeper into the Dark Lands.

Artemis sighed softly then turned away as she slowly walked away, a single figure in the vast wilderness. She raised her hand up and spread it as she stared up into the skies, and slowly a glimmer of light sparkled through her eyes. "I know I will see you again someday Percy. Till then, rest assured that I will find your family! "

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

"Hup! Hup! Hup! "

Flames roared and sparks flashed as Mike slammed down the hammer on a heated piece of metal, before plunging it back into a furnace. On the side, Percy had a finished but crude sword between his knees, and another one lat on the ground before him, wedged against a whetstone as he slowly and carefully sharpened the sword.

"Listen up kid. A man's sword is more important than his free hand. And as such, regardless of the state you're in, whether you just finished a war and barely survived and are struggling to drag yourself out of the blood and gore, or you're on the run from an army of enemies thirsty for your blood, you sharpen your sword when you get the time to. A Blunt sword is equal to throwing half your life to the wind! "

Percy frowned and gave him a sceptical glance. "Then what about you Master? How come I've never seen you sharpen your weapon? "

Mike gave a soft chuckle at that. "Swords with sword spirits are quite different from a normal weapon. They don't require their master to maintain them so strenuously. They themselves maintain their conditions on a day to day basis. "

After a few hours, Mike dropped the unfinished blade to the side as he stood up and faced Percy with a smile. "Enough of Blacksmithing! Now grab a sword and show me how much you have improved! "

Percy grinned as he stood up as well, holding the sword he had just sharpened. Mike grabbed a wooden training sword and raised it as he took up a simple sword stance.

"Hyaaah! " Percy roared and slashed down, intending to slice the word Mike held into two with a single strike!

Mike gave a cold smirk as he swiveled, meeting Percy's attack head on!

Bang!

Percy's eyes widened as his sword was pushed to the side and Mike gave him a solid strike across his chest, sending him skidding backwards. Mike stopped and placed his sword across his shoulder as he gave Percy a triumphant grin. "Too weak! "

Percy growled and launched forward again, swinging his sword in an upward sweep!

Mike hopped backwards and his wrist twisted as he parried Percy, then struck him across the face with the hilt of the sword. Percy's face whipped to the side and blood sprayed from his lips. Mike didn't stop this time, pressing on as he grabbed his head with his free hand before flinging him away!

Percy's eyes glinted with a black light and suddenly he twisted around, slamming his sword into the ground and slowing himself. He gave a guttural roar and dashed forward and suddenly a suffocating Aura enveloped everything!

Mike's eyes narrowed and he gave a soft whisper to himself. "So it is Riptide… after all! "

Percy slashed down and his arms burst in a mess of blood and flesh as terrifying energy rocketed!

Mike grunted with surprise, raising his weapon to defend, but he was unable to stop the sheer force of the blow, being blown backwards!

However, a cold light filled his eyes and he mimicked Percy's move from before, stabbing his sword into the ground and slowing himself before launching himself forward!

An Aura that seemed to cover the world and end all life suddenly erupted from within him! "Devil God Sword Arts! First sword of Possession! "

A cold light flashed past Percy and he trembled as he was paralyzed, then he gasped, staggering backwards. At the same time, the sword in his grip shivered and exploded into numerous fragments, tinkling as the pieces scattered to the ground!

Mike grinned and rested his sword across his shoulder as he stared at Percy. "That's the difference between you and me when we use the same attack! "

Percy snapped out of his daze, then slowly stared down at his hands. They were bloody and broken, damaged by the force of the attack he had used. But Mike's arm's were perfectly fine after the attack!

Mike drove the wooden sword into the ground before turning away from Percy. "You saw that you were using a steel sword and I was using a wooden sword, so you assumed my sword would be weaker! But in the end, your steel sword was shattered by my wooden sword! That is the difference between using a sword and mastering it! The Devil God Intent is one that damages your body in exchange for a more powerful attack. But that is only when you are unable to control it. When sword and man work as one, that is when the true strength of the sword appears! "

-Underworld, Near the edge of the River Styx-

An aged old figure sat beside the river, staring into its depths. His face was wrinkled and echoed with a long lost beauty that could have shaken the world in its prime. His eyes were milky and filled with sorrow. "Alas… even my time has come… "

Alcyoneus chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Indeed. Today, even death shall perish, Thanatos! "

Thanatos, the god of Death, gave a weary laugh as he turned to face Alcyoneus. "Alcyoneus… bane to my Master. You have come… as I foresaw! "

Alcyoneus walked closer, each step shaking the ground under his feet. "Hahaha! HAHHAHAHAHAHA! When I have your power of death and decay within my grasp, none shall be capable of opposing me! This world will bow to the true Immortal Giant of Death! "

Thanatos shook his head weakly. "The titans perished because of their unjust rule over earth. Kronos defied the very laws of heaven by attempting to kill his own children for no sin of theirs, and the Heaven's punished him by causing his defeat! Then giants arose, but their sins against the Mortal kind led to their defeat at the hands of the God's and their children. The gods may have committed many wrongs, but Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have always upheld the laws of Heaven. Especially my master Hades. The most feared God, bound by the most restrictions. But he has never defied the rules of life and death that bind the world. And so I curse your fate for trying to break those rules! You seek immortality, but the power of Hades shall be your downfall! Hades will drag you into the abyss again! "

Alcyoneus sneered and grabbed Thanatos by the throat as he lifted him into the air. "Hades is already gone! How will he stop me now? And your curse? How will it be of any use after you die and your power of death and Decay becomes mine!? " he squeezed and Thanatos trembled as his form turned transparent and shattered, his consciousness scattering. As he died, one last thought echoed across the void. 'Master Hades… I can rest now. I leave the rest to your Successors. He, will make you proud !'


	11. Oblivion Asura

**Second Arc : Oblivion Asura**

A dark haze hung over a lonely mountain that pierced into the sky above. Dark clouds slowly drew together, forming a thick blanket that strangled the moonlight and starlight.

"He will come back to me soon… He must! Big brother… I will bring you back! " Stella murmured to herself, slowly arranging seals around the preserved and sealed corpse of her older brother. She glanced up at the sky, gazing at the suffocating darkness that pressed down on her. "This… is the time. "

In her hand, a light sparkled and the Life original Sphere gave an eye piercing light as it's power bloomed, swirling around Stella, then flooding into the corpse that lay before her.

The Ceremony of revival had begun!

Percy and Ascelepius were both rushing towards the Barren mountain where Ascelepius had sensed the fluctuations from. On the way there, Ascelepius filled Percy in on the details. "Stella's older brother, Allen… was the original heir of the Crimson Faction. He was a genius blessed by the Heaven's and he even managed to awaken the Legendary Spirit of the Phoenix when he was born. It was deemed that he would inherit the spirit of the Phoenix when he grew older and would be the strongest Family leader in all history of the Crimson Family! "

Percy narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Didn't Stella also inherit the spirit of the Phoenix? "

Ascelepius shook his head. "Stella, like most of the other young family master's inherited the spirit of Phoenix flame. The spirit of Phoenix flame she inherited is a Heaven Rank Spirit. But… the Phoenix Spirit is a Divine Rank Spirit! "

The lowest spirit is the Mortal Spirit, the souls of all normal humans and beasts.

Then comes the Earth spirit, spirits of Magical Beasts!

The Heaven Spirits are even more powerful, capable of extending their master's lives and strengthening their body!

The Emperor spirit's are king's among the spirit's, able to continue living even after their masters die.

And the Divine Spirit's are God's among the Spirit's! They have their own consciousness even in the soul form, and are almost immortal!

The difference between a Heaven Spirit and a Divine spirit was like the difference between an ant and a God!

"Wait, if he was so powerful and talented, then he should have been protected by the entire family! Then how did he die?! "

Ascelepius sighed. "Man plans, but God destroys. Allen was to inherit the spirit of the Crimson Phoenix, but before that could happen, he was possessed! The spirit of the Darkflame Phoenix overtook his body and consumed his soul! "

Percy shivered and glanced over at Ascelepius. "The Darkflame Phoenix? "

Ascelepius nodded grimly. "The Darkflame Phoenix is another Divine Spirit… but it has never submitted to a human before! It is a spirit of carnage and destruction, so whoever tries to fuse with it will be consumed by its evil nature and driven insane to wreck destruction! "

Ascelepius drew a breath. "The Darkflame Phoenix consumed Allen's soul and took over his body, but his body was too frail to handle the power. And so it turned its eyes to the next person with a pure Phoenix bloodline. "

Percy felt his heart jolt and his eyes widened. "S- Stella?! "

Ascelepius nodded grimly. "It planned to kill her and absorb the Phoenix blood within her body to perfect Allen's body! However… before it could carry out its plans, the Crimson King realized what had happened and rushed to rescue Stella and from its grasp. She was almost dead by the time he arrived and stopped Allen. He had called me as well, and I forcefully sealed him off! "

Slowly, the truth of the matter dawned upon Percy and turned to face Ascelepius. "Then… the Phoenix Spirit… is still sealed within Allen's body?! "

Ascelepius gave a Solemn nod. "That's not all. Not only is it still sealed within his corpse, Stella has no idea about the truth of how her brother really died! She believes that his death is her fault!"

"O crypt of the forgotten! Release thy seal! Undo what has been wrought! Lethe Rush! "

In Stella's small palm, the Life Original Sphere suddenly emitted an oppressive sparkle, as though the sun was descending into the Mortal Realm!

A bright pillar of light pierced the Heaven's, shining so brightly that Stella could feel the light even through her eyelids, and it was a scorching heat, like a wave of dry air sweeping past her and being sucked into the corpse of her brother!

"No! STOP THE CEREMONY! " Ascelepius roared as he raced forward, both palms glowing with a purifying light that sought to destroy the entire corpse. Percy stuck to his heels, squinting as he peered at the base of the blinding pillar of light.

There…. He could just make out the diminutive figure of Stella, kneeling beside the corpse of her brother. Then, before he or Ascelepius could do anymore, the sparkling Orb that was suspended over his chest suddenly darkened. A plume of fire covered the Orb and sucked it into Allen's chest. At the same time, an oppressive force suddenly covered both Ascelepius and Percy, throwing them both to the ground like two ragged scarecrows.

Stella leapt to her feet and started to rush to their side, but even as she stood, the pillar of light disappeared. The three of them blinked with surprise, disoriented by the sudden darkening. And then, the cold corpse that lay beside Stella… breathed in.

-Destruction Territory, destruction Realm-

Percy crossed his arms as the mist around him slowly faded away, bringing forth the secrets hidden its depths.

"The realm of destruction is the Shadow of the true universe. It is a part of the true universe where all living creatures exist, but they can never touch. And this is also the place where all seals and deaths exist! " Destruction proclaimed. The mist continued to fade away from around Percy and soon a gigantic mountain appeared before him, like a sharp sword thrusting into the heavens!

Percy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk and he was forced to take a step back, and he was suddenly assaulted by waves of furious power! "W-what?! "

Despite the high level of the power, it was incomparably to familiar to Percy! Because this was... The Aura of Asura!

"Behold, the final will and inheritance of the Successor of Asura, Oblivion Asura! " Destruction roared and Percy felt an Aura of nothingness and destruction spreading from the mountain, pervading his very soul. Percy trembled and staggered away.

His soul had almost disintegrated under the influence of the Aura!

How powerful would it have to be, for it to be so lethal without any power! And more importantly… "H-how old is this?! "

Destruction chuckled. "Older than even myself and Chaos… older than this entire universe! "

Percy shuddered intensely! Older… than the universe? And even if after all this time, it was still so lethal?! Just how powerful was the person who left this behind?!

Destruction appeared in before Percy, assuming the form of a child. "Yes… this is something that comes from another universe. My sister has tried to hide the truth of this situation from the rest of the world, but I believe that If you must win, it will have to be after you know the truth. "

"what… truth? "Percy asked in a cold voice.

Destruction glanced at the mountain behind himself. "Do you know why there are twelve Olympians? Or why there were twelve titans? Why twelve is such a powerful and symbolic number? Do you know the true reason why Tartarus has betrayed Chaos, the reason why chaos sacrificed her sword to seal Niddhogg and Veorfolnir? "

Percy remained silent as he waited for Destruction to speak.

"Today… just I and chaos remain alive… but originally, there were twelve of us! "

Destruction's words were like a thunderclap.

"There were originally six universe's, all born at the same time, with six Beings of Chaos and six Beings of Destruction born with them! But we were invaded before we could fully awaken and mature. These invaders wished to kill us and harvest our energy and the universe that were part of us. We were innocent and unaware of anything, but we had no chance to grow and learn…." Destruction clenched his fist. "They killed the Four eldest siblings, two sister's of chaos and two Beings of Destruction and took away their two universe's. By then, we had realized what was happening, but even with our resistance, we were still unable to stop them. Another universe was destroyed and another Sister of chaos and Being of Destruction had died. At that time, Chaos and I, the youngest twins, were still asleep. So our four elder siblings combined their power's and created two new species inside their two universe's. They created the perfect race, the God race! And… just like you, one of them was chosen by Asura! She mastered the Power of Oblivion, the power to destroy all existence, and Asura personally named her, the Oblivion Asura! She combined the power's of the two universe's together and led them to war against the invaders, and drove them back with her life! With the last of her strength, she created this mountain, which contains all of her teachings and understandings of the Peak of the Path of Asura, and she entrusted it to me, hoping that the day when the sealed Niddhogg and Veorfolnir awoke, this would help the future generations to resist them. "

Percy stared at the mountain with a new light burning in his eyes. "Then… this is the teaching's left behind by Senior Oblivion? "

Destruction nodded his head. "The enemy we face is far, far beyond anything you can imagine… anything even I can imagine. With a single thought, he can kill me and chaos and destroy our entire universe! "

Percy fell silent as he tried to imagine what kind of power someone would need to destroy an entire universe with just a single thought. It was truly something beyond his imagination! "Such a powerful enemy… How…? "

Destruction chuckled. "That is a story far beyond your understanding and strength. But, thankfully, the enemy was wounded in a long war and fell into a deep slumber to heal himself and awaken. And in order to get the energy to awaken, he sent his followers to go out and gather energy by destroying universes and stealing their life force from their Creators. "

"B-but that means that… Someone as powerful as Niddhogg and Veorfolnir are just soldiers?!" Percy couldn't wrap his head around the idea. To him, the beings on the level of Chaos and Destruction were ultimate and unsurpassed. But Niddhogg and Veorfolnir, beings even stronger than them, were just soldiers! What kind of disparity was that?! "

"Pay no Heed to that. That battle is something beyond even my level of power. No matter how much you think about it, you have no strength to affect or alter it. " Destruction chided Percy. "Focus on the battle that you can affect. The battle against Kronos. "

Percy nodded his head and stepped forward. The ground beneath his feet trembled and he stiffened as a wave of images and flew through his mind.

He saw empty Plains, then a gigantic army that dwarfed everything Percy had ever before. The Plains stretched out into the distance and Percy had a chilling feeling that these Plains were as large as a Universe, If not even bigger!

The army consisted of monsters of various kinds, kinds of monster's even Percy had no knowledge of.

Large misshapen figures lurked at the back of the army, covered by mist, but Percy could easily make out that each one of them was as large as the Skyscraper like Typhon! Innumerable giants milled about, the ground trembling under their footsteps as they headed towards him.

Percy's gaze dipped down and to his surprise he saw a thin petite hand instead of his own, holding onto a long spear that was covered by blood and flecks of flesh, gleaming a cold Grey light from within.

His gaze shifted to the side and he was astonished as he was met with the sight of an army behind him!

A large army of humanoid figures, wearing various kinds of armor and gripping a variety of weapons all stood by his back, expressions grim and uncertain. Percy could feel a wave of negativity and pessimism rising from them, fear slowly clouding their minds and expressions.

Then suddenly Percy heard a loud feminine shout. "To attention warriors!"

It felt to Percy as If someone beside him had spoken, but he could see no one else. Then he saw everyone's gaze, and it was all directed at him.

"We have all gathered here today! Every Man, Woman and Child have trained to help for their entire lives! "

With a start, Percy realized that it was him speaking. Or rather, the figure from who's eyes he was seeing this memory was speaking. Oblivion Asura was Speaking!

"TODAY! THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES! What we fight is the last battle, to decide the fates of our future! TODAY! WE ARE ALL HEROES! Regardless of if we win or lose, live or die! We are the last heroes, standing on the gate of our homeland, and they are the invaders!

Oblivion flung her arm out, pointing at the approaching armies. The people trembled, but not one retreated!

"We will shatter our weapons upon them! Spill every last drop of our blood onto the ground here! But! WE WILL NOT LET THEM THROUGH! "

The army roared in agreement and Oblivion spun around. The approaching army gave a roar of its own!

Oblivion growled and suddenly she was a streak of Crimson and Grey lights, charging towards the army and the army at her back followed without hesitation!

Oblivion tore through the front lines and immediately the carnage stared as she descended upon them like a wolf among sheep.

Pained screams and yells rang out and the entire army was thrown into a disarray in a matter of seconds! Oblivion tore forth without slowing down the slightest bit, her spear turning into a fountain of blood, sprinkling fresh red blood with each passing thrust!

Percy felt his breathing slow. This style… style of Awakened Asura! The same style he had seen in the memory of the Asura Master!

"I suffered a great deal of torment, trying to understand the intricacy of the Style of the Asura. But I was a fool, and was so blinded by my rage and my thirst for revenge that I missed the truth for many, many years! "

The voice of the Oblivion Asura spoke into Percy's mind. It sounded weak and frail, nothing like the booming roar it was now. And more importantly… it was speaking to Percy!

Percy felt focused his attention on the voice, determined to throughly memorize and remember each word.

"The rage of the Asura was what awakened my inner Asura All those years ago. But after I mastered my rage, and pushed it to its peak potential, I began to wonder… is this all? Is this all the strength I can draw from Asura? Then I met the love of my life, and with him, my eternal rival. And that was when I discovered the power brought forth by jealousy! "

A series of images appeared before Percy.

Oblivion Asura spun around and her spear was a shining Arc of death, heralding another death with each swing. Beside her, a man, dressed in simple robes held a gigantic heavy sword that even surpassed the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword Percy used! He was roaring with laughter as he swung his weapon around like it weighed nothing. Each swing tore apart the ground, reshaping the landscape around them. And in the distance, another woman leapt forward in a graceful Arc, the bow in her hands shooting forth a wicked storm!

The air was filled with arrows that blanketed the surrounding enemies.

The earth shuddered and split as the mighty heavy sword swung around.

The spear danced like a snake, each strike deadly and precise.

Together the three of them were more than enough to crush an entire army!

The women with the bow landed by the Asura's side and settled her bow onto her back as she drew the man next to her into her embrace.

"We three were the leaders of the battle, and we fought at the head of the war, leading the resistance against the invaders… but I never felt like I belonged by their side. I was an outsider. They perfected each other, but I was just added on as another leader because my strength was the same as theirs."

Suddenly, another scene was played out.

Oblivion spun and a wave of monsters that surrounded her fell back fearfully. She snarled and her Aura spun like a roiling storm, and in the distance Percy could see the chained figure of the man who had been wielding the heavy sword. The monsters were crowding around him, and he was struggling, about to be overwhelmed.

Percy could sense her rage and desperation as she tried to break through to his side. Suddenly, he felt a lurch and her Aura roared forth. Her eyes turned blood-red and the Aura that seethed around turned a visible Crimson, leaping and twisting like a furious fire! Her energy exploded and in a single slash, she obliterated the enemies that surrounded her!

She roared and slashed again, tearing past the crowd of enemies and suddenly she was free of them, charging towards him. And then she stopped cold.

The Archer had already reached his side, and the two of them weaved in an impossible dance, the heavy sword in his hands driving back his enemies while she downed them with a hail of arrows.

She trembled and then froze in place, staring as the two of them decimated the enemies. Then she slowly turned as she walked away.

"And that was how her rage and hatred gave rise to the fearsome Oblivion Asura. " Destructions voice rang out as the memory ended.

Percy frowned, slowly thinking over everything he had seen. The more he thought about it the more he felt something was wrong. His gut twisted as he recalled the rage and hatred of the Asura Master. Then he recalled the rage of the Oblivion Asura.

"No. " The word escaped Percy before he could even think it through.

Destruction turned and regarded Percy, eyes cold. "No? "

Percy shook his head and let his instincts speak to for him. "That wasn't how she Awakened her Asura Power. "

Destruction gave a half smile. "Why do you say that? "

Percy's eyes grew steely. "Because that wasn't the true way of the Asura. "

Destruction laughed. "She accepted the power of Oblivion, the power to end all existence. How do you think she could gain that dreadful strength if not through rage? "

"Through love" Percy said simply.

Destruction's smile grew wider. "what kind of love gives rise to Oblivion? "

"Enough Love that she was willing to end the universe and die with it to protect what she held dear. "

"Indeed. " Destruction nodded, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "You have realized the Way of the Asura was never to breed hatred. Then, you are worthy of the truth. "

He waved his hand and suddenly the mountain crumbled, turning into the finest of dust and sweeping towards Percy. And suddenly Percy was thrust back into the vision.

Oblivion Asura was surrounded by enemies on all sides. They stretched as far as the eye could see. And she stood alone.

Her ancient voice once again rang through Percy's mind. "In my rage I ran into the Heart of my enemies. And there I began my massacre, determined to take as many enemies with me as I could! "

Below, the ground shook as she swept through the enemies like a furious storm. Hundreds of enemies rushed at her, only to fall, blood spilling across the Cursed ground. Thousands of attacks fell on her body and she tore through them all, like a madman who knew naught else.

She seemed unstoppable, unkillable, a raging disaster that would never end!

But despite all her power, all her strength, all her rage, she was still only Mortal.

Her skin tore and bones shattered as she stumbled and staggered under repeated attacks. Her attacks grew weaker and her speed grew slower, her defense grew weary. And then she was on her knees, both her feet mangled and twisted beyond belief. Her left arm was also broken and almost torn from her shoulder, hanging uselessly by her side. She scowled, still holding her spear up with her right hand as she stared up at the giant standing before her. He leered down at her, a suffocating Aura emanating from him. It was stronger than the Aura of Gaia or Pontus, though it was still weaker than Destruction.

A Primordial!

Behind stood almost a dozen more similar beings, each emanating that terrifying Aura.

"Yield. Spawn of Dirt! "He rumbled and swung his staff down, smashing it into her chest. She flew backwards, blood spurting from her mouth and chest as he ribs crumpled, shattering as she rolled away weakly.

She struggled to raise herself but her strength gave out and she collapsed at his feet, unable to muster her strength.

"That day… I knew despair. That day… I knew sorrow. That day… I lost all hope. That was the day the proud daughter of the Heaven's, who had fought armies without fear, who was resigned to death… cried. "

Percy stared at the trickles of tears that streaked her face.

"That was the day… I accepted my defeat. "

Oblivion trembled and her fingers shook as she slowly lay her spear down, letting go of her weapon as despair finally claimed her.

"And that was the day… I found my strength! "

"is this the End?! "

A roar shook the skies and the Primordial swung his staff down, aiming to crush her head in a single blow!

Bang!

Oblivion shook and stared up with disbelief. Blood dripped over her face as a single figure stood before her.

The Archer grinned weakly at her, holding the staff away with her hand. The bones in her hand were crushed by the force of the blow but she seemed ignorant to the pain as she smiled at Oblivion. "As if… I'd let you get the heroic death without me! "

A rumble tore through the crowd and suddenly a figure wielding a heavy sword had torn through the army, grinning crassly at the two of them. "Finish your reunion later! We have an army to kill! "

Oblivion stared with shock at the two of them. "Leona? Archael? B-but why are you here?! "

A shower of arrows erupted forth and the two of them again started their terrifying dance as they tore apart the army around them. But the Primordial was unaffected as he rushed towards the two of them. He easily resisted the force of the sword slashes pushing him backwards as well as the arrows striking his armor.

Oblivion growled and suddenly she was on her feet, her Aura blazing as she tore forward and struck the Primordial, sending him skidding backwards.

Leona grinned and her arrows turned into a terrifying fleet that focused on the Primordial. "Because it turns out that our teamwork was incomplete without you! And I'd hate to let a friend die alone! "

Oblivion felt a similar smile spread across her face and she moved to their side, the three of them melding together into the perfect killing machine.

"Pure Hatred was never the answer to the strength of the Asura. Because Hatred could never exist without love. "

Percy gasped and the vision ended as suddenly as It had begun. He was soaked in sweat and he was trembling from the intensity of what he had seen. But now he felt as if another piece of the puzzle that was the Path of Asura had been found.

He smiled softly and gave a small bow in the direction of where the mountain once stood. "Thank you for your guidance senior. "

For within his mind was a single memory left that still hadn't disintegrated.

"Ethereal Asura Arts: Oblivion Style! "


	12. Asura Arts

**Second Arc : Asura Arts**

-Destruction Territory, destruction Realm-

Percy floated in the middle of the void, eyes closed as he meditated over the single memory left behind in his mind.

'Ethereal Asura Arts'

The concept upon which the power of an Asura is based. Every Asura has a unique ability, a unique power that he can evolve and develop. As the Asura grows stronger and further understands his ability and its strength, the Ethereal Arts will grow more diverse and detailed.

And while each Asura must develop his own Asura Arts, an Asura Art can also be inherited. An inherited Asura Art is more difficult to perfect but can be user almost instantly by any who inherit it.

Oblivion Style.

The Oblivion Asura Arts have Five Stages.

The First Stage: Fundamental Formula.

"Sword, Spear, Bow and Arrow,

Bringing the Weapon to Bear."

Endless Rage to End All"

Second Stage : Fundamental Formula

"Ending The Heaven in Despair,

Stained with Sorrow and Wrath,

Consign to Oblivion, Rebirth! "

The Third Stage : Domain Skill

Obliterating Aura.

The Fourth Stage : Defensive Skill

Obliteration.

The Fifth Stage (Incomplete) : Asura Prime

Prime Oblivion.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes and then to hours. The Aura around Percy slowly grew visible and then shriveled, turning into a dull Greyish Black. The Aura of Desolation and Endless Destruction surrounded him as he exhaled and opened his eyes. He slowly floated down to the ground and landed lightly.

He stretched his hand out and lightly swung his fingers down. Immediately, space twisted and the entirety of Destruction Energy was sucked in towards Percy and then congealed in the form of a sword in his grip.

"Sword, Spear, Bow and Arrow,

Bringing the Weapon to Bear."

Endless Rage to End All"

He exhaled slowly and swung the sword down.

Boom!

Everything around Percy in a seven foot radius shuddered and exploded, immediately disintegrating as a wave of furious Destruction Energy emanated from him.

Percy was unperturbed as he breathed in, then twisted the weapon in his grip, calmly thrusting it forward and watching the surroundings all crumbling even further as a new Wave of Destruction Energy battered everything.

Percy smiled coldly and his thoughts shifted to the second Stage of the Oblivion Asura Arts.

"Ending The Heaven in Despair,

Stained with Sorrow and Wrath,

Consign to Oblivion, Rebirth! "

The Destructive Aura around Percy spiked and his eyes turned Grey. His arm trembled as he swung the weapon in his hand and stumbled backwards as a Shockwave of power exploded outwards!

"Pfft! "

Percy coughed up a mouthful of blood as the destructive energy backlash slammed into him. He stabilized himself and stared down at his hand. "So… at most, I can handle the strain of the second stage for five attacks… or for thirty breaths of time. "

"That's where you're wrong. " Destruction Materialized behind Percy and spoke in a calm voice. "You're in the Realm of Destruction, and surrounded by Destruction Energy. But once you leave, you won't have as much Destruction Energy. In that case, your Oblivion Arts will be severely restricted. Even using the First stage might be impossible. Because, the Oblivion Asura Arts requires the use of Destruction Energy, but in the Chaos Realm, that is a rare resource. "

Percy nodded with understanding. "But how do I return to the Chaos Realm? "

Destruction gave him a thin lipped smile, then slowly turned as he walked away. "Before you return, some people have asked to see you. "

Percy frowned and ran after him. "Who? Didn't you say that you never created any creatures? "

Destruction chuckled. "Not me. Some old friends who have been quite curious about your journey. "

Percy frowned again. "Your… Friends? "

Destruction nodded. "You should know them well. The Four Symbols Beasts! "

"who? "

"wait, you don't know who the Four Symbols Beasts are? "

"Never heard of them "

Destruction sighed and shook his head. "They are the followers and students of Yggdrasil, Master's of the Four Elements. The Vermillion Bird, The Azure Dragon, The Black Turtle and The White Tiger! "

After a few hours, Percy felt the space around him growing warmer. The entire time he was in the Destruction Realm, he hadn't felt heat nor cold. But, now he could feel heat around himself. Even the air seemed to gain a reddish tint.

And then the ground ended.

In the distance Percy could see endless destruction energy like a mist spreading across to the horizon.

The mist slowly dispersed and the red light grew stronger and brighter, lighting up the gloom.

"Skreeeee! "

A screech erupted and Percy felt every instinct in his body scream at him to duck!

Percy grimaced and the sky above turned red as three flaming figures tore through the Mist!

A large bird, clad in feathers that shimmered and sparkled like pure gold gave a loud cry as it spread it's wings open wide. A terrifying heat that made Percy feel like his very bones were melting erupted as golden flames scorched the world!

The Golden Crow!

Another cry rang out and a plume of Crimson flames filled the sky. The second bird spread out it's noble wings and flung its tail out as it twirled through the sky.

The Crimson Phoenix!

And the last of the three Strongest flame Beasts, with a cry that shook the Heaven's and the earth, Vermillion light like the rising sun!

The Primordial Vermillion Bird!

All the three birds swept through the skies, a scorching heat emanating from each. Then the three spiralled down towards Percy, but as they drew closer, they seemed to be shrinking in size, growing smaller and less bright. Before long, only three flaming human figures stood before Percy.

They were aflame but the brightness was bearable as was the heat. But their pressure remained, a powerful prestige that was simply the gap between the noble beasts and Percy's human form.

The Golden Crow and the Vermillion Bird were both just human outlines made of fire, and the energy within them was extremely weak. It was obvious that they were just weak soul fragments that were on the verge of collapsing.

However the Phoenix was still bright and substantial, in the form of a middle aged man, clad in sparkling Crimson Armor and holding a Halberd in his left hand. His facial features were vague and shifted like an illusory mist. But his eyes were clear, two sparks of proud flames, one Crimson, one Black.

"Percy Jackson, the one who courted my granddaughter? " he asked with an amused smile.

Percy felt mortified. He'd completely forgotten! Calypso was related to the Phoenix and the Golden Crow! "Y-yes sir! "

The Phoenix stepped forward and folded his arms as he stared at Percy. Percy met his gaze and he could feel the scorching heat flooding through his body, reaching down to his very soul.

"Good… " The Phoenix nodded with appreciation as If he liked what he had seen. "Looks like we weren't mistaken by leaving our soul fragments behind."

"Soul Fragments? " Percy enquired.

The Phoenix gestured at his two companions. "We no longer exist in this universe. But we knew that someday the Seal made by our Master Yggdrasil would break and Niddhogg and Veorfolnir would awaken again. In order to stop them, we each left behind pieces of our soul's, searching for people worthy of inheriting their strength. And as you can see, most of us have already found suitable successors. Carter Kane was Chosen by the Golden Crow and granted her World Devouring Flames. The Vermillion Bird chose Magnus Chase and granted him the Purifying Flames of Divinity! "

He regarded Percy with a warm smile. "But I've been waiting for you. Because only you can bring out the potential of My Yin Yang Flames! "

A heavy presence covered the Heaven's and Percy felt his knees buckle.

"Hahahahaha! Old Crimson, I never expected you to be so good at flattery! " a loud roar boomed forth and three figures appeared in the sky above them.

A coiling body covered with scales that twinkled like stars in the gloom! An arrogant Aura that overlooked the Heaven's and all of Creation! Overlord of the Dragon Kind, and King of the Water, The Primordial Azure Dragon!

A screeching cry tearing the skies as delicate wings flutter. Crystalline feathers that cover its body and icy eyes that pierced Percy with a noble glare!

The Ice Phoenix!

Hooves clattered across the skies and a long tail whipped and coiled around the Misty energy of Destruction. Antlers arose from it's head and it whinnied as it's body glimmered with jewel like scales.

The Ice Qilin!

The Azure Dragon shrunk in size, quickly turning to a human form. He was a broad, armored man, hair like crystals. Like the Phoenix, his facial features were vague, but his eyes were clear, two deep and endless Azure voids that threatened to swallow the world!

The Ice Phoenix turned into a petite woman, hair bundled into a simple ponytail, glimmering like her crystalline feathers. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost white.

The Ice Qilin similarly took a human form, but was vague and Ethereal.

The Azure Dragon glanced at Percy and chuckled as he floated down to the ground. "Indeed, my eyes did not deceive me that fateful day we met! " he slapped Percy's shoulder, almost sending him sprawling. " You truly are a reliable human. "

Percy bowed his head with respect. "Senior Azure Dragon. " he greeted.

The Azure Dragon chuckled again. "We have no time for the formalities, young successor. Or actually we do, but they're unnecessary. " He laughed and his eyes twinkled as he gestured to the Ice Phoenix and the Ice Qilin. "The Ice Qilin and Ice Phoenix both chose the same successor. However, since the ice Phoenix and the Flame Phoenix are interconnected, she still hasn't faded. Care to guess who they chose as their successor? "

Percy frowned and shook his head. "Who is it? "

The Azure Dragon laughed. "The delightful young lady who you went through my test with! "

Percy froze. "P-piper?! "

The Azure Dragon nodded. "She turned out to be quite talented. AFter her inheritance, her power skyrocketed and I'm afraid to say that she's quite left even you behind. In fact, if you two were to fight as you are right now, she would beat you overwhelmingly. "

Percy grinned and clenched his fist. "That's… That's good to hear… She can protect herself. "

The Phoenix laughed softly. "The White Tiger also finished choosing Magnus Chase as her successor and the other two wind spirits chose Jason Grace as their Successors. The Earth spirit's haven't informed us of their decision, but they have decided against you as well. The other spirit's who followed Lord Yggdrasil have also decided on their own Successors. Thus, Only I and Lord Azure will be imparting our inheritance to you. I hope you use them well. "

Percy frowned. "Don't I already have your inheritance? "

The Azure Dragon shook his head. "I granted you a small piece of my soul and a part of my dragon marrow and dragon blood. But when your soul split into three pieces, it was sent away with another soul. Also, this is my true inheritance! I will give you the entire soul I have, as well as replacing your entire body's bone marrow with my Dragon God Bone Marrow! Then I will teach you my Secret Art, Flash Steps of the Azure Shadow! "

The Phoenix nodded. "you only had a strand of my soul, as well as some diluted blood of mine. But now, I will grant you Three Drops of my Life Blood! That will grant your blood the Phoenix Fire attribute! Then, I will teach you the Rebirthing Codex of Crimson Nirvana! "

Percy bowed low. "I don't know how I could ever repay this gift. "

The Azure Dragon's humor faded away and his expression grew somber and his smile grew grim. "Fulfill your prophecy. And please save my daughter. "

Beast Realm, Unknown Territory –

Percy was on his way back to the city when he heard the snarl. His eyes narrowed. "Fourth level, Battalion Tiger? "

He twisted and headed back towards the sound of the disturbance. He pushed through the thick leaves of the tree he stood on as he leaned forward, peering down at the source of the disturbance.

A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the clearing, shuffling around nervously as it twisted around constantly, looking around fearfully. It was surrounded by a pack of Battalion Tigers, a Level four Beast, which always hunt for prey in packs. While together, they are comparable to level five Beasts.

Percy gave a soft sigh, lowering his hand as he grabbed his training sword and slowly drew the blade out. His eyes grew cold and he burst from the cover of the trees, already twisting in midair as he hurtled at the middle of the pack.

The Tigers spun, but were too slow to react as Percy's blade slashed their hides. Yelps filled the air as blood splattered the ground and two tigers were instantly decapitated.

The cloaked figure moved at the same time, palms striking out and blowing back the surrounding beasts.

Percy rolled over to it's side and a smile crossed his lips as he faced the pack leader. A growling, armored battalion tiger with muscles flexing and twisting under its skin as it stalked towards the two of them. It's tail swung hypnotically and it's eyes were filled with murderous blood lust.

Percy's companion shivered. "A level Five Battalion Tiger. " Percy glanced and saw pale blue eyes, a hint of Crimson skin under the hood, as well as dark hair. The figure noticed his glance and smiled weakly. "Thank you for your help, but you should probably run before you get targeted by the Battalion beasts. "

Percy shook his head. "Nonsense! If we work together, we should be able to deal with them. "

The hooded figure grinned and rose, moving smoothly as her palms shot out, smashing into the surrounding tigers. Percy moved in, sword glinting as it struck the armored Level Five Battalion Tiger.

The two backed away as they slowly retreated from the assault, moving in coordination with each other, Percy holding back the leader while his companion smashed away the surrounding pack members.

At the last moment, Percy twisted, ducking low as he struck at the fore limbs of the leader. The tiger growled and reared up, pulling up out of Percy's attack range. Without any instructions the hooded figure swept forward.

Boom!

A Gale swept the forest and with a yelp, the battalion tiger was thrown off balance, and flipping backwards through the air as the hooded figure smashed its palm into it's chest.

With a soft whisper, the hood fell backwards, revealing brown curls, pale skin covered with freckles. A grin split her face and she almost jumped up with happiness. But before she could, Percy already had her wrist gripped and two of them were running away, into the cover of the forest, leaving behind the dazed pack.

Once they had escaped them, the two of them slowed, laughing as they leaned against the trees. "I'm Perseus " Percy stuck his hand out with a smile.

The girl returned the smile. "My name's Tory. " she grabbed his hand. "And I already know about you. Your quite popular around town. "

Percy blinked with surprise. "How is that? "

Tory grinned, showing sharp teeth. "The human disciple of the old War Hero. "

"War Hero?! " Percy exclaimed.

Tory made herself comfortable against the tree. "yep. Everyone knows that story. The War Hero Mike who battled against the Enslavers. "

Percy sat down opposite to her, smiling at the mention of his teacher. "Oh is that so? "

Mike glanced up as the door opened. "About time you got here, I've been… " he paused as he caught sight of the armed soldiers flanking the regal figure at his door. "Oh, it's you. "

"Mike. We need your help. "

Mike smirked and slowly stood. "So it's begun, has it? And so you decided to come beg me to go kill myself?"

One of the guards bristled with annoyance. "Insolence! How dare you speak to her highness like that! "

The figure shook her head as she raised a hand."Do not speak to him like that. He says the truth. We have indeed… come to beg for his help"

Mike scowled. "You already know that I won't sit back and watch my people be enslaved. There's no need to act so formal. _City_ _Lord._ "

The city lord gave a slow nod. "I'm pleased to hear that from you. I wish I could accompany you but-"

"There's no need for that" Mike snapped. "you can just stay here and protect your precious palace. That's what the rest of us are for, isn't that right? To protect the city while you rest? "

The city lord shivered at his harsh words, then turned away and quietly walked off. The guards who had accompanied her frowned at Mike, then followed after her.

A/N: I'll update whenever I can, and in the meantime, I'll keep writing the chapters. That way I can give larger updates.


	13. Mrs O' Leary

**Second Arc : Mrs O' Leary**

-Unknown territory, Spiritas Realm-

Percy and Ascelepius lay flat on the ground. Percy's eyes bulged and he was growling like a feral beast. The tips of his fingers dug into the ground and he strained with all his might to lift himself.

Ascelepius seemed more resigned to his fate, but unbeknownst to everyone around him, he was slowly condensing all his strength in himself, preparing to exchange his life for a blast of purification arts at the possessed Allen. His aim was to use the purification to cleanse his body of the DarkFlame Phoenix Spirit.

Allen and Stella were before them. Allen was on his feet, eyes wide open, but filled with nothing but twin balls of black money fire. His face was twisted into a mocking smile and his hand was clenched around Stella's throat. He lifted her up into the air, watching as she squirmed and kicked. "My little sister ~ " he crooned softly and Percy felt a shiver of revulsion go through him.

Percy growled and slammed both fists into the ground, slowly forcing himself to his feet. Ascelepius groaned. "No… don't… you can't win… "

Percy gasped for breath, eyes wide and blurring as perspiration gathered on his forehead and trickled down his face. He growled even louder as his arms shook. The pressure on his body increased.

Annabeths memories flashed across his mind. "Life Original Sphere. The soul created by the power of the River Lethe. Capable of restoring damage to a soul body"

The DarkFlame Phoenix had used the power of the River Lethe to heal the damage to it's spirit and regained it's full strength. But it's full strength would destroy Allen's body, which was why it needed to consume Stella's essence and bloodline.

Percy roared and his eyes turned green as the Styx Soul Poison slowly started to awaken. Ascelepius shook his head. "No! Percy stop! "

Allen froze, then his head tilted to the side, slowly turning as he glanced at Percy. His eyes were blank, but filled with endless greed. "Styx… Soul…? "

He turned, dragging Stella along. "Hahaha! Perfect! The Heaven's are blessing me! I already have the Lethe Soul, and the Legendary Styx Soul is here as well! "

Percy's veins stood out, slowly turning purplish green as he glared up at Allen. The Styx Soul inside his body was bubbling, begging to break free and unleash its Wrath on the world.

"Don't… Percy… "

Percy's eyes widened and his gaze shifted to Stella. Her eyes were half shut and her body hung limp, drained of all power. Tears sparkled in her eyes and her lips barely shook as she muttered. "All my… fault… Deserve… This… killed big brother… "

Flames exploded within Percy and his skin turned Crimson. The soul of the Phoenix within him screeched and burnt through the poison within his veins!

Percy rose to his feet, slowly clambering up as he stared down at his hands. He raised his gaze and met Allen's eyes.

Bang!

Fists collided and flames exploded, black and Crimson fire eating each other as Percy and Allen exchanged blows.

Percy moved instinctively, stepping forward and grabbing Allen, jamming his hip against him and flipping him around and throwing him into the ground.

His left arm was covered by golden flames that burned with his rage and he struck down, smashing Allen's face.

Allen lifted both arms, grabbing Percy around the waist and throwing him overhead and rolling to his spat out a tooth and grinned bloodily. "Phoenix soul? Give that to me as well! "

A black inferno erupted and swept towards Percy, like a torrential ocean wave. Percy leapt to his feet, moving backwards as he swayed away from the scorching flames.

Percy clapped his hands together and a bright blue glow filled his palms.

Ice Priestess Arts!

"Frozen End Solitude! "

Crack. Crack crack!

Crackling ice exploded from the earth before Percy and quickly grew into a gigantic wall that stopped the black fire.

Percy breathed in deeply and swung his hands down. Vermillion flames erupted from his shoulder blades and quickly grew into wings weaved of fire. They swung down and Percy rocketed into the air.

"As if I'd let you escape from me so easily! "

Allen's burst upwards, black and flames coalescing around his body and quickly turning into the shape of a true Phoenix as he shot towards Percy.

An armor of ice blossomed on Percy's body just as he thrust both hands forward, meeting his head on strike.

A muffled boom rang out and Percy shot away from the collision like a rocket, covered by DarkFlame that ate through his skin and consumed his body.

The Crimson Phoenix flames collided with it and it dulled, growing weak and flickering out, but the areas he had been scorched were red and raw, charred around the edges. Percy grit his teeth and slowly stood up again, hissing as blood dripped down his wounds. The pain flared with each movement and threatened to overwhelm him each time.

Allen chuckled and swooped down from the sky, eyes fixed on Percy as his smile grew wide. At the last moment, his wings flared and he shot forward towards Percy like a bullet. Percy raised his hands but he knew it was hopeless. He was acting instinctively, with no idea how he was doing what he was doing. It was draining him out. He was growing tired. Too tired. Too weak. Most importantly he was simply too inexperienced.

Allen's mouth stretched into a wicked grin that would be the last thing Percy ever saw and suddenly a Grey blur tore past him, appearing from out of nowhere.

Clang!

Shing.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Allen was frozen in place. A single cut was stretched across his cheek, and golden blood slowly trickled out as it dripped down his neck. He straightened his head and slowly turned around.

If he hadn't tilted his head at the absolute last second, the blade wouldn't have cut his cheek like that. It would have torn through his throat and decapitated him for good.

A small Grey haired girl stood behind him, her back facing both Percy and Allen. She was short, maybe four feet or so, and wore oversized woolen robes that hung lose over her. The sleeves flapped in the wind and the bottom was pooled across the ground, dragging behind her as she walked forward.

She held her hands up as she examined them. "So this is the form I'm sealed in? That's annoying. "

Percy and Allen were both silent with shock as they stared at the girl. She held a small dagger in one hand and it was Stained with golden blood that glinted in the firelight.

She slowly turned, flashed a wicked grin and crouched. Her face was Greyish, and her eyes were narrow and slanted upwards. Her lips pulled back over her jagged teeth and despite himself, Percy shivered.

This was no ordinary little girl. Everything about her screamed **Ancient**!

Her eyes flicked to Percy. "Hehehe. Master. You're already so strong. Able to summon me in my sealed form. Not bad. "

Percy swallowed. "W-who are you? "

The girl lifted the blade to her lips and licked the blood from the edge. "Your Faithful Hound from Hell. Just call me Mrs O' Leary. "

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

"I'll be back by evening! " Percy yelled out into the hut as he quickly rushed towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! What about your afternoon training?! " Mike raised his head blearily, rubbing his eyes and glancing around for Percy.

If he had seen properly, he would have seen the blush creeping up Percy's face and down his neck.

"Uhhhh, I'll get to it in the forest! Don't worry! " He quickly turned and left, rushing out of the hut before any more questions could be asked.

"Weird kid" Mike mumbled and sat up, stretching with a yawn before getting to his feet. "He's been behaving oddly for a while now. " he shrugged. Whatever the reason for his behavior, not having Percy around meant his job was easier. Percy was trained enough to take care of himself, even against more powerful opponents, but taking him around on this mission was too much of a risk. He wasn't sure he could protect his own life in the face of this threat, and no way in hell would he risk Percy's life.

He sighed and splashed some water over his face and tightened his sash around his waist as he grabbed his sheathed sword and buckled it into place by his waist.

Percy was moving swiftly through the forest as his feet naturally guided him towards their familiar rendezvous spot,just as he had been for the last eight months. It had already been a year since he had met Tory in the forest. She wasn't a pure Human, and that was actually quite common. There were no pure humans, and it was rare to find pure Demons as well. She was a hybrid, her father being a Demon and her mother as well, but her grand parents had been human and as such, her Manifested form at birth had been human. She was capable of shifting into her Demon form with ease, turning into her red skinned counterpart whenever needed in combat, and while in form, she was much more powerful and efficient, with greater stamina and endurance as well as much higher combat ability.

They'd quickly become friends and she'd started accompanying him in his forays into the forests, making his otherwise uneventful and lonely training much more interesting and exciting.

She taught him about many things that Mike had never bothered mentioning before.

Reading, writing, then focusing on the stories of the Legends passed down the city. She taught him to play simple games, and astonished by his learning speed, moved onto more complex ideas.

Percy had originally assumed that what Mike had done was trained him to be an efficient warrior, a perfectly honed fighting machine, all muscle and no brawn.

That was before he knew the whole story of Mike which he had never spoken of.

"God of strategy. "

"Him? Strategy? The only strategy he has is to hit something till it stops moving. "

Tory chuckled. "Hardly. He was the one who led the counterattack against the Enhancers. His teacher was the one who gave us the chance, but it was with his genius and skill that we managed to win with minimum casualties. "

She reached down and nudged a chess piece across the board.

Percy looked down and a smile flitted across his face as he made his own move without thinking about it or hesitating.

Tory hesitated though. She already knew it was futile. Percy had started making these quick moves four turns back and since then, her situation was going downhill. She sighed and made what she knew would be her last move. Percy grinned and shifted his rook into place. "Checkmate "

Tory sighed and leaned back as she rubbed her forehead. "My sixth consecutive loss. And that's all the proof you need. That is the same technique that Mike is renowned for. 'God's eye'. To see through his enemies style and techniques, then mirror all his thoughts and lure him into a Trap. Obviously, it's been drilled into you till it becomes an instinct. "

Percy glanced down to his hands with surprise. He hadn't ever expected that his teacher, the mysterious man who seemed so distant and Gruff had poured so much thought and effort into training him.

Such an in depth and intricate plan obviously needed a lot of time to be put into place, and a great deal of time and effort to execute. For him to have trained Percy so thoroughly and so well, he must have been thinking about it and secretly implementing all these training tricks on Percy since the starting of his training in his childhood. What Percy didn't understand however was… why?

If he had started training him like this recently, then it might be because now they were close and he was willing to invest everything he had in raising Percy. But back then, Percy had been nothing but a stray orphan. He had been a nobody, no strength, no knowledge, no value. But Mike had not only taken him in, but had painstakingly poured the energy of hours, the effort of years and the knowledge of a lifetime into raising him into the very best he could. That simply made no sense.

Why me?

Was there some special reason?

Percy closed his eyes and sighed. That man was shrouded in endless mystery.

Tory giggled and punched his shoulder. "Don't think too much about it. A father would always want the best for his kid right? "

Percy's eyes snapped open and he almost choked. "F-father? He's not my- we're just teacher and disciple! "

Tory waved her hand dismissively. "Just not related by blood right? Obviously I know that. Just because he's adopted you doesn't make you any less"

Percy sputtered. "A-Adopted?! I'm not adopted either! I'm just a student! "

Tory giggled again. "That what you think huh? ".

Percy nodded vehemently. "Not what I think, it what I know. "

Tory leaned forward, elbows on her knees, hands under her chin. A mischievous smile was playing across her lips, which was obviously saying ' _I know I'm right. But let's pretend that I don't and let's discuss this. '_

"So your only relationship has been to stay under him as he teaches you and all you do is learn? " Tory asked. "When I speak about Mike, the first thing that comes to your mind is him teaching you right? The most important memory is the different training techniques he made you memorize? "

Percy closed his eyes and thought. The first thought was of him and Mike laughing as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Mike twisting and throwing himself in impossible ways, and Percy trying his best to copy each jump. A smile tugged on his lips at the remembrance of that particular lesson, which he now realized had taught him exactly how to read his opponent and mimic him. A lesson where he had learned how to read even a genius like Mike and perfectly grasp his thinking with perfection.

His most valuable memory?

His slowly flipped through whatever he remembered. The training with Mike? The amazing techniques he had taught him? How to craft a sword? What had been the best memory?

And slowly, he remembered.

At the start of his training, he had been thrown into a horrifying training. It was so grueling that Tory had been Terrified when he had explained it to her. Back then, he was just a weak malnourished boy. His body was weaker than any of the other children his age. He was human as well, so he was naturally weaker than the monster kin.

During the second day in the training he had just collapsed, his body pushed the absolute limit, the point where his willpower was no longer able to make him move.

He had been in terrible pain, and he was feverish and half conscious the whole time. Mike had carried him home, laid him into his own bed and sat at his bedside all night long. He had spent the whole night giving him sips of water and wiping him down. He could still remember his gruff and worried expression, murmuring things he never quite understood, patting his hair back as he waited for the fever to break.

Percy sighed softly and opened his eyes, already knowing what he was going to see. Tory was smiling and winked at him as she got to her feet and dusted herself. She held her hand out, tilting her head mischievously. "Come on then. Let's get some training done. I don't want to end up spoiling you like this and turn you into a lazy boy. Your teacher would be furious with me then. " she winked at Percy and he laughed, grabbing her hand and letting her pull him to his feet.

At another part of the Forest, Mike was stepping out of the trees, eyes narrowed as he walked towards the ruins he had seen previously many years back. This was also the last time he had seen his Teacher. The Central fortress of the Enhancers.

He could sense the powerful magic swirling through the air around him and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This magic… was the same magic kept sealed away. Devil God Sword Magic.

Mike spun around on his heel, hand on his own Blade's hilt. His teacher had truly done it. He had always told Mike, "drawing the Devil God Sword is a taboo of the highest order. The sword spirit is not evil, but the power it contains is corrupted and if you are exposed to it, it will corrupt you and eat you up from within. Only a True wielder can use the sword while keeping his heart clean. And the sword selects its wielder. So unless you absolutely must, you must never unsheathe that blade."

Mike had been confused and he had frowned at his master's words. "why? " he had asked. "What if I decide not to use the power, and just use it like an ordinary sword? "

His master had laughed at his question. "Unfortunately, these are no simple swords. They are in reality, Devils that had once terrorized all worlds and Universes. They were defeated and sealed into swords, then each sword was broken into three pieces and turned into three new swords, so that the Devils within never escape. When you unsheathe the sword, you are breaking open the first seal on the devils and you will immediately begin to get corrupted. When you accept the swords power, that is the true corruption and the second seal. And when you willingly unleash the strength inside the sword, the third seal opens and the part of the devil sealed inside the sword will be unleashed and kill it's own user. That is why, you must never, never, unsheathe this sword unless you're willing to die for someone you love and are willing to die protecting. "

Mike closed his eyes and lifted the sword and pressed the hilt to his forehead. "Can you hear me…? Devil Spirit? "

The sword in his hands vibrated. "You know that I can. Why bother with these meaningless questions? "

Mike's smile was like grimace. "Tell me how that day was…"

The sword hummed, sounding like laughter. "What day do you mean? "

Mike chuckled painfully. "Now you're the one asking meaningless questions?"

"Hehe, I suppose I'm guilty if it too… that day. That day… was amazing. He had trained for years… for decades. He had left behind his family, his everything and focused on the way of the sword. Every day he trained. Every night he told me that one day he would be worthy of wielding me. At first I laughed. Him, a mere human, worthy of wielding me? But he worked, worked, worked. He pushed himself to death's brink, looking for the peak of the Path of The Sword. But he never found the peak. He reached the limit, but he never found the peak. I thought he would go mad training to reach the peak, attain perfection. But then, he met you and took you in. I think he saw his child in you. And so he raised you and taught you all he knew, and suddenly he was no longer that obsessed Madman. I thought that he had failed, and would never have the strength to unleash me without being consumed by my darkness and swallowed by my corruption. But again, I was wrong. He did it. On that day, he found the peak of the Sword Path. The elusive peak that he had searched for decades, day and night. He found it, and he was worthy of my strength. "

Mike slowly opened his eyes. "What is the Peak? "

The blade in his grip trembled and a laugh rang out. "That is for me to know, and for you to keep guessing for, old friend. But when you find it, I promise you that on that day, I won't let you down. What your heart desires, I will grant to you. "

Mike clenched his fist. "My only wish is that someday I get the opportunity to kill the ones who murdered my Teacher. My wish is to avenge him! "

The sword chuckled coldly. "we'll see about that on that day. Let's see what really happens on that day… "

AN. : don't worry, all the loose ends will be tied up. I will explain everything about the Devil God Swords and the back story to everything in the story.


	14. Successor of Hope

**Third Arc: Herald of Destruction.**

 **Successor of Hope**

-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm –

Phoenix floated in front of Percy, flames flickering around as he gazed at Percy with what appeared to be mild interest.

"People mistake what the three great Birds of stand for. They believe that fire is for offense, earth is for defense, that wind is for speed and water is healing. But of course, very few grasp the true essence of our power. "

Percy listened intently as he nodded his head wherever necessary.

Phoenix spread his hand, palm up as a small spark ignited. "Because fire burns, does not mean it is destruction. Fire in truth is healing. The Vermillion Bird is the strongest out of all of us, and it's flames are the ultimate healing power!"

"then you have the Golden Crow. Among the three of us, it's flames are the most destructive. That is why fire has two attributes, to heal and to destroy. The Phoenix balances between the two other birds. My flames are both destruction and healing. The DarkFlame is even more destructive than the Golden Flames of Annihilation that the Golden Crow burns. And my flames of Nirvana are even more powerful at healing than the Vermillion Bird. That is why the Phoenix is known as the Yin Yang Bird, the one that balances between life and death! "

The Phoenix rose to its feet and slammed its palms together. "I have to test you, to see if you are truly worthy of my flames! Pass this test and prove your worth, and I will grant you the three drops of lifeblood that I have left!"

Percy frowned at it's words. "A test? But as I am right now, I don't have any of my power's left. They've been split apart from me and given to the two clones of me that are still alive in the Realm of Chaos. "

The Phoenix nodded its head.

"I am already aware of that. However, this is a trial to test how well you can handle the fires of the Phoenix. For someone who possesses the Divine tree of Enlightenment that is born from the power's of Lord Yggdrasil, the flames should be within your power to withstand. However, if you prove weak and unable to truly wield the power of the elements when you race the Flames of the Phoenix, they will be merciless and swallow you whole! "

Percy swallowed with a sense of unease. He had never had much cause to fear fire, due to the Lifeblood of Poseidon making him almost immune to the searing strength of any kind of flame. So while he wasn't completely safe from fire, he was hard to burn and that had always reassured him. But now, if he proved to be weak, he had no doubt that the Phoenix wouldn't hesitate to burn him to ashes. He might be remarkable, talented, and very unique in the Chaos Dimension. But without a doubt, to the Phoenix, he was nothing special. An ancient beast like that had already seen everything there was to see in the world. It would have already seen countless geniuses like Percy, so what if he died?

Percy gulped, then nodded his head as he spoke. "Yes, I'll take your tests! "

The Phoenix smiled and Percy waited for it to lead him to the trial ground.

Yet the world before Percy's eyes spun once again. Moments later, the darkness entirely disappeared, and the world around him impressively transformed into a field of deep red.

The scene before his eyes stunned him for a long time.

The ground under his feet appeared to be a deep red color; as if it was paved by terrifying red-hot steel. The ground was uneven; disorderly boulders were scattered around and mountains of varying heights were layered one after another. Even the mountain's surface was crimson, as if it could spew out flames which could reach the heavens at any time. Looking upwards, the sky was also a field of deep red.

Stalks of ember were distributed across every direction on the fire-red colored ground. Some of the embers were only a few inches tall, while some had even shot up for over ten meters in height. On both sides, pools after pools of red-colored lava bubbled like boiling water… Drawing out an incomparably terrifying scene of a lava purgatory.

Unquestionably, the wind here was scorching hot as the air's temperature reached a terrifying height. Just with the temperature here alone, let alone an profound practitioner of the Mortal Realm, even if a profound practitioner of the Overgod Realm exhausted all his strength, he would only be able to barely endure.

But the temperature here to Percy could only be described with one word:

Comfortable!

Comfortable to the extent that it was the same as leisurely soaking inside warm water.

The Tree of Yggdrasil, the ultimate counter to every elemental energy! Not even the essence of Destruction could harm Percy while this power was active, and similarly, even though he currently didn't have any of his other power's, just this alone was enough to resist the flames!

Percy felt like he had stepped into the purgatory. Unbeknownst to him, the sounds of churning magma next to him were actually the ferocious growls of a Purgatory Demon.

Purgatory Demon?

The Phoenix's spirit had mentioned previously that the first stage was the Purgatory Flame Demon, yet only volcanoes and magma existed and there wasn't even the slightest hint of life within his line of sight.

Percy trudged slowly ahead. Only within the flames of hell could Percy truly understand exactly how amazing his ability to withstand fire was. Others could barely hold out in this environment with their profound strength, but he simply didn't feel any sort of discomfort. Unaffected by the high temperature or the flames, it wouldn't be unfair in the slightest to say that this was a power which could rebel against the heavens.

It was at his tenth step when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked left towards a deep pool of lava. The red lava emanated a shockingly high temperature. The lava churned violently, rose higher and higher, and grew fiercer by the moment…. Suddenly, the pool overflowed and a large chunk of lava savagely broke loose with a deafening sound. A gigantic body covered in flames rose high from the lava and landed in front of Percy with an ear-shattering boom.

This was a flame giant whose entire body was on fire. It was a whole thirty-three meters tall, had a body that was burning entirely in red-hot flames, and had two ferocious eyes on either side of its head. Atop its head, there were also two horns of fire that were ten metres long and a golden mark that seemed to shine from the middle of these horns.

Percy quickly stepped back and looked up at the unreasonably tall flame giant…. Was this the Purgatory Flame Demon that the Phoenix spoke of?

He scanned it with his spirit sense and his eyes widened slightly as he sucked in a breath of air.

It was a level 1000 Overgod!

Originally, as a low level Overgod, just a pitiful level one Overgod, Percy could not contend against a Peak Minor Overgod Realm that had strength comparable to Thalia. However, if it was purely a fire beast, then this might not necessarily be the case!

The Purgatory Flame Demon gave a loud roar as its eyes locked onto Percy. Beneath its eyes was a gigantic mouth which hurled out a dozen super-sized fireballs as it screeched and flew towards him.

Percy stood where he was; unmoving, allowing the fireballs to land on him.

Poof, poof, poof, poof…

The fireballs exploded successively as they came into contact with Percy's body. The flames' force was violently released, but after it touched Percy's body, they became like stones that sank to the bottom of the sea, and burned out without a sound without causing the slightest bit of harm to Percy. Within the explosive flashes of fire, Percy rushed towards the Purgatory Flame Demon, and appeared in front of it within a split second…. However, facing the Purgatory Flame Demon which was around a hundred feet, his body seemed far too miniscule and he could barely be considered to have reached the bottom of its foot. With a low growl, he activated "Asura State" and ruthlessly smashed condensed profound energy above its calf.

BAM!

This heavy strike was similar to hitting a heavy ancient bronze bell, and the recoil caused great pain to the bones of Percy's hands. However, the calf that had just been struck by the Purgatory Flame Demon was barely affected and only the flame there was snuffed out momentarily to then reignite a moment later.

What a tough body… Percy secretly gasped. After all, this Purgatory Flame Demon was a high-level Overgod Beast. Even with Asura State activated, his strongest all-out attack was fundamentally unable cause it much harm. If this was to continue, even if the Purgatory Flame Demon's attacks might have no effect on him, his attacks wouldn't cause it any harm either.

Since the palm couldn't injure it, then…

Percy stroked his left hand and the Divine tree of enlightenment twisted and all the energy of destruction within it slowly solidified and transformed into a divine sword of Destruction. There wasn't enough energy to create a Heavy Sword, but Percy was already adept with all kinds of weapons, so even a short sword was very useful. Concentrating his profound energy, he stabbed ruthlessly at the Purgatory Flame Demon.

While he did not truly comprehend the concept of Destruction Energy , he knew that the level of destruction energy was on equal level to the flames of the True Phoenix. One could only imagine how precious and rare a sword made of Pure Destruction energy, must be. With this Divine Destruction Sword in hand, even if one didn't apply any profound energy, even if the person wielding it was only a normal person, it could directly split open the defense of an Olympian Realm practitioner.

Riiip~~~

In the split second the Divine Destruction Sword slashed onto the body of the Purgatory Flame Demon, Percy heard a tiger's vague growl. A vast area of flames where the Purgatory Flame Demon had been struck were instantaneously extinguished for a moment to reveal its pitch black body. A large chunk of flesh had also been directly chopped by the Divine Destruction Sword; mixed with the flames, it flew far into the distance.

"ROAARRRRR!"

The pain that the Purgatory Flame Demon had eaten violently enraged its temper and it took a step towards Percy. Meanwhile, a sky full of flames rained densely with a wave of its claws, blanketing the area within a hundred-foot radius. Originally, a minor Overgod Beast shouldn't have the capability of such a large area-of-effect fire attack, but the Purgatory Flame Demon's firepower had been multiplied many times due to the fiery environment.

To Percy, this rain of fire was of no consequence. But the heavy step that the Purgatory Flame Demon took was something Percy could not easily endure. As a result, he was sent flying and landed a hundred feet away. However, the Purgatory Flame Demon's lack of agility was fully displayed to Percy. Without waiting for his body to stabilize, he rushed back towards the rain of fire and meteorites. He increased his speed to the maximum, continually left afterimages with Moon god's Moonlight Flash. Real and false shadows interlaced, causing confusion at the Purgatory Flame Demon's feet as Percy landed hit after hit on its calf.

The Purgatory Flame Demon became increasingly violent after being injured again and again. It released its flames in a frenzy and the persistent force of the flames turned the surrounding area into an ocean of fire. Every step Percy took into a meter tall blaze was as if he was treading on level ground without the slightest trace of injury. The Purgatory Flame Demon had a large bulky frame so it moved slowly and every time it attacked with its limbs, Percy dodged with ease. Every time he turned illusory, he would slash at the Purgatory Flame Demon's calf to carve off a large chunk of flesh.

RIIIIIIP!

With another ruthless blow, the sword pierced deep into the sole of the Purgatory Flame Demon's foot. The Purgatory Flame Demon let out an enraged, ear-splitting roar as the flames above its right fist suddenly surged before smashing at the ground.

A dangerous atmosphere came from above and Percy looked upwards. Immediately after, he backed away ten places with Moon god's Moonlight Flash without any further thought.

BOOM!

The Purgatory Flame Demon's blazing descended and triggered a series of gigantic explosions. The noise was not inferior to the explosion of a Bomb. Although Percy evaded it, he was still hit by the impact of the aftermath. The suffocating pressure made him take several steps backwards, and he stepped into the pool of lava behind him.

The edge of the pool of lava was very shallow and barely reached Percy's calves. He did not rush up again, but held the Divine Destruction Sword and stood in the lava as he knitted his brow; he suddenly realized that despite slashing more than thirty wounds on the Purgatory Flame Demon's body with his sword, they had completely vanished.

"This beast possesses extremely powerful recuperative abilities in this blazing environment. Not only are its flames unquenchable, even its normal injuries will heal within a short period of time. At most, it needs five to six breaths' time to recover from the injuries I've caused. Even if i continue to proceed in this way for a hundred years, it is still fundamentally impossible to cause it any substantial harm."

Percy observed coldly, but after he finished speaking, he paused for quite a while and then suddenly shouted: "I've got it! Attacking the gold mark on its head! That's the location of its weak point."

Percy lifted his head and saw the blinding golden dot between the middle of its horns.

"Its profound aura is the weakest at that area so that should be its weak point." He murmured to himself as he continued staring.

Percy tilted his head, but still stood in place for a long time without doing anything. It was because this Purgatory Flame Demon was thirty-three meters tall. With his current profound strength, even under the effect of Asura State, the highest he could leap was only twenty to twenty five meters; he was definitely unable to touch its forehead.

"It seems that I have no other choice but to take a chance and give it a try!"

Percy clenched his teeth, and walked to the Purgatory Flame Demon's front with slow steps. After contending with it for a long time, another sense of danger came from above his head. The Purgatory Flame Demon had already raised its right fist, and fiercely smashed toward Percy's position.

This was the moment that Percy had been waiting for. With one Moon god's Moonlight Flash, he moved to a distance of approximately ten paces back in an instant, and dodged the center of the Purgatory Flame Demon's blazing fist assault. Immediately after, he took a deep breath just a moment before the fist landed and jumped with all his might, directly reaching a height of more than twenty meters.

BOOM!

There was a loud crash below. Even in midair, he could still feel the shocking wave of energy from beneath his feet. As the Purgatory Flame Demon smashed its fist onto the ground, its body bent down and its forehead dropped to a height of around eighteen meters high… Which was diagonally beneath Percy.

While in mid-air, unless one had reached the True Overgod Realm and could use their profound energy to become airborne, it was impossible to find leverage for one's self in mid-air.. Let alone move in mid-air, even the direction one would fall was difficult to control. However, this was not the case for Percy. His body swayed, and activated the Moon god's Moonlight Flash to suddenly shift around seven meters sideways in midair; precisely moving directly above the Purgatory Flame Demon's head. His body fell straight down as he also tightly clutched the Divine Destruction Sword in his hands…

"Oblivion Asura… First Style… Oblivion Slash… HAAH!"

The Divine Destruction Sword suddenly released an intense light as an incomparably loud and clear roar resounded throughout this purgatory. Amidst the roar and Percy's battle cry, the Divine Destruction Sword pointed precisely at the spot of light on the Purgatory Flame Demon's forehead while carrying the power of Oblivion Style Asura Arts and pierced in as if slicing tofu…. The meter long sword's body completely plunged in and even the hilt followed in right after under the extremely berserking power of the strike.

Percy fell onto the ground and quickly shut his Asura State as he gasped for breath. Yet the Purgatory Flame Demon's body was already frozen in place. A moment later, it suddenly let out an incomparably anguished roar of despair. Its gigantic frame slowly fell forward and crashed onto the floor with an explosively loud sound.

The flames on its body extinguished quickly, until all that was left were a few small embers that revealed its large black body. Soon after, even its body began to disintegrate and everything dissipated as if made of vapor. On the red floor, only the Divine Destruction Sword that had killed it in one strike was left.

"Suc…. Success!" Percy picked up the Divine Destruction Sword and heaved a long sigh.

And at this time, the scenery before him suddenly distorted. In the midst of the distortion, it spun in a blur, and when everything had finally stabilized, the red land, volcanoes and pools of lava…. All of it disappeared. What replaced it was an expanse of nothingness, a wilderness so flat that there wasn't any uneven land to be seen.

The Phoenix spoke again.

"Second stage of the trial: Arrows of the Phoenix."

AN. : the reason for my varied updates is that I'm having difficulty with planning out the scenes. However, my partner who had helped me plan the story originally, is lending me a hand, so hopefully I won't have any trouble with writing more chapters for a while. Do excuse your poor author. Also, he may update the other stories he's written while he's back, though I don't know for sure.


	15. Arts of the Phoenix

**Third Arc: Arts of the Phoenix.**

-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm –

The trials of the phoenix were indeed frightful. This first trial, had Percy not been invulnerable to fire, would have caused him to die to the Purgatory Flame Demon's flames who knows how many times. For this second trial, one could tell without thinking that it would undoubtedly be much more terrifying than the first.

The boundless, barren plain without a single blade of grass, along with the scorching wind, brought with them a desolation and loneliness that made people sullen. At this time, a sudden extremely loud and clear cry of a phoenix came from the sky. Following this, the originally dark sky abruptly became a blazing red, as if it was burned red from heavenly fire.

Percy looked up, and was surprised to see the scarlet-colored sky covered with innumerable amounts of red dots. Following this, the phoenix cry resounded again and the smear of red dots aimed at his location and suddenly started to swiftly fall like meteors. In front of his eyes, these dots drew increasingly closer and became increasingly larger. Finally, the silhouette of a phoenix clearly appeared within Percy's line of sight.

It was a body covered in scarlet fire, a small-sized phoenix about six-foot long. The speed of its descent was extremely fast, as if it was a swift and sharp arrow in flight.

Poof!

The blazing phoenix violently crashed into Percy's body. It instantly exploded, creating a huge fireball and covered the sky with a rain of fire. If it had been someone else, they would have already failed the second trial, because these terrifying phoenix flames would have been enough to immediately scorch a person of the Minor Overgod Realm to a gravely injured state. These flames didn't hold any destructive force against Percy; however, that powerful impact force and explosive force directly smashed Percy onto the ground causing the blood in his entire body to churn.

Screee~~~

The phoenix cry resounded again and another phoenix silhouette bolted down like a flaming arrow. This time, Percy did not dare to forcefully receive it and quickly dodged. The phoenix shadow pounded into the earth and the flames exploded, causing the ground to crack into a long rift. Percy had not yet regained his balance when a phoenix cry yet again, resounded from above. But this time there were consecutive phoenix cries. Three consecutive phoenix silhouettes swiftly plunged from three different directions, aiming straight for Percy.

Percy's body flipped, dodging the first phoenix shadow, then used all his power to jump back and dodged the second.

"Moon God's Moonlight Flash!"

Suspended in midair, Percy tilted his body in a flash and also narrowly avoided the third phoenix shadow.

Boom, boom, boom!

Three phoenix silhouettes exploded in succession, whirling up flames that were ten meters high. However, even clearer phoenix cries followed. Percy lifted his head and saw that this time, there were actually seven phoenix silhouettes falling towards him at the same time.

'Dammit! This is not how it's supposed to be played!' Percy's brow twisted as he secretly cursed in his heart.

Scree~~

Scree~~

Scree~~

Scree~~~~~

Numerous phoenix cries chaotically overlapped; the sharp cries seemed almost like they would tear the sky open. From the initial cry, to a group of three, to a group of seven, to a group of fifteen….. At the moment, the entire sky was filled with phoenix cries and phoenix silhouettes, just like a meteor shower that was horrifying beyond compare.

Percy used the Moon God's Moonlight Flash to swiftly move through the meteor shower, and maneuvered about. His Moon God's Moonlight Flash was currently at the highest level but even though the Profound Movement Skill that came from Artemis was at the highest level it could reach, it was still a low level skill, but it still contained an extremely shocking power and allowed him move around like an illusion among the phoenix arrow formation while leaving behind countless afterimages that didn't even have enough time to dissipate.

However, these phoenix silhouettes eventually became far too concentrated; it was impossible for him to avoid every single one of them. After a dozen or so waves, he had already been hit seven or eight times. The power of the phoenix silhouette impact was simply incomparable to the flames it carried. However, to Percy, who was only at the Level One Overgod Realm, it was a major threat. Every time he was hit by a phoenix silhouette, his protective profound aura would weaken slightly. Coupled with the frequent usage of Moon God's Moonlight Flash, the consumption of his energy was immense.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom…..

Wave after wave of phoenix shadows exploded next to him. The originally flat ground had become riddled with holes and pits. It was impossible to find a single area still intact within sight.

Once again, if he was not invulnerable to fire, he would have long ago, died several hundreds of times already.

The Tree of enlightenment was undoubtedly a huge cheat for him within this phoenix trial.

Boom!

In the last wave, several hundreds of phoenix silhouettes descended from the sky. Their bodies emitted the radiance of blazing fire, illuminating the sky in red. The instant they fell, the vast earth erupted with fire, and the churning ground was burned into pitch-black charred earth. At the same moment, Percy was struck with seven phoenix silhouettes. His entire body's protective profound aura completely shattered in an instant. Fortunately, the impact ended there. Besides a wave of pain in his chest, he did not receive many injuries.

"Phew… Did it finally end?" Standing amongst the flames that still burned, Percy raised his head and looked towards the sky as he let out a long sigh of relief. The phoenix cries had completely stopped, and there were finally no signs of the phoenix silhouettes in the sky above.

The flames nearby gradually burned out and the second trial had also finally ended. Rather than say that Percy passed, it would be better to say that he used his special physique to forcefully endure through it. At this moment, the scene in front of his eyes started to distort to become more and more obscure. Percy was just about to start observing the scenery of the third trial when he realized that everything in front of his eyes had already become pitch-black.

Percy calmly opened his eyes and looked around. He was back from where he had started. As expected

He looked at the Phoenix and gave a calm smile. "What now? "

The Phoenix laughed. "very impressive. You exceeded my expectations, I admit. There was originally a third phase to my trials, the corruption of the flame of Heart. However, in your case, this test is already unnecessary. "

Percy frowned. "And why is that? "

The Phoenix gestured to where the Primordial Azure Dragon Lord stood. "I already know that you are of a pure heart, and hold your morals of a higher value than power. You proved it in the Third Dragon Trial you took all those years back. And so, you have passed all three trials of mine! "

"Then, can I obtain the power of the Phoenix now?" Percy asked expectantly.

"Of course. You will be granted three gifts from the Phoenix: Phoenix Lifeblood, Divine Phoenix Pills and you will have the chance to study the [World Ode of the Phoenix – Fragment]."

"Right now, I shall bestow upon you the Phoenix's Veins."

The phoenix spirit's golden eyes flashed, and caused the dark world to turn golden for an instant. Abruptly, a spot of golden light came from the illusionary space. It shot precisely in between Percy's eyebrows to then sink in afterwards.

"The previously inheritors only received a single drop of the Phoenix blood after they passed but you house the tree of enlightenment, hold the Destruction God's strength, and have perfectly passed the Three trials. I have to make an exception and grant you three drops of the Phoenix's blood. You are already equipped with the power over the elements and have inherited the Lifeblood of Poseidon, and will not be harmed by any sort of fire. Therefore, the Phoenix's ability to withstand fire will perfectly fuse to you. And after it has fused into your veins, it will allow you to master fire attribute profound arts and yield twice the results in half the time. The fire attribute profound skills that you could employ would be more powerful than ever! Especially the Phoenix Fire Skill, which will allow you to wield power that's three times stronger than what a normal person's veins can.

"There is also another reason; a drop of the Phoenix's blood is the most a normal person's veins can handle. But as you're equipped with the Divine Chaos Seed as well as the Tree of Enlightenment, even accommodating three drops of blood is an easy feat. You'll also be free of pain and danger through this process. Now close your eyes and let these three drops of the Phoenix's blood seep into your veins. Amongst the previous seven inheritors in the entire multiverse, the shortest time a person took for the entire process was three days – but I believe it would not take more than half a quarter of an hour in your case."

The voice of the phoenix spirit reverberated within his heart, but Percy was already too busy to reply.

Three small drops of blood might not seem like anything compared to the large veins in a human's body, but these were drops of blood that belonged to the phoenix after all!

After the three drops of the Phoenix's blood entered his veins, it was as if there were three clusters of franticly burning flames.. and these three clusters of flames seemed to spread through all of his veins in a split second while violently stirring up all the blood in his body.

Were he a mere mortal, just this burning pain that boiled his veins would have been enough to make him wish he was dead than endure such torture. Perhaps, under immense pressure and resistance, a drop might be able to successfully fuse into his veins, but three drops… As the Phoenix had said, this completely exceeded what a human was capable of enduring. Not only would it be impossible to fuse, they would even be engulfed by the Phoenix blood.

But to Percy, the feeling that this sort of burn brought him only felt like three warm currents that sprung from his body. Only to a mere mortal's vein would this Phoenix blood be excessively formidable and noble; it would be like burying three precious stones within normal dirt. Percy calmly closed his eyes and suppressed the explosive behavior of the three drops of Phoenix blood with his profound energy. While letting the blood go in all directions, he allowed it to fuse into his bloodstream bit by bit.

His bloodstream gradually grew warmer as the three drops of Phoenix blood began to shrink in size. After a dozen or so times circulating through his body, the three drops of Phoenix blood finally disappeared into Percy's veins.

Percy opened his eyes and a fire-red flame mark flashed between his brows. The size and shape of the mark was the same as the one appearing between Calypso's eyebrows, but its color was much more vivid.

"Good, it seems you've successfully fused with the three drops of Phoenix Lifeblood, I've already sensed the change within your veins. With these three drops of Phoenix blood, your lifespan will also increase by at least three hundred years. Now, I'll give this Divine Phoenix Pill and the fragment of the [World Ode of the Phoenix] to you."

The golden eyes flashed again and two spots of light descended from the skies. What fell in front of Percy.. was a white colored jade bottle and a broken piece of white jade.

"Inside the white colored jade bottle is precisely the Divine Phoenix Pill. It can increase your control of fire energy by a substantial amount. But at the same time, it can also greatly increase your profound strength. With regards to your current profound strength, it can let your profound strength advance by at least fifty ranks!"

"Meanwhile, the fragment of the [World Ode of the Phoenix] is inscribed on this jade stone. Together, the [World Ode of the Phoenix], the [Vermillion Bird's Consoling Spirit Song], and the [Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World] were known as the Three Great World Scorching Heavenly Books. Each possessed tremendous power capable of burning the heavens! "

Percy stared at the two objects before him. Both of them were immense treasures that ordinary people wouldn't dare to even imagine ever seeing. And today, he was getting much greater and more precious things than these one after the other.

He turned to thank the Phoenix, but even as he did, the figure flickered and faded away. "After having given you… the Lifeblood that sustained me… my lifespan has reached the end for this realm. Now… my time for departure has come… some day, we may meet again, and I hope that you will make me proud about my choice of picking you as one of my successors. "

Percy bowed his head in respectful silence. Then Percy sat on the floor and took the Divine Phoenix Pellet out of the jade bottle. The Divine Phoenix Pellet's entire color was as red as blood and scorching hot. One could clearly feel the immense power contained within the pill. Percy adjusted his breathing, placed the pill at the entrance of his mouth, and swallowed it in one gulp.

Whoosh!

Suddenly, crimson flames rose out of Percy's body, and shot up to a height no less than three meters as it wrapped around his entire body. At the same time, all the pores in his body expanded by a substantial amount; blood frantically rushed around his body at three times the usual speed, and the profound energy in his veins violently swept across his body like stormy water.

The process of refining the pellet should have been very difficult and painful, but due to the cheat in his body, Percy actually felt an indescribably comfortable sensation. He merely used not even twenty breaths of time to restore the balance between his blood, meridians, and profound veins. All the while, his expression was completely calm as he enjoyed the minute changes in his body and the slowly thickening profound energy.

The flames surrounding his entire body did not subside at all as it continued to calmly burn throughout the process. The purpose of the flames was to physically remold the body of the pill taker, increasing their fire resistance, and their affinity with the fire element. But in Percy's case, the fire was unnecessary. The lifeblood of Poseidon had already altered his body quite a bit.

The Phoenix spirit had said that not only would the Divine Phoenix Pellet improve one's control over fire, it would also greatly enhance one's profound power. The Phoenix spirit definitely spoke the truth, as Percy could clearly feel an increase in his profound strength… This kind of growth was very slow. Rather, the promotion was especially solidly stable.

An hour later, Percy opened his eyes. Over one percent of the Divine Phoenix Pellet had been refined in his body. His profound strength had originally been situated at the bottleneck of the Minor Overgod Realm's first level. In order to stabilize the explosive surge of profound energy from his breakthrough into the Overgod Realm, he had been suppressing his profound power's breakthrough. However, under the effect of the Divine Phoenix Pellet, in only an hour, he had completely broken through the bottleneck now, and safely entered the second level of the Overgod Realm.

While still seated, Percy picked up the jade with the [World Ode of the Phoenix] inscribed on it. He placed his palm on the top of the Jade and let his mind drift through it, slowly reading and absorbing the knowledge stored within the Jade.

First Stage – Phoenix Flaming Lotus

Second Stage – Phoenix Arrow

Third Stage – Burning Field

Fourth Stage – Phoenix Flames Sears the Heavens

Fifth Stage – Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing

Sixth Stage – Star Scorching Demon Lotus

Seventh Stage – DarkFlame Rebirth

Eighth Stage – Phoenix Ray

Ninth Stage – Nine Fires from the Heavens

Tenth Stage – World Illuminator Red Lotus

Percy sat peacefully and revolved the different techniques throughout his mind and body, allowing them to imprint every part of him. With each revolution, his comprehension grew and his grasp on each technique grew better.

The jade that recorded the [World Ode of the Phoenix] slowly vanished in Percy's hand, and the Phoenix Spirit's voice sounded again: "Your time in this trial ground is reaching its end, and it's time for me to send you out. However, before I do so, I should perhaps give you a special present."

Inside the pitch-black world, a golden light suddenly came flying and touched Percy on his forehead. Instantly, the scarlet phoenix imprint on his forehead appeared.. but the color had turned into a pure golden color from the previous scarlet color! Just like a cluster of burning, golden-colored flames.

"This is…" Feeling the phoenix's imprint of his forehead change color, Percy subconsciously touched his forehead and asked puzzledly.

"This is a special power that I can only use once in my lifetime, but I never thought the day where I used it would actually come. However, as the one who carries the power of the Evil God, your future is destined to be extraordinary, and bestowing this power upon you is more than suitable. As to what kind of power this is, when the time of you using it comes, you will naturally know."

The Phoenix sighed and its figure blurred and turned into a faint silhouette, just like the Golden Crow and the Vermillion Bird. And just like that, the ancient spirit was no more in the Chaos Universe.

Percy looked down at his hand and circulated his power. Immediately the power of a level 53 Overgod flared as he smiled.

AN. : hello everyone. This is the original author of this account. Though this story itself is no longer mine, I still help out where I can. It's quite amazing how the Against The God's story developed. When I had first planned out this story, we had decided on the plot uptil the battle against Ares, after which was supposed to be the battle against Kronos, thus ending the story. However, that short fifty-sixty chapter has developed quite a lot in my absence and I'm glad to see it. I myself am a simple man who mainly made this account for my hobby of smut story writing. But her story is way more impressive than anything I thought of. Now, I'll just sit back and let her guide this story as she pleases. Ciao, with peace from Manhattan.


	16. Azure Dragon's Soul

**Third Arc : Fusion of Marrow and Soul**

After he had finished the Trials of the Phoenix, he had turned to the Primordial Azure Dragon Lord. "It has been a long time since we last met. " he bowed respectfully. "The gift of your blood and marrow, as well as the soul power you gave me, have all been gifts that have saved my life numerous times. "

The Primordial Azure Dragon smiled in return. "Those were merely small fragments of strength, given as a reward to anyone who could pass my trials. But what I will now bestow upon you will be the ultimate culmination of the strength of the Dragon God. "

"The Three Great Water Attribute Beasts are the Primordial Azure Dragon, who Controls the power of water, the Ice Qilin, who holds the power of Ice and the Ice Phoenix, who is the sister of the Flame Phoenix and brings forth the power of Frost. My strength is the only one that uses the pure element of water. But, water is believed to be weaker than ice, however I am the king of the Water Attribute Beasts! That is because my power has three abilities. The first is the healing that comes from Water. It is weaker than the healing power of the Vermillion bird(Fire Attribute Beast King), but it is still very powerful. The second is the Powerful Defense of the Dragon Physique. It is also weaker than the defence of the Black Turtle(Earth Attribute Beast King), but it also combines healing in it, so overall these two combined surpass the Vermillion Bird and the Black Turtle. And my last ability is speed. The ultimate movement technique, able to pierce the heavens and is even faster than the White Tiger(Wind Attribute Beast King)! My Azure Dragon Flight is the fastest movement technique in the Heaven's and no one can ever rival it's speed! "

Percy struggled to wrap his head around the information. "So basically… you have Healing like the Vermillion Bird's Fire, Defense Like the Black Turtle's Earth and even have Speed that surpasses the White Tiger's Wind?! Isn't that too broken?! Your basically too overpowered! "

The Azure Dragon laughed. "That's not true. The Vermillion Bird has healing greatest of all, as well as attacking power almost equal to the white tiger, as well as a defense almost equal to the Black turtle. The Black Turtle has Defense Greatest of all, as well as Movement speed almost equal to me, attack power almost equal to the white tiger. And the White Tiger has Attack Power greatest of all, Movement speed almost equal to me, as well as Healing almost equal to the Vermillion bird. All four of us have three power's, one which is our specialty, and two which are almost equal to the other two. "

Percy nodded with understanding. "I see. " then he frowned. "Don't tell me I have to take another trial to inherit your power's? I already passed it once right?"

"That's right, of course I wouldn't forget. " An elderly voice slowly came from the space above: "On you, there carries a sliver of my hope. I, more than anyone, wish for you to get stronger even faster. As expected, you did not disappoint me. In this low level plane, it is commendable that you could progress so shockingly fast in such a short amount of time."

"Your current body and psyche, is enough to bear my marrow and the last of my divine soul as well. Now, I will grant them to you… Please close your eyes, and let go of all your mental and physical defenses."

As the Primordial Azure Dragon's voice fell, a fist sized crystal that emitted a starlike radiance suddenly appeared above Percy. The crystal slowly descended, and floated in front of Percy's forehead.

"The Dragon God's Marrow, can make your bones like fine steel, and your marrow like an impregnable fortress. The blood and strength you lose, will be endlessly and inexhaustibly recovered with an even faster speed. The Great Way of the Buddha granted you the powerful strength, constitution, and physical recovery capability; even though the body's recovery capability that Dragon God's Marrow could grant you is far inferior than the Great Way of the Buddha, your strength recovery capability will far surpass that of ordinary beings! Opponents evenly matched with you in strength, will be destined to not be your match."

"The Dragon God's Soul, will refine your spirit and soul, giving you powerful mental strength far surpassing that of ordinary humans. Your soul, will also gain the attribute of the Dragon God from this!"

The crystal that was like the night sky suddenly cracked open in front of Percy, and a wave of powerful, ethereal, and vast energy aura dispersed outwards. At that moment, Percy suddenly felt like he was within a boundless field of stars. A ball of faintly discernable silhouette floated in front of him… That was precisely the Dragon God's Marrow and Dragon God's Soul from the Primordial Azure Dragon. The aura of power coming from them felt so close, as if they were right within the reach, yet it also felt so distant, like there was an entire universe between them… It was a kind of ethereal feeling that Percy had never felt before. The plane that this power belonged to, was something that Percy fundamentally could not comprehend.

This wave of power that held the Dragon God's Marrow and Dragon God's Soul slowly moved towards Percy. Wherever it passed, the space actually formed layers upon layers of ripples! Just the naturally emitted aura could already instigate the distortion of space, so the strength, density and grade of the power hidden within was simply impossible to imagine.

"I had wanted to grant you the Dragon God's Marrow first, then grant you the Dragon God's Soul after, and help you finish fusing with them as well. But seeing the you today, I have changed my mind. I shall grant you the Dragon God's Marrow and Dragon God's Soul at the same time, and also won't help you finish the fusion process… Everything, will be you on your own! Let me see if you can complete the fusion of Dragon God's Marrow and Dragon God's Soul at the same time with your own strength and willpower!"

"If you could really do it, the benefits you will get would far surpass that of doing it with my help! Especially after you conquer and fuse with the Dragon God's Soul with your own strength; perhaps you would be able to open the 'Dragon Ethereal Arts' that our Dragon God race had frightened all living beings in the universe with!"

Within the voice that was as heavy as the sea, the originally colorless energy suddenly flared out an azure colored radiance. Before Percy could even react, it had already suddenly turned into a flash of light and rushed toward the space between Percy's eyebrows… A pain similar to being skewered by a blade assaulted him from the center of his brows, and all of the blue colored light instantly burrowed into his body.

Suddenly, a surge of energy so colossal that it was indescribable dispersed within Percy's body. Percy felt as though the inside of his body was stuffed with a boundless sky… In the next moment, his psyche quaked immensely, as if an ocean with undulating waves had suddenly flooded into his soul all at once.

The indescribable ethereal, heavy, and scorching feeling assaulted him. Percy's heart started to fiercely beat as all of his meridians crazily twisted, as though they were all about to burst. In the depths of his soul, a burst of an indescribably powerful will broke in like an avalanche; it was so tremendous and vast that it was like a will that came from the heavens! It even made his soul, that had become incomparably tough after experienced countless perils, to tremble and shrink in fear.

This was the marrow's and soul's power that came from the Primordial Azure Dragon; a power that was much much stronger than even a normal Azure Dragon's blood! Compared to Percy's mortal body, it was unknown just how many times higher their plane of existence were.

Percy violently gasped. The veins on his forehead popped and his sweat fell like the rain, but he did not utter any sound from his mouth. Even though his pupils were constricting non-stop, they always retained a hint of a clear and awake brilliance.

Percy's body originally did not fear any flames, but when the Dragon God's Marrow entered his body, he clearly felt that there was a wisp of an extremely hot flame quickly traversing within his bones that almost scorched and pierced through all of them. The Dragon God's Blood and Phoenix's Blood within Percy's body awakened, and simultaneously suppressed toward the Dragon God's Marrow, sealing it within the sternum with difficulty and started the slow process of integration…

Even though the fusion of Dragon God's Marrow was not easy, with the help and suppression from the powerful Tree of Enlightenment's profound strength, as well as the Dragon God's and Phoenix's bloodline, it wasn't too difficult either. And compared to this, fusing with the Dragon God's Soul was far more than a hundred of times harder.

If one were to compare the sea of Percy's soul to a clear and tranquil lake, then the Dragon God's Soul flooding in would be like tossing an enormous chunk of ice into the lake… Moreover, it was the kind of ancient profound ice that wouldn't melt in ten thousand years!

For a lake to melt this kind of ancient profound ice, the difficulty was comparable to climbing to the heavens! However, for the ancient profound ice to freeze the lake's water, it would be a piece of cake!

Within Percy's mind, a boundlessly vast starry sky appeared… That's right, it was a starry sky! A place that only existed in the legends, but could fundamentally never be reached by an ordinary person's body and spirit. Countless stars scattered all over like chess pieces on a board, and behind him, an enormous blue colored planet was very near; its enormous size occupied his entire vision. At this time, a dragon cry that shook the universe came, and between the ethereal starry sky, a completely azure colored dragon's silhouette appeared. Even amongst the hundred of thousands of stars, it still appeared to be so colossally huge… The length of its body was perhaps thousands, tens of thousands, or millions of kilometers long… or perhaps it was an enormousness that ordinary people fundamentally could not comprehend.

The aura it emitted was immeasurably vast, and it carried a kind of intimidating pressure that directly entered the soul and marrow.

That's…

So that's the Dragon God… the Primordial Azure Dragon!?

ROARR~~~~

The azure dragon's silhouette meandered through the starry sky, and suddenly let out a long roar. Suddenly, the surrounding tens of thousands of stars burst apart in an instant within this dragon cry, and then turned into the smallest specks of dusts in the world.

With just a long roar, it had destroyed countless stars with ease!

Percy's soul trembled wildly; how terrifying of a strength was this! So this, was the great strength of Gods? In the myths passed through folklore, True Gods could trample the land, stare down at the sky, and could create as well as destroy the world with the simple gestures. To a god, destroying stars only needed a short amount of time. However, those were just myths and legends, fiction fabricated by bored people, and sublime stories told to children for them to relish on.

And the god that Percy was seeing at that moment… was the True God amongst beasts; it was unknown just how many times stronger it was compared to the True Gods in legends and tales! To destroy stars, there was not even a need for time, it only needed one roar!

The starry sky started to tremble… That, was the tremble of fear coming from his soul. Under the Primordial Azure Dragon's intimidating pressure, it was as if the heaven and earth itself would bow down. It looked down upon all the things in the world, looked down upon all life, and looked down upon the way of heaven and its rules. Everything in the world, was under its dictation.

Before it, Percy felt as though he was a peck of dust before the starry sky… Let alone struggle against it, he couldn't even bring out the courage to look directly at it.

Percy was never a cowardly person. Even if he was to face an enemy twice, ten times or even a few dozen times stronger than him, he still wouldn't truly be afraid. However, what had invaded his soul right now, was the soul of a divine beast! Even though it was merely a tiny wisp, it nonetheless came from the Dragon God!

The enormous azure dragon seemed to have discovered him, for a pair of eyes even bigger than planets locked in onto him. Then, carrying an indescribably monstrous and imposing pressure, it rushed toward him. In an instant, the pressure that would seemingly turn the world upside down caged him in.

In actuality, even though the Dragon God's Soul was powerful, it could quickly and easily integrate with Percy's soul with just the last of Primordial Azure Dragon's will to guide and control it. But facing the current Percy, the Primordial Azure Dragon's will instead gave him a monstrous trial… to fuse this wisp of Dragon God's Soul using his own mental strength. He clearly knew just how difficult this was to a mortal being of a low plane, but if it used its will to proceed the fusing process, Percy's control over this wisp of Dragon God's Soul would be at most forty percent.

And if he uses his own soul's willpower to fuse with the Dragon God's Soul, not only would he strengthen his own soul even more, his control over the Dragon God's Soul would also reach a perfect one hundred percent!

That required him to make this wisp of Dragon God's Soul completely, and entirely, become his own soul!

It was indeed impossible for ordinary beings to achieve it; but since Percy possessed several divine arts on his person, it may not necessarily be impossible!

The vast universe, was precisely the ocean of Percy's own soul.

And that colossal azure dragon, was precisely the Azure Dragon's Soul that entered the sea of his soul!

He had to completely conquer and integrate this Azure Dragon's Soul within his own soul's sea! And during this process, he also had to divide out a part of his mental strength to integrate the Dragon God's Marrow that entered his bones!

If the fusion of the Dragon God's Marrow were to fail, he would at most, be physically injured. But if the fusion of the Dragon God's Soul failed… the sea of his soul would be directly destroyed! He would become a living dead without any will at all!

ROAR!

Amidst the dragon cry, the entire starry sky was trembling. The azure dragon's silhouette darted toward Percy, and enormous body covered Percy's entire field of vision in the blink of an eye. The starry sky within his vision disappeared, and only the monstrous mouth, that seemed as though it wanted to swallow the entire heaven with one bite, was left.

Percy's entire body was frozen stiff as his soul stirred… If he wanted to integrate the Dragon God's Soul, what he needed to conquer first, would be the quaking of his soul under the Dragon God's Soul's absolute suppression.

The sound of his frenzied heartbeat clearly traveled to his soul. The azure dragon's silhouette came closer and closer, and reflected a stretch of the most profound deep blue within Percy's pupils… At times, Percy trembled, and at times, he stiffened. And right at this moment, his soul that was originally suppressed to complete silence, suddenly began to stir crazily, as if boiling water. A roar came out of Percy's mouth: "This is my domain… even if you are the dictator of heaven and earth, when you enter my domain, you'll have to obediently submit to me!"

Amidst the roar, Percy widened his eyes, and voluntarily rushed toward the azure dragon's silhouette… like a speck of dust rushing toward a star without any fear of death

Like a firmament, the gigantic mouth of the Azure Dragon's silhouette shrouded down. Instantly, the surrounding stars completely disappeared without a trace, and what replaced them was endless darkness.

Boom…

A rumble rang in Percy's mind. His entire mental world seemingly collapsed in an instant from the impact. Although he had sufficient mental preparations, he still did not expect that this mental impact would actually be so frightening. Roaring loudly, he gathered up all his consciousness, and stimulated all the willpower he possessed… However, let alone subduing it, even defending against it, was basically impossible… He simply couldn't stand his ground at all.

He had suffered countless of injuries in his two lives. However, his soul had never collapsed before, his willpower was even more so, as tough as steel. But under the impact of the Dragon God's soul, in just the short time of a few breaths, he was already at the verge of collapse. He felt like he was a boat made out of thin wood, tumbling around in a stormy sea, and he might be completely swallowed by the waves in the next second.

He had initially thought that since the Primordial Azure Dragon allowed him to attempt to fuse with the Dragon God's Soul, then this Dragon God's Soul should be within the scope which he could merge with, only that the difficulty would be a little high. However, he now realized that he was absolutely wrong. The strength of this god's soul, was countless times stronger than he had expected… Even though he had used his extremely strong willpower to overcome his fear under the absolute suppression, he was fundamentally powerless to contend against it. Just like how, even though a young rabbit was fearless, it wouldn't be possible for it to actually beat an eagle.

Crack!

Percy's entire upper body began to tremble, and at the part where his chest was, a clear shattering sound could be heard… His spirit was completely suppressed by the Dragon God's Soul, and it was even about to be swallowed; it had also become impossible for him to divide his spirit to merge with the Dragon God's Marrow. The Dragon God's Marrow instantly broke through all of the suppression, and began to traverse at high speed within Percy's bones… Percy's complexion began to become even more pale as time went by, and the sweat on his forehead fell like the rain. Even the teeth which he had been clenching tightly, began to become powerless.

"Sigh…"

The Primordial Azure Dragon let out a very long sigh, and muttered to itself. "Could it be, that my perception was wrong? In his body, he possesses the Divine Sea profound veins, the Yggdrasil Profound Arts, the Phoenix's bloodline… but did he not possess any divine soul? But then, why did I always faintly feel the presence of a divine soul in his body…"

"Perhaps, I really was mistaken."

"With just the soul of a human, it's entirely impossible for him to merge with the soul of a god, even if it is just a wisp of residual soul. For him to last an entire ten breaths with merely his own soul and yet not completely collapsing, can already be called a miracle. It seems like the aptitude of his soul strength, isn't inferior to that of his profound strength. Since that's the case, allow me to aid him in completing it after all…"

As the Primordial Azure Dragon murmured, a mass of azure colored light slowly descended from above. Just when the blue light was about to envelop Percy's body, it suddenly froze right there. In the air, a soft "Oh" could be heard from the Primordial Azure Dragon.

On Percy's forehead, the flame mark which belonged to the Phoenix's bloodline suddenly appeared at this moment… That was a golden-colored flame mark, and this cluster of golden flames, was actually burning! Even though it was just a mark, it was actually swaying with golden-colored flames that scorched one's eyes.

"This… Could it be?" The voice of the Primordial Azure Dragon who was head of divine beasts, at this moment actually carried a clear hint of surprise.

The sea of consciousness on the verge of collapsing that Percy was currently residing in, had also suddenly ignited with endless flames at this moment. The "starry sky" which the Azure Dragon's shadow had swallowed earlier, once again appeared. In Percy's vicinity, a vast and boundless golden sea of flames appeared, and in the air above the sea of flames, a huge scarlet-gold giant bird spread out its wings and made a long cry. Its figure was tens of thousands of kilometers long, and did not seem to be smaller than the Azure Dragon's silhouette. Its entire body was blazing with golden flames, and along with its long cry facing the heavens, the surrounding few dozens of stars also burned simultaneously, turning into scattering ashe in the blink of an eye.

Rooar!

Screeech!

The Azure Dragon's silhouette and the huge golden-colored bird roared and cried at the same time, while the huge golden-colored bird's voice was faintly even more tremoring than the voice of the Azure Dragon's silhouette. It blasted out a scarlet-gold colored light, and terrifying flames soared towards the sky. The flames gushed out crazily, forming countless strokes of gigantic solar prominences which filled the entire starry sky, with every solar prominence being able to swallow a star… As the scarlet-gold wings flapped, all of the solar prominences flew towards the the Azure Dragon's silhouette. Just when they were about to approach it, all of them gathered together, condensing into small-scaled "Sun" that was scorching hot to the extremity and blinding to the point where it could even pierce a soul, and completely swallowed the gigantic body of the Azure Dragon's silhouette…

Roooo….aaarrr!

The Azure Dragon's silhouette was resisting and retaliating, yet, that small-scaled Sun was really too dreadful, and even this wisp of soul that came from a Dragon God was completely suppressed by it. Its resistance only lasted for less than thirty breaths of time, before it suddenly shattered as the roars died down, turning into blue colored stars that fluttered throughout the starry sky…

Percy's body severely shook, and his entire body fell onto the ground at once, as his consciousness sunk into silence.

After Percy fainted, he did not wake up even after a long time, and the Phoenix's mark on his forehead slowly faded away as well. After a long period of quietness, in the air above, the voice of the Primordial Azure Dragon once again resounded. "So actually, my perception was not wrong… Only, I did not expect, that the Phoenix's soul would actually bestow you with such a big gift. Looks like, it is the same as me, and admired your aptitude and heart… Or maybe, it is the same as me, and had also seen that frightening thing…"


	17. How to be a Hero

**Third Arc: How to be a Hero**

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

One step after the next, Mike trudged through the wilderness.

Behind him, a woman dressed in rough, patched clothing, followed. She had a spear strapped to her back and a small gourd of water was strapped to her belt. She was visibly tired, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat and her face streaked with dirt. But she struggled to keep up with the man walking in front of her and her determination was visible in her eyes as well.

Mike sighed and finally turned around to face her. "Michelle, this is madness. Go back to the city. "

She bit her lip and shook her head with a stubborn expression. "I want to be of help to you! I can't always rely on you to protect me! "

Mike shrugged and raised his arms in mock surrender. "Well, you've always done well with that strategy haven't you. Why don't you just stick to it? "

Michelle frowned as she stepped forward and glared at Mike. "Don't be like that! I've always… I've always… " her voice grew softer and she looked down. "I've always wanted to walk after you. Even though you always scold me. I know you don't want me to be in danger and that's why you always scold me like that. But… what should I do if… If… " she swallowed a sob and shut her eyes as her shoulders heaved and she clutched her hands to chest. " if… someday… You walk on…and leave me behind to fight alone? "

There was a soft rustle and she felt a brushing sensation glide over her head. She shivered and opened her eyes and slowly looked up. Mike placed his hat on her head and a tender smile crossed his lips as he reached down and caressed her cheek, and she grasped at it like a lifeline. "I couldn't bear to die, because I know that you'd come after me just to nag me. "

Michelle hiccuped and sobbed as she looked down to the ground. "I just wish… someday… I could replace the pain Anna had left behind… "

Mike abruptly stepped back and his face turned impassive. Michelle half raised her hand and a wave of loneliness crossed her face.

"City Lord. Please return to the city. I don't have the energy to spend protecting you as well as myself. " he muttered and then without waiting for her reply, he was already turning away as he walked.

There was a soft rustle behind her and Drake dropped down from the trees.

"Michelle! What are you doing here! It's dangerous for the city lord to roam around the forest without her bodyguard! "

Michelle's eyes closed as she composed herself. Then, her eyes cold and her face impassive, she turned around and faced Drake. "I know that! " she snapped, then walked away from the direction Mike had left in.

Drake stared grimly in the direction that Mike had left in, then followed after her.

Percy and Tory were both laughing as they walked through a darker part of the city, heading . But, unbeknownst to either of them, figures crouched in the nearest alleyways, staring at the two of them as they unknowingly walked right into their trap.

Percy stopped walking first. Tory noticed his odd stop and slowed to a halt beside him, eyes narrowing.

Whish!

A dozen figures suddenly appeared from around them, blocking their escape routes.

Tory and Percy moved in unison, going back to back as they got into stance. Percy had his sword half unsheathed and Tory's skin turned red and a tail sprouted from the small of her back, two small horns sprouting from her forehead. "Percy!" She hissed. "Isn't it time you stop hiding your Demon form and transform?! "

Percy reddened at her words. "Ummm… I haven't undergone my Awakening yet. "

Awakening was when a hybrid human first transforms into their demon self. In almost all cases, it occurred before or by ten years of age. However, Percy was still yet to undergo his own Awakening. While Mike had said it was no big deal, Percy himself was embarrassed by the fact that he still couldn't transform.

Tory grinned. "Hehe. You're serious then? That's hilarious! "

The figures slowly walked out of the forest and Tory's eyes widened as her pupils shrank. "That dress… "

A set of young men, shaved bald, and wearing a simple black Robe stepped forward. They gave both Percy and Tory a serene smile as they put their hands together in greeting. "Amitabha, young ones. "

Tory hissed. "Enhancers! "

The people around them laughed in unison. "Indeed. "

Claws tipped Tory's fingers. "Why are you here?!"

The leader smiled at her. "We're here to steal away your power's of course! "

He stepped forward and thrust his palm and forward and Tory's eyes bulged and she gasped as a wave of suction hit her. She stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Tory! "

Percy grabbed her shoulders before she could have fallen limply on the ground. He glared at the smiling man with palpable hatred. "What did you do to her! "

Tory's skin brightened and slowly her demon transformation faded away.

The man smiled and slowly turned his palm towards Percy. "Don't worry about it. I simply helped seal her Demon Transformation. And now, let me help you as well! "

Percy exploded forward and the man's eyes narrowed slightly as his fingers clenched and unclenched but to his astonishment, it seemed to have no effect on Percy.

Then Percy was before him, slamming his elbow into the top of his head with a loud cracking sound. The man smashed down into the ground and didn't get up again.

There were roars of outrage and all the surrounding enhancers all rushed towards Percy like a tidal wave.

Percy's eyes glinted black and he twisted dodging the first strike. His thinking sped up and in one twirl he had already analysed the direction and speed of every approaching enemy.

His hands swung out and he tapped the elbows of two approaching punches, throwing them off course. He ducked under the next punch and slammed his hand into the ground, kicking up and smashing his heel into the attacker's jaw. The assailant stumbled back, eyes wide and mouth open as he collapsed in a dazed heap.

Percy placed both hands on the ground and pushed himself up, dodging the kick at his arm and spun in midair, fist cracking against the nearest attacker's temple. He landed in a crouch and rose upward with a series of punches, smashing the noses of all his surrounding enemies without hesitation.

The well coordinated group stumbled and collapsed into a moaning, trembling mess. Percy shook his wrist and stared down at the pathetic figures rolling around on the ground. "These are the Fearsome Enhancers? These idiots? "

Swish.

Percy ducked instinctively when he heard the sudden sound and a staff swung over his head. His instincts went into overdrive and he leapt forward without even looking back. His split second decision saved him from the descending strike of the staff splitting his head open.

Percy spun and faced the man who had just attacked him.

His dress was similar to the previous attacker's, but his face was lined and wrinkled with age. He had a simple rope necklace around his neck, and he wielded a sturdy, four foot long staff. Percy kept his eyes on the enemy as he slowly backed away and knelt by Tory's side and helped her up to her feet.

The man watched, but made no move to stop him. Smiling broadly, he called out to Percy. "Young friend what is your name? "

Percy glared. "Isn't it good manners to introduce yourself first? " despite his bravado, Percy was covered with sweat. This man was someone highly dangerous. The most terrifying opponent Percy had ever faced.

"Hohoho. Little me is just a monk. I'm also known as the Second Great Elder of the Blood Moon! "

Percy felt his breath freeze in his chest. Suddenly, a powerful and suppressive Aura descended, almost crushing Percy within. His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I just have orders to capture the two of you. Alive, I admit, but no one is especially worried If you're injured or not. So if you try to resist or cause me any trouble, I won't mind breaking both of your limbs to keep you in line. "

The old man smiled serenely, as if he had just spoken about handing out candy. He looked like any ordinary grandpa. But Percy could sense his bloodthirsty Aura and he had no doubt that he wasn't kidding when he said he would break their limbs.

But, he couldn't bear going in so easily either!

Percy swiftly thrust Tory behind himself as he rose into his battle stance in a single motion. His eyes widened till it looked like they would burst and his mind went into overdrive as his body instantly pushed itself to the Limit.

The old man chuckled and suddenly his figure blurred and he disappeared from Percy's view.

"Wha-? Where?! " Percy swung his head around wildly as he stared.

"Are you trying to protect this young lady? "his voice rang out and Percy spun around unsteadily.

The man stood behind Percy, holding the unconscious Tory by the neck. "LEAVE HER ALONE ! " Percy Roared and he almost dashed forward, barely stopping himself as the Old man tightened his grip around her neck in warning.

"Well… I was only told to bring you in" the old man muttered.

Percy stared at him with a guarded expression. "Let her go, and I'll come obediently. "

The old man laughed softly, shaking his head. His blood lust spiked and Percy felt his stomach drop. "My dear boy. You don't understand. You're in no position to bargain. I want you to come, you come. If I torture this bitch till she squeals and dies, then beat you senseless and drag you along, who's going to stop me? "

Percy's vision darkened and his voice dropped an octave. Without even realizing it, his fingernails were digging into the palm of his hands as he stared at the man. "Let… Her… Go" he muttered.

The man giggled, and a dagger appeared in his grip. "What If I decided to gut her and skin her, before I let her go? "

Percy ground his teeth together and unbeknownst to him, a dark whisper was crossing his soul.

"Kill him… let me out… give me your body… skin him… shred his body… free me… "

A mass of hatred seemed to be concealing in his chest like a rock, sucking in his reason and logic.

The old man gestured at the building. "Go in there. And no tricks, or this girl gets it! "

Percy kept his eyes on the old man and slowly walked into the building. He was right after all. If he wanted to, he could easily kill Tory and drag him along. So he was keeping Tory alive for a reason. It was then best for him not to antagonize him and risk Tory's life.

Percy walked in and followed the old man's instructions without question, going up to what was the highest floor in this derelict building. However, unlike the outside, the inside of the building was a state of the art fortress, equipped with defensive equipment and offensive capabilities that were strong enough to wipe out part of this city!

The old man tossed Tory into a chair and turned to face Percy with the serene smile. At the same time, more soldiers, Enhancers appeared around the room.

"why did you get me here? " Percy demanded. "what do you want from me?! "

The old man laughed. "Such a smart boy you are. Yes, we want one simple thing from you. "

Percy's eyes narrowed. "what? "

"We want you to call your teacher. Call Mike here" the old man grinned.

Percy stiffened as the pieces clicked together. "Call him here… into a trap? "

"Yes indeed. "

"YOU MUST BE – " Percy started to roar but the old man raised a single finger, shushing him.

"I will torture this girl here, until you break. You are our esteemed guest so we'll make sure that you aren't hurt in the slightest. But the girl on the other hand… such a pretty face… "

He lifted the dagger, and almost lovingly, caressed her cheek with the tip, opening up a cut as beads of blood gathered across the wound.

Percy's eyes went pure black and the whispers grew louder and stronger, until they were almost a cacophony of screeches in his soul!

"KILL! KILL! END EVERYTHING! DESTROY EVERYTHING! RULE OVER THIS PATHETIC WORLD AS A GOD! REMAKE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! "

Black veins spread under his skin and the darkness slowly spread across his body.

"FREE ME! "

The tips of his fingers elongated as claws sprouted.

"ACCEPT THIS POWER! "

Scales started spreading across his right hand and slowly sliding up his arm.

"FREE ME! PERCY! "

Riptide slowly started to fade into existence, slowly appearing in Percy's grip, growing more solid with each second that passed.

"GIVE IN TO ME! "

BANG!

"PERCY! "

The window burst open and suddenly Mike was tearing through the air, fist crunching into the elders face!

"Wahaha! Clean hit! "he crowed as the elder was thrown backwards through the air, letting go of Tory.

Percy jerked back with shock and suddenly Tory was in his arms and Mike was shoving him back. "Get out of here kid! " he growled.

Percy stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling weak and dizzy. "B-but… what about you? "

Mike grinned and his hand swung down to the sword to his waist. It wasn't the one he usually wore. With a jolt of surprise, Percy recognized it as the best and first sword he had successfully crafted. "Don't worry about me kid. I have this trusty sword you made for me! "

The second great elder sat up and slowly got to his feet. Despite the powerful hit to his face, he looked completely unharmed and unruffled, as if he was used to getting surprise punches to the face. "So you came. Just as we expected. You wouldn't stand by and watch your disciple in danger. "

Mike guffawed. "You were looking for me? Should've just come knocking on my door, since I've is a looking for you too, old geezer! "

Then his eyes narrowed as rustles filled the room and suddenly two more figures appeared around them. "Well well well." He murmured. "Isn't this a surprise. All three of you old geezers out together? Today must be my lucky day! "

The three figures contemplated Mike. "Mike. The disciple of the Sword Shadow Saint. Looks like you wish to follow in your master's footsteps and die a meaningless death. "

Mike grinned. "Seeing that annoyance on your faces has made my death meaningful. "

The second elder growled. "Well then, let me send you to the afterlife then! "

He suddenly appeared before Mike, with the same heaven defying speed, dagger already stabbing at Mike's throat.

Percy yelled in warning.

But Mike moved at the same time. Time slowed and he drew his sword in the time it took for the dagger to move an inch.

The sword was a sparkling blue green as it arced through the air, and the second elder barely had enough time to jerk out of the way before the sword passed through the spot where his neck had just been.

He stepped back and rubbed his neck protectively. "So you aren't at the level of your teacher yet. Hehehe. Then you don't stand a chance! "

Mike gave an arrogant smirk and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Who said I was aiming for your neck in the first place? "

The elder's eyes widened and he quickly looked down to see his dagger split and the blade drop away from the hilt. "impossible! That's clearly a cheap and common sword! How could it possibly split my heavenly blade?! "

Mike grinned and a flash of pride crossed his eyes. "that's the teamwork between a teacher and his student. "

The three elders all raised their hands and suddenly they each held a sword in their hands. "We already expected that you would be a problem to deal with. "

"that is the reason why, in order to solve the problem that you are. "

"we have already prepared all of our forces to deal with you! "

The earth under their feet rumbled and suddenly split open. Mike took a step back to steady himself and his eyes widened. "This technique?! "

Percy stumbled as the earth tore open and a set of figures suddenly arose like corpses rising from the grave.

Six figures, dressed in the same robes as the elders all appeared around them. Percy gagged as the smell hit him.

Rotting flesh!

The smell of rotting flesh!

The six of them were in various stages of decomposition!

One was already rotting away to pieces.

Another was nothing but a dried husk of a corpse.

One more was bloated and swollen obscenely.

The rest were also decomposing in similar manners.

They all looked dissimilar, except for one thing. They all had the same white, dead eyes!

"The Six Dead Elders? How can this be possible?! " Mike growled.

"Hahaha! What is death before our God?! " one of the elders sneered. "He easily reversed their deaths and brought them back to life! Kneel and tremble before power that even bends the rules of life and death! "

Mike smirked as he leveled his sword at the nearest zombie. "Just a revived corpse isn't enough to make me kneel!" he roared and slid forward, sword flashing to the zombies neck.

The zombie reacted with impressive speed, ducking under the slash and grasping at Mike's throat. Mike grinned and his slash reversed direction, slashing through the zombies chest and almost tearing it in half. The zombie stumbled back and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ha! " Mike crowed and spun around, slashing at the nearest zombie. "So much for the backup-"

He ducked abruptly and dodged a strike from the zombie he had just slashed into half. "What?! "

The elders tutted. "Indeed, the god of strategy. You even anticipated the sneak attack from a dead enemy"

Mike looked around with cold eyes. "Immortal zombies eh? "

The elders laughed. "Of course. You might be powerful, but against an army of immortals, even you cannot win! "

Mike stood in the centre of the circle of circling zombies, lifting his sword up to his shoulder. "That's not your entire plan is it? Come on, I'm sure you've got more in store "

The elder laughed and flung his arm out and suddenly, the retreating Percy was frozen under the pressure of his Aura. "While you're busy dealing with those, we'll be taking the boys life. "

Mike roared and his sword struck out, tearing at the nearest zombies. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him! "

The zombies shifted and crowded around him, trying to contain him.

The three elders grinned at the scowling Percy. "We'd like to take our time. " the first one said.

"and really torture you. " the second continued.

"but unfortunately, your master is unpredictable. " the third sighed.

"So it best to kill you quickly. " the first one said.

"Less time to spring a trap " the second one nodded.

"and less chance that your master will spring a trap. " the third one finished.

Percy pushed Tory away and unsheathed the sword Mike had made for him. "You think I'm so easy to kill? " he sneered, trying his best to distract them from Tory and focus on him. Even if he couldn't prove to be a threat, hopefully he could annoy them enough that they simply ignored her presence.

Unfortunately, it worked.

The leading elder gave a cruel grin and Percy felt his stomach twist into knots.

"If that's the case, come, let us battle! " he cried out and darted towards Percy.

Time seemed to slow down and Percy saw the sword that would take his life curving down towards his head, intending to split his entire body in half.

Percy knew without a doubt that it wouldn't have any difficulty doing so, but he couldn't even muster the strength to lift his own sword. The suffocating pressure bore down on him and as he watched his death approach, his gaze shifted from the sword, to the elders red and sweaty face, to Mike, still struggling within the zombie horde.

Mike turned at that moment and caught Percy's eye, like he had known he was looking. He grinned and winked. "Now! " he roared and all three elders flinched, momentarily distracted and glancing slightly at Mike. The distraction wasn't enough for Percy to escape, but it did make them show a sudden opening in their defenses.

Drake erupted from within the same window that Mike has entered through, scaly arm clashing against the sword and his fist slamming into the elders gut. Twin daggers spun between his fingers and they flashed, drawing blood the elders arms as he severed the tendons.

A gale erupted from within the depths alleyway and a girl holding a gigantic fan flew out, blowing away all the zombies surrounding Mike.

The three of the beast kin swung into position and a storm of blood exploded forth as they clashed against the three elders!

The silver haired girl spun and a tornado exploded forth between the zombies, sweeping them all up in one go. Drake dashed through the tornado and blood mist filled it as the zombies were torn apart from limb to limb.

Mike crouched into his stance and all the living elders seemed alarmed as they moved to stop him. However his speed was unmatched and the sword tore apart their defenses and struck the tornado like a storm of swords. A sonic boom exploded as the tornado itself collapsed, the very wind torn to shreds!

Minced.

There was no other way to describe it. His sword had minced the parts of the zombie till they were reduced to nothing but a blood mist in a mere second!

Mike spun around and his sword was pointed at the three wounded elders.

"Any attempt to resist, and you will join them! "he growled and the three of them froze midstance.

Blood and flesh splashed down to the floor, the remains of the six Dead Elders pooling on the ground behind Mike. Immortal or not, there was no surviving that.

Drake growled and lifted his daggers and glanced around. "Mike, someone is approaching! "

The three elders visibly relaxed. "Looks like it's done. "

Mike's gaze hardened and he spun to glance at the Silver haired girl with the fan. "Michelle! Take the kids and get back to the city! " He ordered.

The city lord nodded without hesitation and grabbed Percy's shoulder and threw him into the air.

Percy himself had no time to even protest as a wave of wind slammed into him and he was sent flying backwards over the tops of the buildings. Michelle grabbed Tory and leaped into the air, following after him.

Once he was certain that Percy and the City Lord were away, Drake turned his gaze towards the new Comer.

He calmly walked out of cover and smiled at the three people standing there. He had long black hair and dark, sun tanned skin, and his skin was dry and cracked in places. His eyes were dark and deepset and he stared at Mike with a knowing smile. "So apparently even the God of Strategy isn't omniscient. Glad to see that. Of course, since God had predicted it, it would be the truth. "

Drake looked confused by his words, but Mike stiffened with horror. His mind raced and he immediately put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"The city! They're attacking the city! " he roared.

Drake stiffened with disbelief. "No way! That would be suicide! We already know that they don't have enough military force to directly clash with us! "

Mike swung and without a moments delay, the three smug elders collapsed to the ground, not appearing even Slightly disappointed, as if they had already been expecting this end.

"That god they keep speaking about… he has the power to raise the dead! He raised the armies that teacher killed back then! And even worse…" Mike's eyes narrowed. "… there's a chance… even _**he**_ might be revived. "

Drake rubbed his chin. "Then… while we three, the strongest warriors of the city are here, they attack us? Hmph! They're underestimating us! "

Mike sheathed sword and clasped his hands together without another word.

Drake turned to the messenger with a callous grin. "You're underestimating the strength of our city. A zombie army is not going to stand a chance."

The messenger gently nodded his head. "But… you seem to be underestimating our planning."

Drake scowled and slashed his daggers, decapicating the man. Then he turned to Mike. "Are you done? "

Mike nodded and opened his eyes. "Grab on! " he growled and Drake grabbed his arm just as a gigantic wolf tore through the earth and the two of them hurtled forward on it's back as it raced towards the city walls .

Percy had already arrived at the city center by then. The city was in chaos, surrounded by a gigantic army of zombies, with small pockets of living Enhancers moving between them. The walls surrounding the city was entirely covered by the city troops, who were persistently attacking the army sieging them, burning and attacking them until they were finally lain to rest.

Tory and Percy were escorted into the medical ward for immediate treatment.

The city Lord's eyebrows twitched but apart from that, she had no other reaction as she quickly assumed command and led the counter attack. Despite the overwhelming gap in number's, the city of beast kin held the advantage due to superior power.

While the Enhancers could seal their power's, this seemed only applicable to the few living Enhancers. The dead Enhancers didn't have this ability.

As such, though a few beast soldiers were sealed, the majority continued on with the fighting, slowly but steadily pushing back their enemies.

The few living Enhancers were also being killed or captured.

And then Mike arrived.

The wolf howl echoed across the skies and suddenly the gigantic wolf was tearing through the army, killing and destroying entire battalions with each step.

Percy recognized the wolf. The same wolf that had battled against the wall four headed serpent back in his childhood. The embodiment of Mike's beast arts!

The already scattered army was immediately blown apart under the combined assault of Mike and Drake from outside and the soldiers from within.

Before long, the living Enhancers were all running away, beating a hasty and unorganized retreat.

The Beast kin were cheering as the enemy was beaten, driven away with large losses.

Mike looked around and finally smiled as he looked up at the cheering faces of his kind. Drake slapped his back and the leapt down to hunt down any stragglers who had snuck onto the city walls.

He easily finished the zombies, and took the down the living Enhancers as well, easily dodging their attempts to seal his strength.

Mike glanced around again, trying to get rid of the feeling of unease he had. "Almost two million warriors… why waste them on such a pathetic assault? Unless… " his thoughts were cut off as he caught sight of Percy at the top of the wall, waving at him excitedly.

He started to wave back, and the incomplete thought suddenly clicked in place. "Unless… they had to sacrifice those many lives for something… or someone! "

He spun around and his pupils shrank as he caught sight of Drake charging towards an enemy walking calmly towards him.

The enemies Drake had killed so far were all harried and bloody, and none of them looked very strong. This one though. He had promise.

He wore a distinctive golden mask, wrought in the face of a screaming woman, her hair shaped like writhing snakes, a mask of the famous monster gorgon, Medusa!

He wore bronze armor, and at his waist, a single sword hung By his waist.

Drake roared in challenge and ran forward. At his back, a few soldiers all followed after him.

The man slowly raised his head and looked at them.

Death

Fear

Terrible… Fear

Drake's eyes widened and his entire body was paralyzed. Behind, everyone else was similarly paralyzed.

The man tilted his head and stared at them curiously, as If they were curious new specimen. He was flexing his fingers, then, slowly, incomparably slowly, seemed to raise his hand and point at them.

Drake's stomach dropped. His muscles bulged to the absolute limit and his strength erupted to the limit. The power of a Level Eight King Beast erupted!

He spun, daggers flashing.

Space rippled and air twisted.

Blood sprayed and the soldiers all flew backwards, eyes wide with shock as Drake's attack tore through their armor and flipped them through the air with its force.

Drake barely had time to give a sigh before the force suddenly slammed into him. His eyes bulged and his scales burst as his power was sealed. He staggered and turned around with a snarl. The man tilted his head the other way and drake's legs gave out and he kneeled weakly on the ground.

Mike howled and the wolf raced forward, but before he could even take a single step, Drake's body wrenched forward, his chest bursting open.

Michelle screamed with fury and wings sprouted from her back and she leapt into the air, dashing towards them.

The masked figure seemed to chuckle and his arm swept upwards as the gigantic wolf leaped at him.

Boom!

The wolf's entire body shuddered and it exploded, Mike flying away like a cut kite.

Percy roared and leaped down the wall as well, landing alongside with Michelle.

The two of them were trembling with rage and fury as they were facing the masked the figure. Then he turned and glanced at them.

Michelle and Percy both froze in place.

Suffocating fear pressed down on them, grinding down on their chest. The two of them trembled as they saw images of death and pain hidden in those deep, dark eyes. The soldiers who were blown away by Drake were similarly paralyzed.

The figure started laughing as they started shivering and trembling. Percy fell to his knees.

"GET BACK! "

Mike exploded forward from nowhere as he swung his sword.

The figure reacted even faster than him, sword swinging up like lightning and countering his attack.

Swords clashed and the ground shattered and cratered under the two of them as they stood stock still, trembling as they crossed weapons. Face to face. The two strongest warriors clashed!

He swung the sword in a shower sparks so fast that even Mike found impossible to see, pushing his blade to the side before kicking him in the gut, sending him flying backwards again.

Mike slowed and glared at the figure. "Chrysaor. So you're alive "

Chrysaor laughed and Michelle fell to her knees beside Percy. "C-chrysaor?! "

Chrysaor glanced at her and laughed. "Oh… the little sister. This must be my lucky day! Not just her younger brother, even that pesky girl's little sister has come here to die! "

Mike growled and pointed his blade at Chrysaor. "Forget about it! Because I'll finish my master's battle today! "

Chrysaor sneered an suddenly he was before Mike, Golden sword already unsheathed as he slashed at Mike.

Mike guarded, and the two clashed again, but this time, chrysaor was prepared and to everyone's horror, Mike flipped through the air, blown away by the single attack!

Percy stared at the two of them in horror, unable to move even an inch as the masked man turned their way, walking towards them with easy, carefree steps. Even his anger and hatred were gone, leaving nothing but cold, hollow fear. Michelle was trembling at his side, gasping with terror.

"NOOO! " Drake rose, blood spraying from his entire body as his muscles burst with the exertion. His eyes were Crimson and tears of fell as he launched himself before his younger sister, daggers swinging as he thrust both of them at Chrysaor. Chrysaor ducked under the attack and his sword flashed again, then he sheathed it as he slowly stood.

Drake's lifeless body fell sideways as his decapitated head rolled away.

Mike appeared above him again, his eyes wide with hatred but his aim steady as his sword swung down on Chrysaor. Chrysaor twisted and rolled, coming up in a crouch as he drew his sword again, bringing it up to parry Mike's blow.

Michelle scrambled forward towards Drake's corpse, but before she could get any closer, a dull boom shook the ground as Mike was slammed down into the ground beside him. "Don't come any closer! Leave! " he roared, leaping to his feet. "Evacuate this part of the city! "

Michelle seemed incapable of obeying however, trembling and shivering, scrabbling at the ground as she tried to crawl away. The deadly fear emanated by Chrysaor had frozen everyone in their surroundings, leaving only Mike capable of movement.

"Hehe… hehehe… just like your master… unable to use your full strength because you're too afraid of hurting your friends? " Chrysaor sneered.

Percy's eyes twitched and his sluggish brain suddenly awoke. "He can't fight back… because he has to protect us as well! "

But despite the sharp thought, the fear that had paralyzed Percy was primal, an animalistic screech of a pathetic prey facing an Alpha Predator. His mind remained blank, his body stiff and unyielding. Not just him and Michelle, soldiers and normal people were all frozen in place as Mike and Chrysaor battled.

Chrysaor struck at Mike with his deadly speed and the sword in his hand cracked under the blow. Chrysaor moved, ready to finish him off.

The building behind them burst open and a figure appeared over his head, claws closing in on his head.

Chrysaor, ducked, losing his opportunity as Mike stabilized himself.

The figure grabbed a handful of sand and flung it into his mask as he turned to see who it was.

Chrysaor Cursed and stumbled backwards, shielding his eyes involuntarily.

Percy forgot his fear and stared open-mouthed. "Tory?! "

The small, red skinned demon girl bared her teeth and leapt at Chrysaor. He swung at her, but then froze and Cursed as he leapt aside, barely dodging Mike's blow. The two leapt after him, sword and claws weaving together, sending Chrysaor tumbling backwards in a hurry, barely escaping the attacks.

Mike took over, and Tory turned to Percy's side, rushing over to him.

"Tor-" he started to call out.

Crack.

Tory slapped him, clawed and hard hand gouging his cheek. "Wake up you fool! " she roared and dragged him to his feet. "I have no need for a coward! Get up and get everyone out of here! We have to get out so Mike can fight with all his focus! "

Percy shook his head with shock, then nodded grimly as he stepped up and grabbed Michelle, pulling her into his embrace, quickly and easily running out.

Tory grabbed two of the soldiers and hauled them out by his side.

Mike gave Chrysaor a wicked grin. "Time to get serious "

Chrysaor tilted his head and raised his golden sword, free of any blood or rust. "Your sword… it's already broken… "

Mike grimaced and calmly dropped the broken blade. The blue green sword that Percy had made for him tinkled as it hit the ground. "I no longer fight as the defender, teacher of Perseus. Now… "*His eyes turned black and claws appeared on the tips of his fingers. Black veins ran up his arm and a dark miasma spread out of his body. With a screech of terror and pain, his finger closed over the hilt of a flickering hilt. He was grimacing as the power of the Devil's roared to Life. "Now… I fight as Mike, Avenger of my teacher's sacrifice, Wielder of Riptide, Devil God Sword of Destruction and Rebirth! First Seal, Unseal! DESTRUCTION!"


	18. Legend Reborn

**Fourth Arc: Legend Reborn**

 **Taboo Skill: Devil's Summon**

-Unknown territory, Beast Realm –

The sky cracked and darkened.

The moon was swamped by dark clouds.

And a terrifying presence appeared on the battlefield.

Mike breathed out a cloud of bloodmist. His eyes were Crimson and bloodshot, tears of blood dripping down his cheeks as his Aura appeared around him, burning red like a furious flame.

Then he drew Riptide and his Aura erupted like a volcano, surging up to the skies in a blazing inferno. The tips of the inferno remained Crimson, but the heart was now pitch black. And that was where Mike stood.

The beast kin were silent.

Percy and Michelle were both silent.

Chrysaor broke the silence with a laugh.

"So it's the same trump card as your teacher? Such a pity. I was hoping for something – "

His eyes widened and his voice was froze as Mike stepped forward and teleported in front of him. His sword flashed, almost lazily, and Chrysaor flew back with a scream.

His chest had crumpled and his left arm had been severed from the rest of his body with that single move.

Mike fell to one knee and gasped and his Aura disappeared. But the pressure still remained, bloodmist escaping his lips with each breath.

"Mike?! " Michelle screamed.

Mike grit his teeth and forced himself to his feet again.

"His body isn't able to adapt to the strain his power is causing. " A familiar voice suddenly spoke in Percy's mind. "Using it is killing him, and every attack is pushing him to the edge of death even faster. "

"Is… is he dead? " . A soldier called out, peering at where Chrysaor had fallen.

Mike raised a hand, stopping anyone from moving closer. "He's recovered. "

"Ahahahaha! as expected of you! Just like your teacher! Truly, both you and your teacher are remarkably powerful, but it is a pity that your sword style will die out with just you two! " Chrysaor appeared from within the cloud of dust, laughing mockingly.

Mike teleported again and his sword swung again, but this time Chrysaor was prepared. His golden sword swung up and met Mike's own strike, pushing it aside at the Last moment.

Both their swords became a blur as they clashed in a shower of sparks, each strike from Mike destroying the very landscape, and Chrysaor weaving through his attacks, just barely managing to deflect each strike.

"W-whats happening? " Tory asked, eyes wide as she stared at the spectacle.

Michelle shook her head. "their speed… it's even beyond my ability to follow! "

Percy was silent, but his eyes were moving in rhythm with the two warriors, following each of their sword swings. His left hand was glowing the same color as Mike's. " Mike has the upper hand in offense. But… Chrysaor is regenerating after each attack. And Mike grows weaker with each attack. I don't know how much longer his boost will last! "

Michelle's face turned ashen.

-Mike POV –

Each slash was like a red hot iron being driven into my muscles. My vision was already starting to blur and I knew that this was the side effect of my nerve degeneration. Soon, my sight, hearing, smell and even touch would be gone. After that, my muscles would waste away. And finally… death.

I roared and spun in a circle, and riptide screeched as a shower of flames erupted from my body!

"Taboo Skill: Devil's Defiance! "

Chrysaor leapt backwards and the golden glow of the monk covered him within a suit of armor. The sword in his hands doubled in size as he descended upon my storm of flames.

Boom!

I took a step back and black blood poured from all of my wounds, covering my entire body and hardening into scales. Riptide rose and met his slash. I sidestepped and spun in a kick.

Crack!

I heard the crack of a bone breaking in his arm, but he seemed unfazed, ignoring his injury as he landed in a crouch, then leaped at me.

I growled in challenge and charged at him.

Our weapons clanged off each other, but I was already somersaulting over his head, riptide at his face in an instant.

Chrysaor roared and his own Aura exploded, flinging me to the side.

I twisted in midair and roared back as my Aura erupted, clashing with his golden Aura.

Black and golden Aura's collided, and with a heaven rending screech, riptide tore through his defense, slicing across his face, running a jagged groove across his nose and through his left eye.

My arms were already numb, and I could feel the pain fading away. I knew that this was my brain slowly shutting down all the unnecessary parts as it died. But even so, I heard his voice as clear as ever.

"The first rule to remember when you are fighting an immortal enemy is that they aren't invincible. Wounds take time to heal. Always go for the eyes. "

Chrysaor screamed and clamped a hand over his eye, swinging his sword wildly.

I ducked under the wild swings.

"Second rule. Warriors are used to pain. But new immortals have to get used to the pain of injury, as well as the pain of instant recovery! "

"Taboo Skill : Devil's Devastation! "

Riptide burst into black flames as I slashed upwards.

"Final Rule. Nothing is truly immortal! Because the sword you wield can kill even the immortals!"

Riptide burned a track across the earth, then rose as a scorching wave, slamming into Chrysaor and engulfing him!

His screams reached a new pitch and the moon suddenly cracked and shattered in the sky, the blood red color fading as it returned to its original condition.

-Normal POV-

Mike staggered back and fell onto his knees, gasping and heaving as the strain of the battle hit him.

Michelle started to run forward but Percy's hand shot out, stopping her before she could get close.

"It's not over. " He warned softly.

Mike seemed to think that as well, as he slowly rose to his feet. "Stay back " he growled.

The Buddha in the skies raised his staff and struck the flames with it.

Immediately, the flames scattered and Chrysaor's form appeared from within.

He was scorched and burned beyond recognition, but still stood, laughing hysterically. "Is that it?! Is that all you have!? "

Mike chuckled. "So in the end, it comes down to this, eh? "

"Yeeeeeeeess! " Chrysaor steadied his stance. "What do you have left? "

Mike sagged and his energy seemed to drain away in an instant.

"Oh? " Chrysaor raised an eyebrow. "That was your limit? Will you die in disgrace now? "

Mike straightened himself and raised his weapon again. "No… " he whispered softly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you! " Chrysaor laughed mockingly. "your body is already failing you! What more could you possibly expect? Ive sacrificed so much, used so much time, in order to get the blessings of the Great God of Enlightenment himself! How could your pathetic sword possibly put you up to par!?"

Chrysaor Snarled and he swung his sword down and a rumble tore the skies apart as mike was sent flying backwards, blood trailing from his broken body. By now, the entire battlefield was covered with a hush and everyone's eyes remained fixed on the broken form of the disgraced warrior.

Percy's eyes were stretched to their limit and his chest heaved as the glow on his hand grew brighter. Chrysaor appeared in front of mike and his sword stabbed down, piercing mike's shoulder and pinning him to the ground. By now, even the blood flowing from mike's wounds had slowed and finally stopped, as if all the blood in his body had already drained itself. It was also now that the last traces of his demonic aura faded. Only his sword remained in his grip, still glinting with a bloodthirsty light.

Chrysaor chuckled. His chuckle grew louder, slowly turing into a loud and twisted laugh as he spun and suddenly kicked Mike's body, sending his bloody corpse flying away. "Dead! HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

"HHH!" Percy's eyes widened and a terrifying demonic aura burst out of him as he suddenly took a step forward. Michelle and Tory both flinched and reached out to stop him, but then froze. Percy's eyes flickered bloodred, and black scales were slowly beginning to rise up his arms, the very same aura that had surrounded Mike now emanating from him. But his eyes were shrunken to pinpoints and they trembled unceasingly as he stared.

"As if someone who could wield a Devil God Sword, Someone who could wield me, Riptide, would ever die in disgrace!"

A thunderous roar shook the entire battlefield and a terrifying storm of black flames erupted from around Mike. With another roar, the warrior rose to his feet, his eyes blazing furiously as the flames of his life rose to their very peak.

Chrysaor groaned with pain as the scorching heat swept over him. "That's right! Show me! What is the extent of your power! "

Mike's eyes widened to the limit and blood exploded from his body, burning into a blood fog that began to coalesce.

The Buddha's eyes widened and he stepped back. The golden glow around him dimmed and darkened.

"Final Taboo Skill : Devil's Summon! "

Mike howled at the skies and the world around him shattered. Space splintered and time was torn apart for an instant.

And for that instant, an ominous presence descended on the Chaos Heaven's. Like a dark, Malevolent eye staring at an ant, an Elite predator stalking it's prey.

For one instant, the full force of the Devil God appeared in the Chaos Heaven's.

A single slash.

Mike moved one step, and the ground under his feet had shattered.

He had drawn a single breath, and a storm had raged over the skies.

And a single slash had descended on the Chaos Heaven's.

Then silence. Nothingness. Riptide's true power endlessly surged and filled the universe, shredding past the buddha and grinding it down to the very last of it's power.

"You… were indeed the strongest opponent I ever faced" Chrysaor whispered.

He stumbled backwards and his entire form disintegrated. But even as he was falling, a single whisper echoed forth. "But I will be back… My life is not over yet. "

The world shook and everything snapped back into place.

The weaker beast kin vomited blood as the Shockwave swept across them, collapsing weakly onto the ground.

Michelle broke out, running towards Mike frantically.

Percy was still frozen in place, trembling with shock. In the distance, they could see Mike's form, standing still between the dust. And at his side stood another figure, faint and almost immaterial, holding him up in his last triumph."You did well… you made me… all of us Proud. "

As Michelle drew closer, the figure slowly faded away, leaving the Warrior standing alone, the sword in his hand the only thing holding him up.

"Mike! " Michelle reached his side and he trembled. As if all the strength in his limbs was gone, he tipped backwards and collapsed into her arms.

She was sobbing, her entire body shaking and trembling as she slowly knelt, and lowered his blood soaked body to the ground, placing his head in her lap as she stroked his face with trembling fingers. "Mike… why… why… "

Mike smiled thinly, a hint of humor still twinkling in his eyes as he stared up at her face. He raised his hand, his muscles twitching and spamming and she grabbed it like a lifeline, clinging to it as she cradled it against her moist cheeks.

"Michelle… Michelle. " He spoke hoarsely, voice almost dead. "I'm… so… so… so… so sorry. "

Her body shuddered and her chest heaved. "Why? Why are you still apologizing?! You gave everything! What more could I want?! What more could I ask?! "

Mike was still smiling as he looked up at her with loving eyes. "I… didn't… See… you… "

Michelle froze, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his face.

"You… wanted… me… to… see… you. But… I… I… always… saw… Aya… never… you. " Mike closed his eyes. "I saw… how… how… much… you… wanted… to be… seen. But… " Mike shook his head. "I… blamed myself… for… her death… but… I punished… you… "

Michelle lightly shook her head as she gave a teary smile. "What you gave me… it was enough. Always enough. "

Mike coughed violently and his eye caught on Percy, who was still standing beside Tory, still frozen in disbelief. His hands shook as he pulled them out of Michelle's grip, then feebly gestured at Percy.

Percy snapped out of his shock and rushed towards him. "Master! "

Mike's vision had turned black and even his hearing was fading. His breathing grew more labored and he gripped the hilt of his weapon and reached out towards Percy.

Silence spread across the city and as the people slowly recovered, they turned to the Master and Disciple.

"Percy… " Mike grit his teeth and it was as if he was putting up one last fight against his impending death.

"M-master I… I… " Percy stuttered as he fell to his knees beside Mike.

"Silence Boy. I already know what you want to say. " Mike growled, and Percy fell silent and stared at him in surprise.

"I held something dear to me, and I fought to protect it! I don't regret even a single moment of my battle! " He proclaimed. "I always knew that someday I would die, and I only hoped it happened when I fought to protect my dearest possessions with my sword! That is My Path of the Sword! "

He sighed lightly. "You will have your own Path. But as your teacher, I refuse to let you take the path of Hatred! "

Percy blinked. "But-"

"No buts! The Devil God Sword Style that we use grants a great deal of power. But when power is driven by hatred, it consumes everything! And when it has consumed the world, it will consume you as well! That must never happen. " Mike lifted Riptide and pressed it into Percy's hand. "You have one fragment of this same sword. And I believe that if riptide chose you, then you would be worthy of wielding it power. More than that… I believe that you will always be worthy of everything. Because you… you're the one I raised… my son… "

Percy stared uncomprehendingly at the bloody sword in his hand.

Mike's hand slowly slipped down from the hilt as the last of his strength disappeared.

'Master… I failed to meet your expectations. I lost myself in hatred and anger. But this child… he saved me from myself. I wonder… will he live up to your hopes? Will he master the Devil God Sword Style? He might… No… He will! Because he has light inside him that shines brighter than the darkness of the Devil God's. So he will be the one to break the cycle. He will do what we never managed… he will move beyond the second sword slash. "

And a piercing wail rang across the ruined plain.

-Unknown Territory, Spiritas Realm-

"where is this? " Percy asked, looking around. They had left after sunset, heading to the outskirts of Capital City Gomti of the Spirit Kingdom.

Stella had left as soon as she had recovered, wanting to confront her uncle on how her brother could have been possessed by the DarkFlame Phoenix. She had also handed Percy a letter of introduction to the Spirit Academy, which would grant him provisional admission as a student of the academy.

But Ascelepius had asked Percy to accompany him first and thus, he'd been brought here. They had entered a cavern near the peak of a mountain that stood near Capital City Gomti. From there, they had descended, moving in darkness

"This here… is one of the most sacred areas of the Spirit Continent. " Ascelepius intoned. "One of the biggest secrets of the entire continent. If you were not by my side, and instead came here alone, you would have already died a hundred deaths without even knowing what hit you! "

Percy's eye twitched. "What's so special about this place? "

Ascelepius chuckled as he reached the center of the cavern, then slammed his staff down onto the floor. "Welcome to the Cavern of Erebus! The Shrine of the Five River Nymphs! "

Lines of light exploded from where his staff had touched the ground, radiating out towards the walls.

"What… ? " Percy Swiveled, looking around with awe as the cavern around them blazed with a holy light.

The floor was covered with an intricate mural, painted with vibrant colors. He leaned forward to inspect the design, and was struck by how realistic it was.

Skeletons danced around the floor, writhing in pain and devotion.

Jewel's that seemed to sparkle and pop out of the floor rolled among the dead.

And along the lines of light, we're five river's, some intersecting, some splitting into tributaries, as they spread across the floor.

The first was red, a mass of surging and blazing fire that actually seemed to be burning, radiating a heat like lava. It was the only river that merged with another river, the second river.

The second veered close to the river of fire, a dark blue that looked like the depths of the ocean, but somehow seemed to radiate a bone numbing chill. A sense of despair swept across Percy as he gazed at it and he quickly averted his eyes.

The third river was a milky white, the shallowest looking of all, with small patches of earth even jutting out. And by the shores, there were a mass of tall, pale trees. It radiated a feeling of comfort, a feeling of drowsiness… a feeling of sleepiness… forgetfulness…

Then was a pitch black River. It started from the walls of the cavern, seeming to bleed out of the ceiling, while the others started on the edge of the floor where it met the wall. It dripped down the wall, then broke into two rivers that branched and spread across the floor. The original river looked ordinary enough, but even as Percy watched, pain bloomed behind his eye's and a chorus of pains sprang up across his body together.

And the last river, similarly looked ordinary. Except it was a pitch black in color, and even as Percy watched, the river seemed to flow, inviting him closer, drawing him closer and closer.

"The underworld… " Percy murmured. "And these are the five river's that flow through Erebus. "

Ascelepius spread his arms out as he gestured to everything around them. "Indeed. This is the Sacred ground where the ones who have undergone the baptism of one of the five river's come to learn of their heritage and unleash their true power. "

There stood five statues, one standing over each other of the river's, each depicting a goddess of the river, a nymph born of Oceanus and the blood if Ouranous.

Phlegethon, dressed in cascading robes of silken fire, eyes turned up as her skin burned like scorching flames, cracking and reforming.

Cocytus, looking down at her cupped palms while tears splashed down her face, her eyes a pool of endless sorrow and despair.

Lethe, lay in a foetal position, curled around herself, arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Acheron, clawed at her hair, her face drawn into an endless shriek of agony, her eyes wide and frozen forever in her infinite pain.

Styx stood silently, her face a mask of pure hatred. Her eyes roiled with a hatred so deep, the world itself seemed to shrink away from her. Her eyes seemed to beckon to Percy. ' _Son of the Sea… you have arrived… at Last…to fulfill the curse of your broken promise… your broken Oath."_

Ascelepius smiled. " and you Percy, are the successor of Styx, the second person to ever manage to inherit the power of her infinite, all consuming Hatred!"

A.N.: Hello! I got a new laptop for Christmas, so I thought, why the hell not? Also, I've had a great deal of support which has highly motivated me to continue writing this story, despite it's complicated nature.


	19. Moon Splitting Cascade

**Moon Splitting Cascade**

-Realm of Destruction-

"hummmmm-"

BOOOMM!

The world trembled, the skies shook and even the sovereign of ice, the ice phoenix, retreated a few steps as she was struck with a mighty and peerless force. Dragon Might, the most powerful Aura in the universe! Percy's eyes were Azure and his body was covered with sparkling scales as he slowly rose to his feet with a grin. The Bloodline of the Primordial Azure Dragon filled his body, and the Dragon Marrow of the Dragon God had transformed his skeleton into an impregnable fortress.

And with the power of the True Dragon Soul, his soul had become incomparably powerful. Now forget any ordinary man, even a god would be unable to resist the terror that would be brought on by the unleashing of the Dragon Soul Domain. The Roar of the Dragon God would truly dwarf the stars and the heavens, and bring end and ruination to it all! Especially with the addition of he Energy of destruction being added to the roar, his soul attack now had the power to cause the soul of his enemies to even shatter if they were too weak.

The power's grasped by the third of Percy's soul was simply incomparable to anything even his original body had grasped before he died. The ice phoenix's eyes were flickering with shock, but in the end, she managed to overcome her shock and she extended her slender palm forward. " Perseus Jackson…" her voice was ethereal, like a descended fairy from the skies. " as the Azure Dragon has already informed you, Myself and the Ice Qilin have already granted our powers to the girl known as Piper. However, I still have yet to disappear, because I was uniquely connected to the Flame Phoenix. However now that he has passed on, my own time has come close to an end. So before I disappear, I will also grant you the last vestiges of my power. I do this only because I an see that within your body lies an almost incomprehensible affinity towards the element of water. Though this compatibility is covered by your extremely powerful Flame powers, it should be understood that if you continue to develop these powers of yours, you will one day exceed your own control over fire! So even though the power I have left is barely existent, I will still try to grant you a small seed that you may be able to develop."

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit took several steps toward Percy, bringing an extremely icy cold chill along with her as she stopped just one step in front of him.

"Close your eyes, calm your soul, and observe your mind. There cannot be any distractions."

"Yes," Percy replied.

As he closed his eyes, his aura gradually calmed down as well. By the end, the sky of falling snow began directly landing on his clothes and sticking.

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit stuck out a single finger as a drop of blood flickering with an icy blue light condensed at her fingertip and then directly touched the center of Percy's brows.

Percy's body quivered as a pure, frosty energy dispersed around him. A blue light flashed as the abnormally colored drop of blood slowly merged into Percy. Afterwards, a layer of illusory ice blue light emerged on the surface of Percy's body.

The blood of the Ice Phoenix God!

Moreover, it was the purest origin blood!

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit retracted her finger as a frosty glow condensed in the center of her palm. Just as she was about to come into contact with the center of Percy's brows again, her eyes and palm simultaneously paused for a moment, after which she once again slowly retracted her palm and began to just silently watch. It seemed like there was no need for her to use her own strength to help Percy refine the blood.

When the Ice Phoenix's bloodline entered his body, Percy felt that an ice crystal so pure that it was practically holy had blossomed inside his body with the pure, cold radiance of ice.

Compared to the extremely combustive blood of the Phoenix and Golden Crow, the Ice Phoenix's blood was a lot gentler. It practically submitted to the flow of Percy's profound energy and swam slowly across all of Percy's body. It slowly melted into his bloodline bit by bit, like ice.

Percy opened his eyes as an odd flash of blue flitted across them. Although it was merely a single drop of origin blood, he could sense the changes happening in his frost profound energy.

He lifted his hand as a tiny ice bead appeared in his palm. Although it was still made out of ice, this particular ice bead felt like it was actually alive. Its aura and its radiance had climbed to a whole new level and it was radiating with great divine way aura, just like his flames.

Now that he possessed the Ice Phoenix's bloodline, Percy had no doubt that his Frozen End Divine Arts would become several times stronger than before.

"Seven and a half minutes."

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's icy voice rang beside Percy's ears.

Percy got up and said respectfully, "Thank you, Master."

"...Follow me."

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit looked at him once, before turning around. Her snow-like figure appeared a few hundred meters away in an instant, as Percy hastily chased after her.

This silent world contained nothing but infinite ice and snow. Human life didn't exist here; in fact, no life except theirs existed here at all. Percy suddenly had a strange feeling that he and his master… were the only ones left in this world.

Percy followed The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit into the Sacred Hall.

It wasn't really beyond Percy's expectations. The building before him might be called a "great hall" but it was so vast that he couldn't see the end of it. He couldn't even see the ceiling of the hall. This world was entirely pure white and infinitely silent.

It was obvious that this place was restricted by special spatial laws just like the Flame Phoenix Trial Grounds, except that the laws here were a lot more complicated.

"Here will be your place of cultivation from here on out."

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's voice was cold and merciless. "You are my direct disciple, so you must be prepared to face cultivation training far crueler than you can possibly imagine! Do not dream of slacking off even a day. Even if you feel regrets now… it is too late to turn back!"

Percy nodded firmly and tightened his eyebrows. He didn't look afraid in the slightest, because the reason he risked so much to enter under The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's tutelage was to obtain the most extreme of training.

"The Ice Phoenix's divine blood has fused with you, so technically speaking I should be teaching you on recultivating the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon. But your main weapon is a heavy sword and you are extremely reliant on your movement skill. Adding that to the fact that you were able to cultivate the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon even before you obtained the Ice Phoenix's bloodline, it is unlikely that you'll need my guidance in this department at all."

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit extended her right hand with her jade white palm facing towards Percy, "Therefore, I shall teach you this first!"

"Focus and watch!"

The moment The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit said this, Percy subconsciously tried to look up. But suddenly, a soul cowing cold energy suddenly assaulted the back of his neck. He turned around like he was pricked by electricity and to his shock he saw another The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit behind him holding the same posture… her slightly crooked fingers were merely half an inch from his neck. His larynx would be shattered instantly if she spat out even a bit of energy from her palm.

Apprehension sizzled in Percy's heart but cold energies even more terrible than the one before suddenly stabbed in his direction from his right and topside before he could react. When he finally did, an icy cold sensation was already prickling against his head and neck.

"..." Percy turned his head with a bit of difficulty and he saw two more "The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirits" above his head and his right side.

Then, The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's "shadows" disappeared all at once. The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit was standing in front of him with the same posture again as if she had never moved an inch.

"... What is this…?" Percy exclaimed.

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit put down her arm and said indifferently, "Just like the Movement Technique used by your previous master, Moonlight Shift, the Moon Splitting Cascade is a profound instantaneous movement technique. The strength of Moonlight Shift lies not only in its ability to move a cultivator instantaneously but also split off several afterimages. Moreover, the aura discharged by these afterimages are almost exactly the same as the cultivator's, right until the moment they dissipate, thus foiling the enemy's attempts at tracking them down."

Percy nodded. It was obvious that The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit knew the Moon God's Moonlight Shift very well.

"The reason the Celestial Moon God Artemis taught you the Moon God's Moonlight Shift is probably in hopes that you wouldn't die too early."

Something moved behind Percy's eyes before he nodded once more. He was unspeakably weak when he met Artemis for the first time. If he died, Artemis's soul would die together with him. So it was true that she had taught him the Moon God's Moonlight Shift to protect his life.

After he arrived at the Dragon God Trials and chose a heavy sword as his weapon, his reliance on Moon God's Moonlight Shift grew by leaps and bounds.

"This technique that I am going to impart to you now may not be suitable for a human to use, but my technique is in no way weaker than the Moon God's Moonlight Shift! It is true that the Moon Splitting Cascade cannot compare to the Moon God's Moonlight Shift in terms of the range of the instantaneous movement but it also has a great advantage of its own, and that is presence concealment!"

"Presence… concealment?" Percy whispered softly, "So it conceals a cultivator's presence?"

"Yes. This technique is propelled by the profound energy of ice and it will leave behind an afterimage and aura that will hang around temporarily the instant you move away. The technique is executed differently from the Moon God's Moonlight Shift but it is in no way weaker in terms of disrupting the opponent's senses."

Percy's mouth fell open in shock. This technique could leave behind a cultivator's figure and aura so that the enemy wouldn't notice that they had moved away already. The enemy would be fooled into attacking or defending themselves against the afterimage… It was a technique that could create a huge opening in the opponent's guard even if it lasted only for an instant.

If that was true, then it definitely wasn't weaker than the confusion instilled by the "broken shadows" left behind by the Moon God's Moonlight Shift.

"However, you will need to cultivate this technique until you're completely proficient with it to leave behind an afterimage. In fact, if you can cultivate it to perfection…" The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's eyes narrowed slightly, "Then you would not only be able to conceal your presence but also yourself!"

The concealment of oneself!?

"Do you mean that the cultivator can turn invisible?" Percy asked with a little bit of disbelief.

"That's right," The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit gave him an affirmative reply while Percy was still stunned by the news, "Although no one, your master myself included, has succeeded in cultivating this technique and no one has even seen this level of achievement before, it is a technique left behind by the Original Ice Phoenix Spirit herself, and not the creation of our founder. Therefore, it simply cannot be a lie."

"A high rank profound movement skill is far harder to cultivate than a high rank profound art. If you can cultivate the Moon God's Moonlight Shift, then there is no reason you can't cultivate this technique!"

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit extended both hands, touching his glabella once with one left finger and his three main profound entrances around his chest with three right fingers, "I will teach you the art's fundamental stage and the profound energy circulation method to you now. Concentrate your mind."

"Yes," Percy responded and closed his eyes.

Four blue dots appeared at the same time as the art's fundamental stage was instantly imprinted in Percy's soul and mind. At the same time, his own profound energy began circulating swiftly in a complicated pattern under the guidance of The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit's profound energy.

Several breaths later, The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit moved her hands away from Percy. Percy also opened his eyes at the same time.

"How much did you manage to memorize?" The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit asked.

"I've memorized everything," Percy answered.

"... Everything?" The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit frowned slightly. It was obvious that she didn't believe his words.

Percy nodded, "Mm, I've memorized everything."

"In that case," The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit spoke while maintaining her frown, "Then circulate the technique once for me!"

"Alright."

Percy closed his eyes and carefully began to circulate his frost profound energy. Blue dots appeared on his body and persisted for several breaths before he abruptly opened his eyes.

Swoosh!

A cold wind brushed by and Percy instantly moved thirty meters away while dragging a long, blue afterimage behind him. However, the light dots abruptly flickered as his body wobbled and he nearly stumbled.

The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit: "...!"

Percy hastily stabilized himself and exhaled softly. Then, he said with a bit of shame, "It really is quite difficult. My movement is incomparable to your movement at all, master."

"..." The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit couldn't say anything for a very long time.

Even the most basic movement of Moon Splitting Cascade required the cultivator to use thirty seven profound entrances at once. Moreover, every profound entrance was required to follow differing profound energy circulation patterns and strengths. The requirements were so strict that even the slightest misstep in the strength or direction of the profound energy in a certain profound entrance would cause the cultivator's profound energy to go out of control. If the error was serious, it might even hurt the cultivator's profound veins.

And this was just the control of the profound entrances. The circulation of profound energy in the cultivator's veins wasn't even brought into question yet.

She had guided the circulation of Percy's profound energy only once… once! And yet he actually managed to memorize everything correctly. It was true that he used several breaths' time to prepare his instantaneous movement; his speed was slow, his landing needed much work, and he left behind a long trail of ice shadows after he executed the technique… but there was no denying that his form was the starting sign of mastery over the technique!

This was an ancient divine technique that no elder or palace master had ever managed to cultivate despite spending thousands or even tens of thousands of years trying! And yet he actually managed to complete a shoddy but extremely complete version of the technique in one go, just based on the art's fundamental stage and profound energy circulation method she taught him!

In silence, The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit hid her astonishment in the deepest part of her eyes. Her assessment and recognition of Percy's abilities had changed dramatically over the past moment. If the impression Percy left her before this was the "Chaos Seed Inheritor" and the "Dragon God And Phoenix God's Inheritor", then her impression right now was absolute astonishment toward Percy's unbelievable power of comprehension and control of profound energy.

History was inadvertently repeating. That year, when Artemis was instructing Percy, she had been stunned by his astonishing, to the point of being unbelievable, comprehensive ability. And today, within the heart of Percy's second master following Artemis, a similar astonishment emerged.

Seeing The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit remain silent for a long time with a frosty and pressing countenance, Percy thought she was disappointed and said softly, "Master, just now… Uh, it was only a small mistake I made in haste. Give this disciple one days' time. This disciple will definitely satisfy Master; otherwise, this disciple is willing to receive any punishment."

"..." The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit turned, then replied coldly. "It's good that you're aware, you still have a long way to go! Today, you'll follow what I demonstrated just now and cultivate with all your strength, not slacking off for even a moment. Eight hours later, if there are still ice shadow remnants… don't rest for the next three days!"

"Yes." Percy smiled bitterly.

Her stern order issued, The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit didn't say anymore and left.

"Phew!"

Without The Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit near his side, the pressure on Percy's body and mind abruptly eased. He took a deep breath and rapidly concentrated his mind, focusing wholeheartedly on cultivation.

 _-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-_

 **Booom!**

A ruinous explosion rang out and a group of armoured wolves were sent flying into the air, blood spraying and flesh scattering as they were thrown apart in ragged pieces. The ones who survived the explosions were left in pitiful conditions, some torn apart with barely a breath left, others missing limbs and some of them missing entire organs and struggling to stand up and run away.

In their midst, stood a single figure.

Eyes bloodred, breath filled with a bloody mist, Percy's arms were covered with black scales, and a set of horns had torn out of his forehead. He glanced up and his eyes were burning with the rage of passion. All around him, stood members of the organisation that he considered responsible for the death of his master!

Riptide roared and a slash rang out like a terrifying monster, slicing through them like they were nothing but wooden puppets.

With despairing cries, they tried to muster up all their strength, trying to use the power of sheer numbers to try and overpower Percy, but how could their pathetic strength even be compared to Percy's power of rage? He roared in retaliation, sword swinging and causing ruination and devastation as it swept out, each second causing another death.

Riptide's blade had already turned black, glowing with an evil mist as it drank in the aura and stench of death and pain with every passing swing.

A.N: I'm out of practice with typing, and forgotten most of the plot for the storyline as well. Need some time to pull the plot together.


	20. Return

**Return**

 _ **-unknown Territory, Beast Realm-**_

"who the hell are you?!"

A man stepped back, holding a sword in one hand as he stared at the scene in front of him. Over a dozen of his companions were strewn across the ground, with various injuries. Some were unconscious, some dead.

The boy who had done all this stood in the middle of the courtyard, barehanded as he coldly looked around, not even a flicker of expression on his face as he stared at everyone around him.

"Me? You're not qualified to hear my name." he sneered.

"How dare you! Men! Attack him! Don't hold anything back!" The man raised his sword and pointed it towards the boy. At his shout, the gates behind him swung open and a swarm of people rushed. They were all dressed in the attire of monks, each of them carrying carved wooden staffs in their hands as they rushed towards the boy.

A glow emitted from their staffs, rushing towards the boy and engulfing him. "Seal!"

Percy smirked, and ran forward, rushing towards the crowd by himself. His eyes shifted, glancing in succession at all the people around him. And in that single glance, he finished seeing through everything, from their weapons to their position and speed of movement. In an instant, his eyes flashed and his killing intent exploded.

His fist swung upwards, catching the nearest monk under his chin and sending him flipping into the air. He pivoted n his heel, smashing the next monk in the face with his foot. He smirked and grabbed towards the right, just as the monk there tried lunging at him. Grabbing his collar, he spun the man around and threw him into the nearest monk, sending the two of them flying. Then both his arms flashed towards his sides, fists smashing right into the faces of two monks who were trying to pincer him.

"W-what?" the man with the sword was stupefied. He had already seen this happening once before. It was almost as if… As if the boy knew what they were going to do, even before they themselves could guess!

And without a doubt, the result was the same as the last battle, with the entire group of warriors being knocked unconscious or killed.

Clap… clap…

Claps sounded out and one old monk waked out of the building, his eyes expressionless as he smiled at Percy.

"Impressive… very impressive. This old man has been impressed… Successor of the Sword Master"

Percy tilted his head and stared at the old monk. "So, you finally show yourself. Aren't you going to run away if you know who I am?"

The old man smiled and raised both arms as he mimicked Percy's stance. "Oh no… this old man ad always wanted to experience this sword technique. Why would I run away now?"

Percy shifted and blurred, suddenly arriving before the old monk as he punched out. The old monk ducked, easily dodging Percy's fist before swivelling to the right, dodging the follow up as well. He lifted on hand, blocking Percy's kick and pushing Percy away, twisting through the air as he continued to dodge and bock Percy's attacks with a smile. "So, this is the technique of the fames Sword Master? Pathetic. I expected much better. If this was all, I could have defeated that useless mike myse- Guaaahhh!"

Percy's eyes were cold as ever, and his face was expressionless as his fist penetrated through the old monk's chest. "You aren't worthy of taking his name with that filthy tongue" he whispered, and the old monk's eyes widened as a ferocious killing aura rushed at him. The old man gave a sorrowful shriek and then convulsed as his body exploded in a spray of blood mist.

Percy shook his arm and then turned his eyes back towards the mansion. In that instant, all the gathered warriors kneeled as a wave of weakness swept through them. Percy gave a single demonic smile." Let your blood feed my sword today."

Screams erupted and the entire city trembled, and just like the time the first sword master had arrived here with mike all those years ago, the ground of the city was dyed with the blood of its inhabitants. And this time, there were no survivors.

Percy slowly walked out of the city, heading out, leaving nothing but a blood drenched silence behind himself. He by himself had almost exterminated the entire organisation that had once threatened Beast City. Now only remained, the one who Percy was truly searching for. Chrysaor.

-Beast City-

Michelle stood on the wall of the Beast Capital City, overlooking towards the edge of the forest that stretched out towards the distance. It had been almost a year ever since Mike had sacrificed his life to Drive away the Enhancer's as well as kill their God and leader Chrysaor. But the last words he had left behind during his death haunted them even now. With the death of mike, as well as her brother Drake, not only had she lost the people closest to her heart, the two strongest warriors of the city had also been killed by Chrysaor in a single stroke as well.

Now, she the Level Eight City Lord was the strongest warrior left to protect the city. But if what Chrysaor had said that day was true, and he truly had a way to return… then there was no one left with the strength to fend him off this time. The first time, Mike's master had managed, the second time, mike himself had sacrificed his life to succeed. However, this time, mike's disciple had disappeared, and she had no idea where he was, nor was she willing to see Mike's Disciple die to protect the city, just like his previous two seniors.

So, every morning, she walked up and came to the top of the city wall, simply standing and watching the distance as she awaited the seemingly inevitable end of her home. And this morning, the feeling of dread that had been plaguing her for all these days was growing ever stronger, seemingly reaching endless proportions. And even as she stood there, her pupils slowly grew smaller. Because, in the distance she could see a single figure slowly walking towards the city. And even from here, she could see the golden glint of sunlight off his mask. Chrysaor had arrived.

-Chrysaor POV-

Silent footsteps fell on the ground as I walked towards the accursed city that I had failed to conquer, not once but twice! But this time, I knew that I grasped victory in truth! Because, the two greatest obstacles who stood in my path, the Human Sword master whose sword techniques were enough to make even me fear, as well as his disciple, a beast kin who focused on the path of the sword. These two were people who had strength that defied the limits of logic, managing to even defeat the power of the god who had granted me his strength!

And with that assurance in mind, my foot lightly tapped the ground and I immediately launched myself into the air, soaring towards the single figure I could see above." Hahaha! City Lord, your death has come at last!"

I saw her eyes narrow and her cloak swept to the side as she drew her sword in one swift motion.

"Today, my city may die, but we will drag you to the grave with us!"

At the same time, roars erupted all around the city as a host of warriors appeared from every around the city, swords drawn and held aloft as they rushed towards me.

"HMPH! You will all die! But you aren't Worthy to exchange your measly existence with even a drop of my blood!" With a roar, I swung my fist forward, and the image of the Buddha appeared above me. A golden glow of sacred light surrounded the fifty-foot-tall figure of the buddha, and it enshrouded both the skies and the earth in an inviolable sense of strength. Immediately, the roars and shouts of the approaching beast kin were drowned out and even as I watched, they faltered. An oppressive aura that caused the very foundations of the city to tremble descended and the beast kin warriors all sank to their knees under the pressure, the strong ones vomiting blood, while the weaker ones immediately exploded under the pressure and died.

Only Michelle had the strength to remain on her feet under the attack, but even she was thoroughly immobilized, unable to move or dodge as my devastating attack descended. Her eyes were wide, filled with despair and resistance as all her strength burst out of her, not trying to escape my attack, but to strike back at my attack, trying her best to stop it with all her strength.

I smirked at her pathetic resistance and our attacks clashed, like two gigantic monsters colliding. However, her attack was imply swallowed up by mine, like a stone entering a roaring river, unable to do more than a single ripple.

Michelle's eyes filled with dread and despair.

Then my attack landed.

The city exploded, the very foundations of the entire city being flipped to the surface as the entire structure shuddered, the walls and buildings of centuries all collapsing in a mere instant.

The immeasurably powerful and ancient beast city was not able to resist even a single attack of mine. That was the power of a true divine being!

I grinned complacently and gestured with my fingers and the rubble of the city was blown apart, revealing what was hidden beneath." My, my. What a pleasant surprise you people have saved for me."

And in the crater created by my attack, Michelle kneeled, bleeding from both arms, her skin ruptured and her bones shattered. She had used all her power, and her body itself to endure my attack, all for one single reason. Behind her was a gigantic hidden maze that lay under the city. And within that maze, the entire population of beast city was hidden away.

I licked my lips, looking over all those people, numbering in millions, all kneeling and trembling in fear as they stared up at me, seeing me standing over their broken and defeated city lord. Then I slowly lowered my gaze." Hehehe. poor city lord. Were you hoping to hide them away? Hoping I would leave them alive?"

Michelle grit her teeth, then slowly lowered her head." They are all innocents. Most of them don't even have any power at all. Please… spare them." I could see her trembling. This was even more painful than my attack. It was probably the most difficult thing for her to discard her dignity and pride and beg from her worst enemy. But for the sake of her people she had no choice. Not that it mattered in any way.

"Heh. Are you perhaps hoping that I would spare these pathetic little worms because they're harmless?"

Michelle remained silent, so I continued." Haven't you ever wondered city lord, why exactly I am so hell bent on conquering this pathetic little city? Do you really think it was to gather a bunch of servants and slaves by controlling them? Do you really think I would sacrifice so many people and so much time, energy and effort for that?" Michelle's gaze flickered with confusion and I could see she was beginning to understand. "Of course not! This… this is all for simply one reason! Because today, I will absorb and refine the lives of all these beasts! I will turn them all into pure energy and use them to help me fuse with God! I will surpass even the 9th rank! I will become a true legend, a being beyond your comprehension! And I will begin... with your life!"

"YOU! YOU MONSTER!" Michelle roared with horror and rage. But she was helpless to resist, to even move as I reached out.

And suddenly, a killing intent like a thundering beast suddenly pierced down from the skies above. And the ground between me and Michelle exploded, forcing me backwards as a single figure appeared, sword drawn as it swung towards my neck.

My own sword exploded out of my scabbard and our blades clashed, and in that instant, the space between us exploded, shattering like glass.

-Normal POV-

Percy's eyes glowed red like a demon and scales extended up both his arms as he stared at Chrysaor. Then a cruel smile crossed his lips as he lifted riptide, pointing the trembling blade at his enemy. " Chrysaor! today I will take your life!"

Chrysaor smiled back and his killing intent erupted, rushing towards Percy like a tidal wave.

Their aura's collided and the world trembled again.

"Heh… you… boy. You used to tremble when you just saw me… how come you're so brave today?" Chrysaor chuckled, ridiculing Percy. But secretly he was astonished. That was because his killing intent was enough to reduce the most battle hardy warriors, even someone like drake into a trembling mess. But this child… he was able to withstand it. No matter how powerful he was, that was illogical.

Percy continued smiling. Then his killing intent roared and Chrysaor trembled with shock. In that moment he could see millions of souls screaming with agony and unwillingness around Percy." Souls of the murdered?" he asked, horrified despite himself. The only way to resist his killing intent was to develop a similar killing intent. And this young boy of around his twenties… he had a killing intent even more ferocious than him! Just how much had he killed in the past one year?

"What if I exterminated your entire species by myself? Would that make me capable of making you tremble?"

Percy spoke in a soft voice, but the implications in his words made them thunder in Chrysaor's mind.

"My race… you… you…" Chrysaor involuntarily took a step back, then smiled." You truly are a demon."

Percy smiled back, then stepped forward. His step crossed the distance between the two of them instantly and his sword flashed almost lazily, slicing towards Chrysaor's neck.

Chrysaor responded, his hand moving up before pushing away Percy's attack with a finger. "no matter how powerful you are, you are still inferior to your master."

"Heh…" Suddenly, a cold smile emerged on Percy's face that was covered with anger. Then, his eyes grew blood-red, and he shouted, "Devil God's Annihilation!"

"Buzz~~~"

"Woosh~~~"

Once Percy shouted those words, a vast crimson gaseous substance started to be emitted from Percy's body. In an instant, it sealed off this region of space. Chrysaor was sealed within it.

"Crap!" At that moment, Chrysaor's expression changed. He had already sensed that he was in fatal danger.

At that moment, his previous carefreeness, his arrogance and conceit all disappeared. The reason for that was because he felt as if he was treading on very dangerous ground. The dangerous aura that Percy was emitting caused even his breathing to become hurried.

Suddenly, Percy shouted, "Die!" Then, his Devil God's Annihilation unleashed its enormous killing intent. As if capable of toppling mountains and overturning seas, that frightening killing intent began to sweep toward Chrysaor from all directions. Percy was planning to kill Chrysaor.

It turned out that the anger Percy had revealed earlier was all merely a disguise. He had done so precisely so that Chrysaor would become careless and he could catch him off-guard.

Right at that moment, Chrysaor shouted, "Break for me!" and an item was held up high in his hand.

That item radiated with brilliant light and unleashed intense emperor's might, like a volcanic eruption, which began to spread all around. In the end, like the descent of a divine weapon, the golden-bright and dazzling emperor's might actually managed to forcibly disperse Percy's Devil God's Annihilation.

"Damn it!" At that moment, Percy clenched his fists in anger. He had nearly managed to succeed.

The Golden blade in Chrysaor's hand sparkled as it easily resisted Percy's attack. "You're still inferior to your master. Heh… but I will still give you a death equally glorious!"

"That depends on if you have the capability to do so!" Percy roared. "Awaken. DAWAKENED RIPTIDE OF DEVOURING REINCARNATION! RIPTIDE!"

Once that sword appeared, ghost-like wailing sounds and wolf-like howling sounds immediately rang out. Furthermore, a crimson vortex appeared in the golden sky.

Ghosts with lingering grievances filled that crimson vortex. Those ghosts were screaming miserably, and uttering and emitting overwhelming evil tendencies. The evil tendencies which they emitted caused even the abnormal sign, golden light, created by the Holy Blade to become affected.

The might of that crimson vortex was even more frightening than Percy's Devil God's Annihilation. It was as if an Evil God was about to be born.

Awakened Riptide. It was the legendary demon sword, the Awakened Riptide.

The Awakened Riptide possessed a demonic nature, and would attempt to devour Percy's life. Normally, Percy could not use it, nor did he dare to use it.

However, in this moment of life and death crisis, Percy had no time to consider that anymore. Even though the Awakened Riptide was a taboo, he still had to use that taboo to save himself.

"Awakened Riptide, is that the legendary Awakened Riptide?"

"It is surely extraordinary, and truly outstanding," Upon seeing the Awakened Riptide, Chrysaor's eyes shone.

The reason for that was because the might of the Awakened Riptide was truly not something that ordinary Incomplete Holy Blades could compare with. The might revealed by Percy's Awakened Riptide was actually on par with the might revealed by his Holy Blade.

And at this moment, everyone could even sense Percy's cultivation at last. Rank Eight Warrior! Just a single step below even Chrysaor's cultivation! His power was actually the same as his Master's.

"However, Percy, an Incomplete Devil Sword will always remain an Incomplete Devil God Sword. No matter how powerful your Riptide might be, it will not be a match for my Holy Sword, let alone with me having a cultivation above yours."

After Chrysaor said those words, he slashed at Percy. The moment he attacked with the Holy sword, golden light surged forth alongside a strange roar that made the surroundings tremble. It was a roar from the Holy Phantom. That Holy Phantom seemed to want to consume all living things.

"We'll have to fight it out first in order to determine which is actually stronger," Percy was not at all afraid of Chrysaor's attack. Holding Riptide in his hand, he charged to face Chrysaor.

"Zzzzzzzzzz~~~~"

Percy waved his Riptide. Immediately, a crimson blade ray that carried ghost-like wails and wolf-like howls with it swept across the sky. As it sliced through the sky, many bloody crimson clouds appeared in the sky. Those bloody clouds were very unstable, and shooting off lightning all around. Those crimson lightning bolts began to hack down from the sky and into the Holy Blade Phantom in the sky.

Faced with the many crimson lightning bolts striking down on it, the Holy Blade Phantom could only allow itself to be thrashed without the ability to unleash a counterattack.

"How could this be?"

"Exactly what is going on?"

At that moment, Chrysaor was completely stunned. Percy's crimson slash was extremely powerful. It was so powerful that it could contend against his own attack.

That by itself was already an extremely astonishing feat. After all, what Percy possessed was an Incomplete Devil God Sword. Logically, it should not be able to contend against his Holy Sword.

Yet, exactly what was going on with the scene before him? The abnormal sign created by Riptide was actually capable of suppressing the abnormal sign created by the Holy sword.

Weapons were, when all was said and done, weapons. They needed others to use them. However, Percy's Riptide was different. It seemed as if it possessed its own awareness. It seemed that it could, without needing Percy's control, attack its opponent by itself.

"This is not the time to daydream," Percy unleashed another attack at Chrysaor. Furthermore, this attack was even more ferocious than his previous attack.

Since Percy had already unleashed Riptide, he did not care about the consequences anymore. It was either victory or death. There was already no other choice now.

"Come, come, come! I refuse to believe that I, an immortal Rank Nine warrior, will not be able to defeat you, a mere rank eight warrior; that my grand Divine Holy Sword would not be able to defeat your mere Incomplete Devil God Sword!"

Chrysaor was unconvinced that he would lose. He grasped his Holy sword and once again confronted Percy.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom~~~"

The Holy sword and the crimson Riptide collided nonstop. The two of them could be said to be equally matched. Even though the Holy sword held the upper hand in their clashes, it was not by much.

However, although the Holy sword possessed a slight superiority over Riptide in the fight between Percy and Chrysaor, the battle in the sky was completely different. The abnormal sign created by Riptide grew more and more ferocious. Not only were the blood clouds and crimson lightning that filled the sky growing larger and larger in size, they even completely overshadowed the abnormal sign created by the Holy sword.

In fact, an enormous crimson hand had actually stretched out from the blood clouds. This crimson hand was shaped like bones. Its crimson colour seemed to indicate that it had been stained by countless amounts of blood. Especially those sharp fingernails; they were like blades. The hand grabbed onto the Holy Blade Phantom's head and pierced its nails into the phantom's eyes.

The crimson skeletal hand actually impaled the Holy Blade Phantom's eyes.

"Roar~~~~"

Although it was only an abnormal sign, and did not possess any intelligence, the Holy Blade Phantom actually let out a miserable roar.

"Damn it! Exactly what is that? Exactly what is that?!"

Even though Chrysaor was equally matched with, and even possessed a slight advantage over, Percy, he grew more and more nervous. What Percy was using simply did not resemble a weapon. Rather, it resembled a demon.

In fact, it was not only Chrysaor; even Percy himself was trembling with fear. Even though Percy had already known that Riptide was a nefarious weapon after experiencing the pain of backlash from it before, he did not expect Riptide's nefariousness to be this extreme.

Even though it was clearly only an Incomplete Devil God Sword, everything that it had shown thus far was extremely abnormal. It was most definitely not an ordinary weapon. Rather, it was a very frightening demon. Percy was currently using a demon to fight.

After being shocked, Percy gripped Riptide tightly and shouted, "Come. Regardless of what you are, I hope that you will lend me a hand and help me kill that despicable and shameless Immortal!"

"Zzzzzzzz~~~~"

Following a slash from Percy, the many crimson lightning bolts in the sky actually suddenly struck down from above. They were aimed at Chrysaor.

"Damn it!"

In the moment of crisis, Chrysaor unleashed his Killing Intent to ward off the incoming crimson lightning bolts.

"Rumble~~~"

However, the crimson lightning bolts were even more ferocious than he had imagined. They actually directly blew apart his Killing Intent and continued to attack him.

"Damn it! Exactly what the hell is that?! Exactly what the hell is that?!"

With no other choice, Chrysaor ended up having to withstand both Percy's incoming sword strike and the crimson bolts of lightning hacking down from above.

However, the descent of the crimson lightning bolts was no mere coincidence. With every slash from Percy's Riptide, Chrysaor would have to suffer attacks from the crimson lightning bolts as well.

In an instant, Chrysaor, who had previously held the upper hand in the fight against Percy, was forced into a disadvantageous situation. Furthermore, he was forced to retreat repeatedly.

As for all this, it was all because of Riptide. The power of Riptide was truly too enormous. It managed to completely suppress the Holy Sword with absolute dominance.

"Damn it! Damn it! I refuse to believe this! I refuse to believe this!"

Chrysaor was forced so far into a corner that he was nearly driven mad. He began to shout in disbelief nonstop. However, his shouting was of no use. It was incapable of changing anything at all.

"Roar~~~"

Suddenly, another miserable scream sounded from the skies. This time around, that miserable scream was even more ear-piercing, and sounded even more heart-tearing and lung-splitting.

Turning their heads up to look, not only was Chrysaor deeply shocked, even Percy was deeply shocked. At that moment, another enormous crimson skeletal hand had appeared amidst the bloody clouds and crimson lightning.

At that time, there were two enormous crimson hands in the middle of the sky. They were like the hands of god.

No, that was most definitely not a god's hands, for a god's hands would not give off such a ferocious and nefarious sensation. They were a demon's hands, the devil's hands.

Suddenly, the two enormous crimson skeletal hands grabbed the Holy Blade Phantom by its head and legs. They were pulling that golden phantom apart.

Their pulling shattered even the void itself. As for the Holy Blade Phantom, it was emitting miserable screams nonstop. It was as if it were begging for forgiveness. However, when before a demon, would begging for forgiveness be of use?

"Snap~~~"

Suddenly, a sound several times louder than a thunderclap exploded in the sky. Then, the sky started to tremble violently. Even the earth itself started to tremble.

That enormous golden phantom whose body had covered the entire sky was actually ripped apart. Its body was forcibly torn to shreds by the two enormous crimson skeletal hands.

"This!" upon witnessing that scene, Chrysaor was completely stunned. The reason for that was because this was simply too extraordinary, unbelievable and strange.

However, this was reality. After the Holy Blade Phantom's body was ripped to shreds, the golden light that covered the sky began to slowly dissipate. In fact, the ferocious emperor's might emitted by Chrysaor's Holy Sword had weakened greatly. It was no longer as overbearing as before.

"Heeaahh~~~"

At the moment when Chrysaor was distracted, Percy threw another slash at him.

Chrysaor reacted immediately. He hurriedly raised his hand to block Percy's incoming slash. Merely… although he had managed to block Percy's incoming slash, he did not have the time to react to the incoming crimson lightning that hacked down from the sky.

"Rumble~~~~"

Ear-piercing explosions sounded and the entire region was utterly destroyed and Chrysaor was struck by the crimson lightning. Not only did he lose his hold of The Holy sword, he was also knocked to the ground several meters away.

Having obtained superiority in the fight, how could Percy possibly stop with just that? He raised his legs and planned to give chase and kill Chrysaor.

"Wuu~~~"

However, right at that moment, Percy's body trembled. Then, he grabbed onto Riptide tightly with one hand and tightly grabbed onto his own Chest with the other.

"Throb… Throb…" an intense throbbing sound filled the air and a black orb suddenly appeared over Percy's chest.  
In merely an instant, cold sweat filled Percy's entire body. Percy's complexion turned deathly pale. He was unable to sustain the pain that was spreading throughout his body. With such enormous pain, even Percy, someone who possessed a very high tolerance for pain, revealed an expression distorted by pain.

"Persevere for a moment longer! Persevere for a moment longer! A bit more and this battle will be over!"

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him! As long as I can kill him, even if you are to take my life, I will have no complaints!" Percy shouted with his weak voice. Those words were spoken to Riptide. Percy was speaking to Riptide because he knew that Riptide was a weapon that possessed life.

Percy knew that as long as Riptide was willing to help him, he would definitely be able to kill Chrysaor. Furthermore, with the situation as it was, he had to kill Chrysaor. Else, not only would he be killed by Chrysaor, Michelle and everyone else in Beast City would also be killed.

Compared to that, Percy would rather give away his own life.

However, Riptide appeared to be unable to hear what Percy was saying at all. Not only did the pain of the backlash that originated from Percy's Chest not decrease in the slightest, it instead grew stronger and stronger. It had become so strong that Percy was unable to endure the pain anymore.

Not to mention brandishing Riptide to battle again, Percy was unable to even take another step forward.

"Rooar~~~~"

Right at that moment, the sounds of ghosts wailing and wolves howling from the sky grew even more violent.

The pair of enormous crimson skeletal hands began to extend from the sky. They were moving toward Chrysaor to grab him.

At that moment, Chrysaor, who was only lightly injured, was actually unable to move at all. Suddenly, he felt an unprecedented life-threatening danger.

He was able to sense that the enormous crimson skeletal hands would smash him to death. The reason for that was because the oppressive might from those crimson skeletal hands was truly too powerful. They simply surpassed the limit of his comprehension. He knew that before the hands could even reach him, that oppressive might would have crushed him to death.

"No, this is not real! This is not real!"

"Exactly why is this happening?!"

Chrysaor started to shout hysterically. He truly felt as if he was dreaming.

If he had the option to choose, he would have hoped to be able to immediately wake up from this nightmare, this frightening nightmare that he no longer wished to be in.

"Puu~~~"

Right at that moment, Percy vomited out a mouthful of blood. Then his eyes closed, and he passed into unconsciousness. From the middle of the sky, he fell ruthlessly onto the ground.

"Buzz~~~"

At the moment when Percy lost consciousness, the enormous crimson skeletal hands in the sky began to turn into many crimson gaseous flames.

Furthermore, the violent bloody clouds and crimson bolts of lightning also turned into crimson gaseous flames. The crimson flames returned to the form of a crimson vortex that spiralled around in the sky.

At that moment, it was as if doomsday had arrived in this region. The scene was exceptionally devastating.

Finally, the spiralling crimson gaseous flames turned into a crimson ray of light and descended into Riptide in Percy's hand.

"Is… is it over…?" Chrysaor seemed unable to even believe his eyes. He slowly sat up, looking around before catching sight of the incomparably weak Percy lying on the ground. And just like his master when he had used the awakened Riptide, apparently even Percy had reached his limit at long last. Chrysaor gave a wicked smile and slowly started to stand up. He reached out and made a grasping motion with one hand immediately, his sword flew into his grasp. Then he casually walked over towards Percy.

"Just as I had anticipated. Even though both you and mike as well that Human Sword master had all managed to gain control over riptide, in the end, the amount of time you spent practicing with the sword was simply too less. As such, you cannot summon the same power as Mike and that Human Sword Master. You are simply inferior." Chrysaor laughed lightly. "In fact, even if mike or the human sword master were here today, they wouldn't have been able to stop me either. I am gaining more and more control over this power of mine as time passes, and every day makes me stronger." He glanced down at his hand which still held the sword with a frown. "If only that foolish mike was still alive. I could make him kneel and beg for mercy- Hmm?!" Chrysaor's eyes widened and he stepped back as a fearful expression flashed across his face.

Percy gave a weak roar and his bloody fist smashed into the ground and he forcefully rose to his knees, his ruined body trembling with the effort. And in his grasp, the Demonic blade of riptide was trembling with an air of bloodlust and excitement, devouring at Percy's soul and body like an insatiable black hole.

"Do not Belittle yourself, you foolish creature." At that moment when Chrysaor was trembling, an ancient and immeasurable voice suddenly rang out. Immediately Chrysaor's expression grew respectful.

"My Holiness. What wisdom do you have for me?" The arrogant Chrysaor now spoke in an incomparably respectful manner.

A golden glow flashed in the sky above and a fat figure of a Buddha like monk appeared, lazily lying across the sky. In fact, his entire figure could be said to be thousands of metres long. But rather than an aura of holiness or purity like one would expect from him, he instead gave of an extremely disgusting and vile air, like a common thug or vandal. At the same time, an extremely putrid and fetid stink wafted from him. "I have been preparing for this moment for years now. As if I would let your foolishness ruin it. After all, I have been meticulously waiting for this dear son of mine to mature well enough."

"Son?!" Chrysaor's eyes widened and he stared at Percy. "you mean… this boy…?"

"Of course. Why else do you think he is so powerful? I specially sent him here to this city so he could mature for my use. However, I did not expect this day to arrive so fast. I'm extremely proud to see that this little brat of mine has actually lived up to be useful for me." The Gold monk stared at Percy and then lifted his hand. In an incomparably grand and majestic voice, he spoke. "I sense your hatred my child. I sense that desperate need for vengeance. And that pride and arrogance as well. I can see it. I can feel it. Ohhh yesss. You are a disappointment aren't you. You trained so hard, worked so much, but you still couldn't avenge his death."

"U-UWAAAAHHHHH!" Percy clutched at his head and an incomparably sorrowful roar rang out and the dark aura around him actually managed to increase even more.

"Percy NO!" Michelle screamed. She could sense the Demon sword riptide trying to devour Percy's soul. And at the same time, she could sense that horrifying monk slowly entrapping Percy's body and power with his own essence. However, the current Percy was simply unable to hear her cry. And after her first shout, Chrysaor simply waved his hand and bound her with his pressure, leaving her unable to speak any more.

"You want power don't you child? Come to your father. I will give you power. Enormous power beyond anything." The devil orb buried in Percy's chest was pulsing in rhythm with his words and the monk was slowly synchronising with it. This was all his plan after all. He had sent this child with the devil orb here so he could mature. And once he had matured, he would devour Percy's soul and possess his body. And as Percy shrieked, his soul being devoured by riptide, his mind being swayed by the monk's words, his body weakening under the assault of the devil orb, it was clear this was a losing battle. After all, both the Monk and riptide were beings that Percy alone could never hope to compete against. Now that both of them were hellbent on devouring him, how could a mere child like Percy ever hope to be able to resist against their power?


	21. True Devil

**True Devil, Awakening**

 _-Unknown Territory, Beast Realm-_

As Percy was on his knees in front of Chrysaor, he could feel a powerful, irresistible suction from the Golden monk in front of him. And there was no resistance from him either. he could feel the power of the monk. If he accepted that power, wouldn't he become invincible? Unstoppable? Wouldn't he finally gain the power to protect all these people who he loved?

So, what if he was sacrificing his soul?

So, what if he was sacrificing himself?

Hadn't he already prepared to lose everything when he decided to use riptide?

BUZZZZZZ!

An explosive roar suddenly rang out from the distance and both Chrysaor and the golden monk swung their heads in that direction, their eyes widening. "W-what?"

The skies trembled and a Blue pillar of light suddenly descended between Percy and the Monk, immediately severing the connection between the two of them. Percy realized what had happened and his eyes regained focus as he stared at the pillar of light in front of him. While others might not recognize or realise what it was, how could Percy not?

With one trembling hand raised, he slowly started walking towards the pillar. That was because he could see something within the pillar. It was… without a doubt… Riptide?

The gleaming bronze sword emitted an unfathomable aura, a powerful aura of righteousness that even caused the other riptide in Percy's hand to start trembling. But that was not what attracted Percy's attention. It was the aura. Mike's aura. This was mike's Incomplete Devil Sword, his riptide that Percy had buried alongside with its master. But now, it was here, and with its appearance, t felt as if mike was speaking to Percy from even beyond the grave. Just like when Percy had been an impulsive brat who used to disobey all his orders. Mike used to kneel down in front of him, then slug him in the face before laughing. His eyes were always sparkling with mirth, with joy and love for him. Even in death, that had never disappeared.

"Percy… Hatred… Revenge… you must never… never… lose yourself."

Percy trembled and his soul stabilized as mike's soft words echoed in his mind.

"You… are my successor… but more importantly… you are… MY SON! Do not disgrace my name!"

The glow around riptide grew even stronger and it suddenly emitted a powerful suction as it thrust towards Percy's chest. Percy flinched but before he could move, the sword stabbed itself through his chest… and was absorbed into the pearl on his chest.

Immediately, an explosion of information erupted in Percy's mind, like a tidal storm of the accumulation of all the experiences and knowledge Mike had gathered over the years.

Percy slowly closed his eyes and breathed in. his aura had calmed down and an eerie peace had descended on the world that not even Chrysaor or his master dared to break. Then Percy's eyes opened and a terrifying roar resounded. The scales on his arms rapidly spread, covering every inch of his body in an instant. His fingers turned in to claws, spikes erupting over his body, his entire frame rising up to almost eight feet tall, and a gigantic, six feet long tail erupting from his back before coiling up behind him. Percy's eyes were pitch black voids as he stared at Chrysaor and his master. Who Percy now recognized. His mouth opened, revealing crooked and jagged fangs that were carved into deadly efficiency, a long black tongue slipping out as he tasted the air around himself. "Smelly… Gabe… you still stink."

At this moment, the riptide in Percy's hand finally stopped trembling and resisting him as it unveiled an equally ferocious aura as it's master as Percy slowly turned his gaze to Chrysaor. "And you Chrysaor… let me show you a sword that can kill immortals."

 _-Unknown Territory, Spiritas Realm-_

Mrs O Leary slowly turned around with a smile as she faced Allen. Her eyes were cold and her bloodlust was on par with even the Darkflame Phoenix. "So, you're the enemy of my master? How brave for a mere Divine Spirit like you to dare to challenge my master!"

The Possessed corpse smiled eerily. "A mere Heaven rank Spirit dares to speak to me like this?"

"Let me show you if I'm qualified or not!" Mrs O Leary snarled and leapt towards Allen again.

Percy rose to his feet, raising his hand as a wave of fire erupted from his palm, wrapping around the Darkflame phoenix from behind. The Darkflame had no choice but to ignore Percy's attack as he himself leapt to meet Mrs O Leary's attack. As her dagger collided with his fist, Percy could immediately see the difference between their powers. Though Mrs O Leary currently appeared to be equally matched against him, the Darkflame phoenix was much stronger than the current Mrs O Leary. Though she was holding on, she would inevitably lose if the battle dragged on.

However, as if Percy would let her fight alone like that. He slammed his fist into the ground and to everyone's surprise, shards of ice erupted from underground, turning into gigantic hands as they reached out to grab Allen.

Allen Scowled and his fire erupted, meting away the ice. At the same time, Percy's shoulders gave rise to two wings of Vermillion flames as he also flew into the air, one hand covered with golden Flames and the Other holding as sword or Crimson Flames. This was the combination of The Vermillion Bird, The Golden Crow and the Crimson Phoenix!

"How!?" Allen's eyes were wide with disbelief as he clashed with Percy repeatedly. Percy's powers were simply on the same level of his own! It had to be understood, the Darkflame was a true Divine Spirit. Even if another human with a Divine Spirit were to fight against him, he would still be superior. But Percy… he had completely broken through to a new level of power! Of course, the reason for this was quite simple. That was because, Percy was not just using one Divine Spirit. Within Percy's body were countless divine Spirits whose fearsome power surpassed all imagination! Right now, the Souls of the 3 great Flame Spirits was completely showcased! As such, Percy truly had the power of a Divine Spirit.

As Asclepius watched, his own eyes flashed with appreciation and surprise. After all he truly hadn't thought Percy would be so powerful! Of course, if it was just Percy, he would still lose. Even though their powers were equal, Percy had very low stamina and his battle experience was also very weak compared to the Ancient Darkflame Phoenix. But at his side, there was a Heaven Rank Spirit Mrs O Leary! Her Battle experience and techniques were even more powerful than the Darkflame phoenix itself, slowly beginning to supress it. As the two of them worked, slowly, bit by bit, the Darkflame Spirit was suppressed. And evidently it also had realised this as it tried desperately to escape, looking for some way to break out of Percy and Mrs o Leary's encirclement. But how could they let it escape so easily? As the battle dragged on, both parties were constantly weakening as they wore each other out.

In the end, the Darkflame spirit managed to break free. However, rather than escaping, he immediately rushed towards Stella's body instead.

"Courting Death!" Percy was immediately enraged and moved to block it. However, the Darkflame Spirit was incomparably cunning. It instantly destroyed Allen's Body, self-destructing it as it absorbed the power from the body.

The explosion forced both Percy and Mrs O Leary back and the Spirit rushed towards Stella to possess her body. It knew that once it had fused with Stella's Phoenix power, it would immediately surpass Percy and Mrs O Leary. "Hehehe, foolish child. How could you ever hope to compare with me in terms of planning and strategy?" the Spirit mocked Percy as it continued to rush towards Stella. But at that moment, a wicked smile crossed Mrs O Leary's lips.

"First, you must meet this old man!" a resounding roar suddenly swept forward as Asclepius appeared before Stella, his body glowing with a holy aura. Of course, if it was the possessed Allen, he was no match for it. But a spirit body like the Darkflame Phoenix was simply too vulnerable to his Purification Powers.

"NOOOO!" the Darkflame Phoenix roared unwillingly and it immediately ignored Stella and tried to back away. But Percy was already upon it, both his hands covered with gauntlets of fire as he grabbed at the Darkflame Phoenix.

"SCREEEEEE~~~!"

The Darkflame Phoenix unleashed its full power, erupting at full force as it tried to break free.

"IMPUDENT!"

The Crimson Phoenix Screeched as a terrifying majesty spread from Percy's right hand.

"KNEEL!"

The Golden Crow burned the heavens in a single cry, its power radiating from Percy's left hand.

The Red phoenix flames and the Golden Crow flames completely submerged the Darkflame Phoenix and then fused together. The two fires mixed and fused and a powerful might that shook the heavens was released from the fused flames. Though they had simply mixed, and not truly fused with each other, their power soared, and a painful screech was heard from the ball of fire.

Refined. The Proud and arrogant Darkflame Phoenix was being absorbed and refined by Percy!

 _-Destruction Territory, Destruction Realm-_

Moon Splitting Cascade's fundamental stage was profound and cryptic. It contained tens of thousands of mysterious principles and variations, while its profound energy circulation method was even more complex and ever changing… moreover, it could only be used with frost profound energy. Without frost profound energy, it was absolutely impossible to learn.

No matter the profound energy requirement nor the circulation method, they were all much harsher and more complicated than Celestial Moon God's Moonlight Flash … the cultivation difficulty was also several times greater.

This was the Destruction Realm's Oblivion Grounds, a sacred place that no outsiders could approach. Here, Percy could obtain a state of complete focus. After his initial difficulty and four hours of strenuous nonstop cultivation, his mastery of Moon Splitting Cascade had already moved from the initial stage to the beginner stage. He now only needed a span of three breaths to teleport once and the distance far surpassed what it had been before. However, he would leave behind a clear ice afterimage.

After dozens of practice attempts, he would close his eyes and return to comprehending the mysteries and variations of its fundamental formula. Under his terrifying comprehension and focus, he would gain new understanding each time and every use of the art would show obvious progress.

The activation speed grew quicker and quicker, while the ice afterimages became fainter and fainter.

For ordinary profound practitioners, such enlightenment could not be forced. Tens, hundreds, and even thousands of years could be spent comprehending some of the extremely high grade and complicated profound arts before an understanding dawned...

On the other hand, Percy only needed to close his eyes and concentrate for fifteen minutes to half an hour to attain new understanding.

Eight hours later, an icy figure appeared in the Sacred Hall and silently observed the highly focused Percy as he practiced.

Eight hours was undoubtedly the shortest of times for a cultivator. Yet, in the newcomer's eyes, every time Percy displayed the Moon Splitting Cascade, it would be several times more complete than during the previous eight-hour period. Although it was still at the initial stage and could not be used for actual combat, if such astonishing progress continued, it was extremely probable that the first "shadowless" stage would be reached in less than a month.

Moreover, it seemed that he did not even need her guidance over this period.

Another "Moon Splitting Cascade" was completed. This time, it was not only fast but there was also barely any ice afterimage. However, there was still a tremendous gap compared to what The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit had displayed earlier.

The Ice Phoenix Spirit gave a faint smile of appreciation, then disappeared.

-Many Years Later-

Percy was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed at the centre of the heavenly lake. There was no aura on his body but wave after wave of the water in the heavenly lake was rising and flowing slowly around him.

It was not actually the water of the heavenly lake that was being soundlessly influenced by Percy, but the power of frost contained within it.

There was no doubt that among the energies Percy possessed, the power of the Phoenix flame was the strongest. Evidently, its power had completely surpassed the Power of the Azure Dragon after he had finished comprehending the World Ode of the Phoenix. There wasn't any need to even mention the power of the Ice Phoenix, which was the weakest of the energies in his possession, as it was only being supported by a single drop of divine blood.

It was at this time that seven cold beams appeared out of the blue and shot towards his back.

Percy reacted almost instantly as his body rose up while maintaining the same posture, and the seven cold beams pierced through his afterimage.

There was no warning of the seven cold beams of light that had come shooting towards Percy's back. It was as if they had suddenly come out of a crack in space. His spirit sense hadn't sensed them at all, but his body reacted even faster than his spirit sense could perceive the existence of the beams. Percy quickly turned around in the sky, but before he could say anything, he fell down under an irresistible might, as he was forcibly smacked into the heavenly lake.

"master," Percy said his greeting as he kneeled down on one knee in the midst of the heavenly lake.

The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit was looking down from the sky. Her ice-cold gaze swept over his body, as she seemingly mumbled to herself, "Looks like it's about time."

"Sit down!"

She didn't give Percy any opportunity to ask any questions. Consequently, Percy could only correct his posture and sit back down on the heavenly lake.

The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit descended from the sky and came over to him. She moved her right hand lightly in the air as blue lights appeared one after another. Every time a blue light appeared, it would be accompanied by an aura that was bone-piercingly chilly but vast as an ocean.

As the Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit lightly pointed ahead, the blue lights and their auras rushed forth into the centre of Percy's brows.

This is…

The divine blood of the Ice Phoenix!

Percy wasn't unfamiliar with the aura of the divine blood of the Ice Phoenix. Back then, when he had acknowledged The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit as his master, he was bestowed a drop of the divine blood, which was a favour only the disciples of The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit could get.

But now, The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit was once again bestowing him the divine blood of the Ice Phoenix. Furthermore…

As much as six drops at that!

"Master…"

"Don't be distracted!"

The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit said in a stern tone, "Master won't help you deal with these six drops of divine blood. You need to refine them on your own! The divine blood of the Ice Phoenix contains supreme frost laws which can be only be comprehended if you refine them by yourself. It's also the best opportunity for you to truly understand the laws of the Ice Phoenix!"

The voice beside his ear gradually became indistinct. Percy also paid no more attention to anything else as he focused completely on the six drops of the divine blood of the Ice Phoenix.

The newly acquired divine drops slowly fused with his blood vessels and profound veins. In his body, the blood of the dragon god, divine blood of the phoenix sensed its presence and unleashed strong divine auras, but there was no sign of rejection from them as one would expect normally.

The Divine Ice Phoenix Spirit didn't leave the place, and silently looked at Percy as she sensed the change in his aura. Based on her experience of millions of years and incomparably vast knowledge, she was firmly convinced that it was only with Percy that such perfect coexistence of divine blood, divine aura, and divine body could happen in the entire God Realm, in the boundless Primal Chaos.

Seven days later.

Waves began to surge all of a sudden on the Heavenly Oblivion Lake as chaotic auras from all around, and even from inside the heavenly lake, rushed forth towards Percy. The aura present on Percy's body disappeared for a moment, after which it once again erupted fiercely and immediately forced the water around him away, raising quite a big swirl of water.

Percy opened his eyes slowly. It was also in this instant when the ice spirits over the heavenly lake stopped their graceful dance. All of them frantically swarmed towards Percy and flew beside his body while letting out faint cries of excitement. They didn't show any signs of dispersing even after a long period of time.

At this moment, Percy's aura was surging like an awakened dragon.

Overgod, Rank one! After so many years of being trapped within the Destruction Realm, Percy had finally broken through the limitations of death, and forcefully cultivated to the rank of an Overgod! It had to be understood that Percy was a creature born of the Primal Chaos. As such, his body was fundamentally opposed to the Primal Realm of Destruction. But not only had he survived for so many years in this incompatible environment, he had also learned to use the energy of destruction! And now he had used this energy of destruction. He had absorbed and refined it and reached the realm of Overgod! He was the first God created by the energy of Destruction!

Up in the void above Percy, Destruction stood there, watching Percy. "Finally. Looks like I wasn't wrong to choose him. He is indeed worthy. Worthy of the Chaos seed. And Worthy of my Seed of Destruction as well. If so, it is finally time to tell him how to return to the world of the living."

Author's note: Double update because of quarantine boredom. Also, I bet none of you guessed you'd see Gabe in the fanfiction. But who better to serve as the villain for Percy, if not for him?


	22. Fourth Arc: Meeting of the Minds

**Fourth Arc: Path to Salvation**

 **Meeting of the Minds**

-Unknown Territory, Beast Realm-

"Show me a sword that can kill me?" Chrysaor laughed. Then his eyes narrowed as he stared at Percy with a smirk. "I'm afraid that was something even your master wasn't able to do after training for so many years just for the sake of killing me. What qualifications do you think a child like you has to be able to do this? Speak so arrogantly? You're not qualified!"

Percy slowly tilted his head and a smirk crossed his own face, mirroring Chrysaor as his eyes narrowed. "What qualifications do you have?"

"Are you mocking me?" Chrysaor growled.

"Are you mocking me?" Percy growled.

"Just shut up and die!" Chrysaor roared and swung his sword, giving birth to a wave of power as he struck out at Percy.

"Just shut up and die!" Percy roared and swung his sword, giving birth to a wave of power as he struck out at Chrysaor.

The two attacks intersected and exploded with a muffled boom, giving rise to ripples of chaotic energy and debris. Chrysaor moved within the cover of the Debris, darting towards the right as he rushed to get to Percy's right.

The dust suddenly cleared and chrysaor's eyes widened as Percy suddenly appeared before him, smirking confidently as his sword swung forth, striking at Chrysaor's face.

Chrysaor cursed and raised is sword hurriedly, trying to block the attack, but it was a futile attempt as time seemed to slow down around him, and the air around Chrysaor turned into a sticky fluid, grasping and slowing down the master swordsman.

"Awaken, Endless cycle of Resurrection, Riptide!"

The aura around Percy erupted. The effect of time spread like a ripple, spreading from Chrysaor to hundred thousand of miles away. Even the Monk Smelly Gabe was not spared, being engulfed in it.

The bone cold killing intent from Percy tore through the two of them, and the presence of Riptide was unleashed at the same time. Like a gigantic eye opening in the nine heavens above, staring down at them like they were insignificant ants.

Chrysaor was frozen, helpless to resist, watching as the slash that would end his life arrived.

Thunk.

Percy slowed his steps and turned around. Chrysaor's body had been decapitated, blood spewing from the stump of his neck as his headless body stumbled around before collapsing weakly to the ground.

Percy turned and his sword stabbed out, and a ray of black energy thrust out of his sword, striking through a spot in the sky.

"EAAAAHHHHHH!"

A scream rang out and chrysaor's soul reappeared in the sky.

It appeared just like Chrysaor had, but its figure was translucent, with an illusory aura glowing around it. Originally, it had been secretly escaping after it's body's death, but how could the current Percy not notice it? The energy he had thrust forth had pierced through the chest of the soul, in the form of a glowing black sword made of pure energy.

"H-how? This is impossible? How could you discover me?" Chrysaor mumbled with confusion and fear.

Percy's eyes were cold and filled with ridicule as he surveyed the shocked spirit. "Nothing can hide from the eye from riptide. And now, like I promised, I will end this foolish immortality of yours!"

"Wait! Percy…. NOOOOOO!" Chrysaor let out an unwilling scream as Percy twisted the sword he held, and the sword buried in chrysaor's chest ripped him apart like tissue paper. "Master! Save MEEEE!"

Smelly Gabe narrowed his eyes and raised his hand and his power surged forth to eradicate the sword and preserve Chrysaor's soul.

BOOM!

A sudden explosion interrupted his power and ripples of energy filed the sky as the two powerful energies filled the sky. When they cleared, Percy had reappeared in the sky between Gabe and Chrysaor.

"Gabe oh Gabe…. Never had I expected that after my mother had ended your pathetic life, you also ended up in Tartarus to suffer like the scum you are." Percy mocked before raising riptide to his shoulder. "But something like you doesn't even deserve a life in hell. So, on behalf of my Father, and my previous mother, I will end your life again!"

"Impudent! Don't get arrogant just because you gained some control over a puny sword!" Gabe growled. He thrust his palm forward and immediately, the air around Percy froze and the gigantic palm hurtled down, like a mountain descending to smash an ant.

Bang!

When Gabe's palm landed, the shock in his eyes instead increased and surged as he stared at his palm. It was trembling, trying to move forward. However, Percy had raised riptide and pointed it at his palm, the tip of the sword meeting the palm. Originally, Percy should have been smashed flat. However, he was like an unshakeable mountain, his sword meeting his palm and stopping it!

"oh, you poor fool. It looks like you still haven't understood. So, let me explain it to you in simpler terms. You…. Are already dead."

"What?!"

ROAAAAARRRR!

The power of riptide erupted like an awakened volcano, surging the heavens.

RRRRUUUUUMMMBBBBLLLEEEE!

Space shattered and tore open, and a gigantic palm met Gabe's palm, sending him stumbling and flying backwards. And a gigantic devil slowly arose from a crack in space, a palm that made even the Thousand-meter-tall Gabe appear puny pushing out from within. Following the palm, another hand appeared, both hands grabbing the crack and tearing it open as they slowly stretched it wide. The two hands were skeletal, covered in black scales, and tipped with barbed claws.

And following them, a gigantic head was suddenly thrust out of the crack.

Gabe froze. Fear.

Fear

FEAR

That was all that remained in that instant. The gigantic face of the devil was simply something that didn't belong to this universe. A gigantic skull, with two twisted and misshapen horn tearing through the top. Its eyes were two endless voids of chaos and as it opened its mouth, Gabe saw a portal of destruction and death within. Eyes that foresaw the rebirth of life. And an endlessly devouring mouth that would destroy even the universe!

Riptide, fourth seal, Unsealed!

It was a power that exceeded the limits of the current chaos heavens, a power that belonged to the Devil God's who resided in the actual Hell outside of the Chaos Heavens. If Percy had the true strength to unleash this attack, it would be on the level of a universal catastrophe. Just this single attack was capable of devouring the entire universe. But right now, with Percy's limited power, all he could do was summon a single moment, a single moment where he became the true master of life and death within the Chaos Heavens. With Riptide lending Percy it's power, for this one moment, Percy had the power to extinguish even god's and titans with a single thought.

Gabe didn't even know what hit him.

He disintegrated like dust, his very soul and essence being extinguished and erased by the Devouring Power of riptide. With that one moment, Gabe ceased to exist, never to ever to be reborn.

And then Percy descended to the ground, the devil behind him retreating into the crack in reality, returning to Hell.

In that moment, Percy smiled, his entire body relaxing. In his mind, he saw a blank whiteness. And within there stood two more people. Two incomparably familiar people.

Two more Percy's.

-Destruction Realm, Destruction Territory-

Destruction was seated in front of Percy, looking like a small kid as he smiled at Percy.

"Seeing as you have mastered the power of destruction, I can now let you return to Chaos as my successor, The Son of Destruction."

Percy smiled back." Return? And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Destruction and a light shot from his palm into Percy's head, entering his mind. Inside it was information about everything destruction wanted to say.

Percy closed his eyes, then stood up, then knelt before the small kid. "Master. This kid will take your leave then."

Destruction laughed and waved his hand and a gentle energy wrapped around Percy, slowly bringing him to his feet." This Old man has rarely interacted with the existence of other beings, and I've never bothered myself with any other being other than my sister Chaos. However, you boy, you are truly worthy of my attention. Do not disappoint me."

-Unknown Territory, Spiritas Realm-

As Percy refined the DarkFlame phoenix, he closed his eyes, and his mind opened, and suddenly he was sucked away, drawn into an endless white expanse.

-Meeting Place of the Minds-

Essence Percy: "So it looks like all of us are here."

Body Percy: "Excuse me, but what the fuck?"

Soul Percy: "Language! But I agree. What the fuck?"

Essence Percy: "What's wrong with you two?"

Body Percy: "Is this an illusion in my mind? No, it's connected to my soul."

Soul Percy: "What are you even talking about? You two are probably phantoms in my ind. I don't know how I fell into this illusion, but you guys must be a trick of the DarkFlame Phoenix."

Essence Percy: "Wait what? No! We're not illusions. Both of you, stop being stupid for two seconds and let me explain to you."

Soul Percy: "Go Ahead. I'm listening."

Essence Percy: I sighed, then raised a hand. My aura exploded and fused with the other two. I could see their eyes widen as our souls all interconnected, the three fragments finally meeting after so many years. "I am you. And all of you are me. We three are the three fragments of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and inheritor of the will of Chaos."

I pointed at myself." I am the Essence, the Energy and the True Soul of Percy. After Our death, I was exiled from the Universe of Chaos, and sent into the Universe of Destruction, where everything ends up after death. But the power with which Chaos had returned me to life, I resisted the effects of that world, and I have grasped the power of reincarnation as well."

Then I pointed at the Body Percy." You are the Body, The Firmament and the Structure of Percy. After our Death, you were combined with the Devil and Demon Powers within Percy and sent to Tartarus, like every monster must be sent after it's death. Riptide has drawn you into a separate Dimension of Tartarus, where its pieces were sealed away. As you are a Monster, a Demon, you also reincarnated like them."

Then I finally pointed at the Soul Percy." You are the Soul, the Foundation, the Heart of Percy. After our death, you were sent to the Underworld like every Ordinary Human must go. However, unlike an ordinary human, you had the power of the River Styx. Thus, you also grasped the powers of reincarnation and have resisted losing your identity even after death. And like any soul, you also have a chance to be resurrected."

The Soul frowned." If what you say is true…"

Body: "then everything we remember now and everything we know would match it…"

Soul: "And it makes perfect sense in that way."

Essence: "Of course, true reincarnation will happen only when we three reunite and combine, uniting the Essence, Body and Soul of Perseus Jackson once again."

Body: "and how are we supposed to do that?"

Essence: "That's quite simple. Each of us has a method to leave the world we are trapped in and return back to the Chaos Dimensions, Earthen Realm."

I pointed at the Body." The place you are trapped in right in is a fragment of Tartarus. And as you should know, it's usually not easy to leave Tartarus, at least not intentionally. But thankfully for you, you are no longer trapped in the real Tartarus. Ever since the War between Gaia and Tartarus, the universes have become separated, and there's no way for your soul to truly enter it. This fragment that you are trapped in is actually a part of Tartarus that someone on earth used to seal away a powerful and terrifying artifact. If you want to leave this seal, the simplest would be to unseal that artifact and undo the deal itself."

Body Percy: "Basically, you mean I need to collect the pieces of riptide?"

Essence Percy." Exactly. Once you finish collecting all the fragments of the sword, the seal will be undone and you can leave the realm with the power of riptide."

"And as for you…" Essence Percy glanced Soul Percy. "You've entered Erebus, the true form of the Underworld. After the disappearance of the Olympians, the natural order of the world was destroyed. The rules that previously governed life and death were overturned, leaving only these new rules instead. As such, even Erebus, which was previously considered to where souls would go after they had died has changed. It is now governed by new laws, laws that allow it to enter a new cycle of life and death. However, people from erebus cannot leave and enter the Earthen realm so easily. The only way to do so would be by accessing the Five Rivers of the Underworld that connect Erebus to Earth. You will have to connect to and use their power in order to travel through the dimensional barrier and reach earth again."

Body Percy: I nodded with understanding and looked down at my hand. "So that's the case eh? Riptide has always been the key to everything. And its looks like I'm already on the right path."

Soul Percy: "In that case, I also know what I must do now. Since I already have accessed the power of two rivers, this should be easy enough."

The three Percy's exchanged smiles. Then they each stepped back as their consciousness dispersed, returning to their bodies.

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

-Five Months after the death of Chrysaor-

The battle had devastated the City, and the damages caused by it would probably take many years to be recovered. However, the people had survived and as such, the city would continue. As long as the foundations and the people were alive, the city would never truly be killed.

Hundreds of thousands of people were at work, clearing out the rubble from the city as the foundations of many of the city's buildings and infrastructure was repaired. And overseeing all of this, was Michelle.

Percy on the other hand was back at the Training Grounds he used to work at with Mike. He was all alone here, immersing himself in the memories of the past. With the help of Michelle, he had gained a rough understanding of Mike's Teacher and his origin. If he needed to leave the Sealed world of Tartarus, he would have to collect the fragments of Riptide. He had already gathered two fragments. One was with him since birth, the other had been bestowed upon him by mike. And now, according to his knowledge, there was just another one fragment remaining to be found. He planned to go to where Mike's Teacher had come from and continue his search from there. Apparently, it was called the Eternal Sword Dao Temple. It was possibly the best place for Percy to go and test his luck.

As Percy finished up his reminiscence, his brows twitched and he looked up, suddenly sensing a foreign aura.

"crunch… crrrrk"

Footsteps were heard and a figure emerged from the forest opposite to Percy.

She had an especially slender build and a head full of luminous long, gold-coloured hair. Half of it spilled over her shoulders and the rest hung all the way down to her buttocks. She seemed to be dressed in a special layer of soft, golden leather that tightly clung to her body. Every outline her clothes drew on her body was perfect to the point of being stifling. Her bottom and bosom were tall and swelled, her waist as delicate as a willow.

Her face was half covered by a golden mask that matched her hair. It was covered by intricate designs that seemed to capture the eyes and draw all gazes. Behind the mask, a pair of deadly and intelligent eyes lurked. Her lips were tender, like flower petals as they curved into a mocking smile.

Percy's instinct's all screamed at him and he leapt backwards right as she leapt forward.

Riiiiiip~

A golden flash ripped across the air and a soft sword suddenly weaved through the air as it darted at Percy.

Percy raised his hand and his palm flashed as a black light exploded forth. Riptide's dreadful aura seeped forth and the world around him trembled! he infused his power into the Devil God Sword Riptide.

The next moment, layer upon layer of crimson gaseous flames began to emit from the Devil God Sword Riptide nonstop. Then, they completely enveloped Percy.

"Rumble~~~"

Right at that moment, rumbles began to sound from the sky.

Looking upward, crimson clouds were appearing above Percy. Furthermore, they were rapidly spreading. In an instant, the clouds covered the entire Kong Heavenly Clan.

As the crimson clouds surged about, they only emitted a single sort of aura, a demonic aura.

"Percy, don't you act arrogant. This Demon Suppression Sword specializes in subduing Demon Armaments."

"Even if your Devil Sword possesses overwhelming power, you will still not be able to unleash it today. The power of your Devil Sword will be purified by this. You will become completely powerless."

After the girl in golden said those words, she instilled her martial power into the Golden sword she held in her hand. Then, the Soft sword started to glow with golden light, the girl in golden also started to glow dazzling gold.

It was as if the Girl in Golden had fused with the Golden Soft sword.

Once that golden radiance appeared, the crimson gaseous flames emitted by Percy were immediately suppressed.

At that moment, the crimson gaseous flames that covered the sky earlier had completely disappeared. Only the Devil God Sword Riptide in Percy's hand was still emitting crimson gaseous flames.

Percy shouted "Oh no!" in his heart. Holding the Devil God Sword Riptide, he was able to sense that the power of the Devil God Sword Riptide was being suppressed. He was simply unable to unleash the power of the Devil God Sword Riptide.

That so-called Demon Armament Suppression Talisman was actually really capable of suppressing the power of the Devil God Sword Riptide.

"Trash, hand your body over to this god, this god will extinguish them for you."

Right at that moment, Percy suddenly heard a voice. It was the Devil God Sword Riptide's voice.

"You want me to hand my body to you? Never!" Percy refused.

He understood what the Devil God Sword Riptide meant. Right now, Percy was only using the Devil God Sword Riptide. Thus, he was still in control.

As for the Devil God Sword Riptide, what it proposed was for it to gain control.

Percy knew very well how frightening the killing intent the Devil God Sword Riptide possessed was. It was an existence filled with murderous desire. It was a true demon.

The girl smiled complacently. "This sword of mine is the bane of all Demonic swords, even your Devil God Sword Riptide Riptide is nothing before it's might!"

The golden glow brightened and swarmed towards Percy like an all-encompassing river. And Percy was unable to resist as he was swallowed.

A.N: just an update. Currently working on Sleepover with forbidden Sins, though it's not my story.


	23. Devil and Boy

**Fourth Arc: Devil and the Boy**

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

"uhhhh…" Percy slammed into the ground and rolled away for a few metres before coming to a stop. Then he slowly raised his head, staring at the girl. "Are you at least going to tell me your name?"

Th girl smiled. "You are unworthy to even know my name. at first, I thought that you, the successor of my father would be some challenge. But now it's obvious, without the devil sword, you're nothing but trash!"

"Your father's… successor?" Percy thought for a few seconds and smiled as he rose to his feet. "So, you're… the daughter of the Sword Master?"

The girl laughed. "Enough chit chat! Now drop dead for this princess!"

She raised her sword and swung down. A bright golden glow erupted and an unstoppable force smashed into Percy, sending him flying again. Riptide flew out of his hands and his chest burst open in a shower of blood.

"Now… Die!" the girl disappeared and appeared before Percy, her sword thrusting down towards Percy's chest.

Clang!

The sword Percy kept hanging by his side was now in his hand as he blocked her strike, twisting the blade away before he spun and kicked out towards the girl's face.

She smirked and dodged back, pulling away. "so, you were holding back?"

Percy landed in a roll and sprang to his feet, the sword in his hand thrusting towards her face again. The girl parried his strike, sidestepping before bringing her sword around in a strike to Percy's sword arm. Percy dropped to the floor, slamming his palm into the ground before pushing himself aside in a roll.

The two of them slowed and took a moment examining each other.

Then the girl burst into laughter." Such a pity!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "what do you mean?"

"you must have thought that you could defeat me if you went all out and took me by surprise. Well, unfortunately for you, you've made a miscalculation." The girl mocked.

"and could you enlighten me?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Our swords. They're on different levels. Originally, even if your devil sword was being suppressed by my holy sword, its quality remained the same. But this ordinary sword… there's no way it can survive a battle against my holy sword! If I get serious, it will shatter in a single blow!" the girl said.

"oh…?" Percy's smile grew wider." Is that so? Why don't you try breaking my sword then?"

"that's my thought exactly!" the girl roared and she appeared before Percy like a phantom. A golden glow blossomed around her like a halo and her sword descended on Percy like a meteor.

"Beast Sword Style! Second Stance! Uprising!"

Percy roared and his sword swung upwards, clashing against the golden blade. The air around them rippled and the ground ruptured under Percy's feet, then with a shriek, the girl was sent flying backwards.

Percy didn't stop there, and immediately leapt after her, his sword turning into countless shadows as he thrust it forward." Beast sword style! Seventh Stance! Endless!"

The girl grit her teeth, twisting in mid-air as she spun to meet hi strike, sparks exploding in mid-air as the two weapons collided. Her weapon shuddered and the golden glow grew even brighter. "DIE!"

Her sword tore through the shadows, the golden glow dispersing every single attack. However, even as her attack finished, Percy appeared behind the disappearing swords. "Beast Sword Style! Fifth Stance! Twister!"

He spun in mid-air and his sword burst forth with unstoppable momentum.

The girl screamed with rage as her entire body exploded with golden power, the phantom of an angel appearing behind her, white wings stretching to the heavens as she thrust her sword forward.

The golden Holy blade and the ordinary steel blade collided like two mountains. In that moment, the aura around Percy flickered and a phantom slowly appeared behind him.

Th girl's eyes widened till it felt like they would burst. "How?! How does he have a phantom for an ordinary sword?"

The Phantom of a beast appeared behind Percy, arms reaching out to ruin, destroy the world. An earth-shaking roar shook the heavens, forcing back her angel phantom. Similarly, her sword was sent flying from her grasp as she was struck down into the ground.

Percy floated in the air, staring down at her like a god of war.

"I am the Successor of the Sword Master. This is my sword Style, My Sword Dao. Sword Soul Fusion Style!" he pointed the blade at the girl. "Whether it is my Devil Sword, or any other weapon… I can summon its soul, summon it's will into this world. This sword was made for me by my father. And it's will. is to protect me! With this sword in my hand, you can forget about ever hurting me with your measly strength!"

Th girl forced herself to her feet and summoned her sword. "Shut Up! I don't want to hear your bullshit! I know that I can defeat you! I will defeat you, take back the devil sword and surpass my father!"

The golden sword in her hand began to tremble and shudder, uttering painful shrieks as it almost escaped from her grip. An almost endless power burst out from the sword. Percy's expression dropped. However, his mind was not on the power. "You're… forcefully drawing all the strength of the sword? If you keep that up, the sword will be destroyed. Any swordsman knows that the weapon is an equal, you cannot put al the stress on your sword to raise your own power!"

"I said SHUT UP! I don't need to hear you lecture me about sword's being equals! You can keep that useless philosophy for fairy tales and stories for children! The real world doesn't work like that!" she snarled. "I will use my sword technique to defeat the sword technique my father created!"

Percy grinned." I know, the real world is very much different from the stories we all love. But …" he raised his hand and riptide flew back into his grasp "If you want to tell me that my sword technique is weaker than yours, you'll have to beat me first! I'll show you, my power of two against your power of one!"

Crimson and Black Gaseous flames erupted from around Percy and an aura of destruction and desolation swallowed the world, slamming into the holy aura she had.

"Now, let me show you, the power of a Devil!"

"Bring it on! Holy Light Erasure! Erase all filth from existence!"

She swung her sword and her sword exploded with power, the blade fracturing and cracking as all the power contained within was emptied into a single attack.

"Devil God Arts! Heaven Swallowing Slash! Swallow the heavens and gods!"

Percy swung his sword down to meet her strike, two sword phantoms appearing at the same time, one created by the Devil God Sword Riptide, the other appearing from Percy's own power. The two Sword Aura's mixed together, fusing as they gave rise to the phantom of Asura. Asura's Rage was unstoppable as it swept forth, clashing with the golden glow of the angel before swallowing it and extinguishing it!

The girl was simply unable to resist as she collapsed to her knees, kneeling before Percy. Percy slowly dropped hi sword onto his shoulder, an inch from her neck. If he had stopped a second too late, she would have been decapitated.

"So!" Percy smiled energetically. "Why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

-Spiritas Realm, Unknown Territory-

-Two years later-

"Are you so certain that you must leave?" Stella asked Percy, her eyes wide as she stared intently at him.

Percy gave a soft smile, reaching out to gently caress her cheek. Previously, she would never have allowed anyone to behave so intimately with her. But her time with Percy had softened her and she had grown to adore the boy with the sparkling green eyes." I know that you're worried about me. But this is something I must do. This is not where I belong. I must return to my homeland; my people need me. My friends must be worried sick by now."

Stella went to say something, then stopped herself and nodded her head." Yes, of course. I understand that." She gave him a bright smile. "I hope you find them safe and well."

Percy chuckled, then turned away, looking into the cave behind him. As he did, Stella's eyes flashed with emotion and her lower lip trembled. 'You fool… you'll never understand… never hear… the voice of my heart. And maybe that's for the best."

She half raised her hand, reaching out towards the back of the boy who had saved her from herself and her darkness. Her eyelashes trembled and her lips parted with a soft whisper.

"Master!" Mrs o Leary ran over to Percy's side, leaping up and embracing his side. "Are we really going back?"

Stella abruptly lowered her hand and blinked repeatedly to clear her vision. Seeing him… he suddenly seemed so far away.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" Percy laughed softly, reaching out to ruffle the Wolf's hair, making her keen with excitement, looking up at him with bright and excited eyes.

Percy felt a smile cross his lips at the sight of her excitement, then tossed Stella a last smile before gripping Mrs O Leary's hand and stepping into the cave of Netherworld Rivers.

-In the Depths of the Cave of Netherworld Rivers-

The Cave of Netherworld Rivers was a sacred land, made only for those that had been cursed by a River of Erebus to enter. Usually, it was a dark and gloomy place. All sounds were stifled, and it seemed lifeless.

However, now there were sounds of swords clashing, cries of pain and shouts of rage.

Inside, a single man walked forward, heading towards the depths of the cave, where the sacred core, the Doors of Death lay. And facing off against him, four people stood.

The Crimson King! Stella's uncle. However, he had another identity as well. Possessor of the Curse of Cocytus, Eyes of Gloom, One of the Five Guardians of the Doors of Death!

Asclepius! The Medical Saint! And his other identity was… Possessor of the Curse of Phlegethon, Blood of Flames, One of the Five Guardians of the Doors of Death!

Delphi! Holy Daughter, Princess of the Spiritas Realm. Her identity was… Possessor of the Curse of Lethe, Orb of Life, One of the Five Guardians of the Doors of Death.

And Lastly. A man wearing simple leather Armor and holding a bronze spear. He had a Greek sword forged from bronze strapped to his waist, and a shield was strapped to his left arm. He wore simple sandals. His body was well built, but chiselled, the armor showing off the defined edges of his muscled body. His black hair was cropped short, his eyes were a pale green, and he had smile line across the edges of his eyes. He stood at the forefront of the other guardians, leading their defence.

The greatest warrior to ever be born.

The invulnerable warrior of Greece, student of Chiron.

Achilles!

Possessor of the only Curse of the River Styx, River of Hatred, the Styx Poison Soul!

And he was the leader of the Five Guardians of the Doors of Death.

He twirled the spear in his hand, thrusting it towards the man attacking them. The man struck his spear aside, stepping in close as his sword thrust towards Achilles face.

Achilles grinned, bending backwards as he dodged the strike, raising his shield arm as he battered his opponents' side. At the same time Delphi struck, her whip cracking from the side as it struck at her opponents' arm, restricting it.

Asclepius raised his staff, chanting as a bolt of pure white struck out at their enemy.

The enemy stumbled back, barely dodging their co-ordinated strikes. His blond hair swung back, revealing a cruel and scarred smile. He was similar in build to Achilles, well built and wearing leather armour. However, his armour was ripped and ravaged, almost as if a beast had clawed it open. He held a weapon with a double edge. One half was made of steel. The other was dark bronze, giving off an evil aura as the two metals met. It was four feet long, and its aura was terrifyingly powerful.

Luke Castellan, the Prince of Mist.

Possessor of the Curse of the River Acheron, River of Pain and Torture, the Hell Forged Body!

One of the Five Guardians of the Doors of Death, turned traitor.

"How long do you four think you can hold me back?" Luke chuckled softly.

"You Bastard!" The Crimson king growled. "To think that you would turn traitor! How could you even think about breaking the vows we took?"

"The vows we took? That joke? Hah!" Luke sneered and raised his sword, the air humming around it. "I suffered in the River Acheron, why on earth would I want to thank and serve it? I only serve one person, and that is the Titan Lord!"

Luke slowly tilted his head, a crazed smile crossing his lips. "Once I connect the doors of death to his seal, his seal will be broken and he will be able to return to this world immediately! At that moment, every one who has stood against him shall suffer!"

Achilles sighed and shook his head sympathetically." And how do you plan to cross us?"

Luke raised one hand. "oh… don't worry, I have a plan for something you cannot beat!"

Suddenly, a terrifying roar echoed across the cave. "Oh…" Delphi whispered softly. "… Fuck"

-Destruction Realm, Gates of Destruction-

Percy stood before towering gates that appeared to be forged from Chaos itself. They were multi-coloured, their shape everchanging as it sometimes dripped like melting ice, sometimes turning into steam that rose up before solidifying around the top.

These were the Gates of Destruction, the Portal that connected to the Gates of Chaos.

By passing through the gates, the Challenger would be allowed to return to the realm of the living. Assuming he survived the Trial of the Gates of course. That was simply because, the two gates were connected by a long stretch of land. This stretch of land was barren, and originally lifeless. However, a long time back, this was the bridge between the twelve universes. Now, ten of the universes were destroyed, and that Bridge had been the war field where the Chaos and Destruction Universes had battled against the Invading enemies. It was an ancient war, and it was long over. However, beings of immeasurable power had been involved in this war. Even after they died, fragments of their soul and power still survived to this day. While their original power was simply beyond anything Percy could imagine, enough to destroy him with a single thought, the power of these fragments was much weaker. However, they were still not something to be looked down on. Each of them contained the power of at least a god level warrior.

If Percy was to take this carelessly, he wouldn't even know how he had died.

Thus, if Percy had to return to the realm of chaos, he must battle his way across the war zone, and find the gates of Chaos.

Destruction had brought Percy here, and he had explained all the rules of the battle field to him. Now, he stood before him. Between the two of them, three fruits containing explosive power floated. "These are the Fruits of Destruction. They are the accumulation of the excess power created by my Universe of destruction over theses limitless millennia. I was hoping to use them when I started creating God's of Destruction, but the chance never came up. Now, it appears the best choice would be for me to bestow them upon you"

Percy carefully examined the fruits. They were shaped like pears, but purple with mottled black veins running over the skin of the fruit. The mottled veins were pulsing with Essence of Destruction. Even though Percy had never actually seen the effects of Destruction Energy in the Chaos Heavens, he knew that so much energy would probably be enough to entirely devastate the entire earthen realm. The Destruction energy within was simply too unstable and berserk. The second even a drop of it were to leak out, it would immediately cause the entire fruit to explode.

"Ummm… I know I've practiced Destruction arts… but this is too much energy for even me to absorb. And if this is exposed to the Chaos Heavens, it might even destroy the Chaos Heavens." Percy glanced at destruction, wondering what exactly his plan was.

Destruction smiled and clasped his hands together, and a jade slip flashed out of his forehead, shooting into Percy's mind. He carefully picked up the jade slip and brushed off the dust of years, probing it with his senses. There were only some words within it.

"To those that enter Destruction Palace, kneel in the centre of the altar and use the sincerity of your heart to feel the Destruction Gate until the date that the gate opens. The road of martial arts defies the heavens, and although you must stand proud and tall in this world, you still must have the heart to suffer in silence, passing through layers and layers of difficulty until you reach the peak of martial arts."

Kneel in the centre of the altar and feel the Destruction Gate with the sincerity of his heart?

Percy originally thought that the test Destruction devised should be something similar to a battle, but he didn't think that the first trial would be to suffer patiently and quietly; it was a test of his disposition.

"Senior Destruction should have calculated that a potential successor who was able to arrive here must be an extreme genius of their generation, and possibly an arrogant and overly proud person. This test isn't meant to be an obstacle, but rather to sharpen the will."

As Percy thought this, he stepped onto the altar and knelt down.

And at this time, with a loud rumbling sound, the giant ancient bronze bell that was hanging above the altar came slowly falling down, soon covering Percy within it.

Percy knelt on the ground the same as before, allowing the Destruction Bell to fall.

Clang!  
With a loud bang, the altar suddenly trembled. Like this, Percy, along with the Destruction Gate, was covered within the Destruction Bell.

In the moment when the Destruction Bell fell over him, Percy could feel a terrifying pressure fall onto his body.

This was Origin Chaos energy!

Contained within the Destruction Bell was a massive amount of Origin Chaos energy. Although this Origin Chaos energy didn't directly press on Percy's body, its existence still caused the surrounding space to become dreadfully heavy.

If it weren't for the Destruction Bell forcefully stabilizing this space, the void within here would have collapsed due to the great weight of the Origin Chaos energy.

Now, Percy finally knew what Destruction meant when he wrote down to suffer in silence. That meant to be covered within the space of the Destruction Bell where the pressure reached an incredible level.

Percy felt his entire skeleton creak under this pressure. If a normal late Divine Sea martial artist were to stand here, the pressure would have crushed them into pieces of meat.

Percy summoned his true essence, his entire body revolving with energy. He forcefully resisted this pressure with his formidable body and true essence.

His foundation was deep and his body was formidable. To withstand this kind of pressure wasn't anything at all.

Like this, he knelt on the altar for a full two months.

Within the Destruction Bell there was nothing but darkness. Only the Destruction Gate in front of Percy emitted a faint shimmering light.

Two months later, Percy discovered that the pressure within the Destruction Bell began to gradually increase.

After another ten days, the pressure rose to a terrifying degree. The phantom of the Heretical God Tree flashed out from between his eyebrows, covering down from the skies and planting itself behind him. By relying on the Heretical God Tree, Percy was able to withstand the increased pressure, finally allowing him to relax a little.

"It's been two and a half months…"

Percy silently estimated the time that had passed. His foundation was extremely deep. Even as he controlled his breathing underneath this heavy pressure, he was able to absorb heaven and earth origin energy around himself to maintain his consumption of true essence.

But soon after, the pressure continued to grow stronger and stronger, Percy could easily withstand another eight to ten days, but once more and more time passed, such as a dozen or even 20 plus days, he would inevitably tire himself. His entire body would be pressured to the point of unimaginable pain and the massive amount of true essence he had to consume would be ridiculous. This was a great trial to any martial artist that kneeled here.

If it weren't for his powerful mortal body, his solid foundation, his ability to endure suffering, and his firm and unyielding heart of martial arts, it would have been impossible to continue.

"No wonder Destruction put out such a test. If one's will isn't firm, they might have a mental breakdown in such an environment."

Humans feared the dark and they also feared being alone. If a mortal were trapped inside a little pitch-black room for three days, they would start to go crazy, even if they had food and water. If they were closed in for a month, it was likely they would develop mental problems even after they left.

In that aspect, martial artists were much better. Even so, being enclosed in a dark, inescapable space, day after day while enduring a massive pressure, this sort of suffering could be imagined!

During these three months, the Destruction Gate remained completely still the entire time, as if it had no intention of opening at all.

"The pressure is still increasing… even at this level, the Destruction Gate still doesn't seem as if it's opening at all. This sort of test can truly drive one to the edges of despair."

Percy was already the number one genius of the Divine Realm. For him to withstand Destruction' test was relatively easy. If it were a normal genius, they would have exhausted themselves like a dried-up lamp by now.

But in that exhausted situation, a person would have a glimmer of hope even if the Destruction Gate moved just a little bit. But now, there was still no sign of anything happening nor any clues about when something would happen. This left one drowning in hopelessness.

"This test is quite difficult…"

As Percy was thinking, his thoughts suddenly stirred. He discovered that above the stone gate, at some unknown time, a thin layer of Dao patterns had begun to emerge, like ripples in water.

Percy could clearly recall that when he first kneeled in front of this stone gate, it didn't have these Dao patterns at all. Although the stone gate was extremely mysterious and had the aura of the Great Dao, the power of these Laws was buried deep within it, without any way to bring it out. With Percy's current ability, wanting to break apart the stone gate to perceive these Great Dao Laws that Destruction left behind was simply the babblings of a madman.

But now, these traces began to appear, revealing themselves before Percy.

These traces were similar to the chaos stones that Percy had seen before, but they were at least 10,000 times more profound than what he had experienced in the past!

Chaos stones were also divided into ranks. Some chaos stones formed later in the universe, after the five elements had evolved. At this time, there was very little remaining primal chaos energy remaining in the universe. Moreover, those stones might only be common stones of the universe. It was impossible for such stones to withstand recording too many of the Chaos Laws, otherwise they would simply disintegrate into nothing.

However, there were some stones that were formed at the very beginning of the forming of the universe, when primal chaos energy still existed everywhere. Moreover, these types of chaos stones were naturally treasures of the heavens and earth; the degree of exquisiteness of the Laws recorded within them were as different as the sky and mud between these and ordinary chaos stones.

And currently, the Destruction Gate that Destruction created was made from this kind of top rank chaos stone.

This massive 100 foot tall block of chaos stone contained an inestimable strength of the Primal Chaos Laws.

Percy was overjoyed. He wanted to study and perceive these traces. In terms of perception, Percy didn't lose to anyone at his boundary. Moreover, he had perceived chaos stones before, so it would be familiar to him to do so again.

However, Percy underestimated just how mysterious the traces of the Great Dao on the Destruction Gate actually were.

As time passed, the traces on the Destruction Gate became increasingly clear. There were many mystical truths contained with, enough that it overwhelmed Percy. Some truths were not fully understood, but at the same time they floated to the surface of his mind; he found it hard to digest for some time.

And the pressure was becoming heavier and heavier!

At the fourth month, the space seemed to fill with more and more Origin Chaos energy. The space around Percy compressed so much that it felt as if his body would collapse at any moment.

Although Percy could revolve his true essence and forcefully resist this pressure, this clearly wasn't a long-term plan. As the pressure increased, no matter how deep Percy's foundation was, he would begin to lose ground until his body finally gave in.

Percy firmly believed that amongst those of his age, in terms of talent, foundation, bodily strength, and ability to resist pain, he could be called number one!

If even he couldn't pass this test then this test simply wasn't aimed at Overgod Level geniuses.

Closing his eyes, Percy carefully felt the flow of Origin Chaos energy around him. He faintly discovered that there were some rules that governed it.

In these past days as he was perceiving the chaos stone, Percy had become aware of many more things. And these things he became aware of could be used to unravel the Origin Chaos Laws within the Destruction Bell.

"So that's how it is… I see now. Destruction left the power of the Origin Chaos Laws within the Destruction Bell in order to act as a test for martial artists to perceive the chaos stone. If one's comprehensions are lacking, they won't be able to withstand the rising pressure and would be defeated."

After realizing this point, Percy was suddenly enlightened. His admiration towards Destruction also grew deeper. It was amazing that he could design such a smelting trial by using his own understandings of the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao.

Within Destruction' smelting trial, if one's strength was lacking, they wouldn't be able to withstand the great pressure and would be eliminated.

If one's will and perseverance were insufficient, they wouldn't be able to withstand the debilitating despair that accompanied this pressure, making them unable to last until the traces of the Great Dao started to appear.

If one's will was sufficient, but their perception wasn't enough, they wouldn't be able to comprehend the mysteries of the chaos stone, let alone use the profound power of Laws contained within the chaos stone to resist the pressure of the Destruction Bell.

If one wished to pass this test, strength, will, and perception were all necessary!

Time passed day by day. Percy didn't feel the passage of time as he constantly furthered his comprehensions, refining his understandings over time. Even so, during this time, the pressure within the Destruction Bell grew greater and greater every day.

But, the impact of the Origin Chaos energy was resolved by Percy's understandings of the Destruction Gate.

In this endless process of struggling, Percy's comprehensions into the Chaos Laws grew increasingly deep.

Then, half a year passed…

Outside of Destruction Palace, the two thin old men waited still for half a year without taking a single step.

"Half a year! What Lord Destruction said is true, this Percy was truly able to persist for half a year. It seems he'll be able to stay for a much longer time."

"In accordance with the test established by Honourable Master in the past, lasting three months is already enough to enter the sect. As for half a year, that is considered an outstanding result."

"I have no idea just what Percy's situation is within the Destruction Bell. It's impossible for us to probe what is occurring inside."

The tests that Destruction left behind in the past were extremely harsh in their requirements, but wanting to inherit a part of his legacy wasn't difficult.

However, to perfectly obtain his inheritance, that was as difficult as ascending to heaven.

This wasn't because Destruction was purposefully making things hard for others, but because the requirements to cultivate the Destruction martial intent were extremely high.

Depending on what the degree of completion was, Destruction intended to pass down a corresponding level of the Destruction martial intent. If one lacked the ability to pass the test, then passing them any greater part of the inheritance was pointless.

"Half a year has passed and lasting for another half year shouldn't be a problem. But, after a year is another greater ridge. Just how far Percy can continue going forwards will depend on his good fortune and ability."

As the two old men spoke, the Destruction's deep voice echoed outwards.

One year passed, just as stated.

On this day, the Destruction Bell that covered over Percy began to faintly tremble. This sort of trembling caused the Origin Chaos energy to stir about.

Placed within it, Percy could feel the Origin Chaos energy surge around him. The pressure suddenly increased!

Originally, the Origin Chaos energy casually existed in the void around Percy; it didn't truly press down on his body. But now was different. This Origin Chaos energy began surging towards Percy's body like a tide, impacting him and causing his flesh and blood to nearly break apart.

Ka ka ka!  
A faint cracking noise sounded out from Percy's knees, nearly crushed by the pressure. Even Percy's soul began setting off with great storms.

Percy's thoughts stirred. The Heretical God Tree howled out, directly suppressing the storm in his soul.

Meanwhile, from behind Percy, a black bead slowly rose up, rising above Percy's head and slowly spinning around.

This was the Demon Seed that Percy cultivated.

it was like an endless void, absorbing everything, devouring all of existence. This was the unique power of Tartarus, the power of Black Holes and devouring that shared similar traits with Origin Chaos energy. Both reached unimaginably heavy levels and were able to absorb all matter.

With the suppression of the black hole seed, the pressure around Percy drastically lowered.

But at the same time, Percy's consumption of strength massively increased.

"The traces on the Destruction Gate have changed again."

Percy's eyes shined.

He discovered that upon the Destruction Gate, the words and formulas of cultivation method manuals appeared, followed by images. These images illustrated a variety of poses; each pose contained the charm of the Great Dao, with the Laws circulating all about them.

"This is… Destruction' martial arts inheritance!"

After one year, the Destruction Gate showed not just the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao, but had evolved into the martial arts inheritance of Destruction!

Percy tamped down the excitement in his heart, impatiently looking everywhere he could. His memory had long ago reached a terrifying degree and he could memorize every image that appeared in just a few breaths of time. And among these images were all sorts complex runes, long seal formulas, heart mantras, all sorts of magnificent moves, and many other things. Even so, Percy was able to instantly remember all of these things, never forgetting them in his life.

Not just that, but Percy's heart formed a preliminary understanding of all of this that would slowly be perfected over time.

Unconsciously, Percy had entered a state of sudden enlightenment, and it was an extremely long period at that.

This sort of state could only be encountered through a stroke of serendipity.

Image after image appeared. The Destruction martial intent was a truly comprehensive martial art.

Percy saw that a blood red lotus flower began to bloom above the Destruction Gate. That scarlet lotus flower contained all sorts of mysteries, making one be fully immersed in its enchanting beauty.

Above the scarlet lotus flower there was the phantom of a Heavenly Demon and a Heavenly God. And in between them, there was an Ancient Human… Asura!

This was the complete Destruction martial intent, with Heavenly Demon, Heavenly God, and Heavenly Mortal combined as one.

Before, what Percy had cultivated was only the Heavenly Demon martial intent.

In truth, the Destruction Gate was the 'jade slip' of the Destruction martial intent. By using some stunning and extraordinary method, he had carved the essence of the Destruction martial intent which represented all of his life's martial arts studies into this top-level chaos stone. This sort of method was truly praiseworthy!

Only Destruction, whose attainments in the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao had reached the pinnacle, could use such an amazing method!

Training passed without a sense of time. Placed within the Destruction Bell, Percy had no idea just how much time passed. The only testimony to the passing of time was the ever-increasing pressure of Origin Chaos energy within the Destruction Bell.

However, Percy himself was constantly strengthening. His understanding of the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao also continued to deepen!

No matter how great the pressure of the Origin Chaos energy rose, Percy was like an ancient mountain, solemn and unshakable.

On top of Percy's head, the black hole seed continued to revolve as before. Behind him, the phantom of the Heretical God Tree was faintly visible.

Percy had a fervent desire to study all of the inheritances left behind by Destruction. He did not know of the passing years nor did he care about exhaustion!

Unconsciously, his cultivation had already reached the extreme late Minor Overgod Realm.

Percy entered a wholly absorbed state. Without knowing it, the Origin Chaos energy within the Destruction Bell had reached the peak.

Like this, every inch of space within the Destruction Bell was filled with a weight more terrifying than a 100,000 foot tall mountain.

This was like an ordinary mortal being immersed underneath 100,000 feet of mercury; the pressure they had to withstand could be imagined.

Even if Percy had the dual suppression of the Heretical God Tree and the black hole seed, and he was also becoming increasingly skilled in the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao, his body began to slowly crack apart underneath this titanic pressure.

Streams of fresh blood began to leak out from all over his body.

Feeling his body breaking apart, Percy didn't have any change in expression. "Origin Chaos energy is the true foundation of the Destruction martial intent. Since it has crushed my body, it might as well truly enter my body!"

In that moment, Percy made a crazy move. He introduced a wisp of Origin Chaos energy into his body and sealed it within himself!

Heavy matter already created an enormous pressure on a person's body if it was outside. After it entered the body, the destructive force would be increased by 100 times. If a mortal committed suicide by swallowing gold, they would die because the gold was too heavy; they wouldn't be able to digest it and it would eventually penetrate through their stomach lining.

If it weren't for Percy's understanding of the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao having reached an extremely high degree, he would never have dared to absorb the slightest wisp of Origin Chaos energy.

Underneath the control of Percy's thoughts, he slowly brought that wisp of Origin Chaos energy into his body.

The moment that the Origin Chaos energy entered his body, he felt as if his meridians and blood vessels had been crushed flat. How could one's flesh and blood possibly resist the gigantic weight of Origin Chaos energy?

Origin Chaos energy flowed through every inch of Percy's meridians, crushing apart his body.

He didn't care about the pain that spread through his body, instead focusing his every thought into revolving the Origin Chaos Laws and refining the Origin Chaos energy.

Only when Percy consumed too much energy in his body did he slow down to restore his lost strength, continuing to refine the Origin Chaos energy afterwards.

The process was extremely slow, but, every time he built up a little bit of the Origin Chaos energy the pressure on him would lighten. Like this, he could continue to refine even quicker.

Hard work eventually didn't disappoint those who put in the effort.

After over a dozen days, Percy finally completely refined the first wisp of Origin Chaos energy.

Origin Chaos energy was one of the three main sources of the universe. Now, Percy had finally obtained it.

In that moment, Percy was extremely excited. Starting from today, his Inner World space was no longer filled with elementary Origin Chaos energy but true Origin Chaos energy.

The difference between an Inner World space with Origin Chaos energy and an Inner World space without Origin Chaos energy was greater than the difference between the clouds and mud. Even someone like Percy, who was skilled in the Origin Chaos Laws, had to withstand a tremendous amount of pressure throughout from Origin Chaos energy within every inch of the Origin Chaos space. If it were someone else, then the effects could be imagined. Once an enemy entered the Origin Chaos space, they would enter an absolute domain that was within Percy's control. If they wanted to withstand this pressure, it would be impossible for them to display any further combat strength!

Percy pressed down the wild joy in his heart. After he slowly restored some of his used up true essence, he began to gradually absorb the second wisp of Origin Chaos energy.

Every wisp of Origin Chaos energy that was refined required a tremendous amount of effort, pain, patience, and will.

It was like Percy was lost beneath a spell, unaware of exhaustion as he continued to refine.

To him, time had lost all meaning. Percy didn't remember how much time passed, only how many wisps of Origin Chaos energy he refined.

Withstanding the tremendous pain caused by the pressure of the Destruction Bell was also forgotten by him. He had slowly acclimated to the heavy pressure brought by the Origin Chaos energy, even enjoying it a little.

Every wisp of Origin Chaos energy was suppressed to the lowest degree possible. Even so, with so many wisps gathered together, it was still considerable!

"Three years!"

Outside of Destruction Palace, Destruction and the Ice Phoenix were able to clearly recall just how much time had passed since Percy entered Destruction Palace. After one year had passed, every day added another point of happiness to their hearts.

And now, three whole years had passed.

"It seems that Honourable Master's inheritance has finally found a worthy successor…" 

Percy stayed within Destruction Palace for three years. This was something that the Destruction had never imagined to be possible. In fact, when Destruction left behind this test, the original intention of it was to have a martial artist withstand the heavy pressure of Origin Chaos energy, allowing them to train in the Destruction martial intent as they perceived the Origin Chaos Heavenly Dao and opened the Destruction Gate.

But as for training speed, that all depended on a martial artist's perception.

Originally, Black Dragon and the two old men both believed that if one could continue to withstand Destruction' test, then as long as they lasted for two years within it, they could nearly fully open the Destruction Gate. But now, Percy had stayed within for three years.

The reason for this long period of time was that Percy was refining Origin Chaos energy.

He used one year and three months to absorb 30 wisps of Origin Chaos energy.

Now, placed within the Destruction Bell, Percy no longer felt that the heavy pressure of the Origin Chaos energy upon his body was painful. Rather, because he kept pouring Origin Chaos energy into his body, he felt himself filling up with a potent strength instead.

Finally, Percy had reached the limit of his body's ability to absorb Origin Chaos energy. Percy controlled his breath and collected those 30 wisps of Origin Chaos into a surging current, using them once more to attack the threshold of life and death in his Inner World!

The already opened threshold of life and death opened even further as this mighty impact smashed upon it.

Percy shook. His entire body released explosive crackling sounds as a strength beyond description erupted from within his body, as if a True Dragon were awakening inside him.

This strength recklessly flushed outwards, crashing into the Destruction Bell. With a loud echoing sound, the Destruction Bell was rung!

The melodious ringing sound echoed within Destruction Palace. The separate world that Destruction Palace was located in simply couldn't contain this ringing sound. It echoed out, passing through the Eternal Demon Abyss, like the long beat of the Great Dao transmitted through ancient times, passing through from nothingness, cutting through the empty void and echoing throughout the skies.

Rumble rumble rumble!  
The power of blood vitality rapidly grew within his body, causing his inner world to wildly shake.

The boundaries of his inner world were being constantly impacted by energy!

Percy's inner world had reached the precipice of imminent expansion, but now that it was being wildly forced open by this power it actually came bursting apart at the seams!

In that instant, all of the energy contained within his inner world surged out like an unleashed dam, wildly crashing into the boundaries set up in the void of his inner world.

Percy's inner world was soaring, rising!

And at this time, the heaven and earth origin energy within his inner world became more tranquil, drawing ever closer to the real world and reality.

The energy became increasingly strong, forming extremely rich origin energy clouds in the skies of his inner world.

Then, there was origin energy rain!

As this origin energy rain fell to the ground, young sprouts began to emerge from the earth, moistened by this rainwater.

They grew extremely fast, soon turning into ginsengs, snow lotuses, flower roots, Lingzi…

In just several breaths of time, they had grown the same span as in tens of thousands of years!

Moreover, this was not the end. After several more breaths of times, the essence energy within these plants became increasingly rich and intense. All of them began to gain a spiritual wisdom of their own and childlike phantoms evolved from their bodies, parting from the plants as they pranced about and played around in the origin energy rain.

These miracle medicinal herbs were not true plants, but plants formed by heaven and earth origin energy.

Right now, if spiritual plants were to be planted in the soil of Percy's inner world they would be able to grow just like in the real world. If an animal were to enter Percy's inner world they could also breath and survive.

This sort of change in his inner world also meant that Percy had taken the final step from Mortality to true Godhood.

Bang!

Percy's eyes opened and it was like a True dragon's roar, the heavens around Percy shaking and trembling as his explosive power erupted.

Destruction Lightly pushed his hand forward, and the three fruits of destruction floated forward, and were directly absorbed by Percy, being assimilated into his Inner Soul World. They were bound in the centre of his inner world, revolving like three cores, slowly releasing their destruction energy for him to absorb.

While it would take him some time to finish absorbing everything, these three fruits would now become Percy's greatest source of power.

"Percy, come with me."

The Destruction waved his hand and a beam of light wrapped around Percy, instantly causing the both of them to disappear. Percy felt space around him twist about and in the next moment he had arrived in a completely separate space.

This space was extremely vast and broad. The area where Percy was standing was a desolate and bleak land.

The brown and ashen land was endless. Broken rocks littered the ground, without the least bit of life anywhere. Occasionally, massive bones thrust out from gaps in the earth. It was unknown just what sort of creature had left behind these giant bones, but as these bones were half exposed to the air, they resembled broken halberds that pointed towards the skies.

The skies were also empty, without any clouds at all. There were no stars or other celestial bodies and the heaven and earth origin energy was very thin.

In the vast distance, Percy could even see certain areas of space collapse, crashing apart into turbulent space flows before returning to normal. Besides that, this world was without the tiniest sound; it was utterly silent!

"The space here naturally collapses on its own; this is proof that the space here has reached an extremely fragile point."

Percy thought to himself. This sort of world seemed like the moment in stories when vast dimensions were on the verge of annihilation. All life would cease to exist and space would become extremely unstable.

Great dimensions also had their own life cycle. After many hundreds of millions or even billions of years, everything would collapse before returning to nihility.

"This place is…" Percy began to ask the Destruction.

"This is my inner world." The Destruction indifferently replied, as if this didn't matter at all.

Percy's heart skipped a beat.

Inner world!

"Alright, I brought you here because there is something I wish to give you…" As the Destruction spoke, Percy felt the earth in front of them suddenly tremble. Countless runes appeared in the void, slowly spreading out in a large array for several miles.

This giant array formation was profound and exquisite, faintly gathering all the nearby heaven and earth origin energy. In the centre of this array formation was a giant cocoon formed from crystalline silk threads. The cocoon was translucent, and one could even faintly make out what was occurring within.

Within, one could make out lumps of flesh that were wrapped up together.

"This is…"

Percy could feel a vast ocean-like power of blood vitality rushing out from this giant cocoon. There was clearly a living creature within that cocoon, and it seemed to be growing ever so slowly as it absorbed the essence energy of the world.

The cocoon was covered in numerous complex Dao patterns, exuding the aura of 10,000 different Heavenly Laws.

It was like an egg, an egg that wrapped a flesh and blood embryo.

In that moment, Percy was already able to faintly guess what it was.

Following that, the Destruction's words confirmed Percy's guesses. "This is an unhatched dragon. I know that I do not have much time left in this world thus I have been preparing this dragon egg within my inner world. For these past years, I have been fusing all of my life source, blood essence, and blood vitality into this dragon egg, forming a flesh and blood embryo. This egg is now an extension of my life. Soon, in the future, it will hatch, and I do not wish to see it be born into the world of the Eternal Destruction Abyss, a land without life or light. Take it, and treat it well, allow it to see the vast mysteries of the endless universes…"

As the Destruction spoke, the countless silk threads that wrapped the dragon egg split apart and the dragon egg came slowly floating towards Percy.

This was a baby God Beast, a true God Beast.

Percy held his breath, his eyes staring unblinkingly at this unhatched dragon egg. Up until now he had never had a true contract beast. Most extreme talents like him were also the same;

It wasn't because contract beasts were useless, but because they couldn't find one that was appropriate.

A God Beast was simply an unthinkable wish. As for other contract beasts, their rate of growth couldn't compare to these peerless geniuses. If the talent of these contract beasts was cast too far off from these extreme geniuses, their function would be greatly reduced.

But now, Percy possessed his own dragon, a true God Beast!

Such a contract beast was something that not even an Olympian could dream of possessing. This was because there weren't many more God Beasts than Olympians, and most God Beasts in existence were wild and freely wandering existences that were also incomparably proud and lofty; just which one would lower themselves to work as the contract beast of a human?

Let alone an Olympian descendant, even an Olympian wasn't good enough!

Only an extraordinary God like Destruction could possibly have the lucky chance to encounter a God Beast and also to subdue it.

In the future, Percy and this young dragon would also have such a relationship.

To be comrades in battle and also friends.

Percy didn't say any words of refusal. He simply allowed this dragon egg to fly into his inner world.

After the dragon egg fell into Percy's inner world, Percy immediately summoned the pure world power within him to fuse into the dragon egg without reserve, nourishing the growth of the baby dragon.

Then, Percy deeply bowed towards the Destruction. "Lord Destruction, rest assured that this junior will treat this child like a true brother!"

The Destruction nodded. "You have a startling destiny. If it follows you, it will also be affected by your destiny. I hope that because of this, its future growth will be even better…"

Percy nodded. "I swear open the heavens, that I will do my best!"

Destruction smiled, then swung his hand as the Gates of Destruction slowly opened. "Prepare yourself then. This is the true trial."

A.N:- I'm out of practice with typing long chapters.


	24. True Legendary Spirit

**Fourth Arc: True Legendary Spirit**

-Spiritas Realm, Unknown Territory-

Flames erupted and roars shook the devastated cave. The Crimson king was sent flying through the air as a gigantic paw struck at his chest, shattering his armor and caving in his chest. He grit his teeth even as he was sent flying away. His eyes opened wide, stretching to the limit as his eyes flashed with rage, his gaze shooting forward like a sword as it struck his attacker.

A tail that seemed like a sky scraper suddenly swung down, causing the air around to vibrate, making it feel like the very heavens were going to collapse.

Achilles suddenly appeared in the path of the tail, his spear thrusting up towards the heavens as it rose to meet the tail. The collision of the two forces shook space and the cave began to shake like it was about to collapse any moment now.

"NOW!" He roared

"Heed my call, Spirit of Phlegethon! Heal those who sin by my side! And destroy the saints!"

Asclepius clasped his hands together, both his palms bursting as his blood mixed. Flames roared, then erupted from within his body, as the Blood of Phlegethon awoke, roaring at the heavens as it raged, spreading out of Asclepius's body like a flood. In an instant, it swallowed both Achilles as well as the Crimson king. Their expressions tensed up, then eased as their wounds began to heal. Then the flood of flames turned into a writhing serpent as it darted towards the gigantic reptile they were up against.

It had no feet and crawls like a snake but is still very fast and has a paralyzing stare that can freeze opponents out of sheer terror. Its eyes were wide and lamp like yellow, and its entire body was covered with durable scales that could withstand even the blows of Achille's spear. Th length of its body was over two hundred meter's long, and in the vast cavern, it dwarfed the rest of them.

Flames were flowing out of its nostrils along with venom dripping out of the side of its mouth, hissing and steaming every time it hit the ground, causing the hard rocks to corrode and dissolve into goo.

"The Lydian Drakon! You unsealed the monster?"

Achille's eyes were wide and bloodshot as he watched the Flame serpent created by the flames of Phlegethon being destroyed by the gigantic Drakon, then he turned his gaze towards Luke.

Luke grinned cruelly and gave them a mocking bow." Let's see how long you people can last against a monster like that!"

Achille's smirked and suddenly he spun, the spear in his hand flying out as it flew towards the drakon's eye.

"ROAR!"

A sudden roar rang out and Achilles' stumbled, missing his aim as Luke appeared behind him, kicking him flying. "Tut Tut Achilles. We can't have you trying to hurt my poor little Drakon now can we." He raised his sword, pointing it towards Achille's. "Let me be your opponent if you're so eager for a fight!"

Achille's got to his feet and barked out a short laugh, as he pulled his helmet off, freeing his dark black hair and revealing his sparkling green eyes. The killing intent from him erupted like a raging storm. "JUNIOR! DO YOU DARE!?" He bellowed, the earth under his feet cracking with his words. The might of the Styx Soul erupted, surging towards the heavens as a poisonous aura engulfed all.

Achille's began walking towards Luke, each step causing his aura to rise.

Luke sneered. "Do you think you're the only one with the power of Erebus? Awaken, Torture, Acheron!"

The Hell Forged Body roared and its power was unleashed like a storm, sweeping through the cave, sending Delphi and Asclepius skidding. Even the Crimson King was sent staggering backwards, both arms raised as he tried to resist the power of the Hell Forged body.

But Achilles walked through the surge, ignoring it like a breeze. He raised his hand and his spear flew back into his grasp. Then he leapt up into the air, spear piercing down towards Luke. Luke ducked, dodging his blow, then darting forward.

Achilles spear struck the ground, causing it to shatter and explode upwards, unbalancing Luke.

Achilles twisted in mid-air, and Luke spun under him, both of them striking at the same time!

Achilles spear had a longer reach, so it won out, reaching Luke faster, forcing him to dodge again as his attack missed Achilles.

Achilles landed in a crouch, then leapt forward again, spear thrusting straight for Luke's chest.

However, at that moment, a cold smirk crossed Luke's lips. "Fool…"

Achille's eyes shrank, then he was sent flying backwards as green flames erupted from Luke's body, rising to the heavens above like an awakened devil god.

The aura caused all the four warriors to lock onto him with wide eyes, filled with horror and shock. "T-this! Impossible! "Achilles croaked out, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"The Styx Soul?!" Asclepius roared with disbelief. "But how?"

Luke laughed, the powers of Acheron and Styx mixing together. The two rivers of Acheron and Styx were originally one river that split into two. So, as they mixed in the same body, they fused together, bringing out a powerful aura beyond anything the rest of them could even imagine possible. This was… the aura of a Divine Spirit!

Luke dropped his head back and laughed out arrogantly. "Just how did you think I managed to subdue the Lydian Drakon and make it obey me? It was with my strength! With my overpowering strength, I forced the Drakon into obeying me! And this is why none of you will be able to defeat me either!" the Backbiter he held in his hand started to glow with his unique fused power's, one end glowing with the power of the Styx, the other with the Power of the Acheron.

Luke twirled the blade in his hands, then swung as he started the massacre.

-Half an hour later-

Percy stepped into the devastated cavern, his eyes narrowing as he took in the carnage and destruction that had been wrought across the cavern.

The crimson King, Stella's Uncle was smashed into the side of the entrance, his eyes wide and glassy. His body was tattered, his limbs ripped off.

In the distance, Delphi knelt in the middle cavern, arms crossed over her face, cowering before nothing. But Percy could easily make out that she had already died. She had been frozen into her death position.

And near the exit, two more corpses lay. One was Asclepius, his face etched in a bitter smile, his body burnt into a charred husk.

The other was Achilles, still holding onto his spear with one hand. Both his legs were mangled, and a streak of blood was dragged behind him. It looked like he had been dragging himself towards the exit even while he was on the verge of death.

Percy slowly surveyed the scene before him, his eyes grim. He lightly bowed towards the crimson king, then started walking towards Asclepius.

Crack…crackle…

His footsteps stopped a few feet away from Asclepius and sudden cracking sounds were heard. And then, before Percy's eyes, Achilles slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

Percy shivered as he met Achilles gaze. His eyes seemed like a deep pool of still water, containing truths and secrets about life. "Perseus… Jackson… so you have finally arrived." He croaked.

Percy cautiously moved closer. "Senior… what happened here?"

Achilles gave a self-deprecating laugh and shook his head. "A massacre. The four greatest warriors of the land were all destroyed… in the face of a true Legendary Spirit, we were helpless."

Percy was shocked. "Legendary spirit? One appeared here?"

Achilles nodded his head, groaning as flames appeared over his body. The flames swept over him like flowing water, healing all his wounds in an instant. "The flames of Phlegethon." He told Percy, catching his astonished look. "Asclepius, used the last shreds of his power to grant me one drop of blood so I could heal myself and escape if needed."

Percy's eyes turned gloomy at the sight of Asclepius's corpse. "What happened here? Even if it was a legendary spirit, it shouldn't have been impossible for you to escape."

Achilles nodded as he slowly sat up. "Indeed, we could have tried to escape. But We are duty bound to protect the door of death here. We could not abandon the doors and flee. And more importantly… I now feel that even if we had tried to flee, we might not have made it."

Percy shivered. "The Legendary spirit was so powerful? But then... why would it want to find the door of Death?"

Achilles chuckled. "The legendary Spirit does not want the doors. Its master does. He is, the Prince of Mist!"

Percy's mind spun as he tried to make sense of the information being handed out to him.

"I originally thought you would be dead as well, since you were an owner of the Styx Soul. How on earth did you survive the extraction?" Achilles looked at Percy curiously.

"the extraction? What is that?" Percy asked with confusion.

"The removal of your power's of erebus. How are you alive after the Prince of Mist robbed your Styx Soul?"

"He robbed my Styx soul? No, I still have my Styx soul! How on earth would he be able to rob my Styx soul?" Percy was thoroughly confused.

Achilles fell into a deep contemplation. Then he looked at Percy. "Percy. Originally, I was the only owner of the Styx soul. That was because, anyone who Tried to face the power of the power of the Styx would be devoured by her hatred, unable to ever rise again. However, you managed to develop the Styx soul as well. And now… The Prince of Mist… he…"

"He also has the Styx Soul, right?" Percy finished. His eyes were calm, but deep within a fury raged.

Achilles was surprised but nodded. "Indeed. But how did you know that?" he asked.

Percy smiled sardonically. "I know him well. We both possessed the Power of the Styx and have even battled each other before. How could I not know of him… Luke Castellan!"

Achilles frowned." He not only possesses the Styx Soul; he also possessed the Hell Forged Body of Acheron. Combining their powers… he is simply beyond our capacity to defeat. You must retreat with me. The only reason I'm still alive is because he didn't have to extract my Styx Soul from me. He already had a Styx Soul. However, he extracted the Orb of Life, the Eyes of Gloom and the Blood of Flames from the other three guardians… now using their combined powers, he aims to open the doors of death and use them to revive the Titan Lord… Kronos!"

Percy slowly shook his head and rose to his feet. "Then... how do you expect me to sit back and watch him succeed? If the Titan Lord returns, not only Erebus, but even the rest of the realms will be plunged into misery and chaos! We must stop him"

Achilles also stood and shook his head. "This is beyond our capabilities. So, we've left it to the true guardians of the Doors of death."

Percy frowned. "The true guardians? Who is that?"

Achilles smiled. "They are our patrons… the Five Sisters of the Underworld! Lethe, Cocytus, Phlegethon, Acheron and Styx! The Five Minor Goddesses of the Eternal sins of the Underworld!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "The five Minor Goddesses? They are protecting the doors of death? Then why would you five be needed as well?"

Achilles laughed. "Its to stop all the weaklings from pestering the goddesses."

Percy slowly shook his head, then knelt beside Asclepius, gently covering his corpse with a shroud. "Even if the Five sisters are going to stop him, I must still go. Because… this is an enmity that I can never resolve before watch him die!"

Achilles watched Percy, then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I can't talk you out of whatever you have decided, so it's obviously futile for me to even try. "he reached out and lifted Asclepius, moving him to the corer of the Cavern where the Statue of Phlegethon was.

Then he started arranging the rest of the corpses I their resting places as Percy rushed further into the cave. Then he slowly turned and glanced at the direction Percy had gone. There was something that he hadn't told Percy, and even now, his heart squirmed with fear and anxiety. However, he finally sighed and glanced at the statue of Styx, then bowed to it. "I have done as you wished me to, Madame Styx. I gave him the choice to retreat with me, or to continue onwards. He has decided to continue onwards to avenge his hatred. I just hope… you can protect him."

Of course, only he knew why he spoke such words.

-Doors of Death-

Luke stood before the doors of death. Of course, he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by five graceful figures, each an ethereal immortal, one of the Nymphs of the Five Rivers of Erebus!

"what…. A… foolish….. mortal….." Lethe sighed; her voice soft as her form shimmered." Must we… really… do… this…?" she stood before Luke, her form shimmering and flickering like a faint light, always on the verge of disappearing.

"A MORTAL WITH THE IDEAS OF FREEING THE TITAN LORD? NEVER! HE MUST BE PUNISHED FOR HIS ARROGANCE AND GREED!" Phlegethon roared and her entire body roared with waves of flames. Her eyes were filled orbs of fire, her hair was tresses of pure heat, and even her clothes were carved out of the tongues of flames!

"Its hopeless! His eyes are clouded with the lies of the Titan lord! It's hopeless! He is lost! Its hopeless!" on the other side, Cocytus wailed like an endless threnody, her voice somehow softer that Lethe's whispering and more piercing than the screams of Phlegethon, causing everyone who heard her voice want to flee. Of course, her sisters were used to her voice after the millennia together. But to Luke, it made him want to cover his ears. Of course, he ignored the discomfort it caused.

"Hehehe... what do you say Styx… should I punish this foolish child for his evil plans? Give him an eternity of torture until his very soul collapses and turns into nothingness, devouring itself out of sheer frustration?" Acheron's voice was soft and silky, smooth as velvet. It was seductive, dripping with a honeyed coquettishness that could make a man's knees go weak. Buried within were promises of pleasure and forbidden tales that no man could resist without experiencing. But to Luke, who could bear even Cocytus's destructive voice, Acheron's voice was sheer torture. He trembled before managing to force himself to stay still.

"Acheron!" he growled, his eyes burning with rage." Don't forget what our deal was!"

"Aiyah! This little one was simply joking with you. Don't be so angry young master Luke." Acheron covered her mouth, chuckling softly. She was a figure, completely shrouded in a black mist that was impossible to see through.

"Shut Up!" Luke roared as he struck out at her. However, she didn't bother dodging or moving.

As the black mist blew away, an alluringly beautiful face that seemed to hold all of the bewitching seductiveness in the world appeared before him.

Just based on the exquisiteness of her physical features, she would already be considered a peerless beauty in the Earth Realm. Her beauty was just a step lower than Aphrodite's beauty.

However, her crescent brows and phoenix eyes effortlessly released a boundless bewitching allure that threatened to yank a person's soul out of their body. Her exquisite lips were pink and dewy. A single small glance from her would penetrate a man's soul and topple his will, causing his body to burn up with boundless desire.

As his eyes swept downward, he saw that she was wearing an unadorned black robe which wrapped around her, showing off her ample chest and every bewitching curve of her body. She quietly stood there, her breasts gently rising and falling from simply breathing, creating a sight that was so seductive and mesmerizing that Luke's veins almost popped open.

It was also in that moment that Luke blurrily realized what the words "devilish figure" truly meant for the first time in his life.

Luke had seen many seductive and alluring women and he was familiar with more than a few arts of seduction. But he had never known that a woman could actually be this alluring and mesmerizing.

Every inch of her body… even her snowy skin, even the jade neck that he was gripping with his hand, seemed to glow with a fantastically mesmerizing light.

Luke's entire body was frozen in place as he dumbly stared at her.

The incredibly intense pain, sorrow, and rage that he had clearly felt an instant ago had vanished into thin air. It was as if all of these emotions had been sucked into the boundless abyss of her spellbinding magnetism.

Luke's hand retracted as quick as lightning.

"No, no…" Luke stumbled backwards.

But as he retreated in panic and nearly lost his balance, a calming fragrance gently tickled his nose. His muddled senses barely registered her movement As Acheron raised her hand and a gentle burst of her power stabilized him.

"Hehehe… don't be so tense my young master… like we said, me and my sister Styx will not interfere in your quest today… we are simply here to see who would be worthy of taking control of the Doors of Death."

As she spoke, her eyes drifted towards Styx. Styx smiled indifferently, her body swathed in a cloak, and a hood covering her features, but the glimpse of that smile would be enough to drive ordinary men to madness. "Let me see… exactly who is worthy of becoming my successor today."

A.N.: I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. As you know, this is the Second book of the Dark God Asura Series. When the series first started off, we had two of us doing the book. We co-ordinated ideas and the task of writing with each other, which made writing such a complex story quite easy. And frankly speaking, the speed of writing was also something that the readers who have been by my side from the start should also know about. We had multiple updates in a day, chapters of more than five thousand words being quite regular. When my partner left for college, I took over the story by myself, which is after the break in the first story. I continued to maintain my regular releases and word count, simply out of my excitement for the story.

But I am not an experienced writer. My partner was the original author of many stories here, and his writing skill, I admit is much better than mine. However, the main reason for my lack of updates on the second book, is simply because of the very low support. Originally, The Dark God Asura series had a single book in mind, around Fifty chapters long. I planned the story out, and it currently has two entire books in the works, and the basic idea and plot for book three also in place. However, when comparing Book One and Book Two, the support from the readers was quite low. And I mean, seriously low. Very few readers, very few reviews and very less support. Now, I am very appreciative of the support I do have, which is why I still have continued planning and writing. However, I will admit that I lost interest in doing quick updates after seeing the low support. Especially after seeing the support and attention the previous writers poorly written smut stories continue to get even now.

So that is the sole reason why the Vengeance, story has had so many difficulties. Of course, I've also started college since last year, which is another reason why I have lesser time. So, I am considering either ending the story and perhaps rewriting it. However, that is a very difficult thing, which is why I'm quite hesitant about doing so. Otherwise, I can continue writing on this story, with hopes that the story gets more support. If it does, then I will go back to my Drawing board and also prepare a new idea for another book. With the experience gained from these two books, I feel quite confident about writing a new fanfiction.

Do let me know what you guys think in the reviews. And as always, Ciao, with love from Manhattan!


	25. Lightning Emperor

**Fourth Arc- Sword God Sect**

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

The Sword God Sect. an ancient sect established for only one reason. To subdue the Devil God Sword, Riptide!

For Millennia, the people who sought the peak of the path of the sword would travel across countless hardships, cross the Deadly trials of the Sword initiation ceremony, just so they could become a disciple of the sword god sect!

They had but one goal. To pursue the path of the sword, to find the limits of their mortal bodies. Only the most exceptional, the proudest, the most powerful could reach the highest level. The level of Sword Master! Where one could take control of the Cursed Blade of the Devil, Riptide!

To wield riptide's power was a sign of how powerful your control of the sword was, but on the other hand, it was a curse, as the sword was a monster, a demon that sought to devour its wielder. Weak people would be consumed by the Sword spirit within instants, but the more talent and strength the wielder had, the longer he could continue to use the sword. The Sword Master's were those who could Resist Riptide's devouring for their entire lives.

The only aim of the Sword God sect was the pursuit of the peak of the path of the sword. They had no other goals or ambitions, so their name could even be considered to be a secret, something that only the most elite people within the Beast realm would know of. And it had little impact on the world around them, as they only sought to gain a deeper understanding of the powers of the sword, and so never othered with interfering with the surrounding cities of the Beast folk.

Of course, even if they held no malice towards others, the same could not be said for others. Many people were envious of the treasures of the sword god sect. of course, the greatest of this would be the Devil God Sword Riptide, the most powerful weapon in the entire beast realm. According to legend, Riptide was both a weapon, that could grant its user unrivalled strength, as well as a key that would allow its holder to ascend and escape from this world, to enter a new realm, a dimension separated from this world of theirs.

People who heard this, inevitably felt greed, and a sense of hopefulness. What if they were to get their hands on this kind of power? What if they could unleash the true power of this treasure? How amazing would that be?

And of course, thoughts like these would lead to the spread of exaggerated rumours. What made the rumours worse was the fact that the Sword God Sect made no effort from their side to reduce the spread of rumours, instead allowing them to continue unchecked. This finally led to the powers wanting to see the Famed Devil God Sword.

But when resisted, this power decided to take matters into their own hands, marching to war against the Sword God Sect. many other powers watched this scene eagerly. They thought that this would be the perfect time to gauge the strength of the Sword God Sect.

Of course, if they could take advantage of the chaos and steal the Devil God Sword, that would be even better. However, what they expected never came to pass.

In opposition to the army of millions of beasts that had come to defeat the Sword God Sect, only two humans came out.

Wielding two bronze swords, both of them struck just once.

Two slashes.

The elite vanguard of the army, numbering over a hundred powerful warriors were killed by the two attacks. They were completely helpless, unable to resist or defend themselves, or even escape.

The rest of the army immediately surrendered and beat a hasty retreat.

After that day, the rest of the powers had learnt their lesson with blood. Whatever happens, never provoke the Sword God Sect!

And those two youths grew to be the greatest and most exceptional geniuses of the Sword God Sect. their Skill in the path of the sword was apparent from a young age. The Two Devil Swords of the Sect, both halves of riptide each selected one each.

And ever since, their growth was unstoppable.

The two of them quickly surpassed even the Sword Sect Master, defeated even their seniors and teachers, until at last, their only opponents were each other.

There could only be one Sword Master, but the other wielder of riptide would become the Grand Elder. However, the difference this time was that the two youths were so powerful, so talented, that they might even be able to fuse both the riptide's together and unleash the true power of the Devil God Sword.

So, the greed of humanity was seen here as well. The two great warriors went to war against each other. The entire Sword God Sect was split into two factions, forced support one of the two leaders. Both sough the power of the Fused Devil God Sword, and to that end, the powerful Sword God Sect tore itself apart in a war that shook the heavens and ruined the earth with its might. Brothers fought brothers, comrades turned on one another, and an entire sect that was powerful enough to cover the skies was ruined by a single war.

And in the end, the war was for naught. Both sides were simply too strong, both geniuses were simply too talented. It appeared as if there would be no end to this conflict caused by greed, that it might even continue on for eternity until the geniuses themselves ended up killing each other. However, one fateful day, the unthinkable happened. One of the geniuses admitted to his defeat, and ended the war from his side. However, he did not surrender himself, or return to the sword god sect. instead, he simply chose to disappear from the sights of the world, taking his half of the Devil God Riptide with him.

And so, like that, a legend ended, almost unnoticed, and the Current Sword Sect Master was the strongest ever known.

"Ok, that's an interesting story, but why on earth are you telling me all this?" Percy asked the blonde with a confused expression.

The girl frowned, then sighed exaggeratedly. "That is the story of my father."

Percy's ears immediately perked up. "The story of the Sword Master? You mean to say, he is the disappeared Sword Genius of the Sword God Sect?"

"Indeed. And that is not all that there is. This is a fact hidden from most. That is, my father and the current Sword Sect Master are brother! They are twin brothers!" the girl announced fiercely.

Percy frowned. "Okay? Interesting, but not really news worthy."

The girl glared at Percy, her eyes carrying a hint of mocking intent. "They are twins, who share a deep understanding of the Dao of the Sword. Their talent is best displayed when together. In fact, you can even call them the two sides of the same coin. Their powers were so great because they had each other."

"Then, even if one of them were defeated, the other brother would never be able to fuse the Swords of Riptide together…" Percy murmured, coming to an understanding.

"Exactly." The girl's eyes glowed with a sense of self satisfaction. "When they realized this, they decided to end the war between each other, and instead decided to pursue their own idea of what the perfection of the Sword means. They decided that when they found their peak, they would pass their teachings and knowledge to one of their students, who would then challenge each other. The loser would have to lose his inheritance, and hand over the Understanding given by his teacher to the winner. They believed that when these two would fuse together, the owner would surpass even them!"

Percy smiled. "so, you came to find your father, to get his inheritance from him. But instead, you found out that he had already passed on, and his inheritance was in the hands of a stranger."

The girl snorted. "This is an internal matter of or Sword God Sect. we must settle this dispute so we can select the next Sword Sect Master! As such, you cannot keep that inheritance. I am the successor of my father. As such, I must take his inheritance and go to war to defeat my uncle's successor."

"All this is great, but um… you haven't told me your name yet… can I call you Leah?"

"No."

"Okay, Leah, you've told me this entire story," Percy shrugged, "But I don't understand exactly what I'm supposed to do after hearing it. Surely, you expect me to just hand over the inheritance of my teacher to you, just because you told me a random story, right? I mean, it might be true, but might also be fake, since I have no way to verify or confirm if what you said is true, or if you even are the Sword Master's daughter. And more importantly, even if everything that you said to me was true… so what? How exactly does that concern me? I wasn't even the Sword Master's actual disciple. My master was Mike, a Beast man born and brought up in Beast Main City. I haven't even met the Sword Master, so why would I give the teachings and the sword left to me by my teacher to you? Do I look like a fool?"

The girl Grit her teeth. "What do you want from me then?"

Percy shrugged with an easy smile. "Take me to the Sword God Sect then. If what you said is the truth, then it seems that I have an appointment to keep with a new rival of mine."

-Ruined Realm, Earthen Territory-

Alcyoneus appeared at the edge of the Roman Empire. A cruel smile played across his handsome face as he looked down at his hand. "Now I have power over death, and I have finished absorbing the powers of Typhon himself! Such a pity he was killed before I found him, otherwise I could have absorbed even more energy from him! And now, the perfect target to test my current strength against…" his eyes flashed with greed and arrogance as he looked up. "… the Roman Empire!"

He raised one hand and the entire world seemed to shudder.

Then he slammed down his palm and a wave of power erupted forth, like an endless tidal wave!

It swept forth, flipping the earth itself upside down wherever it passed, heading directly for the roman empire.

"YOU DARE!"

A thunderous roar rang out and a gigantic blue barrier was erected at the border of the Roman Empire, forcefully resisting the attack. The barrier rippled and undulated, almost on the verge of collapsing.

A gigantic statue appeared at the border, standing between Alcyoneus and the Roman Empire. Terminus, the Roman God of Boundaries, and the Protector of Rome. His eyes were cold and raged with killing intent as he stared at Alcyoneus.

"Interesting…" Alcyoneus murmured, stroking his chin as he stared at the being in front of him. He appeared to be carved out of Marble, yet his figure resembled a living being, with every single strand of hair being individually carved with detail, almost fluttering in the wind. "Father Tartarus had told me that most of the Gods has perished. It appears that there are still a few remaining…" He twisted his arm, and a Gigantic Thirty-foot-long spear, made of steel, engraved with Golden runes and symbols, as well as a Polished Tip of Diamond, appeared in his grip.

He sneered and lifted the spear up to point at Terminus. "Then, why don't you become another sacrifice to my awakening as the New God of Earth!"

BOOM!

BANG!

At that moment, the earth exploded, and the skies burst simultaneously, and a roaring gale swept towards Alcyoneus. His eyes widened and he had to take two steps back to stabilize his footing. "T-This?"

"New God of Earth? Those are bold words for someone standing in my territory!"

A majestic voice shook the heavens and lightning tore the skies as a figure appeared above terminus.

Arms crossed, clad in a Golden Armor, with a spear slung over his shoulder, Jason Grace, Lightning Emperor Asura! The Emperor of New Rome!

Alcyoneus broke into a laugh. "The emperor? I thought I'd have to at least kill a few generals before you would decide to come out! What's up with this? Are all your generals too scared to fight me?"

Jason's face was impassive as he reached behind himself, slowly pulling out his Golden Javelin. He appeared tiny in contrast with Alcyoneus who was over Fifty feet tall, but his bearing and aura entirely supressed that of his opponent!

"No words? Are you too classy for a bit of trash talk… or just too scared to talk?" Alcyoneus taunted, raising his spear.

"Lord Terminus. Please block the ripples. I will end this battle in an instant." Jason said calmly as he stepped out of the borders of the roman empire.

"Yes Emperor!" Terminus shouted respectfully.

"End this in an instant? Oi oi, you didn't do any trash talk, but now you're spouting a bunch of rand- "Alcyoneus started to speak again, but was forcefully interrupted as Jason's aura was completely unleashed.

"Awaken. Inner Asura State!" Jason Roared and his eyes turned molten golden, his hair flying up into the air as lightning and electricity surged around him, encasing his body in a suit of Armor. The skies seemed to ripple, and then the Destructive aura of the Asura fully erupted.

Jason blurred, then reappeared before Alcyoneus, faster than the latter could even perceive!

Splash!

Jason's strike pierced through Alcyoneus' chest, and sent the Giant tumbling backwards. Before he could even stop himself, Jason had appeared behind him, swing at his back now, striking the same spot.

Splurt!

Blood exploded and Alcyoneus howled as his chest was ripped open. However, Jason was relentless, continuing his assault on the Giant without stopping, striking him from all sides and angles until his entire body was turned into a sieve of flesh, torn and tattered, dripping with blood as he was sent flying away.

"Is that all you have?" Alcyoneus laughed and all the blood and flesh that had just scattered was immediately drawn back into his body like time itself being reversed. His body was returned to its original, pristine condition. He shifted, then thrust his spear upwards.

Jason narrowed his eyes, his javelin thrusting downwards to meet Alcyoneus's strike.

BOOOMMM!

The air trembled and space shattered as Jason's eyes widened, being sent flying backwards as Alcyoneus overwhelmed him!

He flipped in mid-air, his javelin going back for another strike.

"Come!" Alcyoneus roared with glee, his spear like a flood dragon as it rose up, clashing again against Jason's javelin. The power of Typhon erupted and Jason's pupils narrowed into pinpoints as an overwhelming power pounded against his body, sending him skidding backwards. The flow of blood in his body reversed, and he coughed, vomiting up a mouthful of blood!

"Emperor!" Terminus shouted out with a hint of worry.

Alcyoneus roared with laughter, and his height seemed to be growing with every passing second, his aura and power rising with each passing second! On the other hand, Jason was forced on a backfoot, being forced to retreat with each strike!

The ripples and shockwaves of these clashes had devastated the ground around them, and the fabric of space was also growing fragile with each strike.

Jason glanced behind himself, and he could see the strain on Terminus, the strain of holding back the damage of their battle from reaching the Roman empire behind his barrier. Th longer the battle dragged on here, the more dangerous it would get. At the same time, Alcyoneus's advantage would grow with each step that Jason retreated.

"Emperor!"

"Your highness!

"Lord Praetor!

"Lord Jason!"

"Jason!"

Five cries rang out from behind Terminus and five figures suddenly appeared.

Jason's eyes relaxed and he turned to Alcyoneus again. "Warriors of Rome! Heed your emperor's words!"

"We Obey!" the cry rang out in unison.

"Dakota! Release the Emperor's Seal!"

"Gwen! Release the Emperor's Seal!"

"Michael! Release the Emperor's Seal!"

"Reyna! Heed to my words as the emperor of the Twelfth Legion, Fulminata! Release the Grand Asura Seal!"

A young man wearing silver Armor raised his sword, and the hilt of his sword began to glow.

A young woman clasped both her hands together and a glowing tattoo appeared over her forehead, like a Third eye.

An old man lifted his staff and swung it down, causing the glow of his staff to spread across his body.

And the head of them, the Second in Command of the Legion stepped forward. Reyna's eyes flashed as she lifted her arm into the air. The power from the three people behind her gathered into her body, then gathered upon her outstretched palm.

Alcyoneus narrowed his eyes as he stared at them. "What is this? A last-ditch struggle for your survival?"

Jason sneered and charged at him, unwilling to allow him any opportunity to attack his subordinates. "This is the Power of the Twelfth Legion, the power of Rome!"

Thunder erupted from his body, all of his power erupting at once. His aura rose to the peak, his eyes turning Purplish Blue as he clashed against Alcyoneus.

Blood and Oil erupted in a storm as the two powerful warriors met in a clash. The Blood was a sign of Jason's commitment to offense, completely ignoring his defence as he staked his entire strength on his offense. The oil was spilled by Alcyoneus's wounds, and he completely ignored the damage he was taking, since his wounds regenerated at a horrifying speed, quickly nullifying whatever damage Jason managed to inflict.

The thunder around Jason turned into thick chains of electricity, wrapping around Alcyoneus, binding and restricting his movements as they charred and burned his flesh. The oil ignited, setting the giant aflame, but he simply laughed, ignoring the pain as he focused on more ferocious attacks.

The body of a human was inferior to the body of a giant to begin with. With Jason ignoring defence, and Alcyoneus healing all his wounds, soon the contrast between the two of them was apparent. Jason was like a Blood-soaked ghoul, risen from the depths of the underworld, his spear carrying hatred and vengeance!

"Jason! The Seal is unsealed!" Reyna yelled out as she thrust her fist forward.

Alcyoneus struck the moment Jason's eyes flickered at Reyna's voice. Even though he was acting cocky, he was not foolish, and he knew it was safer for him to end the fight before Jason could unleash whatever his trump card was!

Bang!

BOOM!

Right as his spear reached Jason's chest a muffled explosion rang out, and electricity erupted around Jason, forcing his spear back. Jason's hair fluttered, and his eyes were cold as he stared down at Alcyoneus like a god of war. His wounds began to heal at a rapid speed, even faster than Alcyoneus until he was completely healed.

Alcyoneus frowned. Just as he had expected, Jason's trump card was something unexpected! He immediately shifted backwards, seeking to escape.

However, how could Jason allow him to escape so easily? He raised his hand, and the entire area of the sky they stood in was sealed in a web of lightning.

"You dared to come here! Now you cannot leave without paying the price!" Jason growled.

Alcyoneus turned to Jason, a fierce look in his eyes. "Do you seriously think I fear you? Come! Let me show you exactly how powerful I am!"

Jason smiled. He had already calculated Alcyoneus's strength. It was lower than his own. If it wasn't for the immortality, Alcyoneus would never have been a match for him! "You aren't strong enough to speak so arrogantly!"

"He isn't. but what about me?"

The space around them froze, them trembled with an intense fear. Jason's eyes widened as his gaze turned towards the distance, to where the Orthrys empire lay. A gigantic figure was flying towards them, smiling cruelly.

a huge merman, much larger than the rest, with the upper body of a tall and muscular man, with a long green beard and hair, along with the horns of a bull. Oceanus appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by huge crawfish with a serpent as a weapon.

Jason's eyes were filled with horror and fear as he beheld the Titan riding towards Rome at full speed. In that moment, his mind raced, running through a thousand different ideas and scenarios, before finalizing on the simple truth.

He must defeat both Oceanus and Alcyoneus. And he must defeat Oceanus before he reaches the borders of Rome. If not, their battle would simply be too much for even a god like Terminus!

Jason had no choice. He lifted his javelin. His eyes widened to the limit and he gave a roar that shook the heavens.

"Asura State! Awaken!"

Jason's aura erupted and the phantom of the Asura appeared behind his back, a gigantic humanoid who stood as tall as the heavens. His feet were like mountains and his six arms stretched out in both directions as they showcased an unstoppable might!

"Burn! Divine Lifeblood of Zeus!"

The symbol of a Thunderbolt appeared over Jason's head and his body turned into a mini thunderstorm, all the energy within his body being converted into Lightning!

"Rage! Chaos Essence Aura!"

The energy surrounding the heavens and the earth was all absorbed, as if being sucked into a funnel. The core of this absorption was a single glowing drop of pure chaos, floating inside Jason's Inner was like a greedy Black hole, absorbing all the energy and converting it into Jason's strength.

"Pierce through all of existence! Bring nihility and destruction upon my enemies!"

With his aura at the maximum, his power at the peak, all his energy being released for a single attack, the lightning energy suddenly began to shrink. From covering Kilometres of the sky, it started shrinking at an ever-increasing speed, before being concentrated only over Jason.

"Master Bolt! UNSEAL!"

A javelin of pure concentrated power appeared in Jason's grip in that one moment. Power that could annihilate mountains and dry up seas. Power beyond his limits. His ultimate attack.

"Lightning Step!"

Jason charged forward, the javelin striking Alcyoneus first. It passed through Alcyoneus like he was an illusion, his entire body evaporating into a misty ash under the terrifying power of the attack. Alcyoneus never even had a chance to react as his entire body was destroyed.

Jason continued charging forward, like a lightning bolt streaking across the sky as it thrust towards Oceanus.

Oceanus roared with outrage and the serpent in his grasp twirled as he rode forward to meet Jason's attack head on. "JUNIOR! YOU DARE LOOK DOWN UPON THIS TITAN? EVEN YOUR FATHER WOULDN'T DARE!"

Jason's entire body had turned into a bolt of lightning, fusing together with the master bolt as he unleashed the limits of his power, before colliding with Oceanus.

The Power of two Celestial Class warriors colliding at full strength shook the heavens and the earth, splitting the entire world into two halves.

BOOOOOMMMM!

Oceanus roared, then he was blown backwards, the serpent in his grip disintegrating, his Armor exploding as his scales were scorched under the devastating power of the lightning!

Oceanus had no way to stop himself or even reduce the intensity of the attack. To his horror, even as he watched, his arms were both destroyed by the lightning, turning to charcoal as he flew down and crashed into the earth below.

He gasped, trembling with horror. In that one strike, he had sensed power similar to that of the King of the Olympians… Zeus!

He stared up, into the depths of the sky where Jason stood, body flickering with lightning. The Phantom of the Asura was still behind him. One hand held a Gigantic spear, another held a Javelin of pure lightning. One hand held a Glowing drop of blood, burning and exploding with lightning, while the other hand held a ball of pure lightning.

The last two hands were still empty, showing his potential to grow even more!

Jason stared down like a lofty god descending upon the world of mortals. That strike had exhausted all his power. But he couldn't relax yet. He must first drive Oceanus away!

"Oceanus! If you dare to lead your armies to war against Rome… we will not hesitate to destroy your kingdom! I will personally cast you into Tartarus! If you want to test me, come back to see how strong you are. If not, then keep your word, and stay neutral in the war between the God's and the Titans!" Jason's voice boomed forward like a celestial Decree.

Oceanus nodded his head repeatedly, still trembling. He couldn't be blamed. That was simply because, in that one Split-second, he had felt the aura of death. If Jason's attack had been a little bit stronger, he would have been finished!

He slowly rose to his feet, then wordlessly retreated, leaving in shameful defeat!

And Rome resounded with cheers and cries of relief as the deadly Elder Titan retreated in defeat against their emperor.

But Jason's expression was grim and tense as he looked out into the distance. He could still sense that… despite having been annihilated, Alcyoneus was still alive. He had somehow survived even that attack that could kill immortals, and fled from the battle. And more importantly… he looked down at his trembling hand, still holding onto the Master Bolt of Zeus. "I need more strength… it looks like I have to go into training again."

A.N.: so, this was a pretty fun chapter to write. I mean, I originally planned to have a battle between Oceanus and Jason, but I forgot and wrote a scene between Alcyoneus and Jason instead. I felt really stupid there, but was too lazy toc change such an intense fighting scene and rewrite it, and it also allows me to have a smoother progression in the plot, so a double victory for me.  
on the other side of things, I'm glad for my supportive readers and thank you all for letting me rant. I'm not going to delete this story, since it has too much of effort in it. I'm going to continue with the best of my efforts so I can refine my writing skills and take up my next fanfiction story with a better eye. Hopefully, this motivation lasts till the end of the Second book at least, since it is, pretty honestly a quite lengthy story.  
Also, I'm Changing the Cover of the Story, so do let me know if this on is more suitable than the old one.  
Ciao,with peace from Manhattan!


	26. Challenging the Legends

**Fourth Arc- Challenging the Legends**

-Spiritas Realm, Unknown Territory-

Phoenix screeches resounded and the flames of the Golden Crow and the Vermillion bird soared into the heavens as Percy flew through the cave, wings of flames extended from his back. His eyes were locked straight ahead, where he could see the end of the tunnel. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he burst out, ice covering his body as he prepared for any sneak attacks that might be launched at him. His eyes shot up, taking in the scene before him. Luke stood on a raised platform, locked in combat with three other figures.

Phlegethon, Cocytus and Lethe were attacking Luke with all their strength, ad it was clear that even Luke was being pressured under their combined assault. However, he was still surviving, and that was all Percy needed to know. Percy snarled and raised his hand up, his palm glowing as a ball of fire was gathered together, then exploded towards Luke!

Hisssss!

out of nowhere, there was a flash of green and yellow, and suddenly the Lydian Drakon reared out of nowhere, intercepting Percy's attack.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What manners are these Percy? Trying to attack me while my back is turned?" Luke laughed mockingly, not even glancing around at Percy. "well, that's the only way you can possibly win, so I don't really blame you for trying. But if you want to fight against me, at least take on my little pet first!"

Percy sneered and cracked his fingers. Then he leapt into the air as flames blossomed around him. Screeches rang out as the three figures of the Vermillion Bird, the Phoenix and the Golden Crow all rushed towards the Lydian Drakon together!

The Lydian Drakon reared back, then spat out a mist of poison. The three flame birds were engulfed, being corroded down by the poison.

Percy didn't even flinch, landing in a crouch as he raised his hand and a dome of ice materialized around him, blocking the poison. Then Percy twisted his hands and with a bang the flames of the Golden Crow reignited on his body as he flew into the air, carrying the ice shield to block the poison mist.

The Lydian Drakon whipped around and its tail struck through the air towards Percy like a death god's scythe. The Ice barrier Percy had summoned was like an eggshell before the tail, being shattered in a single move!

Percy dodged to the side, just barely avoiding the tail as the flames of the golden crow grew even hotter. They materialized into a sword in his hands, forming a fifteen feet long Golden sword.

"Golden Annihilation!"

Percy roared and swung down his flames onto the tail.

A muffled boom rang out and the flames exploded like a devastating apocalypse descending onto the mortal world! Percy shuddered and spat out a mouthful of blood before being sent flying away by the sheer force of the explosion and its impact. His hands also burst into blood; the skin being torn apart by the overwhelming force!

He stabilized himself a few hundred metres away, staring at the Lydian Drakon. His eyes widened slightly and he sucked in a deep breath of disbelief. As the smoke cleared, he could see the Lydian drakon's tail, scorched and burnt. But these were just the scales. Not even one scale had been penetrated, and the Drakon itself was completely unharmed after taking Percy's head on attack at full force!

Hisssssss!

The Drakon gave a hiss that sounded like laughter, it's lamp like eyes staring at Percy mockingly. It could taste his rage and despair in the air, and it made its hunger boil over!

Percy's eyes turned cold and he moved backwards, making distance between himself and the Drakon.

He raised his right hand and Scarlet flames erupted.

He raised his left hand and Ice crystals congealed.

"Ice and Fire, Explosion!"

Percy thrust both his hands forward and the fire and ice exploded forward like two streams, hurtling unstoppably towards the Lydian Drakon. The Drakon reared up, being struck squarely on it's underside by both streams, sending it tumbling backwards as Percy followed up with another burst of ice and fire, striking both its hind legs.

Boom!

The Drakon landed on the ground with a roar, its mouth opening wide as a fog of poison was sprayed towards Percy!

"Styx Soul! Poison Form!"

Percy's eyes turned green and he leapt into the poison, his body glowing as a terrifying suction was released, swallowing all the poison without any hesitation.

All the poison turned into a vortex and wrapped around Percy, then shot forward along with his dual attacks of flame and ice!

The Drakon was struck again, and its eyes widened before its scales cracked!

"Ice Priestess! Dance with my melody!"

Percy spun and his hand flashed as a vermillion glow spilled out of his right hand.

ZIIIINNNNNNG!

The Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword appeared! A scared Vermillion glow encompassed all of existence as the divine power of the heavy sword was brought out!

Percy roared and slashed down! The Ice Priestess Phantom Materialized behind his, her staff twirling as she struck out towards the Drakon in unison with Percy!

The two attacks intersected, Blue and Vermillion lights fusing before smashing into the Drakon's head, with a loud bang that shook the entire cavern.

Percy didn't slow down, running forward as he raised the vermillion blade up high, summoning three sparks of fire.

One Scarlet, One Golden, One Vermillion.

They blazed with a ferocious heat, revolving around Percy and magnifying the radiance of his Vermillion Great sword.

In the Distance, Styx and Acheron stood, watching Percy's performance with keen eyes.

"I Can't believe it! He actually… is capable of using three Divine Class spirits at the same time! Just how many spirits does his body contain?" Acheron exclaimed, her eyes flashing with surprise.

Styx simply smiled. "He hasn't even used his trump card yet."

"Is that so?" Acheron looked at Percy with renewed interest. "But he'll have to use it soon. While he might look like he has the upper hand, it's taking the combined power of so many spirits to simply supress the legendary Lydian Drakon. If he wants to kill it, he'll need a lot more than that!"

Percy twisted and slashed down. A gigantic lotus of flame bloomed in mid-air, crashing down like a gigantic meteor heading towards the Lydian Drakon!

The Lydian Drakon raised a clawed leg, ripping the lotus apart before swinging its tail towards Percy again.

Percy's eyes turned into twin balls of fire as the Power of the Phoenix and the Golden Crow Raged!

SCREEEEEEEEE!

Two of the sparks seemed to grow, expanding and burning ferociously as they suddenly turned into the Twin Phantoms of the Golden Crow and the Scarlet Phoenix!

The two birds screeched as they dove towards the approaching tail of the Lydian Drakon. Their collision was earth shaking, and the Lydian Drakon's tail was slowed down amidst the wisps of fire. Percy took this delay as an opportunity, somersaulting in mid-air as he swept over the Drakon's tail, then raised his sword to the heavens.

"Vermillion Birds Song of Purification!"

The Vermillion bird screeched and the last spark of fire behind Percy erupted into countless arrows of fire, all striking down at the Lydian Drakon like an endless barrage. While they all shattered against its scales, the Lydian Drakon roared and writhed with pain under the repeated impacts.

Its tail whipped around again, striking at Percy with an even faster speed, leaving him no time to dodge.

"Azure Dragon, Dragonification!"

Percy roared and his body rippled, then exploded with Azure scales that covered him like a coat of armor. His body expanded in size and mass, his entire figure turning more beast like. Then he thrust both arms forward, his fists colliding with the Tail, a shudder running across the world as the impact rippled across.

Percy was sent flying away, but the tail was knocked away as well.

A Vermillion Flash suddenly arose and everyone's eyes were caught by it.

Hong'er appeared behind the Lydian Drakon's head, the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer sword held in her grasp! Then she thrust it down, the blade striking at the base of the Lydian Drakon's Neck!

UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The Lydian Drakon's roar shook the heavens. Hong'er's eyes widened and her form shattered, turning into a vermillion mist before being sucked back into the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer sword. The sword hummed and vibrated before being swept away with a bang.

Percy himself had difficulty standing straight under the impact of that roar, his body shuddering. His eyes narrowed and he stared at the Rampaging Lydian Drakon, then raised his hand, summoning the Heaven smiting Devil Slayer sword back to himself.

"You did well Hong'er." Percy murmured softly, then glanced back at the Drakon. Its aura was even more terrifying now. Just the roars were enough to destroy any of Percy's spirits.

Percy frowned, then summoned the ice Priestess and Azure Dragon's power, using their Combined power of defence before charging at the Lydian Drakon. The Drakon caught sigh of him and started to shrink down. Within moments, it was a humanoid, twelve feet tall monster, its body covered with scales and bulging muscles similar to Percy's Dragonification. The Dangerous aura around it rose even higher, but Percy didn't slow down, raising the heaven smiting Devil Slayer Sword before striking at the monster. The monster swung a clawed hand at Percy's strike and the two collided with a ferocious bang. Percy shivered, and the Ice Priestess Phantom and the Azure Dragon Phantom both exploded before Percy was sent flying backwards, blood spraying out of his shattered arms.

The Lydian Drakon didn't follow up with another attack, instead standing back as it sneered mockingly at Percy. While it was a beast, it still seemed to have a sense of intelligence that surprised Percy.

Percy slowed to a stumble, then stopped. His eyes burned as he stared at the Lydian Drakon.

"It looks like… I can only rely on you… old friend." Percy murmured, then raised his hand. "Harbinger of Darkness, Herald of the Underworld! I Summon you according to our Contract!"

A purple and black glow covered Percy's left hand, then turned into a viscous liquid as it dripped down to the ground, bubbling as it coalesced together, forming a figure.

Mrs O Leary!

The Young Wolf raised her head and stared at the Lydian Drakon; her eyes filled with Bloodthirst. Then she extending her arms and two knives appeared in her grasp.

"Do I kill him master?" she asked sweetly.

Percy smiled." Shred him apart!"

Mrs O Leary exploded forth, her knives flashing as she leapt into the air, spinning as she struck at the Drakon. Claws and knives clashed and blood erupted from the drakon's claws as Mrs O Leary tore his palms apart, before appearing behind him.

Her body glowed Silver and the Phantom of a gigantic wolf appeared behind her, owling at the Heavens as she slashed down, her knives tearing apart the scales on his back!

The Drakon seemed unfazed, his tail sweeping up and smashing into her petite form, sending her flying. She flipped and landed, blood trickling down the side of her lips. And even as she watched, the wounds she had inflicted upon the Drakon wiggled, then healed at an accelerated speed.

"Oh shit. That might be a little bit of a problem" she murmured.

"Mrs O Leary! Are you alright?" Percy shouted; his eyes worried.

He wanted to move to her side, but he was immobilized. That was the price of summoning her in her Combat Form. To allow her to use the greatest amount of her power through her sealed form meant Percy would have to keep supplying all of his energy to maintain her combat Form. If he were to be distracted or stop, Mrs O Leary would immediately return to her normal State.

As such, he couldn't even move, let alone try to help her in her fight. He could only grit his teeth, his arm glowing as he continued holding off her seal.

"I… I'm fine!" Mrs O Leary spoke through gritted teeth. Her eyes flashed and she leapt into the air, her petite form twisting before she began raining down punches and slashes on the Drakon.

The Drakon raised both arms, forcefully taking her attacks.

Bang!

The Lydian Drakon's arm shot out before striking her right in the side.

Her face twisted and she spun, trying to get away. But the Lydian Drakon's tail swept around from the other side. Before she could react, she was caught by the tail, then swung down and smashed into the ground like a rag doll.

"MRS O LEARY!"

Her body shuddered and she spat out a mouthful of blood, but didn't slow down, her daggers slashing down at the tail holding her, severing it.

ROOOAAARRRR!

The Lydian Drakon staggered backwards as blood sprayed out of the severed end of its tail. Mrs O Leary dragged herself to her feet, wiping the blood off her face, baring her teeth in a snarl before leaping into the air again, hands flashing. Over a dozen silver streaks burst from her hands and a similar number of wounds appeared on the Drakon as daggers pierced into him.

Mrs O Leary landed on his back; a dagger held in her grip as she immediately tried to slice his back.

However, even as she struck, the scales on his back seemed to harden, deflecting her strike as he reached around and grabbed her, lifting her into the air, his clawed hand gripping her by her arm. She growled and raised her free hand with another dagger, but before she could strike, he lifted her up and smashed her into the ground!

"Guhha!" Mrs O Leary vomited a mouthful of blood, then shook as he slammed a flurry of punches into her.

"No!"

Percy appeared behind the Drakon, the Heaven Smiting Sword flashing as bright golden flames glowed over its blade. He roared and leapt into the air, then slammed down the Heavy sword on its head.

The Lydian Drakon Sneered, absorbing the attack without even flinching before suddenly spinning, holding Mrs O Leary like a cloth and slamming her into Percy, sending the two of them flying.

A vermillion flash covered Percy's right arm as he sent Hong'er out. Hong'er grabbed the Heaven Smiting Sword, flying at the Lydian.

SCREEEEEE!

Behind Hong'er the Three Divine Birds of Flame flew forth as well, wings spread wide as they burned the horizon. The Azure Dragon also appeared, its majestic wings covering the heavens. The Ice Priestess followed; her staff swing down as it froze the earth beneath its power.

From both sides, power exploded.

Hong'er was the first to shatter, her form returning to the Heaven Smiting sword before the sword itself was swept away.

Next the Ice Priestess shattered, her ice and form turning into ice crystals.

Then the Three Flame birds were extinguished, their dying screeches echoing as the flames that burned the heavens were torn apart by the Lydian Drakon.

At last, only the Lydian Drakon and the Azure Dragon remained, both sides roaring as they collided. But it was obvious the Azure Dragon Phantom was out matched. Its scales were shattering and its power was growing weaker with each collision it undertook.

Percy held Mrs O Leary with one hand and tried to focus n controlling the Azure Dragon with his free hand.

His eyes were wide as he tried to summon as much power as he could, channelling it into Mrs O Leary to help her heal.

His body glowed Vermillion, Golden, Scarlet, Azure, Crystal Blue, all his power's being forcefully drawn out and poured into Mrs O Leary. And even then, her body was still barely recovering.

Then Percy's body stiffened and he coughed up a stream of blood as the Azure Dragon Phantom was shattered by the Lydian Drakon in a final blow.

At the same time, his felt all his energy being sucked out of his body. Mrs O Leary's hand grabbed his and had grabbed onto his arm, her teeth buried into his flesh as she sucked on his blood.

Percy's eyes dimmed as all the energy within his body was drained.

Then a Green glow erupted from within his body.

"It has begun" Styx whispered softly, her eyes flickering with anticipation.

Percy's eyes turned pure green and his entire body erupted like a sparkling jewel. Mrs O Leary seemed to absorb the colour from him, her own body sparkling. Then she expanded, her body increasing in size, her petite human form turning into a twisted, monstrous form. It expanded, continuing to grow.

"AWOOOOOO!"

Green fur mixed with black fur. One eye flashed with crimson bloodthirst. The other was filled with a blue green glow. A form that could dwarf even the twelve-foot-tall Lydian Drakon.

A Fifteen-foot-tall Wolf appeared in the cavern.

Mrs O Leary howled and the Lydian Drakon shook, staggering backwards as the power of the Styx soul erupted from her, tearing apart the air and the earth.

Then she leapt forward, turning into a black shadow, moving at speeds that defied her gigantic size!

Her Claws extended, her body like the black shadow of Death as she flew at the Drakon.

The two beasts collided and rolled over, rolling across the ground as they tore at each other with a bloodthirsty craze.

Mrs O Leary ended up on top, holding the Drakon down, then ripped it's arm off!

The Drakon Roared, more blood spraying out of its shoulder. However, this time there was no regeneration. In fact, none of its wounds were healing. Instead all of its wounds were smoking and turning green as a poisonous miasma was exuded from all it's wounds. The Drakon thrashed around, trying to break free from Mrs O Leary, but it was clear that the Unsealed wolf had completely supressed the legendary Spirit. The reason? Mrs O Leary was even more powerful than a Legendary Spirit!

She was a Spirit surpassing Legendary Realm, an Immortal Spirit!

Then with a final snarl, Mrs O Leary locked her mouth around the monster's head, then ripped it off.

The Drakon's struggles stopped and it quickly turned into dust.

Only the Wolf stood there, its majestic body giving off waves of power and poisonous aura that seemed to mingle perfectly with Percy.

In their shared moment of despair, their shared moment of hatred, they had unleashed the power of the Styx Soul!

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

Mac was one of the most prideful sword disciples of the sword god sect. from a young age, he had been taken in by the Sword God Elders and had been raised and nurtured as a focused talent who would in the future be one of the main pillars of the Sword god sect. while he might not be the strongest of all the disciples, he was still one of the most powerful youngsters in the sect.

Among all his peers, he had never felt himself lacking. Until today.

A rumble shook the stadium and his eyes and he backed up, raising his sword as a slash hacked down at him.

His body shook and his arms trembled before he was sent flying away.

"Stop! STOP!" he cried out miserably. "I Give up!" he managed to stop himself and looked up fearfully at the man standing before him.

Percy grinned and sheathed his sword. "See, wasn't that so easy?"

"Oh? Someone seems quite cocky"

A voice, filled with mockery and arrogance rang out and Percy spun around.

He didn't know when, but a man had suddenly appeared behind him. He held a pitcher of wine in one hand, and his other hand held a long, steel heavy sword. He wore a leather overcoat that as dusty and patched, but was bare chested under that. His pants were similarly patched and dusty, made of leather as well.

His skin was darkened by hours under the sun, and his hair was long and blood red. He wore sunglasses that hid his eyes, and his arms were covered by tattoos that depicted a Dragon on his right arm, while a Tiger was etched onto his left arm. With every movement, the muscles under his skin seemed to coil and flex with an explosive power.

And from this man, Percy could feel an unprecedented sense of danger! His body seemed to emanate the aura of a sleeping beast, almost as if he was simply a costume worn by an elite predator. His eyes were bright, but deep, and in their depths, Percy could see hints of bloodthirsty danger!

Leah, the Sword Master's daughter stood on audience stands, her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene below in the stadium. Beside her stood Tori, the red skinned demon standing with her arms crossed.

"So… who is he? He seems like some kind of Big Shot" Tori muttered under her breath.

Leah left a shaky breath. "Y=yeah… he's the Sword Sect Master… the man who we've come here today to challenge."

Tori narrowed her eyes, assessing the man. Just like Percy, she could sense a fatal power lying dormant within the man. Without him unleashing it, it was impossible to gauge the extent of his true power.

The man glanced up at Leah, then back at Percy with a smile. "What's this Little Leah? I thought you were going to find out if your father was alive or not, and bring him or the Devil God Sword back so you could challenge me for control of the sect?"

Leah grit her teeth, then forced the words out. " This… he… he's the successor my father selected."

The Sword Sect Master turned his gaze back towards Percy, his eyes flashing with interest. "Interesting. Very… very interesting Indeed. So, you're my brother's successor?"

Percy grinned and raised the steel sword he held in his hand, crafted for him by Mike." The one and only! My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Mike and Successor of the Sword Soul Master! And today, I come here to fulfil the last oath of my master. With my Sword Soul, I will defeat your power!"

The Sword Sect Master's grin grew wider. "Impressive! Well then…" he lifted the pitcher of wine, taking a deep draught before smashing it onto the ground. "My name is Ethan, and I wield the Path of Sword Submission! And I accept your challenge! Come at me if you dare!"

He slowly raised his own steel sword, the sword humming as it released a burst of power. "Show me what you got!"

Percy roared and he swept forward, every step he took shaking the earth he charged at Ethan.

Ethan grinned, the sword in his grip spinning like a windmill before he darted forward, thrusting his sword in a simple jab.

Sword edge and Tip collided and the two warriors locked together with a bang!

Percy's eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk. "This…"

Ethan moved back, then slashed down, bringing his heavy sword down like a mountain collapsing over Percy's head.

Percy was forced back as well, lifting his own blade to block. His arms shook under the power of the blow, and Percy moved backwards, using the momentum to retreat.

Ethan pressed his advantage, crouching low as he charged forth, his sword swinging like a whip, curling and spinning around Percy, seeking out his weak points with a chilling speed!

"Now!" Percy's panicked look faded and he stopped retreating, abruptly driving his foot into the ground as he charged forward with greater force than Ethan, his sword heading for Ethan's unprotected throat!

Clang!

"Hah!" Ethan sneered, his sword narrowly sweeping Percy's attack aside as he ducked backwards, dodging Percy's attack perfectly.

'What?' Percy's mind churned. 'His sword was aimed at my side! He shouldn't have had enough time to react to my strike!'

"Where's your mind wandering during a battle?" Ethan roared and kicked out at Percy. Percy didn't have the time to dodge, so he could only raise his arm, forcefully taking the blow as he staggered back.

Ethan pressed forth, his sword once again pressing towards Percy in strong and direct strokes, forcing him to defend and move backwards.

'First… it was like a rapier, focused on quick and agile thrusts. Then a Heavy Sword, taking a powerful crushing attack. Then he followed up with attacks like a soft longsword, and now he's using direct attacks like a Broadsword!' Percy's mind was rapidly analysing his enemies fighting style. Even though the changes were almost undetectable, especially while in the middle of an intense battle, Percy was sensitive enough to realize that these changes were all intentional! It was as if his opponent was made up of more than one swordsman, as if he were able to use all these different sword styles perfectly, and even change them at will!

But even so, Percy's eyes were keen, able to see through all gaps in his perfect sword art!

Ethan roared and suddenly a sword strike broke past Percy's defence, heading straight for his neck!

"Percy!" despite herself, Leah gave a cry of horror.

Percy's eyes flashed and he dropped to his knees, ducking under the sword strike in a smooth manner, almost as if he had practiced this move.

"You don't have to worry." Tori spoke confidently. "He's the son of the great sword Saint of Beast Capital City, Mike. Mike was renowned as God's eye, with the ability to see through any strategy or sword style and predict it. It was because he was a genius, and his skill with the sword had exceeded all understanding!"

Leah listened to her explanation, dumbstruck. "So Percy has his father's talent?"

Tori laughed. "How could he? That talent was unique to Mike."

Leah frowned. "Then…"

"Percy's Talent exceeds his father! God's Vision, The ability to see through an enemy's strategy and fighting style, and learn it within minutes! That is Percy's Genius ability! Once he has seen your sword style, he can learn it and even improve it and use it against your weaknesses!"

Percy's sudden move astonished Ethan as well. O course, he hadn't expected that Percy would be able to dodge his well-prepared surprise attack so easily, so his attack had left his wide open, leaving his torso and side completely exposed to Percy!

Percy didn't hesitate, his sword swings out as it shot towards Ethan's abdomen, aiming to tear him in two!

Rip!

Ethan's sword pierced into the ground beside him, like a shield between Percy's attack and his body!

Clang!

Percy's attack was stopped cold by his block, and the two stared at each other, Fighting spirit and bloodlust blazing in their eyes as their gazes locked, before the two of them leaped aside, moving away from each other.

"So… it's just like I thought." Percy spoke calmly, staring at the sword in Ethan's hand.

Ethan smiled teasingly. "What did you manage to figure out?"

"That… isn't a Heavy Sword is it?" Percy spoke manner of factly.

"Heh… why would you ask that? Doesn't it look exactly like what a heavy sword should look like?"

"That… is a mixture of weapons, all fused into one! That's why you've disguised it into a Heavy sword! A Rapier, a Long Sword, a Heavy Sword, A Broadsword…. And a Shield!" Percy announced, raising a commotion in the audience.

"Hehehehe… you're absolutely right! This is my Sword Style, the ability to draw out the full potential and power of my sword! Any weapon contained within my sword can unleash its power! This sword is my greatest creation. Till today, there has been only one man who has been able to even match up to my sword. That was your master. So today, I, the Sword Master declare you to be worthy of being his successor!"

Ethan dropped his treasured sword. The people around stared at him, wondering what had happened. He had just explained how powerful his weapon was. Then why would he toss it aside?

Then the air shook and the stadium rumbled as a powerful aura swept forth. A simple blade appeared in Ethan's grasp.

A bronze blade. Its hilt was simple, wrapped in leather. Its blade was etched with symbols of the waves and a single word adorned the hilt. Anuklasmos. Riptide, the Devil God Sword.

And today, within his grasp, it unleashed its true power!

The heavens darkened and a Devilish aura seemed to swallow the world. Riptide's power was unleashed!

A.N: These are battles i've been planning and looking forward to almost a year now. At long last, we can see the true potential of the Three Percy's unleashed, each against enemies from their past lives! Also, this is a pretty hard update speed to maintain, simply because of the fact that i'm a lazy person, so typing down so many detailed fight scenes is really taxing. I will try my best to get these Battles done as soon as possible, because the next arc is going to be even more interesting. Gods I wish i could give you guys spoilers. i can't wait!

Ciao, with peace from manhattan!


	27. True ImmortalTrue Devil

**Fourth Arc- True Immortal/True Devil!**

-Spiritas Realm, Unknown Territory-

Luke had just finished defeating the three minor goddesses when he heard the mournful roar of the Lydian Drakon, then turned just in time to see it get disintegrated to dust. His eyes narrowed and he gave a smile and began to clap.

"Fantastic! Amazing!" he sneered and stared at Percy. "Looks like you have learnt to unleash the full power of the Styx Soul! In that case, you rae worthy of fighting against me! So come!"

Percy slowly stood, then roared as the power of the Styx Soul was released. His body glowed, then was encased in green and silver armor. He lifted one hand and the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer sword appeared in his grasp, it's blade covered with a green webbing.

Percy and Luke exchanged looks, then leapt towards each other with a boom.

Winds swept and thunder boomed as the two enemies collided in midair, bot hsides exploding with ferocious power!

Luke roared and slashed down with his sword, sending Percy Percy flying away. Mrs O Leary moved, leaping up as she batted down Luke with one gigantic paw, smashing him into the floor.

Boom!

The ground cracked and shattered under the force and weight of Mrs o Leary landing, then cracked even more as Luke struggled to stand up, pushing her back before slashing at her with his blade.

Clang!

Percy intercepted right as soon as his sword was striking, pushing back his strike as he landed with firm footsteps in front of Luke. He twirled the sword held in his grasp, then spun it around as he struck at Luke.

The two of them engaged in a fierce sword fight, swords clashing and clanging, sparks flying up into the air as the ground beneath their feet was constantly shattered into smaller pieces under the force of their blows and impact.

Styx and Acheron were still standing in their original positions, ignoring even their own sister's defeats t Luke's hands. They watched the intense showdown between the two youngsters with keen eyes, keep track of every movement and attack.

"How surprising. Percy has the upper hand against the battle against Luke." Acheron commented.

"Whats surprising about that? Not only did Luke have to Defeat the Four Guardians, he also had to fight against our three sisters. No matter how powerful his styx soul might be, it can't keep him invincible forever. Sooner or later, his styx soul will also run out of it's energy. And while Percy might not be as powerful as Luke, against a weakened Luke, he can still hold his own." Styx spoke in a cold voice as she smiled.

Bang!

Once again, the two swords collided, and this time, Luke was unable to hold his ground as he was sent staggering backwards. Percy pressed to his advantage, darting forward as he slashed down on Luke's head, aiming to shatter his head in a single blow!

"HAAAAHHH!" Luke roared and his aura burst out, sending Percy skidding backwards as Luke himself retreated away from Percy, trying to make time to recover. But how could Percy let him do so easily?

"Mrs O Leary!" Percy yelled and the black shadow of death swept over his head as Mrs O Leary pounced at Luke. Luke had no choice but to face her attack head on, being smashed into the ground under her enormous weight.

Percy raced orward, flames blazing over his body as he summoned the might of the phoenix.

"Golden Crow, Yellow Springs Ashes!"(A.N.: Yellow Springs is lowest depth of the Underworld, where sinners are punished)

Flames erupted from within Percy's body, quickly expanding into a world of blazing, scorching golden flames. The might of the Golden Crow flames, fused with the Hellish power of the River Styx! Flames of Divine Punishment, Flames of Hell!

Luke gave a roar of pain as he was engulfed in the Domain summoned by Percy, the tongues of flame eating at him as they sought to destroy his body and consume his very soul!

His eyes widened and a hint of madness flashed within, then exploded, shooting out as a black gaseous flame from both eyes and ears as he roared. Luke's body shook and shuddered and the black mist wrapped around him, consuming and destroying the Hellish Flames.

Mrs O lEary snarled and leaped away. Even she could sense the danger within the gas.

Luke was kneeling as he roared, shaking his head and banging his forehead down on the floor.

His skin cracked and shattered as his bones seemed to elongate. His hair grew longer and his eyes melted, turning into liquid that dripped down his face.

An ancient voice that seemed to come from the depths of chaos and eternity suddenly rang out in Luke's mind. It's power was so overwhelming, so unearthly, that Luke's Incomparably powerful spirit was unable to withstand it, his brain beginning to boil and scorch within his skull as his soul itself cracked and splintered under the stress.

"Luke Castellan. I GRANTED YOU AN INVINCIBLE BODY. I GAVE YOU AN UNDYING SOUL. I SET YOU FREE FROM THE HOLD OF TIME ITSELF. NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO REPAY YOUR DEBT. TURN INTO MY WEAPON. UNLEASH EVERYTHING WITHIN YOU, SO THAT YOU MAY DEFEAT THE LAST DEFENDER OF OLYMPUS WHO STANDS IN MY WAY TO RESURRECTION"

Kronos spoke and Lukes brain melted, exploding and pouring out of his eyes, nose and ears. At the same time, Lukes Soul splintered, spreading out of his body as his entire form warped, turning into a ten foot tall monstrosity. Twin balls of flame burned in both his eyes, representing his Styx Soul and his Hell Forged Body. Without these two, he would have died by now. And he might have even wanted to die, suffering under this crazy and fearful torment.

But his soul was indestructible, and his body was invincible! How could he die? He was doomed to eternally remain inside this torment, never able to free himself!

Luke Roared again, and both Styx and Acheron frowned. "This is against the rules." Styx spoke coldly. "Titan Lord! This is a battle between my successor! You are not qualified to interfere!

Styx spread her arms out and suddenly a power that darfed the heavens was unleashed.

Acheron moved in unison and the two sisters released a power that completely exceeded all understanding, beyond the limits of what Luke had shown before.

They both thrust their hands forth and with a roar, the spray of a river surged forward, rushing forward to consume Luke.

The Bestial Luke roared and the two goddesses shook, their eyes widening with shock as their attack was disintegrated. Then Luke's roar smashed into them and the two of them were blown backwards like two ragdolls.

"FOOLISH RIVERS! THIS TITAN LORD MAY BE SEALED, BUT I STILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO EXTINGUISH THE TWO OF YOU! SO, SHUT UP AND WATCH!"

Luke had turned his attention to Percy. Percy snarled, baring his teeth, then leapt forward, summoning all his spirits and the power of the River Styx.

"Percy! Don't! his power has already reached the Olympian Realm! He's on the verge of breaking through into Overgod realm! Your power is still in the Demigod Realm! You cannot face him!" Acheron yelled, her usual calm completely gone.

But Percy seemed heedless. Before he could reach Luke, Luke's aura smashed into him, completely shattering his attack and sending him flying.

Mrs O Leary howled and charged at Luke as well, but she suffered the same fate, being blown away like a leaf, her gigantic body being tossed aside simply by Luke's aura.

Both she and Percy landed at the same time, then charged forward together. In front of Percy's eyes, he could only see Annabeth's dead body, as well as Ascelepius and his cold corpse.

Percy roared, summoning the full power of the Styx Soul as his Hatred erupted to the sky!

Percy and Mrs O Leary combined forces as they tore through Luke's aura, charging towards Luke, both of them using their strongest attacks as the power of Styx and her hatred roared!

Luke swung a single skeletal hand and Percy was sent flying simply by the wind of his attack, his body being split open with multiple cuts because of the sharp wind.

Then Luke grabbed Mrs O Leary and smashed down into the ground and flung her away. Mrs O Leary gave a mournful howl and her body shimmered, transforming back to her original form.

She landed and rolled across the ground, coming to rest beside the wall, her petite body scarred and broken.

"MRS O LEARY!" Percy roared and scrambled to his feet, rushing over to her side, his own body dripping with blood.

Luke stared at the two of them, then began staggering forward. His eyes were empty sockets filled with flames of hatred and pain. He dragged himself forward on all fours, all semblance of his humanity long lost.

Percy reached Mrs o Leary and cradled her, pulling her into his embrace. Mrs O Leary smiled and raised one hand, lightly touching Percy's cheek. "Idiot Master. You never see what's before your eyes, and your heart never hears the calls for it."

Percy stared down at her with blurred and confused eyes, tears dripping from his eyes and onto his face. Holding her petite form reminded him… of Artemis… and her complaining words… of stella…. And her complaining eyes….

Behind him, Luke reared up, raising one gigantic hand, then smashing down on the two of them.

Percy bent over Mrs O Leary, shielding her with his own body as the attack smashed into the ground.

Both stx and Acheron stared in horror at the crater formed by the attack, then watched as the Beast slowly lifted it's hand, revealing Percy's broken and bloody form. Somehow, using his human body and power, he had completely taken that powerful attack, using his own body to shield Mrs O Leary.

Mrs O Leary's eyes were wide, her face covered in fresh blood. But this was… Percy's blood. Other's might not know how Percy had shielded her, but she knew. He had summoned the power of the Azure Dragon, relying on his Unbreaking Willpower to forcefully withstand the attack.

Once, when Percy had first arrived at the god realm, there he had been Casually attacked by Ares. He had faced Ares's power of the Olympian Realm with his demigod Realm power, using almost all his power to barely slow down Ares and his attack. If Hephaestus hadn't interfered and saved him, he probably would have died. But today, he had taken a full powered attack, and survived! This was the growth of his willpower, making his body and spirit unbreaking.

Luke raised his hand again, planning on finishing them off.

Mrs O Leary's eyes widened as a Silver glow exploded from within Percy!

The Orb of Life, the power of the river Lethe awoke within Percy.

Boom!

The earth shattering strike from Luke seemed to have destroyed the entire caven floor, raising a giant wave of dust.

Styx and Acheron both stared at where Percy had lain, waiting to see the result of the attack.

Slowly, the dust cleared.

A single hand emerged, pale and thin, holding onto Luke's gigantic hand, holding it back.

"What? Did Percy….?" The two of them stared with shock and horror.

The smoke drew back, revealing a jade like arm, sparkling and pure, then revealing the full form of the person.

A woman knelt there, cradling Percy in her free arm while her other arm held back Luke's attack. Her eyes were pitch black and her hair was similarly pitch black, pooling down to her feet. Other than for her hair, she was entirely bare, her firm, curved and toned body exposed to all. However, she seemed unflustered, holding Percy close as she bared her teeth at the monster looming over her.

She carefully set Percy down, then stood up straight, turning to face Luke. Then she roared and the Power of an overgod shook the heavens, causing the entire Spiritas Realm to ripple and flicker as the might of the Overgods appeared!

Mrs O Leary's roar sent Luke tumbling backwards. This was the difference between the Olympian Realm and Overgod Realm. The difference between the Mortal and the Immortal.

For now, Mrs O Leary was a True Immortal. Combining with the Styx Soul and Orb of Life, her Soul body had been completely Unsealed, unleashing her full power!

She started to walk towards Luke. And each step she took caused the earth and heavens to quake with fear. The world bowed down in the presence of a God. In the Lower Realms, the Overgod realm was the highest and most powerful! Who could defy an Overgod?

Mrs O Leary raised one hand and the entirety of reality flickered, then rippled as her power slammed at Luke.

Luke roared in defiance, his power at the peak of Olympian realm struggling. Then with a boom, his body shattered, turning into a fine mist of blood and flesh!

Mrs O Leary smiled coldly and hooked a finger. Five glowing lights flew out of the Mist of Blood. These were the Five River Artifacts. If someone managed to absorb all five, they would gain an Undying Immortal Body and be qualified for rebirth through the Doors of Death. Luke had planned to use these to open the Door s of death to the Seal of Kronos. And of course, Percy needed it for his own rebirth.

Mrs O Leary smiled, then turned and headed back to Percy's side.

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

Then the air shook and the stadium rumbled as a powerful aura swept forth. A simple blade appeared in Ethan's grasp.

A bronze blade. Its hilt was simple, wrapped in leather. Its blade was etched with symbols of the waves and a single word adorned the hilt. Anuklasmos. Riptide, the Devil God Sword.

And today, within his grasp, it unleashed its true power!

The heavens darkened and a Devilish aura seemed to swallow the world. Riptide's power was unleashed!

The air slowed down and the heavens were overcast as a deadly, fatal aura seemed to leak from within Ethan and the Sword he held. Tori, Leah and even Percy were unable to stand firm as a power that exceeded the limits of humanity was unleashed from the sword in his grasp.

Percy's bones emitted crackling sounds as they twisted and stabilized him against the pressure emitted from Ethan. The sword he held gave a bright white glow and the sword phantom was summoned, a phantom of a beast like Mike rising from within, roaring at the heavens as it's power forcefully resisted the power of riptide, protecting Percy!

Percy slowly sheathed his sword.

The aura around him stilled, gathering around him in a vortex as it clashed against Ethan's aura.

ROAR!

Percy raised his hand and Riptide appeared in his grasp, the Bronze sword ripping through the oppressive aura, like a celestial emperor descending to earth!

No this wasn't the descent of a celestial emperor. This was the awakening of a slumbering Devil God!

Two Devil God's awakened beneath the same sky, howling as they collided.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOOMM!

The entire battlefield was split into two as Percy and Ethan stood in sharp opposition, both holding the same weapon as their aura's rose and clashed.

The clouds in the skies were torn apart and swept away and the wind howled and surged around them, like a storm circling the two powerful sword masters.

Behind the two of them, slowly, the image of two sword phantoms began appearing.

One was a Dark Devil God. He was as high as the heavens, his feet like mountains as they stabbed into the earth immovably. It was chained, hundreds of thousands of chains hooked into it's flesh, all of them connecting the Devil God to the Sword Ethan held. It roared and struggled against it's bindings.

Lightning flashed and crackled around the terrifying phantom and it looked as if the Devil God wanted to break free and unleash a massacre!

Every person who saw the devil god were terrified and instinctively backed away, fearful of it's escape!

No, not everyone. Two people stood calmly, unaffected by the Devil.

Ethan… and Percy!

Behind Percy, a vague, indistinct form was being created…

A gigantic figure just like the Devil God. It was shrouded by mist and smoke that the howling wind couldn't move. Within the mist and smoke, it's figure was just vaguely visible.

Six gigantic arms that seemed to hold up the heavens!

One Arm holding a Gigantic Heavy Sword

One Arm Holding a Shield

One Pair of Arms Holding a Gigantic book

One Arm Holding a Hammer

One Hand Holding a Skull

The Devil Asura Phantom!

The Devil Asura Phantom Roared and the surging aura all seemed to still and slow, being supressed under the powerful aura of the Phantom!

Ethan smirked. "Impressive show of power."

Percy returned the smirk. "You're not so bad yourself."

Ethan rushed forward, raising his sword. "Then, take this sword of mine!"

Percy rushed forward, rising his own sword as he received the strike! The Twin Devil Swords collided and the battlefield shook!

Percy and Ethan stared at each other, eyes cold as their swords clashed, then drew back before colliding again!

They rushed back and forth, swords weaving as they collided repeatedly, each clash shaking the entire stadium as their powers roared and raged!

Their control of the sword had reached the peak! They were both unmatched, they were both equal, yet unequalled by anyone else!

Drawing forth the full power of the Devil Sword in their hands, they tore at each other, each strike blocked, each counter countered again!

Their flew and they both roared at the top of their lungs, turning into two blurs as they weaved back and forth, twisting and spinning as they struck at each other, each of them relying on the limits of their understand of the path of the sword to attack each other!

Bang!

They flew back, then rushed at each other at the same time, raising their swords up as they slashed at each other with all their strength!

BANG!

BOOM!

The two warriors trembled, then spat out mouthfuls of blood before staggering back.

They both smiled and raised a hand to their mouths, wiping away the blood trickling from the corner of their lips.

"Impressive. At your young age, you already exceed what the two of us were capable of. You are truly, a prodigy. I searched for years for my own successor, but I have never found anyone else worthy of wielding the Devil God sword." Ethan murmured. "Very well then! Now I will show you… the true power of my sword style!"

As he spoke, the Devil God Phantom behind him began to struggle and roar!

The skies changed color and the wind that had stopped sprang up again as a devastating aura began to shake the heavens and earth.

Ethan's aura began to rise. He charged forward, his sword screaming as he slashed at Percy.

Percy grit his teeth and blocked!

The Stadium shuddered and Percy was sent skidding backwards!

Ethan didn't stop, rushing forward as he drew back for another round of attacks, his sword twisting and curving as it charged at Percy! The two swords clashed and collided and Percy was sent stumbling backwards as he was forced to defend!

Tori's eyes widened. "What Speed!? What kind of power is this?"

Leah bit her lower lip. "That is the Sword Sect Master's power! Using that power, he even managed to force my father to a tie."

"I can summon the full power of every sword I use! This includes the famed Devil God Sword as well! Combining it's deadly power to my own strength, I am unstoppable!" he roared and swung at Percy.

Bang!

Riptide clashed against Riptide and Percy stopped Ethan's attack!

On his body, black scales slowly appeared. And his eyes turned black and crimson.

"Demonification?" Ethan spoke with a hint of surprise.

"Don't think only you can increase your power!" Percy roared and swept his sword back, sending Ethan into the air.

The two of them collided again. "Don't get cocky! That isn't even the extent of my power!" Ethan snarled and his sword strikes grew even faster, the power rising as the Devil God Phantom's screams and roars grew even louder and even more mournful.

Ethan's strikes forced even the Devilized Percy backwards, unable to withstand his power and speed.

Tori's eyes kept shrinking with shock. Because… this exceeded even the level which Mike could fight at!

Percy stumbled and fell backwards, right as Ethan's sword struck at his chest, just barely missing ripping him through as it instead ripped his chest, forming a small cut instead.

"Lucky bastard." Ethan stared coldy at Percy as Percy touched the wound on his chest, staring at Ethan warily. If he hadn't stumbled at the right moment… he would have been sliced in half! "But now this is the end of your useless defense and struggle! I will tear you apart!"

Then Percy smiled grimly and charged at Ethan again, roaring as he raised his weapon!

Ethan met his charge, the two warriors colliding ferociously as they exchanged blows. Percy was immediately forced onto the backfoot, backing away and defending as he was forced into retreat by Ethan's powerful strikes. But even as the two of them collided in a blur of sword slashes and sparks, a small smile crept up Percy's face.

Tori stared dumbfounded at their speed and power, exceeding all her limits of understanding. She was also a genius, but she had never exected such a level could be accomplished! Her eyes were fixed on Percy's smile as he met every strike by Ethan head on!

Leah also stood beside her, staring at the battle with wide eyes. She also couldn't believe the level Percy had achieved. At first she had disdained him, believing that he was unworthy of her father's sword. She had trained and prepared so that she could one day use the Devil god sword to fight against the Sect Master, though she knew that she would be no match for him.

But today… she saw her father's sword style once again. The same sword style, the same sword… and the same smile.

And just like her father, he was being forced on the backfoot, being made to defend and retreat.

Tears filled her eyes and she grabbed Tori's arms. "We… we have to stop the match! Percy… he can't hold out much longer like this! If this… if this keeps up, he'll be killed by the Sword Sect Master!"

Tori gave a hesitant smile and looked at Leah, then back at Percy. "Yeah… I can see that… but… Percy… he's…."

"What? " Leah shook her arm again, staring at Tori.

"Percy's having so much fun!" Tori exclaimed, looking at Percy with a smile.

Leah followed her gaze and they both stared as Percy blocked every single strike sent forth by the Sword Sect Master, his smile growing wider with each blow, the two warriors colliding with all teir force!

Leah's eyes widened and she shivered as she stared at Percy, seeing the same image as her father's last battle against his brother all those years ago.

Both mean had a smile, not backing down from their opponents overwhelming power.

She had looked down on her father's weak sword style all her life. She had believed that since he used a weak sword style to tie with Ethan, if he had used the same powerful sword style, he would have won for sure! But now, her father's successor was using that same sword style to achieve the pinnacle of power, to summon the peak of the sword path!

Just like her father, Percy stood at the summit of the sword while he faced against her father's old rival!

Leah leaned against Tori, crying out in shame and regret.

Tori smiled and gently rubbed her head. She stared at Percy. "Today… the hopes of a daughter are pinned on you. Don't let down her father's legacy, no matter what might happen!"

Bang!

Percy and Ethan's collision sent both their sword stabbing into the ground as they half knelt before each other, panting and gasping for breath.

Then they both leapt back, raising their weapons again.

"I admit… you have reached the same level that my brother had reached a hundred years ago! You tie against the two of us! But I have improved after a hundred years! So today, will be my victory!" Ethan proclaimed as he raised his devil God sword!

Percy swept his own sword to the side and started walking forward. "Leah!"

Leah glanced up as she heard her name being called out, staring at Percy with wide eyes.

"For a hundred years… your father's legacy has slumbered. This was because, his legacy was waiting for you to mature. Now, today, on the behalf of our father, I will seize the position of the Sword Sect Master for you!" Percy proclaimed!

"AHAHAHAHA! That's the spirit! Then Come! Face my perfected attack! This is the peak of my Sword Style, the most powerful technique I have created!"

Ethan roared and the Devil God behind him charged forward, shrinking as it flew towards Percy, with Ethan by his side!

The two unstoppable forces charged at Percy as the full might of the Devil God Sword Was revealed!

The entire stadium grew silent and all sound and light seemed to be swallowed by a single strike!

In sharp contrast to Ethan, Percy stood calmly.

An inky blackness flooded out of him as he held his sword with both hand. He lifted Riptide and charged forth!

"What?"

"Is he mad?"

"Percy!"

Cries rang out as Percy charged at Ethan. From above the Devil God Phantom descended on Percy, claws outstretched!

'Is he going to take the strike from the Devil God Phantom without blocking just to attack me?' Ethan thought with disbelief.

But then his eyes widened. In that moment, he saw Percy raising his sword, the same way his brother had done.

"This!"

Percy breathed out calmly. Then he spoke. "come to me… Riptide!"

His aura vanished.

His power vanished.

His sword vanished.

And a girl appeared by his side, holding the same sword.

Riptide roared and Percy's body twisted, being surrounded by a bright aura that transformed a Blue Green Trident.

Sword turning into a wielder. And the wielder became a weapon!

Riptide shot towards the Devil Phantom, her black hair streaming behind her as the Bronze blade in her grasp exploded with power!

Ethan had no time to react as he was suddenly confronted with a gigantic Trident!

He slashed down with all his might, and two collisions exploded forth!

The Devil God Phantom was torn into two halves!

The Blue Green Trident shattered!

With a final Howl, the Devil God Phantom turned into smoke and returned to Ethan's sword.

Riptide turned and charged towards Ethan!

The two collided in a flurry of sword strikes. "AHAHAHAAH! So this is the technique my brother wanted to create? To allow Riptide herself to fight on his behalf! What an amazing technique!"

Riptide sneered, her eyes filled with mockery. "The true ability is…"

"… when both of us attack together!"

Percy roared, appearing behind Ethan, the second riptide he had, held in his hand as he slashed at Ethan!

Ethan's eyes widened and he was struck from both sides, his defence breaking as he was smashed down into the ground, blood exploding from his body!

And the remaining victors… Percy!

Riptide smiled, her eyes sweeping across Percy. "Not bad… boy. You lived up to this Evil Goddesses expectation."

Then her body turned to mist and she returned to the sword she held, the sword flying back to Percy. Then Ethan's sword also rose up, flying back to Percy.

All three fragments of Riptide were reunited!

And the stadium erupted into cheers as the match was decided!

A.N.: YES! YES! YES! I have been planning the battle between Percy and Ethan for more than a year, and it was as beautiful as I'd imagined it to be. And with this, both Percy's have gained qualifications to return to the Earthen Realms!

Soul Percy brings back the mastered power of River Styx

Body Percy brings back the Mastered Power of Riptide!

Now we have to wait and see what the Essence of Percy brings back with him! Any guesses?

Also, I cannot wait for Percy to return back to the Earthen Realms, since I have quite an interesting Storyline planned out that would make narrating the Story easier for me.


	28. Recap

**Fourth Arc- Recap.**

-Plains of Destitution, Limbo between the Universes-

A vast desert extended across the horizon. In the distance, the vague shadow of a mountain range could be seen. But the desert itself appeared to be vastly uninhabited, sparsely dotted by vegetation and life.

Once, it had been a vast and lively world, the central hub that had connected the twelve Universes of Chaos and Destruction. But after the ancient war of Calamity 12 eons ago, the creatures that lived here were eradicated and exterminated, and ten of the Universes were forced into a war that heralded destruction.

Six universes were destroyed without being able to resist, and the six remaining universes also faced the danger of extermination from their enemies.

Thus, four universes came together, bringing all their powers and energy together as they created the twin warrior races of Gods and Devils.

These two races were created for war, created for the inevitable battle between the Universes of Chaos/Destruction against the invaders of Veorfolnir and Niddhogg!

And this was their battlefield.

A place of endless war, where armies met and died, endlessly locked in battle.

Until the rise of two powerful warriors!

The Devil Warrior, Sword Master of the Endless Dao.

The Holy Goddess, Priestess of the Immortal Dao.

These two united the armiesof the Devil's and God's, leading them to war against the Invaders.

But despite their overwhelming powers, the armies were defeated, and the two great warriors were forced into retreat, rushing back to their universes in fear and loss.

And behind them, chased the most powerful warrior of the Invaders, Ratatoskr, the Devilish Beast of Insanity!

The Fortress of the God's was destroyed, and the allied army of the Universes was on the verge of decimation under the hands of the unstoppable enemies.

The Two great Devil and Goddess charged forward, engaging with Ratatoskr. A final duel to decide their fates.

And on that day, one of the civilians, a child of one of the inferior races, a Human raised her spear to the heavens, summoning down the power of the Asura, and charged to drive back Ratatoskr, defying the Heavens as she summoned forth a power that could defy all. This was the birthplace of one of the Greatest Asura's, Oblivion Asura!

She became the start of the change, the rallying point of every single power created by Chaos and Destruction. Wielding her spear, representing Asura, she was the one who brought forth victory to her people!

But the war was something that this world was simply not meant to handle. It's magnitude and damage exceeded the limits of the four universes and they perished, leaving behind the last two, youngest universes to awaken to the aftermath of the war.

Now, these plains were no longer open for people of the universes, and were instead sealed. This was because, the remnants of the wars still roamed around here. Both Niddhogg and Veorfolnir were sealed here, under the grand power of the world tree Yggdrasil, but their army still remained, a few soldiers who had managed to survive still roaming around this endless plain. And to have survived so long was a testament of their power and vitality. These beings were all of a level of despair if they managed to enter the Chaos heavens, capable of bringing ruin and havoc there.

As such, this plain was generally sealed away. But today, for the first time in many, many eons, the doors to the realm of destruction creaked and swung open.

A cold wind swept across the Plains of Destitution and many powerful beings lifted their heads, glancing around as a strange aura swirled around them

A change had arrived.

Percy knelt in the middle of a gigantic warzone. The ground beneath his feet had been soaked in the blood of countless warriors, and then dried under this unforgiving sun for all of time. It was blood red, and Percy could feel the energy of blood boiling within the earth under him. Even now, this energy was enormous and seemed to contain the lives of billions.

He slowly swept his hand across the ground, feeling the pulse of these billions of lives. Then he slowly raised his head and glanced up at the war zone around him. Weapon were all that were left here. Over the countless years, the corpses, if any had remained, had obviously turned to dust, leaving only weapons behind. Percy looked around and picked up a Jewel encrusted sword. It trembled in his grip, then turned to dust.

He continued looking around, looking over the numerous weapons. Most were similar to the sword he had taken earlier, barely holding themselves together. If he were to disturb them, they would instantly fall apart.

However, three weapons caught his eyes and he slowly walked over to them. These lay at the center of the war zone, and they were still surrounded by a shallow puddle of blood. This was proof of exactly how much blood these weapons had spilled, leaving behind so much that even after all this time, the earth had not absorbed all of it, nor had the heat dried all of it. These were majestic weapons of war, the Kings among the weapons!

A Bow and it's quiver, filled with twelve arrows. It held within itself a divine power, that seemed to call down the heavens themselves to bow down beneath it. While it was on the verge of snapping, it still had enough strength left for one last war. The bow was made of wood, but had an intricately carved pattern drawn all over its body. It was honey gold in color, and matched the color of the twelve arrows.

A Heavy sword, pierced down into the ground. It was forged of simple steel, but had obviously been through endless fighting, during which it had been baptized in the blood of countless enemies, drinking in their powers and gorging on their flesh. It's silver steel had darkened to a crimson red, and the hilt was made of a similarly coloured metal. It's overall size was smaller than his heaven smiting Devil Slayer Sword, reaching only the size of Five feet long, but it's width was incomparable, more than two feet, almost three feet, and it was a crude and blunt edged, with the shape of a blood dragon weaving through the blade of the weapon, it's wings and head forming the hilt and guard.

The last weapon was simple spear, pierced down into the blood earth beside the Heavy sword and Bow and Arrows. It was made with a mixture of different metals, each metal bringing out a different color in the body of the spear. The head of the spear was stabbed into the earth, and when Percy drew it out, it revealed a simple bronze head, forged and sharpened immaculately. It carried beside it the airs of a king, and seemed to resonate with the two weapons beside it, ringing with harmony.

Percy stood, staring at the three weapons, then bowed his head and clasped his hands with respect. Without a doubt, these three weapons were a symbol of the three great warriors who had led the war for freedom. One God, One Devil and One Asura.

Then he stored the spear into his Inner World, then walked over to the Heavy sword and withdrew it, frowning slightly at the weight. He placed it into his inner world as well, then finally picked up the Bow and Quiver, placing the quiver over his shoulder along with the bow. Then, turning to face the Horizon, he began his march.

His target? The Other side of the Universal Battlefield, The Doors of Chaos!

As his footsteps, crunched across the endless earth, his mind was cast back, back to the circumstances that had thrown him into this Universe of Destruction.

Around a few million years back… that was such a long period of time, but Percy still remembered each moment vividly.

The First invasion of Tartarus into the Tower continent, shaking the every foundations of the Tower Continent and calling all the Humans to war against the new enemy.

Despite Percy being a level one overgod, he was still called to war, Taking the lead as one of the Ten FloorMasters of the Tower. However, he had never known that he was the true target of the forces of Tartarus. And thus, he was drawn into a battle against the most elite forces of the Tartarus Army, the Half Step Primordial Lords of Tartarus!

He, Carter, Sadie, Thalia and Magnus battled against these monsters, until Percy was threatened with his family being held hostage. He had no choice but to surrender under the threat, which accidentally led to his Asura Self awakening to defend his life.

He had single handedly showcased power that threatened to exterminate the Half Step Primordial Lords of Tartarus, until the Successor of Tartarus, Typhon son of Typhous interfered, coming to battle against Percy.

An enemy of that caliber was simply something Percy could not stand against and he was killed eventually, using the Power of Destruction to force his enemies into retreating as well.

And so, Percy's soul was sent to the Realm of Destruction instead, where all immortal souls go after death, to be absorbed and destroyed by destruction as happens to all souls that reach the level of Overgod.

However, one thing that none of them had accounted for was the Chaos seed that was buried within Percy's soul, granting him the divine Protection of Chaos. Furthermore, Percy had also gained a deep understanding of the Laws of Yggdrasil, giving rise to the Divine Tree of enlightenment that gave him Mastery over all the elements. Using these two powers, he managed to escape death itself, and instead piqued the interest of Destruction, leading to him teaching the Arts of Asura to him, as well as granting him the powers of Destruction. He was also led to meet the Azure Dragon and the Yin Yang Phoenix, being granted their true inheritance, as well as being taught by the Ice Phoenix. With these powers, he must return to the Chaos Heavens and rewrite his prophecy, to defy Fate and destiny!

He was the Successor of the Oblivion Asura, and he carried her will, the will to protect his homeland from the invaders!

He must return to the Earthly realms and fuse with his two clones, having defied death itself and becoming the first true Asura to ever be born in this Universe! This was his Path of Asura, the Berserk Sea Asura!

-Spiritas Realm, Unknown Territory-

Percy raised his hand, and pushed his palm forward. Behind him, five powers glowed and revolved, channelling their aura into the twin elevator doors before him.

The Doors of Death!

They shuddered and resisted, but as they were filled with the power of the five rivers, they opened.

Behind Percy, Styx and Acheron stood by, watching his departure with complicated expressions on his face. "Are we letting them return sister?" Acheron asked Styx with a whisper.

Styx smirked, her eyes flashing crimson. In that one moment, an endless hatred could be seen boiling in the depths of her eyes. "He is the perfect successor. The day he loses control of his emotions, Hatred shall consume the entire world. He shall drown all of chaos in my hatred and killing intent!"

Percy stepped into the Doors of Death, followed by a tall woman, dressed in simple leather pants and cloth shirt that accentuated her full, mature figure. She smiled at Percy, then transformed into a Black streak and turned into a Tattoo on his arm, leaving behind only the tattoo of a Wolf etched on his shoulder.

Percy smiled at Styx and Acheron as the doors shut, beginning the journey to take him back to Earth.

In the silence of the journey, he had no thoughts beside the long life he had lived here in the Spiritas Realm.

Being found by Stella, taken in by his adoptive family, meeting Annabeth… then her death. Losing control, meeting Asclepius, Saving Stella from the DarkFlame Phoenix and mastering his control over the spirits as well as Mrs O Leary.

Then his long period of training, coming to the Cavern of Erebus, as well as the battle that had transpired here. He had never expected to meet Annabeth here, but he was incredibly grateful to the fates for his chance to live a life with her, even if neither of them remembered their pasts. And in his heart, he had secretly made a promise to himself, an oath that he believed to be more serious and powerful than a vow on the River Styx. He swore that he would meet Annabeth again. He would find her, and this time he would never let her go. He swore upon himself, his integrity , his life and honor, his very essence and existence, and everything of his being that he would be with his Owl head, his wise girl.

And with this promise set in stone, he looked up, staring at the roof above, anticipating his arrival in the real world at long last. For he knew that beyond these doors, the Tower Continent awaited him.

-Beast Realm, Unknown Territory-

Before Percy, the completed Riptide floated. Or rather, three clones of Riptide floated. The current Percy still didn't have the power to fuse the three pieces together. But just having them together in his possession raised the overall power of riptide by a much greater amount. And this much was enough for the seal that bound the Beast Realm to crumble, to begin opening around Percy.

Percy turned to Tori. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I'm sure I can bring you out as well. And it would be very beneficial for your growth as well!"

Tori smiled and shook her head. "I belong here… and you belong out there. So go… take your place." Her smile grew a bit strained and her eyes turned teary. "Just promise me one thing."

Percy nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah sure! Anything !"

Tori stood tiptoe and kissed his cheek with a soft sigh. "Don't forget us…"

Percy stood frozen for a moment, stunned. His eyes turned to the young demon girl who stood before him, smiling shyly.

The old Percy wouldn't have known what to do at this time. But this Percy… he was the son of Mike, not someone to underestimate!

He swept Tori into his arms, pulling her into his strong embrace. The girl's eyes sparkled and a blush bloomed across her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip, just as Percy tilted her backwards, leaning forward and capturing her tender lips in his own.

She shivered and moaned softly, lips opening as she slid her hands up, entangling them through is hair as she pulled him deeper into their kiss. Percy's arms encircled her waist, pulling her into himself, his lips rough against hers, his teeth nibbling and playing with them.

When Percy drew back, he smiled and cupped her face, still holding her waist as he stared into her eyes.

Their gazes carried a thousand unspoken words, conveying more emotions than their words ever could. He lightly ran his thumb over her bitten, pink lips, and she whimpered.

"I won't- EVER -Forget you…" he spoke softly, then released her.

Tori staggered back, her chest heaving as she looked at the man before her, watching intently, memorising every detail. Because she knew, that he had imprinted his image on every corner of her heart.

Leah stood hesitantly in the background. She waned to speak to Percy, but after seeing his farewell to tori, she swallowed the words in her throat, instead choosing to silently bid him farewell, bidding the man who had reconnected her to her father farewell.

Percy turned away, feeling his own eyes sting with tears. He stared up at the heavens as they tore open, revealing the path back to the Earthly realm.

Then without hesitation, he stepped onto the path, being drawn irreversibly into the void.

And in that one moment, every single second of his new life passed before his eyes.

His childhood as an orphan, a scamp growing up in beast city as a beggar. Looked down by all, unwilling to accept his fate.

His encounter with Mike, realising his worth. Accepting his training, becoming the disciple of the one man who brought him warmth in this cold world! Followed by his hellish training, his painful struggles… and the war against the Enhancers, the decisive battle between the Sword Saint of Beast City and Chrysaor, followed by his own descent into darkness. Then his return, his battle against Chrysaor, being saved from Gabe by Mike's final gift of Riptide. It all seemed to blur turning into one image.

The forest he could see in the distance, where Mike and he had sat, every day, a simple life. His childhood, with his father.

And then Percy was engulfed and disappeared from the Beast Realm.

-Tower Continent, Earth Territory-

Three years had passed since the battle of the Continents had ended. Tartarus had retreated after their Half Step Primordials were injured in battle, having accomplished their goal of killing the successor of Poseidon. However, their invasion had left many severe impacts on the Tower Continent. Many of the ancient, slumbering monsters of the Tower continent had awoke and were now rampaging across the continent. More worryingly, the Leader of the Tower Continent, the Tower Master Magnus was missing, having been killed by Typhon in the war. Though he was immortal, his entire body had been destroyed by Typhon's most powerful attack, leaving nothing behind.

Now, Carter, Sadie and Thalia were the only ones left to guide Humanity in the struggle against the Rampage. They had no idea if Magnus was alive or dead, even his Devil God Sword having Disappeared.

-Elven Plains, Earth Territory-

A young girl stood in the midst of a rich, well decorated room. But her eyes were cold and unwilling as she looked out of the window, into the distance.

The room she stood in was part of a gigantic palatial structure, well guarded and protected by an entire army of soldiers. And all these soldiers were Overgods!

This was a truly powerful army!

She was dressed in a gown, and wore a tiara on her head, revealing her noble status as a princess, but she knew very well that these soldiers were not here for her protection. Instead, they were her captors. These guards, who had sworn loyalty to protect her even in death, were all here to ensure she didn't escape.

Even if she had the chance to escape, she knew that she was simply too weak to take that chance.

Because, behind her, a man stood. He was pudgy, wearing a golden and purple robes of royalty. He was going bald and had a vile smile on his face. "Come now darling. Why are you still in such a bad mood? Worry not, you are completely safe here. Your dear daddy is here to make sure you are kept safe from any and all harm. You simply don't need that pesky and annoying body guard. He's an idiot. You're much better off without him!"

"Shut Up Nero!" the girl shot the man a cold stare of rage. "Do you take me for a fool? Enough with your lies and foolish words! I already know why you have me imprisoned here. You want me to be your puppet so you can take proper control of the entire Elven Plain."

The man's eyes grew cold. "Hehehe. My dear daughter seems to be growing faster than I expected. You've become such a smart young girl. But you're letting that pesky fool fill your mind with nonsense my dear. Don't believe his lies. I am your loving father! Why would I possibly want anything bad for you?" he suddenly flashed and appeared before the girl, grabbing her neck and lifting her into the air. "Unless you force the beast to come out…" he whispered with bloodlust as the girl choked and struggled, kicking out.

The power behind the girl's struggles was no small matter! That was because, she emitted the power of the 900 rank Overgod realm!

However, the man holding her was completely unfazed. After all his level… was Level 1000 overgod! A power that was simply too great for the girl to resist against!

He choked her for a few moments, then threw her into her bed, making her crash into it and shatter it into pieces. She immediately curled up, coughing and choking as she struggled to breathe, tears filling her eyes. Her lips trembled and she spoke in a soft whisper that only her heart could hear. "Apollo… where are you…?"

A.N.: the next update was due a while later, but I decided to speed it up for a recap as requested by AmWRAZ. Hopefully this covered all the major incidents that all three Percy's faced, as well as introduced two new scenarios in the Earth Territory so you can speculate a bit.


	29. Plains of Destitution

**Fourth Arc: Plains of Destitution**

-Plains of Destitution, Limbo between the Universes-

 **Previously:**

He was the Successor of the Oblivion Asura, and he carried her will, the will to protect his homeland from the invaders!

He must return to the Earthly realms and fuse with his two clones, having defied death itself and becoming the first true Asura to ever be born in this Universe! This was his Path of Asura, the Berserk Sea Asura!

 **Continued:**

-Percy POV-

Each footstep added to the other, an endless number of miles being trudged as I strode forward. My senses were alert, but even now, I hadn't sensed the presence of any other living creatures in the plains.

However, Destruction had already warned me previously that the Plains were the habitat of the enemies of all beings born from Chaos and Destruction. Any creature that lived here would be an enemy that sought to take my life!

For days now, all I had seen was the same dry earth, stretching out to eternity. However, soon, I could make out the presence of a Forest in the distance. I smiled, then rushed forward, wanting to get out of the scorching sun that hung in the skies above, the unbearable heat beating down on me.

The forest was like an unending wall, that stretched out to either side. I slowed down as I drew closer, examining the forest with a keen eye. I had no choice but to go into the forest itself. It was like a wall that stood before me, and who knew how long it would take for me to circle around it? However, the trees here gave off an ancient, sinister aura, like they were watching me.

They were all stunted and malnourished, their trunks and branches all twisted and contorted in weird shapes that looked creepy. Despite the bright sunlight, the forest was dark, as if the trees were intentionally blocking out the sunlight. I swallowed nervously, reaching up to the bow slung on my shoulder for reassurance.

then with a sigh of reluctance, I strode forward, entering the inky darkness of the forest.

Immediately, I was swamped by a thick humidity, the air around me sticky and heavy, making it difficult for me to breathe comfortably as I continued my trek into the forest.

The trees around me swayed gently, almost as if they were swaying in the breeze, though I could feel no wind from around me. The creaks and movements added to the eerie atmosphere of the forest, further setting me on edge as I swallowed again, glancing around intently.

After years of life and death battles, my instincts were keen and honed to a fine point. I trusted them, and knew that when I felt something was off, it was more likely to be my instincts warning me rather than just my imagination acting up. Thus I kept my guard up as I continued trekking deeper into the forest. As such, I soon caught sight of the dark streaks that were rushing around the forest around me. While at first I assumed they were the tree branches moving and swinging, I soon realized that the shapes were too big and fast to be tree branches.

My senses heightened further and I kept a closer eye on the streaks of black whenever they appeared at the corner of my eyes.

As such, when the nearest tree suddenly shattered, revealing a dark form, I was already prepared!

Phoenix Arts!

Flames blossomed on both hands and I leapt backwards, slashing both my hands down in an X pattern , firing off the phoenix flames at the approaching figure.

Bang!

The figure was struck head on and swept backwards as the flames engulfed it!

"SCREEEEE!"

A piercing cry rang out and I landed in a crouch, darting forward as I moved in for the kill.

Right as I arrived at the first figure, the trees around me all shuddered and a host of blurs appeared from around me, all of them rushing at me!

My eyes narrowed and I slowed, shifting the focus to my feet instead.

Phoenix Arts! Phoenix Break!

Flames exploded from my feet and I flew into the air. I twisted in midair, and the phoenix flames in my hands burned brighter as I channelled my energy into them, urging them to burn. I crossed my arms and sent out another cross of flames, this one almost a hundred meters large, hurtling down at the ground!

The beasts who had appeared all squawked and launched themselves at my attack with a rabid fury.

BOOM!

The attack and the creatures collided, sending out a ripple of flame as my attack exploded, sending the beasts collapsing to the ground. I used the recoil to move back through the air.

Moonlight Flash! First step.

I flashed away, dropping down on the ground and then standing as I saw the monsters clearly for the first time.

They were all humanoids, but covered in fur, more like Apes that humans. They were all just three feet in height, but both arms were longer than their body, almost four feet long, dragging behid them as they ran. Their fur was a mottled brown, covering their entire body, except for two circles on their face where I could see deep set eyes filled with rage and hatred.

They had no mouths I could see, but they still screeched as they raced towards me. I crouched down, then rushed forward, flames exploding from both hands as I rushed into their midst!

After training for millions of years, it was time to experience battle!

Flames roared, my aura erupted, and the first wave of these creatures were sent flying as I tore through them like an unstoppable force of nature!

I twirled in midair, and kicked out as flames roared from within my body!

A scythe of pure flames extended from my leg, striking all the beasts in the same strike! I sent them tumbling backwards, but was immediately besieged by another wave! It was like there was no end to these beasts. I scowled and thrust both hands out in either direction.

The palms of my hands flared and I felt the power of the phoenix flames building. But I held back, letting it congeal and build as the monsters drew closer, roaring and screeching with a rabid rage. At the last moment, I roared, and my flames erupted like a volcano, incinerating the beasts closest to me like ash!

Hundreds of beasts perished in a second. But there were hundreds, thousands more following after them. I frowned. "This can't keep going on. They just don't seem to end. I don't have the time or energy to waste finishing them off, but if I ignore them, they'll keep hounding after me!"

Another explosion rocked the forest as I unleashed another wave of fire at the beasts.

I closed my eyes, sending my consciousness into my soul, reaching out to the other two Percy's.

" _Any Help?" I asked the two of them._

" _you need a way to either hide yourself, or to force them to stop chasing after you." Body Percy told me._

" _With your speed you might be able to outrun them" Soul Percy suggested._

" _Unwise. We have no way to know just how many of them there are, and we don't want them chasing after Percy and attracting every monster after him across the entire plains." Body Percy countered._

" _A way to hide myself?" I thought for a second. The technique that the Ice Phoenix had taught me allowed me to turn invisible when mastered. However, I still hadn't mastered it. And more importantly, I couldn't use any of her power of techniques without her Ice Inheritance, that I still had to find in the Earthen Realm._

" _So no way to turn invisible" body Percy agreed. "How could you stop them from chasing after you?"_

" _By killing them? But that would take too long!" I frowned._

" _No!" Soul Percy perked up and smiled. "Remember the Trials of the Dragon God we took with Piper?"_

" _Exactly! That method would work!" Body Percy exclaimed._

" _wait, what?" I asked with a hint of confusion._

" _The second trial. Kill 999,999 monsters!" both Percy's announced._

" _oh…" I smiled "Ohhhh"_

 _I withdrew my consciousness, returning to myself, smiling as I arrived at the battlefield._

The last time I had used this technique, I had used the Power of Poseidon. But this time, I had a much more appropriate and effective technique.

Phoenix Arts! Burning Heaven Lotus!

I rose into the air, a wave of flames exploding forth from my body, immediately incinerating all the monsters around me. My aura began to climb as I began summoning all my power.

The skies darkened and my aura started to appear around me, flickering crimson. Waves of heat and flames unceasingly surged out of my body, stopping the monsters from approaching me.

Then it began to gather above me, all of It collecting into the palm of my hand.

When I had been trapped in the Dragon God's Second Trial, I had used the Power of Poseidon to drown hundred of thousands of monsters! And today, I was going to use the power of the phoenix to exterminate all these monsters!

My eyes turned scarlet, and the flames around me roared, turning into Phoenixes! Then they began to spiral around me, screeching and crying as they protected me from attacks.

The sphere of flames over my head grew larger and larger as I poured more flames and energy into it, like a miniature sun as it illuminated the earth, brightening th entire forests beneath me. Then I began compressing it, forcing the unstable flames to congeal, causing the gigantic, twenty meter wide sun to shrink, shivering as it shrank down to almost one foot wide. At this point it was blinding, emitting a light that was impossible for anyone to look at directly!

Then, the sphere slowly began to peel open, the petals of flames twinkling and burning as they formed a beautiful Crimson Lotus.

This was the first stage of the Phoenix arts! Phoenix Flaming Lotus!

Percy roared and swung both arms down and the beautiful lotus slowly began to descend.

Immediately, it incinerated everything in a hundred meter radius, killing off all the monsters as well as clearing out the forest. Then it slowly landed on the ground.

The ground seemed to ripple like a wave as a fantastical and beautiful crimson light erupted from the lotus, rising to the heavens! Then it exploded, expanding with a fury as layers after layers of petals appeared, surrounding the lotus as it continued to bloom! Hundred meters! fiver hundred meters! Thousand Meters! Five Thousand meters! Ten Thousand Meters!

The Lotus had become gigantic structure of fire that had completely obliterated everything within the range of the fire! Then the rest of the forest surrounding the lotus exploded as it was consumed by the heat emanated by the lotus, turning into a sea of flames!

The Heavens were dyed by flames and the earth was turned into a surging ocean of flames! And above this realm of flames, stood Percy. His hair swept back in the heat and he borrowed the force of the fire to launch himself through the air, quickly continuing on his way.

Meanwhile, the flames continued to burn, bringing ruin to the forest and the monsters that lived within, the wails of their pain disappearing beneath the roar of the fire.

it took me almost a month to cross the entire forest at my fastest speed. i looked back, watching the forest continuing to burn despite the amount of time that had passed. Then i turned back to the front, where a gigantic mountain pierced into the sky. I frowned, glancing in both directions, seeing the mountain range stretching out like a fortress wall, then shrugged and started climbing. After all, I knew that this journey wasn't going to get any easier any time soon.

The mountain seemed to be made of a mixture of ice and stone, it's surface steep and the rocks jagged and sharp. As I trudged up the mountain, I felt a foreboding aura surrounding me, growing stronger as I went higher. The air around me slowly grew colder. my eyes narrowed as a fearsome aura started to assail me from all sides.

I slowed down, my footsteps suddenly loud on the ground. Then I slowly glanced around, then stared down at the ground, staring at it with a weird expression. My gaze slowly glanced across the mountain, then towards the rest of the mountain range.

My eyes slowly widened. Now that I was standing at the summit of the mountain, one thing was abundantly clear. That is… I was standing on the face of a particularly large and annoyed giant. A giant who was a part of the long mountain range I had seen. And I was pretty certain that the giant was staring at me.

I Leapt back into the air and flames blossomed around me, right as the ground shuddered and burst open, the giant entombed in stone rising to his feet!

The bow was in my hand and I wa already drawing back an arrow as I aimed at the giant. The flames around me concentrated upon the arrow, then fired at the Giant!

Boom!

The ground shook and shuddered, and the giant gave a roar of pain that shook the heavens. If a normal man were to hear this roar, his body would shatter instantaneously!

But my full powered strike… left just a single burn scorch on the thigh of the giant!

I scowled, then flipped back onto the ground. Immediately, I was overshadowed by the giant that towered over me. Putting a dent in such a large enemy was naturally going to be a pain in the ass, and as I fingered my quiver, I remembered about my arrow shortage. I had just eleven more strikes remaining before I ran out… if the bow could hold on for that long.

"If I must fell a giant… go for the head!" I stared up, looking at the gigantic form that seemed to cover the heavens themselves.

A giant humanoid, made of stone!

Then I charged forward!

I turned into a silver streak, flashing forward with the power of Moonlight flash. Each step left behind a burning lotus as I rushed up the leg of the giant.

It roared, a rumbling like the earth crying out, and sung an arm to crush me.

SCREEEEE!

The Phoenix Phantom encased me and I shot into the air, flying up even faster!

Phoenix Arts! Empyrean Wing of the Phoenix!

Two wings sprouted from my shoulder blades and I shot into the air, the air around me shimmering as I rose up above the face of the giant!

I drew the bow, nocking two arrows at once! I took aim, my eyes cold, then fired.

Whizzz!

Whizzz!

Two streaks of flame appeared, tearing through the skies before stabbing accurately into both the eyes of the giant!

"AAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" the Giants roar was even louder this time around, and I shuddered before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

The giant swept hand forth and I was struck by the waves of turbulent air, almost sent flying back into the forest of fire again!

"This monster… it's size is too big for my attacks to have any effect! Even attacking the weak points has little effect…"

Suddenly, I was back in the battlefield in the memories of Oblivion Asura.

 _This same monster was wrecking havoc among their army, a legion of oversized giants causing destruction and death as they charged through the army of the Gods and Devils._

 _BOOOM!_

 _The earth trembled and one of the giants was cleaved into two!_

" _HAHAHA" a single figure walked out from within the crowd, dragging a giant sword behind him as he stared at the legion with an excited smile. Then he spun around, and the Sword in his hand turned into a arc of death and destruction as he tore into the Giants that had seemed unstoppable. Every stroke of his sword, every swing, carried the power to overturn the heavens and the earth!_

The only way to defeat a monster of brute force… was with brute force!

A determined flash exploded past my eyes and I immediately stored the bow and quiver of arrows in my inner world space. My hand extended out, and a spear appeared in my grasp!

The Spear of Oblivion brough forth a fearsome wave of power as it appeared, causing the trembling heavens and earth to turn silent.

With me as the center, a ripple spread out, immediately suppressing the Aura of the Giant. When I had picked the Heavy sword as my weapon, Artemis had asked my why I had chosen that. My answer was simple. To protect my friends and Family! But the weapon of the Oblivion Asura was a Spear. And her reason was told to me as well.

The Spear was the general of weapons, a weapon that carried behind it an unstoppable force. Every sweep of the spear could bring ruin and devastation, and it was a weapon created to charge forth! With a spear in her hand, Oblivion Asura swore to never retreat! She swore to protect her friends and family as well, but not by hiding them behind her backs. Instead she would be out in the battle field, fighting for their sakes!

My eyes flashed and I charged forth.

I was at war. Here, there was no weakness. There was no retreat.

I roared and the Phantom of the Azure Dragon appeared behind me, wings stretching to the heavens as it's roar covered the earth in an unstoppable might!

The giant froze, dwarfed before the Pride and arrogance of the Dragon King!

I flashed into the heavens, standing above the Azure Dragons head!

Thunders boomed and lightning ripped the skies as I thrust forward, channeling the power of the Azure Dragon into the Spear!

My ultimate Killing Move! Spear of Oblivion!

A terrifying explosion ripped through the earth and the heavens shuddered as I collided against the grounds, creating a fearsome crater. I rose to my feet and swung around, looking back at the Giant.

It stood motionless, decapitated, both arms raised in fear. Its arms were also reduced to stumps, my strike having pierced through the hands and head of the giant in a single blow.

Then I swung my spear aside and continued on my path.

After the death of the giant, I saw no more monsters on my way. Correction, I saw no more living monsters. All around me were testaments to the great war of Calamity, giants monsters all frozen in position of war and battle, entire armies cleaved into half, gigantic skeletons of God's and Devils locked in combat with Monsters of terrifying sizes. But to me, these were all not meaningless remnants of history. Rather, a question now rang out in my mind. If the God's and Titans were still alive, could they have resisted against this army? Could the current Chaos Heavens stand a chance in a war of this level?

Destruction had told me that Chaos wanted to raise an army of the same level as her sisters and brother had, and hopefully give birth to an asura on the same level as Oblivion Asura. However, even after these many, many years, her dream was a failure. However, destruction believed that this was simply not her fault. Asura's were born in calamity.

An asura was a Spirit of light, of good. However, unlike the Saints or angel's, Asura's had no purity. They were impure, drawing their power from Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Gluttony, each of the Seven Deadly Sins. That was why Asura's were so fearsome, beings that belonged to neither the light, nor to the dark. As such, they were more volatile and unpredictable. As such, the Asura's were not beings that could be measured through common sense.

And after having seen the life of Oblivion Asura, I had seen the truth.

All her life, she had fought against her heart demons. First, it was Wrath, her rage against seeing her city destroyed, her people killed that had awoken the Asura within her, on that first day when she picked up the spear and charged into battle. Later, it turned to Envy, envy against her own friend for stealing the attention of the man she loved. And lastly pride, her arrogance that refused to let her kneel even in the face of the most powerful Enemy, the leader of the armies of Calamity, the leader of even Niddhogg and Veorfolnir!

I stared down at his hand that held the spear and knew that this was the truth. This was my power as well. The Wrath and Pride of an Asura that must never be provoked.

At that moment I raised my head, looking forward as I saw a gigantic pair of doors that stood tall to the heavens. The doors of Chaos.

I smiled, a cold look crossing my eyes and I lowered my gaze, looking down at the Army assembled at the foot of the doors. The welcoming committee to stop me.

I raised the spear in my hand, then started on my walk, heading down the mountain I stood on.

As I did, the armies amassed below charged forth, roaring as they swarmed towards me!

The spear in my hand growled, hungry for blood and the Aura of Asura exploded forth! Destruction had already warned him, that the enemies in the plain would obviously be awoken by his aura, and would wait for him near the gates of chaos. Not only to kill him, but to try and enter the chaos heavens when he entered! If they managed to enter the Chaos heavens, then they could use the Chaos energy there to heal themselves and recover to their original powers, and that would be no different to a calamity befalling the Chaos heavens. Thus, if I wanted to enter the Chaos Heavens… he must kill all his enemies!

As I was thinking, the entire land beneath him began to tremble. Rocks rolled down the hills and a moment later, in the distance plains, red symbols began to light up. These red symbols were several dozen feet high and were crowded together, creating a long length of light. There were hundreds and thousands of them, extending all the way to the end of the horizon!

-General POV-

"This is… an array formation?" Percy was shocked, this was truly a terrifying array formation. The area it covered was at least a hundred miles; this was a massive display of power!

As the array formation appeared, the origin energy of the world began to fiercely shake. The ground began to increasingly vibrate, rocks broke in half, land cracked, and giant fissures began to spring up, creating mounds of rocks as if the earth itself was bubbling.

Percy gripped his spear; he felt the killing intent that the array formation was releasing.

This was a true killing array. Once he was killed, he would die with no hope of escape!

Peng! Peng! Peng!  
The mounds of rocks exploded, and puppets made of black rock emerged from the ground. There were several hundred of them, and there were even many of these rock puppets that burned with fire. Without a doubt, these flaming rock puppets were much stronger than the rest.

"These are the enemies of the smelting trial? The enemies of the first trial should always be the weakest. The enemies behind will become increasingly strong!" Percy revolved Profound Energy in his body, his heart brimming with warrior spirit. All of these puppets were no weaker than a Early Overgod realm martial artist, and there were several hundred that came up at once!

Although this was difficult, it wasn't enough to trap Percy for more than a year. That could only mean that the strength of the enemies behind them would rapidly increase!

Percy left the resting cave and stepped onto the plains, walking into the massive array formation.

Roar!

Roar!  
The rock puppets issued earthshaking bellows, and the several hundred rock puppets rushed towards Percy to kill him. These rock puppets were all more than ten feet tall and weighed several thousands of jins! When they ran together, the earth would shake, and their loud cries resounded through the skies!

Percy grasped his long spear. He was one man alone facing such a mighty force. Such a scene caused the blood in his heart to burn and his soul to seethe with boiling excitement!

"I never thought that I would have to face so many enemies that are comparably to Early Overgod realm martial artists. When I fought in the beast tide at Green Mulberry City, most of the beasts that I killed were weak vicious beasts! This is also only the first array. Above this is also the true monsters who have been waiting since ancient times! No matter what, I cannot fall here!"

Percy grit his teeth, and his eyes flashed with a cold and brutal killing intent! He could already see the bloodthirsty and crazed crimson eyes of the rock puppets, and the ferocious spikes that covered their body.

"Die!"

Percy rushed into the first rock puppet. With a loud shout, azure Profound Energy erupted. His figure was like a leopard that leapt into the air, and the Spear of Oblivion was as nimble as a whip. He directly smashed down on the rock puppet's forehead.

Kacha!  
Rock exploded, and fire-attribute energy that formed its eyes shot out.

"First!"

Percy borrowed the recoil of smashing the rock puppet's head and flew off to another side. The Spear of Oblivion in his hand lashed out like a serpent and stabbed a second rock puppet in the eyes!

Bang!  
As its eyes exploded, Percy was pushed flying backwards by the impact, the Spear of Oblivion bending like a crescent moon as he offset most of the impact. Otherwise, with Percy's flesh and blood body, his wrist would still shake with numbness.

After killing two rock puppets, Percy fell into a group of rock puppets. In this situation, Percy remained incomparably calm, sending out his sense to capture the movement of every rock puppet. He was like a gust of wind as he swiftly dashed through the openings between the rock puppets.

With every thrust of Percy's spear, almost every rock puppet that he attacked would die!

The eyes were the weakness of the rock puppets. Every time Percy thrust out, his spear would contain vibrating Profound Energy. His attack would smash apart the fire origin energy within the eyes!

"Mm? Not good!"

At the moment that Percy jumped, two columns of fire suddenly shot out from the puppet group, swiping by Percy as they directly shot past him and into the sky. Although Percy had dodged this sneak attack, the space he had dodged into was also locked down by a pillar of fire.

Roar! Roar!  
A three headed rock puppet instantly came into a pincer position, surrounding Percy. A big fist came crashing down, blocking every direction he could dodge in!

At this critical moment, Percy's pupils contracted. The Primordial Azure Dragon Soul howled as it flew out!

Puff! Puff! Puff!  
With a series of light sounds, all three eyes on all three heads of the rock puppet exploded. Percy took advantage of this opportunity to heavily punch the rock puppet's chest. The power of vibration erupted, directly shattering its body.

As the rock puppet fell over, Percy rushed forth and out of the circle. His feet trod with Moonlight Flash, and he flew into the sky!

"So close!"

The blood in his body tumbled. If he had been struck by several fists at once, he would have been severely injured. That would have been very dangerous.

However, there was no time for Percy to relax. With several 'shoo shoo shoo' sounds, dozens of columns of flames were shot out by the rock puppet group, aiming at Percy.

"This is bad! If I fly then I'll just become a target!"

Percy dived down, escaping the columns of flame that came at him. Once again, he was caught in a brutal melee.

With just him against several hundred Early Overgod realm rock puppets, if he wasn't careful he would be caught in an endless siege from all sides! Even with Percy's strength, if there was an accident, he would be severely wounded. But, if he was wounded to that extent, that would spell death in the midst of so many rock puppets!

-Some Time Later-

Bang!  
Within the battlefield of the Plains of Destitution, Percy's spear burst through a rock puppet, causing its body to explode into flames. He supported himself up with the Spear of Oblivion, partly kneeling on the ground. His back was covered in blood, and the bones of his left hand had been broken. The right hand that held the spear was also trembling.

He had finally crossed the second wave!

The first wave of rock puppets was the easiest to kill and the easiest to pass. Percy had only need to kill them using his overwhelming strength. But the second wave of rock puppets was a notch stronger. The first time that Percy had attempted to massacre all the rock puppets, he had been seriously wounded and almost died, eventually failing to finish them off. He had returned to his cave to heal his wounds, but unexpectedly found that the puppets he killed off were all being rapidly regenerated by the array formation.

As Percy recovered, so did the rock puppets!

The second time that he attacked, Percy had gained experience from the previous attempt and had barely managed to kill them. He had also been grievously wounded as before.

The third wave was absolutely not something he could defeat!

Percy clenched his teeth, and swallowed down a healing pill.

At this moment, the array formation started to revolve, and the crimson blood colored runes began to light up one at a time. These past 10 days, Percy had already discovered the rules of the Array Formation; soon, new rock puppets would appear. He launched his movement technique and quickly returned to the cave.

If he wanted to pass this Array without dying, he would need to do everything possible to increase his strength.

Percy revolved the Essence of Chaos within his body, absorbing energy from around himself, and within an hour the Profound Energy in his body had been restored.

While Percy was indeed very powerful, this was an array, and ancient one at that. It would endlessly keep sending forth enemies to wear down his strength and energy till he died. As such, his current strength was simply not strong enough. He needed to get stronger, even stronger.

Percy sat cross-legged, closing his eyes as he sent his energy into his inner world where the Three Fruits of Destruction slowly revolved. If he absorbed the power within them, then without a doubt, his strength would rocket and he would grow even more powerful. However, the prerequisite was his body being capable of withstanding the energy contained within the Fruits of destruction without destroying itself or exploding from the strain.

He calmed his breathing and slowly connected himself to the first fruit of Destruction. As he slowly breathe in and out, he managed to come in contact with one percent of energy contained within the fruit, then began to absorb it.

Even though Percy's current cultivation had reached the peak of Level one Overgod, controlling the energy of Destruction to temper his marrow still caused the same aching pain as before. It was as if a saber was being twisted into his very being!

This kind of energy contained the remnant will of Destruction, and was an enemy of all of creation. It was cruel, brutal, arrogant and unruly. In order to force it to yield so that Percy could use it for himself, he had to erase this will.

What Percy could do was use his own soul and slowly wear down the remnant will of the Destruction.

Percy grit his teeth as sweat streamed down him.

Thus the energy within Percy's body was increasingly manic and savage.

Percy forcefully used the tempering marrow method found within the 'memories of Oblivion Asura' and urged the Destruction Essence energy to enter his skeleton a bit at a time. The energy was thick and heavy like mercury, and also extremely pervasive. Even though Percy's bones were extremely dense, the energy easily penetrated through.

As the energy entered the marrow, Percy could hear 'chi chi chi' sounds coming from his bones. This was the energy burning his marrow, slowly refining it and changing its very nature. This was similar to when a blacksmith had to fry a wooden spear shaft in a massive wok of oil in order to cause all the impurities within them to explode. This pain was deep within his bones and utterly agonizing.

Percy's forehead was dripping with sweat. But compared to the last time that he had absorbed the Destruction Essence, he was in a much better condition. The first time, almost all of his blood had been drained out, forming a bloody carapace that covered his body. But this time, there was only pain and sweat.

In the sweat, there were traces of faint gray substances, but only a small amount. These were the impurities within Percy's body. After Percy had gone through several experiences of washing down his marrow and muscles, this was the result. Although Percy's bodily purity wasn't perfect, he also didn't have many impurities left within him.

Time passed slowly. Finally, a full two hours had passed, and Percy absorbed the last of the energy. He opened his mouth and vomited a mouthful of black blood.

This vomit actually didn't stop. Percy kept vomiting blood until the entire ground was covered in blood. It was quite a disturbing sight. Finally, it ended, and Percy wiped his mouth. He looked within himself and found that the blood within his blood vessels was extremely bright red, and thick like mercury.

Marrow and blood were inextricably linked. Marrow produced blood, and blood rejuvenated the marrow. In order to temper one's marrow, one needed to create new blood.

"Ugh" Percy groaned and stood up. "Im hungry… and some water would be great right now…" he slowly closed his eyes and sent his spirit sense out, carefully sensing for any signs of food or water nearby.

"Hmmm?" He heard a faint trickling sound coming from within the cave, as if there was water nearby.

Percy's mind stirred. He put away the Spear of Oblivion and began walking into the cave. After he walked several hundred feet, he saw that there really was an underground river in the cave.

The river water was incomparably clear and beautiful. However, Percy felt that there was something not quite right. As he reached out his hand to scoop some up, he suddenly sucked in a breath of cold air. This river water was very heavy. At least, it was no lighter than mercury. Not only that, but the temperature of the water was terrifyingly high; it was already several times above boiling.

As Percy was cupping the water, he found out that during that time a great amount of the Profound Energy that protected his body had melted away.

"What kind of river is this!?"

Percy's complexion wasn't too good. Everything he found within this Plains of Destitution was strange and dangerous.

"Mm? What's that?"

Percy discovered that there were actually creatures within the river. These creatures looked like giant crabs, and their whole body was covered with red bony armor as they lurked underneath the water. They stared at him with wide eyes.

The two claws were over two feet long!

"If it can survive in this place, then it's not some friendly animal." The temperature was several times the boiling temperature, but these crabs could still survive here. Even Percy wouldn't be able to do so. He could stay under the water for a long time, but he would eventually have to give up after his Profound Energy was exhausted. But these crabs took this river as their home, and simply didn't fear the high levels of Berserk destruction energy contained within.

A giant crab with a four or five foot tall body suddenly rose up. It brandished its two foot long claws as it tried to clamp down on Percy, as if it wanted to cut him off at the waist.

"It takes me as prey?"

Percy sneered. He punched out with the Hundred waves Fist; azure Profound Energy erupted!

Bang!  
The crab flew backwards, rolling around. It finally stopped, jumped up and ran away.

"It didn't die?"

Percy was shocked. This punch was able to kill a late Early Overgod martial artist. But this big crab had actually resisted it!

Too strong!

Soon, seven or eight giant crabs gathered in the river. Percy was stunned for a moment, and then realized that the crab fellow had gone back to gather its buddies.

These crabs were the overlords of the river. They had never suffered a loss like this before. Now, they swore to eliminate Percy!

Pu! Pu!  
Seven or eight giant crabs ran out of the river together, rushing to kill Percy!

This time, Percy no longer held back. He took out the Spear of Oblivion and fused the Primordial Azure Dragon Soul into the shaft. The power of Azure dragon exploded, and with a flourish of the spear, the entire cave was basked in a radiant purple light.

Kacha!  
Seven or eight streaks of fire erupted from Percy's spear, each one striking a giant crab. All of the crabs were instantly killed by Percy.

Percy hesitated for a moment, and then walked over to a giant crab. He grabbed it, and then used a great deal of effort to smash its palm-thick shell. Inside was glisteningly tender red and white meat. He dug out a big chunk and began to roast it over a fire.

Percy had already become accustomed to bringing along salt and other seasonings. He casually sprinkled some onto the crab meat, and a delicious fragrance began to waft out.

Percy took a careful bite. This strange giant crab's meat was extremely savory and tender, yet still chewy.

Percy took his time. After he carefully determined that there weren't any side effects, he began to heartily chow down.

This strange giant crab's meat was very resistant to high temperature. No matter how he roasted it, it would not char or become over burnt. As he tasted it, its flavor was extremely delicious, and was even better than the dishes found within famous restaurants.

"This is the good stuff."

Even Percy, a connoisseur who was relatively picky about food, couldn't help but praise this strange crab meat.

"Mm? The crab meat in my stomach seems to nourish my body's Profound Energy?" Percy was surprised to discover. As the crab meat entered his stomach, a low heat began to flow out and dissipate. This was an extremely comfortable feeling. He felt the fire-attribute Profound Energy in his body slowly strengthening.

The magnitude of enhancement from this crab meat was far less than eating pills, but it absolutely won in terms of purity. There were no impurities and toxins contained within.

After Percy drank his fill, he felt the crab meat and water turning into heat within his body and scurrying around. His body flushed with a frantic energy. If he didn't release this energy soon, he would be feeling unwell for a while. Percy couldn't wait to go out and fight!

Percy took out the Spear of Oblivion from his spatial ring and launched his movement technique, directly flying out of the cave. Outside the cave, several hundred rock puppets had already gathered on the plains. But this time, the flaming rock puppets were in the majority. These flaming rock puppets were much stronger than the ordinary rock puppets.

As he saw this vast number of rock puppets, Percy's fighting spirit shot up. He trod forwards, his body shooting out like an arrow, creating a perfect arc as he landed in the midst of a puppet group.

The rock puppets roared, and columns of flames came blasting towards Percy. He faintly smiled and instantly activated Moonlight Flash. He was like a swallow within a storm, dancing in the midst of the crowded flames, like thread through the needle!

Hu hu hu!  
All of the columns of fire passed by Percy. A 1000 foot distance was crossed in the blink of an eye. As Percy arrived in front of the first flame puppet, the Spear of Oblivion came sweeping down!

Bang!  
With a loud explosion, the flaming puppet was broken apart by Percy's spear!

As strength flowed through his entire body, Percy could hear his bones popping and snapping; this inestimably comfortable feeling made him want to groan and shout!

Fight!

After tempering his marrow and eating a massive amount of crab meat, Percy felt energy crashing throughout his entire body. If he didn't vent this energy, then he would never feel comfortable.

Peng peng peng!  
A spear thrust out. Arcs of lightning shot out into all directions, blazing flames jetted into the sky, and an azure light sliced through the void. Wherever the Spear of Oblivion went, crushed stone would fly!

"Great!"

"Well done!"

"Again!"

The more Percy fought, the more excited he became, and the more he burned with fighting spirit. The wounds on his body kept increasing, but no matter how much blood came out, it was like he didn't feel anything at all.

As Percy massacred every single puppet, his entire body was slick with blood, and his Profound Energy was depleted.

As he lay prone on the ground, pain coming from all over his body, Percy felt a pleasant satisfaction in his heart.

There were those that were born for battle; Percy was undoubtedly such a person.

A.N.: took a bit of a break to write this chapter in the new style I would be using from now on. I've been reading other fanfictions to understand the best writing styles, as well as Chapter sizes. Usually, I make sure my chapter is atleast 3K words in length. However, they're really short, so I tend to write chapters that are around 5K words to 7K words long. this is probably the best length and optimum for me to have monthly or Bi-monthly updates. Daily updates are great, but they're just very tiring to do, plus they take a lot of time.

So I'll be mixing different POV's from now on, which will hopefully make narrating the story easier, though I'll be using general POV for the more intense battles so I can keep a easier grasp over the situations.

Do review to let me know what you guys think, and as always, Love from Manhattan!


	30. Who Dares Stop Me?

**Fourth Arc- Who Dares Stop Me?**

 **Previously:** Peng peng peng!  
A spear thrust out. Arcs of lightning shot out into all directions, blazing flames jetted into the sky, and an azure light sliced through the void. Wherever the Spear of Oblivion went, crushed stone would fly!

"Great!"

"Well done!"

"Again!"

The more Percy fought, the more excited he became, and the more he burned with fighting spirit. The wounds on his body kept increasing, but no matter how much blood came out, it was like he didn't feel anything at all.

As Percy massacred every single puppet, his entire body was slick with blood, and his Profound Energy was depleted.

As he lay prone on the ground, pain coming from all over his body, Percy felt a pleasant satisfaction in his heart.

There were those that were born for battle; Percy was undoubtedly such a person.

 **Continued:**

Within the Plains of Destitution, on the endless red plains, a terrifying explosion shot up to the sky, as the entire earth seemed to overturn. A Bone Dragon that was crimson all over was turned to ashes from the power of that blast!

Percy supported himself on the ground with the Spear of Oblivion, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Now that he had fought all the way here, his enemies were no longer limited to rock puppets. There were massive numbers of skeletons, demons, vicious beasts, and even that giant Bone Dragon that he had destroyed.

This Bone Dragon's defensive strength was too amazing. In a prolonged battle with Percy, Percy had been forced to use the complete Spear of Oblivion to destroy it, turning it into ash.

Even though Percy's cultivation had reached the Level One Overgod realm, the complete, full strength Spear of Oblivion still consumed 50% of his true essence!

He was in rags, almost completely naked. Percy had originally brought several sets of clothes to change into in his Inner World. When his clothes were all torn apart in battle, he would switch them for new ones. Soon, all of them were torn. Percy just left a single set of relatively complete clothes for the time that he would leave this place. Thus, that was why Percy was left but nothing but his body and some rags.

Percy's hair had originally been long. But now it was scattered and messy, and it had grown longer, reaching just past his waist.

At this moment, the Final Barrier Array began to revolve once again!

With a rumbling sound, the earth split and a massive blood red demon with a huge axe appeared, crawling out of the earth.

This demon was 20 feet high, and had chains wrapped all around its body. Its face had two large fangs just like a wild boar, and its fiery crimson hair wantonly hung all over it.

Percy also didn't bother to think about this. In short, this was an enemy, and he would do everything he could to defeat it!

He wasn't in a hurry to go onto the battlefield. First, he controlled his breathing and sat down in meditation. He mixed the Destruction Essence with his own blood essence and swallowed it.

Percy could now absorb an entire Destruction Essence with ease. He had long gotten used to suppressing the remnant will of the Destruction Essence. He began the familiar and easy technique of directing the Essence's energy to temper his marrow…..

 **-Percy POV-**

I rose to my feet, grasping the spear by my side with one hand. Then I strode out of the cave I had lived in for the past many months, using it as a hideout as I battled against the army waiting for me.

Now, the final moment had arrived. I had no plans to return to this cave. Today, I would break through my enemies and return to the Earthen Realms!

Each step I took caused the ground beneath my feet to tremble as the energy within my body boiled and raged. Then I exploded forth, rushing towards the Level 800 overgod monster that blocked my way!

The spear of oblivion howled and I roared as I summoned it's true power!

The Demonic monster raised it's axe, swinging down!

BOOOOM!

The spear and axe collided with immeasurable force!

The Spear was like an ancient mountain, a meteor that surged forth. Before it's might, even the overpowering Axe seemed to lose it's might!

"Arts of Oblivion!" I roared, summoning the smallest trace of the Power of destruction.

The power I summoned was greedily sucked into the spear, and it gave another roar, seeming to be an awakening dragon! I slammed down into the ground, then twisted, thrusting my spear out again, thrusting it out over a thousand times in one second! The thousand spear shadows all weaved through the air, slamming into the axe.

The Demon growled, being forced back under the onslaught of spear strikes. It twisted the axe it held, breaking the spear strikes as it swung at me.

I leapt backwards, summoning the flames of the phoenix as another stab rang out, colliding with it's axe again.

Flames wrapped around my body, filling my eyes as I rose higher into the air. Then I shot towards the demon, turning into a flaming meteor as I rushed to attack. The axe and spear collided again, but this time, there was a terrific explosion as the power of my flames swept forth with unstoppable momentum, engulfing the demon.

It staggered back with a mournful roar, it's arms being blistered and scorched by the flames.

I rushed forward, ducking under the sweeps of it's axe and arm, then grabbed the Chains that wrapped around it's body. The strength of the Dragon God erupted and I roared, dragging the demon down to his knees! My eyes burned with the flames of the Phoenix and the Primordial light of the Azure Dragon!

PENG!

The spear in my hand swung forth, transforming into tens, hundreds, thousands, ten thousands, hundred thousands spear shadows, turning into an impenetrable wall of spear shadows.

Then suddenly, all of them disappeared, all of them congealing into a single spear, the true Spear of Oblivion held in my hand!

ROAR!

The spear of oblivion, bringing all of creation to destruction!

The demon exploded, turning into scraps of flesh and blood as it's head and chest was shattered under the force of my strike. I dropped the chains I held, when suddenly a glow of light erupted around me!

A sealing array opened, wrapping around me like a mountain dropping onto my body, immediately suppressing my body and strength!

I grunted and dropped to my knee. And I heard clapping and slowly raised my head, catching sight of three people in hooded cloaks slowly walking over to me.

"The Successor of that Fearsome Asura has finally appeared. The reason for which we have continued to wait here for eons has appeared!" the first spoke in a raspy voice.

"Indeed. And he has truly grasped her power to the highest level!" the second replied in a deep, gravelly voice.

"However, he is still weak, still immature. We must kill him off now to avoid future troubles." The third spoke, and this one had a feminine voice.

I grinned coldly and slammed the spear I held into the ground, causing the ground to shudder, making the three of them immediately back away. Obviously, they were wary and cautious of my strength, which was why they chose to seal me away instead of directly killing me.

"so you… are the leaders?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"Indeed… once upon a time, we used to be Primordials, beings of immeasurable power. We could kill you with a single thought. However, the war and the time that has passed has weakened us to our current states…" The first one spoke again. "But it is of no consequence. Once we kill you and use your blood to open the gate of Chaos, we can slowly recover our old strength! Then we will unseal our masters and end this damned war!"

I laughed, shocking the three of them. Then I looked at them with a mocking smile. "So you believe you have supressed me because you understand the powers of the Oblivion Asura?"

The three of them backed away a few more steps, obviously uneasy. Then the first one stepped forward, raising his hands. "We mustn't give him any more time! We have no idea of his limits as an asura, so we must kill him while he is sealed and trapped there!"

The other two nodded in agreement.

At that moment, when the three of them exchanged looks, I acted!

" _BODY AND SOUL! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT!" I roared within my soul!_

 _In that instant, without any hesitation, I felt the endless power of the Beast Percy flooding into my Body._

 _And more importantly, I felt the pure Soul energy of the Spirit Percy._

My eyes flashed Azure and the soul of the Slumbering Primordial God, the Azure Dragon God, King of Dragons awoke!

An earth shaking, heaven shattering roar exploded forth!

Immediately, the three of them froze.

-General POV-

Kyceius, Lolmnu and Mnuthu were ancient beings. They had incomparably long lives, and their willpower and mindset was nearly unbreakable. However, one thing that had scarred them was the War of Calamity. It only had it weakened them, it had led to the destruction of their master, and the death of many of their fellow comrades! So right now, not only were their mindsets disturbed by Percy, the successor of the fearsome Oblivion Asura, they were also scarred by the other powerful warriors of that war.

And one of them was… the Primordial Azure Dragon!

He had decimated their army, the mount of the Oblivion Asura!

And today, after eons, the same arrogant roar that looked down on the heavens, the same aura that dwarfed the entire universe! The phantom of the Azure Dragon engulfed them!

They froze, horrified and frozen in place as the eye of the Dragon God stared down upon them like they were puny insects.

At that moment, Percy struck!

He withdrew the spear into his inner world. The Bow and arrow of the Goddess appeared in his grasp! The phoenix screeched and the power of flames exploded forth!

Percy had Nine arrows left.

Three streaks of fire were fired at the three of them, each of them striking their hands, which Percy could see were controlling the sealing array.

Instantly, the sealing array was broken!

Percy rose to his feet.

Six arrows left!

Three more streaks fired and the three opponents before him struggled to react, summoning barely 30 percent of their energy under the suppression of the dragon soul.

Puchi

Puchi

Puchi

Blood sprayed as each arrow struck!

Three arrows left.

Percy rushed forth, firing off three more arrows!

Kacha! The bow shattered in his hands as the energy within all exploded forth!

Kyceius was helpless, standing in place as the arrow pierced into his head, causing it to explode!

Lolmnu roared and suppressed his soul, sealing it and breaking the arrow flying towards him!

Mnuthu glowed and dodged!

Percy roared and the spear of oblivion appeared in his grasp as he rushed forward. Mnuthu raised both arms and chanted a spell, and a rainstorm of fire began.

The phoenix screeched in arrogance and the flames all exploded around Percy, engulfing him as he charged through, his spear piercing towards Lolmnu.

Lolmnu drew his sword, blocking Percy's thrust with all his might.

The spear of Oblivion howled, cracking and shattering as the power of oblivion within was all released!

Lolmnu watched wide eyed as the phantom of the Oblivion Asura appeared before his eyes again. And Percy broke through, his spear shattering the sword as he tore Lolmnu in half, splitting him at his waist!

Percy turned to Mnuthu, his eyes wide with arrogance and his hair flowing as he moved to the next strike.

"DON"T GET SO COCKY! YOU DAMNED HUMAN!" Mnuthu saw the same phantom, the same human, wielding a spear!

She roared and an asura phantom appeared behind her, all six arms reach out as it grabbed Percy!

"THIS IS MY ASURA POWER THAT I HAVE PERFECTED AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! AHAHAHAAHA DAMNED OBLIVION! I SHALL SEAL YOUR OBLIVION! THIS IS MY SEALING VOID ASURA!"

Percy froze in place, completely suppressed. "Do I look like Oblivion Asura?" he asked coldly.

"huh…?" Mnuthu paused at his question. To her, all she saw was that ancient figure that haunted her to this day.

The spear in Percy's hand shattered, overused.

He stood, unarmed and calm." My name is PERSEUS JACKSON! I am … the BERSERK ASURA!"

Percy's arm thrust out and the ancient Heavy sword appeared in his grip again. The phantom of his asura appeared behind him, roaring at the heavens as it raged. The Rage of the Berserker!

The Seal shattered and Percy swept forward.

Mnuthu didn't give up, her magic surging forth as she tried to force Percy back. "a heavy sword… his weakness is the long distance!" she screamed at herself, trying to flee.

Percy was unfazed. He raised the sword above his head."Bow and Arrow…. Spear… and Heavy Sword… today… I shall show you, the power of all three!"

The memories of the Oblivion Asura flashed through his mind. The perfection she sought, the perfection when three warriors combined forces… the long range of bow and arrow, the close range of the heavy sword and the flexibility of the spear.

The True power of the Berserk Asura was to berserk, to destroy all rules and common sense.

Percy breathed out and swung down. "Destruction Style, Arrow of Destruction!"

Space rippled and shuddered, then everything around Percy and Mnuthu went quite. A single line of destruction extended from Percy and pierced into Mnuthu's back.

"what…." Mnuthu shuddered, still trying to fly away. Her legs crumbled to ash, followed by both arms. She collapsed to the ground, still trying to crawl away as her body kept crumbling away. "No… NO! how? What.. how could he ha….." midsentence, her head turned to dust. Then the rest of her body followed suit, entirely turning to dust as she lay there, unwilling.

Percy stood in place as the heavens around him were silenced, awed by the descent of Asura, and the power of Destruction that didn't belong in the hands of any creation.

Then the heavy sword in his hands turned to ash as well, drifting away in the air.

The power of Destruction is forbidden, a power that can rule over all other powers, the highest level of law in the Chaos Heavens. But the price of using such a power is equally great. To use destruction would lead to imbalance, to instability, and would bring down the wrath of the heavens upon the user. Not just the user, but the entire universe would have to bear the consequence of his actions and powers.

Percy looked down at his hand and the ash still held within. Then he slowly knelt, placing the ash down on the ground with a respectful expression. He stood and retrieved the shattered pieces of the Bow and spear as well, placing them all side by side, then bowed his head to the three weapons, the three ancient symbols of the great heroes of the War of Calamity. "Thank you for your assistance seniors. I have used your weapons, so I carry your will. And I will uphold your will. I will protect my people from this calamity, just as you have protected yours, even if it costs me my life!"

Then, Percy stood and turned away, walking towards the doors of Chaos. He raised his hand and a drop of blood flew out, being absorbed into the door. As a creation of chaos, Percy's blood was a key that could open the Doors of chaos. Even as he watched, the two regal doors slowly swung open, releasing a cold wind that smelled like home.

Percy gave the Plains of Destitution one last glance. These were the ruined grounds of battle, a land where war and chaos ruled. But Percy knew that people still lived here, and there were secrets here. However, he was still too weak. He must grow stronger, then return here, for here, the final battle would once more take place!

Percy sighed and walked forward, being absorbed into the portal between the two doors.

Then the two doors of Chaos slowly swung shut, closing to the Plains of Destitution.

All was silent on these endless plains. Then space tore open and two figures appeared, walking out of the void as they stared at the doors.

One was a young man, dressed in black armour, shaped in contorted and twisted ways, almost as if the souls of the damned had been melted together to form his armour. He had a gigantic black sword, twice the size of his own body, under his feet, as it floated, carrying him.

Nico Di Angelo!

Beside him, another figure stood, wearing a coarse black hood and cloak that covered her entire figure. Her features were hidden in the shadow beneath the hood, but a glint of her eyes could be seen, like a multicolored sparkle of treasure. She walked forward, staring at the doors of Chaos. "So… he's still alive." She murmured. Then she gave Nico a sideways glance. "Surprising isn't it?"

Nico snorted and crossed his arms. "Not really. Ever since he was claimed as a demigod, from retrieving Zeus's masterbolt, to fighting Atlas and holding up the skies, to bathing in the River Styx, when has he ever conformed to common sense?" his expression was gloomy and cold, but his lips flickered with a hint of a smile.

"Indeed… he's changed so many people, completely reversed what we though was possible. Even death itself seems to be a minor obstacle to such a person." The hooded figure mused. Then she giggled and raised her hand, pushing the doors of Chaos. "Well then, shall we destroy these pesky doors?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. " These are a creation of the natural order. It was not created by a god or any other creation. Thus, these are indestructible-"

BOOM!

A rumble shook the heavens and earth and the doors of Chaos shuddered, then cracked. Nico's face turned even paler than it had been.

"hmmmm… oh, you're right!" the hooded figure laughed. "these are pretty damn sturdy." Her petite hand shivered and the doors shivered in rhythm, before she finally withdrew her hand and gave a soft sigh. "Well, atleast it wont be easy for anyone to use the portal to travel anymore."

"Y-you!?" Nico gave the hooded figure a disbelieving look. "Enchanting Thief Asura, you are obviously the strongest Asura, with power exceeding even that of the Lightning Emperor Asura and the Berserking Sea Asura. Why do you refuse to take a higher position in the council? If you take a higher position, then it would be so much easier for us to control Theseus and prevent his schemes!

The Enchanting Thief Asura gave a soft laugh." You underestimate Theseus too much, Nether Emperor Asura Nico. His powers… they are stronger than mine."

Nico's eyes shrank. He had heard her say that many times before. But just now, she had cracked the Doors of Chaos, the primordial and indestructible portal between the Chaos heavens and the Plains of Destitution! If she was still weaker than Theseus… then exactly how powerful was Theseus?

The Enchanting Thief Asura ignored Nico's discomfort as she gazed into the distance, peering into the void. "The question I'm curious about… is whether Percy can withstand Theseus and defeat him? Or will Theseus kill Percy? After all, we cannot have two successors of the Sea God."

-Central Continent, The Empire, Earthen Realm-

-Percy POV-

When I awoke, I was lying down in the back of a carriage. My eyes opened and I immediately sat up, looking around.

Around me were various kinds of people huddled, glancing around fearfully. They were all skinny and malnourished, and seemed to have been beaten, all of them bruised or injured in one way or the other. They were dressed in rags, and there were all kinds of people, ranging from kids to old people, men and women alike.

I glanced around, noticing that I was in a caged wagon, that was being pulled along behind another carriage. My heart went cold. This was… a slave caravan?

I turned to one of the nearest people, a young man in his twenties. "Hey… do you know what's going on?"

The young man seemed terrified and immediately shrank away from me, trembling and shivering profusely. He had lanky blonde hair and his face was dirty, covered with dust and dried blood, his nose looking broken.

I frowned, looking at the others. No one seemed willing to meet my gaze, everyone of them immediatey looking away when I turned to them. Finally, one of the older men got up with a soft groan, hunching over as he walked over to me and sat down with a sigh. He bent over, his head between his knees as he spoke to me in a soft voice.

"We're captured slaves boy. We've all been rounded up for sale in these parts. Most of us are tributes, handed over by the village heads as fees for our villages to remain undisturbed and protected from the other slavers." He sighed again and shook his head. "We're on our way to the market right now, and they found you unconscious on the way. Since you have a decent level of power, and seem healthy enough, they decided to pick you up for sale as well."

I scowled and stood up, feeling a dull ache in my bones. Then slowly, I stretched my arms out, feeling my muscles stretch and my bones emit a dull crackle.

"Sit down boy!" the man gave me an urgent whisper. "The slave traders are a cruel folk! If they see any of us moving around or talkin' all of us will be whipped!"

I smiled reassuringly at the man, then turned my gaze to the carriage ahead.

The level of these people was clearly visible to me.

Most of them were mortals, with no cultivation, but the Slave traders had cultivations ranging from 100 to 200. While to others this might seem like a high level, to my level of power… this was absolutely nothing!

I walked over to the bars of the caged wagon, then with an wave of my hand, I bent the bars open like they were made of putty.

Immediately, the seals around the caravan shuddered and the bandits were alerted.

The carriage screeched to a stop and they rushed out, swarming towards the wagon. There were seven in all, three at the level hundred, three more at around 150 and the leader who was the only one at 200.

The leader stared at me with a surprised look, then smiled. "Lookie here! Looks like the Young 'un we picked up finally decided to wake up! And he seems to have a decent cultivation as well. Level 1 Overgod, not bad for his age. I'm pretty sure we can make a tidy profit off of him."

I smiled, then unleashed my killing intent.

A roar rang out as the skies darkened, clouds covering the previously clear skies, the sun losing it's luster as winds howled and the earth seemed to begin trembling. "Maybe you bit off more than you can chew?"

The slave traders eyes widened as my powerful aura was unleashed. My power rivalled the level 900 Overgod realm, so how could they even stand a chance?

I smiled coldly then reached out, my hand glimmering as my aura pressed down on all seven of them. I could see them struggling and straining, then collapsing under the strain of my aura.

Then I lightly flicked my finger, and all seven of them howled as blood sprayed from their mouths, their internal organs being damaged by my attack.

I relented and drew back my aura. No matter how unreasonable I was, I wouldn't kill them, atleast not without getting the needed information from them. I walked over to the leader and knelt before him, reaching out and grabbing his hair as I left his bloodied face to look at me. "Lets have a little chat shall we?"

-Elven Plains-

A ruined city stretched out for miles, the once majestic buildings and walls reduced to ruins. It still stood, a legacy and testament to its glorious past and legacy. However, it had been damaged and ruined because of the countless years of neglect and abandonment.

This was the Glorious city of reincarnation!

It used to be one of the two superpowers who ruled the elven plains. However, they were killed and their legacy destroyed by the other superpower in a great struggle for supremacy. In the end, they were declared as evil powers that worshipped a heretical devil god, and thus were branded as devils that must be exterminated by the powers of the elven plains.

They were defeated and killed off, then their most powerful legacy, their stronghold, was put under constant guard and watch by an army of 100,000 warriors.

However, now many years had passed. The bloodline of the Reincarnation Sect was destroyed and their influence and power in the Elven Plains broken. As such, the need to watch over the City of Reincarnation was lost. Now, only a small battalion, consisting of 500 soldiers kept watch over the city of Reincarnation.

However, on this particular day, a bright glow pierced the center of the city, rising up to the skies like a pillar of light!

The soldiers were all alerted and they rushed over fearfully. Most of them were at the level 300 Overgod Realm! However, two more figures were in their midst. One was the Vice Commander of the battalion, a warrior of the level 700 realm! The other was the Commander, a level 900 warrior!

While the guard around the city had been reduced, these two powerful warriors were left to make sure there was no chance of an unforeseen event occurring!

"Get into position!" Shin, the commander of the forces yelled, drawing his own spear as he watched the Pillar of light. While others might not know what the pillar of light meant, he did. This was the true reason he was sent to watch over the City of Reincarnation. The true source of their power, the true reason for this secrecy, was the fact that a Devil God Sword had been sealed here!

Elves were the representatives of order and Nature, and since their creation, they had sought out the various Devil God Swords scattered around the world and had sealed them away. The same thing was done by the Elven Village in the Tower continent where Magnus found his Devil God Sword.

The Elven Plains were their Stronghold, their Birthplace. More importantly, they had sealed away 4 Devil God Sword in the Elven Plains!

However, evil corrupts all, greed infects all. The devil god swords, in the end, are weapons. And these were weapons that could grant the owner an overwhelming strength!

Thus the two superpowers developed, each controlling two Devil God Swords. However, at the time of their war, the Reincarnation Sect sealed away their Devil God Swords, to prevent them from falling into the hands of their enemies, the Elven Highlands. So the Elven Highlands waited, waiting for the seal to break, or for someone to undo the seal, so that they could take the Sword away!

"prepare the sealing array!" Shin barked, his eyes glinting with a scheming light. Who ever could get the Devil God Sword to accept him as it's master… would immediately gain a new power! Thus, he must get these two swords!

Within the pillar of Light, a portal appeared. A figure strode out, dressed in leather pants and a ragged cotton shirt. A sword was clasped to his waist and his eyes were cold.

Perseus Jackson had returned from the Beast Realm!

As soon as he stepped into the Earthen Realm, the sealing array waiting for him activated!

An overwhelming suppressive power fell on him, crushing him under it's strength, forcefully locking him in place. As it did, the light began to dissipate, revealing Percy's lithe figure to the battalion waiting for him.

Shin smiled and walked forward." You are accused of attempting to enter the restricted area of the Reincarnation City. And you have attempted to steal the Swords of the Elven Highlands! As such, you are a criminal worthy of death! Hand over our property and I will leave you an intact corpse!"

Percy looked around, surveying the situation. He soon understood what was going on. As he did, he chuckled, staring at Shin. As he did, the aura of a devil begin to spill out of him.

Shin's eyes widened and the soldiers around him all retreated in unison, as a Phantom of a Beast slowly rose up from behind Percy, growling as its eyes flashed with Killing Intent and Bloodlust!

"want to take away my sword? It won' be so easy!" Percy growled and reached down, slowly drawing the sword Mike had forged for him.

The Blue green metal flashed and glinted as an overwhelming power erupted from his body!

The Aura of a Rank one overgod, but an unmatched power that rivalled the Level 900 Overgod!

Percy roared and the sealing array around shattered. He immediately charged forward!

Immediately, Shin and his Vice Commander rushed forth to intercept him!

Boom!

The city of reincarnation shook as an unmatched power was unleashed, two powers of equal ferocity colliding!

Percy roared and spun, the phantom of the beast over him swiping as it slashed the nearest soldiers to shreds. However, the rest of them stood frozen in place, unable to move as a fear unlike anything they had ever faced assaulted them! This was Percy's killing intent, capable of piercing the heavens and destroying his enemies with a single look!

BANG!

The earth shuddered and trembled the Vice Commander of the Battalion was sent flying back as his arms turned into bloodmist!

Shin bellowed with rage and the sword in his hand began to glow and he unleashed to full force of his cultivation, an earth-shaking aura charging down at Percy as he slashed with his full force.

Percy and shin turned into blur's their strikes causing the city around them to tremble and shake as their energy rippled outwards, killing off the nearby soldiers as well as collapsing the entire city.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Each collision seemed to shake Shin to the core, his eyes wide and filled with veins of blood. His arms bulged, the muscles on the verge of exploding as he burst forth with all his strength. Percy on the other hand was much more fluid, much more precise with his attacks!

Boom!

Shin staggered back, gripping his chest with one hand, eyes wide as he stared at Percy. His sword was cracked, and there was a wide gash on his chest, piercing through his armour and cutting two inches deep into his flesh. He scowled, then leapt backwards, turning into a beam of light as he retreated from the battle.

Percy didn't pursue after him, instead choosing to sheathe his sword. While he had won the battle, he knew that killing his opponent would take much more strength, something that he wouldn't be capable of exerting without taking the risk of using his more noticeable Trump Cards.

In that case, it would be safer for him to simply not pursue his enemy when he was choosing to retreat.

-Tower City, Tower Continent-

 **Note: Low Level is Overgod 1 to 300. Intermediate level is 301 to 600. High level is 601 to 900.**

 **Supremacy is 901 to 1000.**

 **Major/ Demon General is level 1001 to 1100.**

 **Emperor Level is 1101 to 1110.**

 **Peak Overgod is level 1111 Overgod.**

One Percy arrived at the Main Continent, One appeared in the Elven Plains. As for the Spirit Percy, he returned to the Tower Continent!

The region outside of the city trembled. Currently, the sky was filled with countless pitch-black, winged Flood Dragons. They twisted about in the air, their crimson eyes glowing with viciousness. They emitted fierce howls that caused the hearts of the observing Cultivators to tremble.

At first glance, the winged Flood Dragons seemed innumerable, but actually, there were only fifty of them circling around Tower City. Down on the ground could be seen seventy or eighty gigantic blue lions, each one twenty meters or so long. Wherever they walked, the ground beneath their feet turned into blue ice.

suddenly, the sound of war bugles filled the air. The winged Flood Dragons shot toward Tower City. The gigantic blue lions also sped forward, their bodies glowing with light such that they seemed like gigantic blue arrows.

As the bugles sounded out, the Monsters flew up into the air in succession. Behind them, the ground shook as two giants appeared, each one roughly ninety meters tall. It wasn't clear exactly where they had come from, but they strode forward accompanied by thunderous rumbling. Slung over the shoulder of each giant was a greatsword nearly three hundred meters long.

The swords seemed old, even ancient, but the power they emanated was astonishing.

If that was all there was to it, it would not be a big deal. But as the bugles sounded out, a black sea appeared. This black sea was comprised of several tens of thousands of black wolves which spread out across the land as they charged toward Tower City.

The shield surrounding Tower City sparkled as nearly a thousand Cultivators flew up from within the city. They employed a variety of magical techniques and magical items, the power of which shot through the shield to slice into the approaching beasts and Cultivators.

In addition, a massive beam of white, shining light shot up from within the city. Up above the city, five blinding, shining lights that looked like planets appeared, rotating about. With each rotation, they emanated a curving white light which swept out past the city walls.

Booming sounds shook Heaven and Earth, and everything trembled. Percy had never witnessed a battle such as this between Cultivators.

As the battle began, Percy also noticed a group of several dozen people fly out from within the city toward the glittering shield. The instant they passed through it, five flying planets appeared above them. They rotated, emanating an arcing white light which shot through the shrieking beasts in front of them, ripping them to pieces. Up above, the Flood Dragons dodged away, unable to get near them.

It wasn't one such squad that appeared. More than ten groups charged out from within the city to engage in the battle with the Monster forces outside the city walls. Explosions filled the air, along with miserable shrieks, and the fighting continued.

It was not that Percy had never witnessed a large scale combat between Cultivators. However, this type of battle was something he had never seen before. The sight of it caused his heart to start pounding. He was no newcomer to the Cultivation world, though, so he quickly calmed himself down.

What drew his attention most were the two massive giants that strode across the battlefield. Their movements were slow, but every step they took caused the ground to shake. The enormous swords they wielded emanated thoroughly shocking swords auras.

A vast army of monsters surrounded the City. Their snarls and growls rose up to the heavens in a cacophony of unbearable music. Here, monsters with power levels ranging from level 100 all the way to level 1000 were present. This was a formidable that exceeded the understanding of most Humans. Most importantly, these monsters had no sense of self, no sense of self preservation. Under the command of the Demonic generals of their armies, they were completely obedient, compliant even in the face of death!

Thousands of monsters were charging at the gigantic walls that surrounded the city.

An army of men and women surrounded the city, holding up weapons and shields as they prepared to defend the city walls to their last breath!

"Squadron seven, come forward and replace squadron 12!"

"Fire the arrows at will! Drive back the stragglers!"

"Prepare the cannons! Prepare to fire at the High level Soldiers!"

All around the city, cries of pain and rage rang out, warriors of all kinds rushing forward to engage. However, one thing was obvious. The group of humans were severely outnumbered by the group of monsters, despite this being their territory.

"All ya'll get back! Tha'll end up getting in trouble!" a resounding roar rang out as one of the generals of Tower city charged out, singlehandedly driving back a host of enemies. He held a large, double sided blade that was twice the size of his own body, glowing with a blue green aura!

His hair was white, and his face was ancient, covered with a variety of scars and fixed in a scowl.

He spun the blade in his grip and a vortex of water erupted, grabbing almost a hundred monsters and sending them flying. The severely cornered humans around him gasped for breath before congregating around him. "Sir Clymenious! We have to retreat"

Clymenious, the warrior chosen by Pontus smiled, his perpetually scowling face softening. "Ya young 'uns need to get thaself behind the walls as soon as tha can." He turned his gaze back to the enemies who stood before him. "Tha gate needs someone to defend it till the next squadron gets here"

"But-" one of the younger soldiers stepped forward to speak, however he was blocked by the leader of the squadron.

"We thank you for you service!" the young squadron leader bowed his head, eyes glimmering with tears.

"WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE!" the entire squadron followed suit, bowing as they cried out.

Clymenious gave a soft smile, then turned back to the enemies who were congregating once again.

"Get tha self out of here" he said, eyes turning cold as he prepared to unleash all of his potential and fury.

The squadron quickly retreated into the Tower city.

"Now, now." Clymenious laughed softly as he faced the group of enemies who were surging towards him. "Give me a fight to remember!" he roared and his eyes turned blue green as the full force of his bestowal erupted.

The Phantom of Pontus appeared behind him, the seas surging and raging as Clymenious charged forth, summoning a wave of water that rose hundreds of meters high in the sky. "KIIIILLL!"

The monsters weren't to be out done, each of them summoning their unique powers as they charged to clash with him. However, the power of a Major Overgod was not to be looked down on! Clymenious had reached the Level 1007, and he was a force to be feared!

The sea spray surged and howled as it wrapped around him, striking out towards the monsters like spears and arrows, piercing through them like they were paper.

The monsters howled, turning to dust as their vitals were destroyed.

However, even as tens of monsters disintegrated, hundreds more charged forward to replace them.

One of them, a monster nearing the level 900 broke through the wave, roaring as he struck down with a gigantic hammer held in its hands. Clymenious smirked and raised his giant blade, sliding under the strike as he chopped at the arm of the monster, slicing it off.

The monster gave an agonizing howl as its hand was sliced off, the hammer it held falling to the ground. Clymenious rose to his feet, thrusting the blade at the monsters chest. But before he could, a whistling sound rang out and his ear tore open right as he dodged to the side. An arrow howled past his head, fired by one of the enemies who were now beginning to encircle him.

Clymenious laughed again, then spun around, slicing the earth with the blade.

"On that fateful day!" his eyes began to glow brighter.

"The great god Poseidon was cornered by his enemies!" his voice boomed out like heavenly bell tolling.

"On that day! The Moon chariot charged into war! And Poseidon established the grand Sea Sealing Shield!" Clymenious raised his head to the skies above. "And today, I call the power of Pontus, Ancient Primordial of the seas. Rage and Surge! Vanquish my enemies in endless misery!"

His body exploded in a pillar of blue green light as all the power of Pontus within his body and soul burned, unleashing the very limits of his powers!

It exploded forth like a wave, a ripple spreading out to cover the enemies army as well as the Tower city behind him.

The monsters struck by his power immediately turned to dust, thousands of monsters perishing in an instant, the rest being driven back as a glowing barrier started to cover Tower City.

Clymenious collapsed to his knees, still smiling the blade he had wielded falling by his side, scorched and cracked by the power he had used.

"Grand Pontus Array, using the power of the seas to create the most powerful barrier"

A series of slow claps rang out and Clymenious stiffened, raising his head up. His attack had been meant to create a barrier that protected the gate behind him. While it was not offensive in nature, it had still killed all the enemies around him, because it was unstoppable among the Major Overgods. But if someone had survived the attack… it would be an Emperor Monster, one of the leaders of the Monster's army!

The Glacial Hellhound!

The Hellfire Harpy!

The Blind Cyclopes!

The Monstrous Ape!

And their leader, the Ancient Flood Dragon!

The one who stood before him was the Glacial Hellhound!

She was tall, wearing a crystal blue robe. And in her hand was a staff made of ice. Her eyes were a mixture of black and blue, swirling together as if two colors were in conflict with each other.

Her skin was pale, her face drawn and angled. And her lips curved in a mocking smile. "I was wondering who had used such powerful magic. So it was you… Agent of Pontus."

Clymenious grit his teeth and rose to his feet, lifting his weapon again. "Glacial Hellhound! You swore fealty to Pontus, which was why you were allowed to remain in the Tower Continent! How could you turn against us and betray your oath?"

"AHAHAHA! What betrayal?" she sneered, her eyes flashing as she took a step forward. That one step was like a hammer smashing inti Clymenious, sending him staggering back. "I swore fealty to Pontus, but not to you pathetic Humans! When the armies of Tartarus attacked you, I didn't join them despite their offers. This was all out of respect to the words of Lord Pontus. But that doesn't mean I must bow down to a bunch of weaklings!"

Clymenious frowned, his mind racing. If he couldn't stop the Glacial Hellhound and she was allowed to break into the city… the consequences would be beyond imaginataion! That was because the Glacial Hellhound was at the Overgod Level 1100! It was a peak overgod, half a step from becoming a True Overgod. None of the soldiers would be able to resist her!

He growled and the Barrier around him began to glow brighter.

The Glacial Hellhound sneered and then raised her hand.

Crackle

Crackle

The blue green shield began to turn an icy blue as it froze over. Then it shattered with a boom!

Clymenious spat out a mouthful of blood and staggered back, falling to his knees , forcing him to stay up with the blade in his hands.

The Glacial hellhound continued to walk forward, a cold smile playing on her lips. "Are you perhaps hoping that the Scholar or maybe the Sorceress will sense my presence and come to your aid? Well then, I must disappoint you." Her words were like knives stabbing into Clymenious as a feeling of hopelessness covered him. "Lord Dragon has taken my Sister, Hellfire Harpy to go deal with the two of them! And Monstrous Ape was sent to deal with that pesky Floormaster Thalia."

Her words shook Clymenious and he forced himself to stand up again. If all the Emperor Monsters had been sent to battle, leaving only the Blind Cyclopes to defend their base… it meant that they were prepared to force them to defeat today.

The Glacial Hellhound gave a cold snort and flicked her finger. A freezing wind swept forth, wrapping around Clymenious. "Enough of your struggles! Die!"

The wind of ice turned faster, razor sharp crystals all slicing towards the broken warrior. Clymenious scowled and managed to raise his weapon, sweeping it out. However, he was already on his last legs. His weapon flew from his grasp and he saw his life flashing before his eyes as a sword made of ice pierced towards his throat.

SCREEEEEEEEE!

A tornado of flames wrapped around Clymenious!

However, rather than attacking him, it consumed the ice wind around, destroying the ice energy eating at him before dissipating. As the Ice wind and Flames faded away, a young man suddenly unleashed his aura.

It was at this time that Percy entered the battlefield. Before he had moved too far, nearby black wolves charged toward him, radiating frenzied savagery. Percy's right hand shot out and grabbed one of them by the neck. Using his left hand, he forced a medicinal pill into its mouth, which caused it to begin to shake violently. Suddenly, the fur began to fall off of its body, which then began to swell. This entire process only took the space of a few breaths. As other wolves closed in, Percy let go.

A boom filled the air as the hairless wolf let out a miserable shriek, and then exploded. There was no flesh and blood, but rather a black mist that spread out in all directions. As soon as the incoming wolves touched the mist, their bodies began to wither up, and they let out miserable shrieks as their bodies, too, transformed into mist. Very quickly, the area surrounding Percy was filled with thick mist.

He proceeded forward, his expression as calm as usual. Of course, the scene which had just played out would cause any observer's eyes to fill with astonishment.

As he walked on, the mist roiled out, killing any of the beasts who touched it. It didn't take long before he was surrounded by mist for dozens of meters in each direction. By now, many people on the battlefield were looking over in his direction.

Clymenious also saw what was happening. It was at this moment that a huge blue lion, over twenty meters long, pounced toward Percy. Before it could get close, though, Percy's right hand stretched out as fast as lightning, clamping onto the neck of the lion. Once again, he used his left hand to force a medicinal pill into its mouth.

Everyone watched on in astonishment as the gigantic lion's fur suddenly began to fall off. After that, it exploded, not into flesh and blood, but rather, a blue mist.

The blue mist spread out in the cold air, rapidly fusing with the black mist. The new mist expanded, and now, Percy had no need to personally attack any of the blue lions. As soon as they touched the mist, their bloodcurdling howls would echo across the battlefield.

Gasps could be heard from the nearby Monsters.

"Who is that?!"

"That's… poison? That guy's a poison expert!"

"That's no ordinary poison. Look what it does to the Beasts! This poison… it…."

The Intelligent monsters backed up, the faces beneath their masks filled with shock. Considering that even the Demonic beasts had no way to avoid Percy's poison, how could they?

Even more shocked than them was the Glacial Hellhound and her followers, who all looked at Percy with gazes of astonishment and terror.

All of the Flood Dragons, black wolves and lions in the area were under their control. However, they seemed more frightened than anyone else on the battlefield. Their breathing came in ragged pants as they stared at the mist surrounding Percy; their hearts were filled with astonishment.

"Evil Spirit! He's an Evil Spirit…."

"Only an Evil Spirit could understand Demons so well to be able to kill them like that…."

Percy proceeded onward. Up above, fierce shrieks rang out as three Flood Dragons sped toward him. Percy looked up, a strange light glowing in his eyes. There was no need to use poison in this situation. All he did was open his mouth in the direction of the Flood Dragons and suck in a deep breath.

As he did, the Primordial Azure Dragon God Core that existed inside of his body suddenly trembled. Suddenly, the illusory image of a massive Primordial Azure Dragon God appeared behind Percy.

It was huge, several hundred meters in length, and it erupted with a domineering air of profound superiority. It was a sovereign of the sky! As Percy breathed in, the Primordial Azure Dragon God opened its mouth and charged toward the Flood Dragons. It seemed to be hungry, starving, as if it hadn't eaten for tens of thousands of years.

The three Flood Dragons let out miserable, desperate shrieks. Now that they faced up against a Primordial Azure Dragon God, they trembled, and their expressions were those of dread. They wanted to flee, but it was too late.

The Primordial Azure Dragon God swallowed them up, a scene which caused everyone on the battlefield to reel. The Western Desert Monsters stared with wide eyes, panting, their faces covered with shock.

"He… he consumed those Demons!"

"Grand Evil Spirit! He's definitely a Grand Evil Spirit!"

"That Primordial Azure Dragon God phantom is his Heavenly neo-demon! It's definitely a Heavenly neo-demon! The Heavenly neo-demon of a Grand Evil Spirit!"

The Monsters, the Tower City Cultivators, everyone was staring at the scene, their minds reeling. The Primordial Azure Dragon God behind Percy lifted its head toward the sky in a soundless roar, then shot toward more Flood Dragons.

Flood Dragons are food for ancient Primordial Azure Dragon Gods, who will chomp them down merrily!

Percy's Primordial Azure Dragon God phantom flew through the air, its massive illusory frame shaking everything.

Dozens of nearby Flood Dragons let out fierce shrieks that were filled with dread. Their bodies trembled, and they were about to flee in all directions when the illusory Primordial Azure Dragon God let out another soundless roar. The wolves on the ground began to shake and then lie prone. The enormous blue lions also lowered their trembling heads and let out subservient grunts.

The Flood Dragons seemed to be filled with despair. However, they didn't dare to move. Percy's Primordial Azure Dragon God phantom swooped down and swallowed one of them up.

The battlefield was deathly quiet. Everyone gaped in shock at the scene which was playing out in the sky. The Primordial Azure Dragon God swallowed one Flood Dragon after another.

Soon, each and every Flood Dragon had been swallowed up, after which, the Primordial Azure Dragon God flew back to Percy and then vanished.

Everything was as quiet as death.

Perseus Jackson smiled as the spirit of the Phoenix screeched before perching on his shoulder.

"Well well well. Looks like coming at the nick of the time is becoming a habit for me." He laughed, then looked up at the Glacial Hellhound. "Who the hell are you?"

Clymenious stared at the back of the young man in front of him. He could feel a surging power various kinds rolling off him, like an army contained within a body.

The Glacial Hellhound frowned, staring at the young human in front of her. "A level One Overgod?"

Percy laughed and scratched his head. "Dammit… my level is too low…"

Suddenly a torrent of flames erupted from him as his bloodlust exploded. "But for scum like you, it's enough!" he roared.

The glacial Hellhound was taken aback. Even in its wildest dreams, it wouldn't imagine there would be a level one overgod brave enough to attack her. And even if a level one overgod did attack her, there was no way he could hurt her.

The Phoenix, the Golden crow, The Vermillion bird! All three bird screeched in unison as they flew forth, waves of flames being unleashed!

The glacial Hellhound raised her hand, planning to wave away the flames. However, an unprecedented aura struck her and her eyes widened as the flames tore past her aura before engulfing her!

She shrieked, the flames raging and howling as they ate away at her, consuming her aura and her ice. She Growled and she turned to the Giant behind her and howled out an order as she retreated.

Percy gave a cold smile and turned to Clymenious and gave a wink. "Right on the nick of time eh?"

It was at this moment, however, that Clymenious gasped and his eyes suddenly went wide. It wasn't just him. Everyone on the battlefield who had been paying attention to Percy were now panting.

A roar echoed out behind Percy as a ninety meter tall giant charged toward him, waving its enormous sword in the air.

This sword seemed capable of slashing a hole through the air itself. A piercing sound filled the air as it slashed down toward Percy. It didn't emanate ripples, but instead seemed to be sucking in the surrounding air. The mist surrounding Percy began to churn.

All of this takes some time to describe, but actually happened in only a moment. By the time Percy finished speaking, the enormous sword was only about thirty meters away from his head!

The sword in its entirety was around three hundred meters long. The giant was ninety meters tall, and bursting with immense power. Although it didn't have a Cultivation base, it was clearly powerful enough to cause anyone to shake in fear.

The sword descended toward Percy's head, causing the mist surrounding him to roil out in all directions. This made Percy even more conspicuous on the battlefield.

However, even as the sword was almost upon him, Percy, without even lifting his head up, reached his right hand out and physically grabbed the sword. A huge boom echoed out.

A massive energy shot from the sword into Percy, causing his bones to creak, and massive cracks to appear around him in the ground. The enormous amount of energy even caused his feet to sink about eight inches down into the soil.

Percy's expression never changed. He turned to look at the enormous giant.

The giant howled and tried to wrench back its sword, but it was astonished to find that no matter how much power it used, the sword remained stuck in Percy's grip. There was no way to take it back.

The giant's eyes glowed with a green light as it howled. It let go of the sword and then curled its hand into a fist which smashed down toward Percy.

"Interesting," said Percy with a laugh. "It would be a real pity to kill you." Tossing the greatsword to the side, he retrieved his Phoenix flames and then used the Moonlight Flash to disappear right before the enormous fist slammed down. When he reappeared, he was on top of the giant's head. He pointed down with the finger of his left hand.

"Spirit Seizure!"

Immediately, Percy saw ghost images spring up everywhere on the battlefield. Visible only to him were strand after strand of Qi which rushed to pour into the head of the giant.

The giant howled, reaching toward Percy with both of its hands. However, the Moonlight Flash flickered, and he evaded completely. No matter how many times the giant tried to grab him, it couldn't, and he continued to use the art of Spirit Seizure!. This sight caused the eyes of all the onlookers to fill with shock.

"Receiving Spirit Seizure! is good fortune for you, if you keep resisting…." He pushed his hand down onto the top of the giant's head, his eyes shining with a strange glow. He could sense the resistance of the giant's will, but also, a desire for the Demonic Qi that he wielded. The twisting hesitation seemed to be causing it to hold back.

Percy could also tell that this giant was not like a human, but more like a type of animal. It had an enormous physical body, but actually couldn't speak out with language. Its sentience was quite limited and it couldn't practice Cultivation.

However, when it attacked, its physical strength was as explosive as the power of a Supremacy. In some ways, such pure physical strength was actually much more frightening than Cultivation base power.

Therefore, Percy had decided to test out his art of Spirit Seizure!. He wanted to see whether his speculations regarding its effects were correct…. As a warrior who could control Spirits, he should be able to use Spirit Seizure on any living creature in Heaven and Earth, give it his approval, and thusly, help it to become Demonic!

As the words came out of his mouth, the enormous giant began to shake. The glowing green light in its eyes was gone, as if suddenly, it could think. Its expression was no longer one of ferocity, but rather obedience. Now, it permitted the Demonic Qi to pour into its body.

The Ordinary Monsters didn't understand exactly what was happening, but the scene was completely shocking nonetheless, although it didn't seem as incredible to them as what had happened moments ago with the Primordial Azure Dragon God.

To the Intelligent monsters, though, what was happening caused their minds to reel uncontrollably.

This was especially true of the three Evil Spirits. Their faces filled with unprecedented looks of disbelief, as if their minds had been completely overthrown. Their brains reeled to the point that they were complete blanks.

"A Wild Giant actually yielded…. That's impossible! Wild Giants never yield! Not even Grand Evil Spirits can do that. Even our Heavenly Wilds Tribe is only able to use them because of the special arrangement we have with the Wild Giant faction. Other than us, no one in the entire Western Desert can get a Wild Giant to yield!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Cultivation base. It's like a rule of the Wild Giants. Their honor and their very blood won't permit it. So… so, what's going on…?"

The Western Desert Evil Spirits were shocked as they saw Percy standing on the head of the giant. He wasn't paying attention at all to the chaos that his presence had given birth to on the battlefield, nor the shock with which people were looking at him. He didn't even notice how the mist he had created had risen up into the air and had transformed into a rain of poison.

Instead, he was looking down toward the pale-faced Clymenious.

"I've saved you twice now," he said with a smile. "You need to think of a way to repay me. Come up here, I'll take you home." The giant suddenly reached down toward the ground, placing its hand down flat in front of Clymenious.

Everyone around her watched on as he stood gaping up at Percy. Not even sure why he was doing it, he suddenly lifted her foot and stepped up onto the giant's palm. It lifted her up and placed her on top of its head, where she stood next to Percy. Then, the giant howled and began to stride forward toward Tower City.

Up above in the sky, there stood four powerful warrior who had been stuck in combat. Carter, Sadie and Thalia were the peak of power the Tower city had. And in opposition to them, the Ancient Dragon, Hellfire Harpy and the Monstrous Ape had come to keep them occupied. Sadie and Carter had joined forces to battle against the Ancient Dargon and the Hellfire Harpy in the skies above. Meanwhile thalia stood in the distance, having been locked in ferocious combat with the Monstrous Ape. However, now all six Cultivators who had been locked in battle were now staring at the strange scene which was playing out below. Percy also noticed their attention.

The giant charged forward, kicking up a fierce wind and causing the ground to quake. Soon, it neared Tower City's protective shield. The Cultivators inside had seen everything that had happened, and were now at a complete loss, not sure whether to open the shield or keep it closed.

It was at this moment that war bugles suddenly sounded out. The Monsters and Evil Spirits began to pull back. That included all of the forces surrounding the city, the Demons and wild beasts. After the time it takes an incense stick to burn, there were no enemy forces visible near Tower City.

This initial probing battle had been intended to give both sides a taste of the other's prowess. The fighting had been limited to below the Major Overgod stage. However, Percy's appearance had thrown everything into chaos. The morale of the Monster troops had been damaged, so it was without hesitation that they retreated.

A great clamor of joy rose up within Tower City when the Monsters and Western Desert Spirits retreated, although many people understood that the battle had just begun.

And in that instant, Sadie flew down to hover in front of Percy. As she looked at him, silence reigned around them. The shield still had not opened. All eyes were on Percy.

"Perseus Jackson?"

The silence finally broke as she spoke softly, her eyes wary as if she didn't quite believe her own eyes.

Percy gave a weird grin and rubbed his head. "Um… hey? Is it a bit late to say that I'm back from the underworld?"

 **A.N.:** all three Percy's have returned to the realm of the living at last! In case you're wondering, All three Percy's can share their strength with each other. However, that amount of strength they can share is only limited to when the other Percy's aren't using it. The true strength of Percy will only appear after all three of them fuse and merge together. We'll focus on Spirit Percy first, and let him deal with the war in the Tower Continent. Then we'll go to the Elven Plains and focus on Percy and the rebellion of the Elves as well as the secrets hidden in the history of Riptide and the other Devil God Swords. And lastly, we'll focus on Percy and his first encounter with the true powers of the Earthen Realm, the Four Half Step Primordial Lords of Humanity, as well as the beginning of the war between the Humans, Demons of Tartarus and the Demi Titans of Orthrys Empire!

I'll be taking some things at quick speed and reducing the length of the plot so I can quickly finish it. Also I've begun my planning for my next book, which I've tentatively titled and 'The Dark Asura'. It'll be a PJO and HoO fanfiction, and will reduce the involvement from the KC Verse and the MCA Verse. I'll take up this discussion on Dark God Asura: Rebirth, so you guys can review any ideas or suggestions there. Or you can PM me directly. Since this will be my first story being done by myself, I'm fairly excited. Also, do suggest PJO fanfiction similar to my writing style so i can get some ideas and inspiration?

Also, to the Reader who had named himself Quest and given particularly scathing reviews on my writing style and word count. How's the story looking now my boy?

Ciao, with Love from Manhattan!


	31. Limits of the spirit

**Fifth Arc: Overgod Who Covers the Heavens**

 **Limit's of the Spirit**

 **Previously:**

This initial probing battle had been intended to give both sides a taste of the other's prowess. The fighting had been limited to below the Major Overgod stage. However, Percy's appearance had thrown everything into chaos. The morale of the Monster troops had been damaged, so it was without hesitation that they retreated.

A great clamor of joy rose up within Tower City when the Monsters and Western Desert Spirits retreated, although many people understood that the battle had just begun.

And in that instant, Sadie flew down to hover in front of Percy. As she looked at him, silence reigned around them. The shield still had not opened. All eyes were on Percy.

"Perseus Jackson?"

The silence finally broke as she spoke softly, her eyes wary as if she didn't quite believe her own eyes.

Percy gave a weird grin and rubbed his head. "Um… hey? Is it a bit late to say that I'm back from the underworld?"

 **Continued:**

Percy was courteously escorted into the Tower. All around, the news slowly began to spread, the Tenth Floormaster had returned! And with his shocking return, he had singlehandedly reversed the flow of the battle, forcing the enemies of the Tower into retreat!

Morale surged and cheers rang out as the hundreds of thousands of soldiers all clanged weapons and shields together, welcoming the return of the legendary warrior, the hero who had even defeated the Tower Master!

Percy carefully escorted Clymenious into the Tower and into his Floor, the Eleventh Highest floor on the Tower itself. There, he settled him into the sick bay before returning back out. Sadie, Carter and Thalia stood there, arms crossed as they grimly stared at Percy. None of them could believe their eyes. After all, while other may have heard rumors or stories, they had personally witnessed the death of Percy. They had stood by as Percy had charged into battle against the Successor of Tartarus, a warrior who's fearsomeness exceeded even the powers of their strongest warrior, the Tower Master, Magnus Chase. In fact, even Percy had to exchange his life for an overwhelming power that could just injure him and force him into retreat!

-Percy POV-

I smiled at the three of them, enjoying the stunned looks on their faces. That is until Thalia stepped forward and gave me a slap. Her speed was fast, faster than even I could anticipate, and I was left unable to dodge or even move as her hand collided with my cheek with a crisp crack, sending me flying backwards through the air, eyes wide as my head jerked to the side before exploding with blood.

I flew backwards, tumbling backwards, head over heels before finally collapsing on the ground. I gave an exasperated smile, then slowly lifted myself. While the attack had taken me by surprise, I was relatively uninjured, only bleeding superficially. I knew that with her power, if thalia had wanted to kill me, the current me wouldn't have the qualifications to resist. That was because… the current Thalia had a Cultivation Level at level 1111!

A Peak Overgod!

This was a previously unparalleled cultivation, a level of power that exceedingly neared the level of Power that Magnus had held. Of course, she still wasn't as powerful as Magnus at his peak, combining his Asura as well as his Devil God State, his power still exceeded the limits of Overgod realm, reaching the level of Olympians!

Of course, if Percy were to risk everything he had, stake all his power and life to unleash his limits, his power would rival the peak of Minor overgod realm, reaching the power level of a Level 1000 Overgod. But beyond that… was infinitely difficult as the gap between level 1000 and level 1001 was a gigantic bridge, and even for him to cross it would be very difficult.

"Thalia!" carter yelled, then moved over to grab her hand and pull her back. At that moment, his power level was revealed as well.

Overgod Level 1110

I turned my gaze to Sadie. She gave me a smile and suddenly her aura swept forth as well, reavealing her shocking might. Overgod Level 1110!

I sucked in a cold breath as I got to my feet, looking around at the three powerful warriors in front of me. I now understood why the Army of monsters hadn't pushed on with the battle. With these three here, it would be a battle of attrition, their great power versus the large numbers of monsters. However, when I suddenly appeared in battle, managing to not only force back one of their generals, but also carrying my identity as the genius Tenth Floormaster, there was no doubt that the Monsters decided to retreat and regroup.

"I suppose that I owe you guys an explanation huh?" I asked in a soft voice, my smile bashful and slightly embarrassed.

"Duh" Sadie replied in a snarky voice, cocking her hips to one side as she glanced at the still seething Thalia. "Or I think Sparky and me are gonna have to beat the truth out of you."

I gulped then smiled awkwardly at Carter. He retured the smile with a look of understanding. And I suppose he was the only one who could understand my pain of being cornered by these two fearsome women.

"Well… I guess I should start with what happened on the day of the battle." I started in a hesitant voice. "During the battle, I was briefly possessed by my Asura, who took over my Body and Mind. I was trapped within my soul, where I briefly came in contact with… a Memory of Chaos."

Carter had released Thalia by now, and all three of them were listening intently to my explanation.

In my mind's eye, I could remember that day clearly now. "My body had reached it's limit, and even with the power of Asura, I knew I couldn't defeat the Successor of Tartarus. After Magnus had been killed, the spell sealing the area would soon fade and they would return to their original power levels. At that time… I heard a voice."

Carter frowned. "A voice? A god contacted you?"

I smiled vaguely." Not just any god."

Sadie glared at me and swept her hair back with a soft snort." Pssh! Stop trying to mystify things. We've all met different kinds of gods. there's no need for you to show off"

My smile grew wider as I stared at her. "I think, you may be a little surprised by this one."

By this point of time, Carter seemed unable to contain his curiosity. "C'mon, let us know. Or I'll set Thalia on you!"

I shivered involuntarily. "It was Destruction."

Thalia and Sadie both frowned when they heard me. "Which god is that?"

Only carter reacted. His pupils shrank and his face went pale, as if he had seen a ghost. He seemed to be trembling as he stared at me with Disbelief. "Des-Destruction?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Destruction."

Carter poited down at the ground, now trembling visibly. "That destruction?"

I shrugged. "that destruction."

"Destruction Destruction?"

"Destruction Destruction." I affirmed.

"What the fuck are the two of you babbling about" Thalia asked, staring at me and Carter with a weird expression.

"They're nerdiness has connected at a fundamental level." Sadie said, her eyes wide with wonder as she stared at me and Carter. "I've only seen it happen between Cleo and Carter when they're discussing ancient myths. I didn't even think it was possible for anyone else to experience that connection with Carter."

"Wait what?" I snapped at her with disbelief. "I'm not a nerd!"

"Guys!" Carter interrupted, eyes still shining. "Destruction… is a Singularity! An Extinction Level Being!"

His words were like a thunderclap, striking silence into the conversation.

"A Singularity? A Universal Entity on the level of Chaos?" Sadie exclaimed.

Thalia stared at me with a questioning expression. I nodded and she gaped. "You spoke to a being on the same level as Chaos?"

Carter snorted. "On the Same level as Chaos? Chaos and Destruction are two sides of the same coin. However, Chaos still exceeds Destruction. She is the progenitor of the Chaos heavens, the creator of all the existences inside the Chaos Heavens, from the Primordials to the animals and plants." While Sadie and Thalia stared at him with shock, he continued. "However, in terms of pure Combat power, destructiveness, Destruction far exceeds Chaos! That is because Destruction was born to be the death of Chaos, the Shadow to her Power, the Yin to her Yang. His power is Universal Catastrophe, Dimensional Destruction! It exceeds even Tartarus when it comes to sheer power!'

Carter spun to face me, his eyes filled with understanding. "then that attack you used…"

i sighed and nodded my head. "It was a fusion of the Power of Chaos and Destruction. Shattering the Void, combining Chaos with Destruction to kill the Unkillable, to distort the laws of the Universe, and create my own laws!"

Carter swallowed with shock. "No wonder… that attack even forced the Successor of Tartarus to retreat."

I smiled. "Well yes, but in exchange, a being born from chaos, myself, could not bear the backlash of the power and I died."

Carter sighed. After all, such a power was shocking to the extreme. Even Celestial Realm Warriors would fear that!

I continued smiling and continued with my explanation. "But in exchange for the attack, my soul shattered into three pieces, each being sent to a different afterlife. I am the Spirit, the Soul of Percy Jackson. I was sent to the Underworld and returned here after I was reborn."

Sadie was catching up. "So where are the other two?"

I looked up, my gaze penetrating into the distance. "The others… one has returned to the Elven Plains that neighbour our tower Continent. As for the Other… he is much further way… in the Central Continent, in a place called… the Empire."

Thalia smiled. "it looks like a storm is going to start in these two places… a storm named Percy Jackson!"

-Elven Plains-

A lone figure was heading towards the well guarded palace.

His pale was sharp and angled, filled with a charming air that looked like he was of royal descent. His hair was golden, tumbling down to his shoulders as unruly locks of hair. He wore a sword strapped to his waist. On his shoulders, he had a Golden Bow and a quiver filled with golden arrows. His eyes were a piercing shade of gold, and even the armour he wore was golden, down to his boots.

A confident smile played on his lips as he flitted towards the palace.

For someone of his power, sneaking into the palace was easy work, easily concealing his aura as he snuck past all the enemies around, heading towards the main palace. The barriers and seals that even a powerful Overgod would be stumped by were meaningless to him, and it took him only a few seconds to undo all of them before rushing into the inner sanctum. Here, a troop of elite soldiers stood guard!

He didn't even hesitate as the sword at his waist exploded forth!

A golden blaze filled the inner sanctum and he rushed forward, his aura surging forth, then disappearing in an instant. In that much time, the troop of nearly twenty soldiers at level 500 overgod had been knocked out! Meanwhile, his aura at level 600 blazed and surged and he crept forward, opening the last door and entering the private chambers of the Elf Princess!

Meg McCaffrey turned around, eyes flashing with vigilance as she rose to her feet. Her aura of a level 900 Overgod exploded!

But as soon as she caught sight of the man in golden, she froze, her pupils shrinking. "Apollo!"

Apollo grinned, sheathing his sword as he strode up to her, grabbing her arm as he pulled her along after him. "We don't have time for talk. We have to get out of here, before they realise I'm here and summon reinforcements."

Meg swallowed nervously. "M-my father… i-I mean, Nero is here! You shouldn't be here!"

Apollo grinned coldly. "Old Nero? There's no need for you to worry. If it's just nero, then he won't be able to stop us here today."

Meg seemed worried and sceptical, but didn't question Apollo's claim as the two of them rushed out of the palace.

And even as they did, alarm started shrieking, the piercing sound tearing up into the skies above.

Apollo tightened his grip on Meg and charged, rushing away from the Palace at full speed. "We have to get to the Teleportation Array. Only the two of us have the authorization to pass through it, so once we're through, we can shake off this pursuit" he told her coldly.

Behind them, the alarms continued their shrieking as soldiers started to rush out.

At the top of the palace, a man was smiling. This was no other than the feared and renowned… Emperor Nero! He was the guardian of the current Heir of the Elven Royal Bloodline. His eyes were filled with ridicule as he watched the Elven Princess escaping with her knight. "Run, run little princess. Just let me see if your knight in shining armour can save your life from my grasp… and let me see the despair blooming in your eyes as I crush the petals of hope right before your eyes!"

He leapt into air, charging forward, followed by his elite bodyguards, each of them at level 900, wearing burly armour and carrying spears as they followed their master without hesitation.

"LESTER!" his voice thundered, causing a violent wind to whip forth and charge towards the fleeing pair.

Apollo slowed and turned around, eyes narrowing as he glared at the troops in the air. "My name… is Apollo!"

Nero bellowed and threw the spear he held at the two of them.

The spear seemed to be turning into a comet as it streaked towards the two of them, howling and screeching as it tore through the air, hurtling towards them as it's momentum and power ripped apart time and space!

"Get behind me!"

Apollo immediately moved, pushing Meg behind himself as his aura began to swirl and surge.

BOOM!

The spear exploded, it's power showering in all directions. Meg's body shivered, and even Apollo stared, eyes wide.

Percy landed in between nero and Apollo, still holding the shaft of the exploded spear in one clawed hand.

His hair was long, sweeping to his shoulders and his eyes were piercing black, with pupils of pure sea green. And in his free hand, he still held the same blue green blade Mike had created, the Sea God's Rage.

Percy grinned and turned to Apollo."Well! I did not expect to meet you here!"

Apollo stared at Percy with a weird expression, then turned, catching meg and continuing to run away.

Percy was left standing there, frozen awkwardly. "What the fuck?"

Nero snorted. "Kill the insect. I'll take care of the two of them myself!"

The Bodyuards all roared and charged down at Percy. Percy scowled, lifting his sword as he fought back.

"Apollo! What are you doing? Wasn't that guy on our side?" Meg asked, horrified, still looking back at Percy who was now besieged by enemies on all sides.

Apollo snorted coldly. "We have no idea who he is. For all we know, he could be a spy of Nero. There's no way, a random person would suddenly interfere to save us!" then he jerked to a stop, eyes flickering.

Nero had appeared in front of them, blocking their escape route. He now held a whip, and a shield covered with jewels. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Meg, my dear girl… I was so worried. You got kidnapped by this big bad person!" he stared at Meg with a lecherous gaze, eyes flashing with greed. "Don't worry… Daddy is here now… and the Beast will take care of this boy…"

Meg was trembling, struggling to stand up straight as she clutched at Apollo's back.

"Meg… I'll hold him off. You have to escape to the teleportation Formation while I do so!" Apollo drew his sword again, staring at Nero as he reached back and tried to push Meg away.

Meg refused to let go, holding onto Apollo with all her strength. "No,no,no! the …. The … flowers…. They all died…DEAD!"

Nero chuckled softly, and Meg seemed to wilt under his gaze, her aura of a Level 900 overgod fading.

"Celestial Arts! Dance of the Moon Goddess!"

Percy appeared in midair, sword glowing like the moon as he struck at Nero!

Nero stumbled backwards, lifting his sword as he parried the blow, taken by surprise. "Who? Who are you brat!?"

Apollo stared at Percy's back with shock. "Artemis…?"

Then he snapped out of his reverie, grabbing Meg and rushing towards Percy.

"Celestial Unsealing! Power of the Sun god, Awaken!"

Apollo's voice was deep and sonorous, ringing down to the depths of the earth. As he spoke, his aura turned unfathomable. This was… his awakening!

The power of an Olympian exploded forth!

Apollo's power surged and climbed, rising from his previous aura of a Level 600 overgod, reaching the level of a level 1000 overgod!

"GO! TAKE HER TO THE TELEPORTATION FORMATION! KEEP HER SAFE!"

Apollo was suddenly beside Percy, pushing him aside as he shoved Meg into his arms, using his power to push nero back.

Percy stumbled backwards, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Apollo with a hint of shock. Then he smiled and nodded, grabbing Meg as he rushed away.

-Percy POV-

I had no idea who this girl was, or who the man pursuing Apollo was. However, the fact that Apollo was an Olympian and the Brother of Artemis, was enough of a reason for me to help him. Now that he had entrusted this girl to me, of course, I would keep her safe! As for Apollo himself… I could sense that his burgeoning power was unmatched. Though he could only release a sliver of it in his mortal body, it was still enough for him to hold his own. Since Apollo was willing to use his life to protect this girl, then obviously, I wouldn't back down either!

Holding her arms, I rushed away as fast as I could, heading towards where I could sense fluctuations of a teleportation formation. If I could get her there safely, then I could return and help Apollo deal with that old man.

With my almost single-minded in my determination, I didn't notice the burgeoning aura that suddenly erupted from underground, rising up to smash into me and Meg.

With a muffled boom, the ground beneath our feet erupted up into the air like a geyser and I tiumbled backwards, grabbing the girl and shielding her from the shrapnel. And even as I flew backwards, I could see the shape of a huge man bursting out from underneath the ground.

I caught Apollo's eye and he gave me an encouraging smile, then suddenly pushed his palm out in my direction.

"Descend to the Earth, my Chariot and Steeds! Heed the commands of your Master. Sun Chariot!"

A blazing golden light filled the skies above and shook the earth below, and I heard the neigh of horses. Suddenly, a clatter of hooves sounded out as a shocking golden chariot charged into the battle!

Four gigantic horse suddenly appeared in the skies above, seemingly composed of leaping tongues of fire that erupted from their manes, burning embers that built a powerful body, as well as glowing embers that filled their eyes. Their cries shook heaven and earth, and behind them, a Glowing golden chariot could be seen, rumbling as it caused space and time itself to warp around itself.

The Chariot of the Sun!

Apollo bellowed and the chariot exploded in endless light, sweeping it's surroundings before appearing in front of the figure emerging from underground. There was a boom, and the two forces collided with an earthshaking ruthlessness! At the same time, Apollo himself was covered with a golden aura that seemed like a miniature sun around him!

"Four Stages of the Sun! First Stage: Breaking Dawn!"

Apollo's voice boomed like a heavenly decree and Space around him and his opponents was melted down, sealing them all in place!

My eyes flashed and I summoned my maximum speed, holding onto the frail girl as I dashed forward, rushing away from the two extremely powerful enemies who Apollo was singlehandedly holding back! The two of them were even more powerful than the current me. While they might not be able to kill me instantly, it still wouldn't be too difficult for them to stop me from escaping.

The Old man who was facing off against Apollo had a cultivation base of Level 1000!

And the other man who had just appeared and was at an even higher level, a Major Overgod with a Cultivation level at level 1001!

This might seem like the gap of a single level, but it was like a bridge between two realms, making them different in power! While I might have a chance against someone at level 1000, with my current powers, I stood no chance against the Major overgod realm!

-General POV-

Nero and Apollo seperated with a boom, both of them stepping backwards as the ground beneath their feet shattered. Apollo's hair swung and flared as the aura of an immortal Olympian surged and raged around his body and he charged at Nero!

Nero gave a cold smile, defending as he occupied Apollo.

"Do you really think that we wouldn't expect for you to come rescue the princess?" he sneered, his sword turning into streaks of silver, all striking at Apollo.

"Even if you and Commodus join forces, you aren't powerful enough to stop me!" Apollo roared, stepping forward as he smashed nero back.

The sword nero held shivered, then cracked under the assault by Apollo. The air around him shimmered and rippled as the heat around him rose, like a sun awakening within his body.

Nero coughed up a mouthful of blood, but his smile remained. "We already know that we aren't a match for you…"

Apollo's pupils shrank and his gaze shot past Nero, past Commodus, straight at Meg and Percy. They were almost at the Teleportation Formation. And at that moment, the air shimmered and rippled before being torn open, space itself collapsing as a warrior charged out, riding on horseback!

Percy and meg had no time to react as they were both struck at the same time, being sent flying backwards as the enemy came to a stop, a cold smile flickering on his usually expressionless face.

And Apollo went cold. "That!? All three of you are here?"

"Yes… all three of us are here." Caligula was looking at Apollo as he sat on horseback, a mocking expression on his face. "and now, I'd like to see exactly how you plan to escape!" as he spoke, his aura of a Level 1002 overgod flowed around him, like a dragon coiling and growling around him.

"Percy, get out of here!" Meg rose to her feet first, her aura of a level 900 overgod shielding Percy before shoving him aside. Her eyes were filled with determination as she stared up defiantly. "Caligula! You are after me and Apollo! Let him go!"

Caligula's eyes flickered as he looked at the wounded Percy, then at the Preoccupied Apollo, then the Emperor Commodus and then at Meg herself. "Well… my dear princess, of course that won't be a problem… so long as you order Apollo to stand down and obediently follow after me. Not that you could resist me without your Devil God Sword"

Meg didn't hesitate. "Yes." Deep down, she knew that she had no qualifications to resist Caligula. Not only did his cultivation base vastly exceed her own, she herself was simply much weaker without her Devil God Swords.

Apollo growled at Nero, not slowing down his attacks, but Nero simply laughed, matching his for each strike.

"We already have a grasp of your limits! While you might stand a chance against me and Commodus, even you would need all your strength to match Caligula!" Nero spoke as he calmly explained their plan to Apollo. "of course, your Chariot of the Sun is your trump card, capable of allowing you to escape in times of danger. If you had failed to rescue Meg, you could have easily fled. The only way to stop you, would be to have you use your trump card to delay Commodus while you yourself fought against me. This of course, left Meg free to escape without you! But with your strength, even if the two of us fought together, you would sooner or later escape. So we called down even Caligula, all just to ensure your defeat!"

Each word spoken by nero was like the booming of a bell, destroying Apollo's confidence.

His strikes weakened and his stance slowed.

And it was at this time that the wounded Percy stood up with a soft sigh. "What. The. Fuck?"

He slowly stretched his arms, looking around at the warriros fighting. His eyes were calm and cold as he looked past Nero, Commodus, then smiled at Meg as he stared up at Caligula. "Apollo. Originally, I decided to help you in passing, since it didn't seem to hard. After all, you're an ancient Olympian, and the brother of Artemis. So it just makes sense for me to help you out right?" Percy's lips curved up and he raised his hand as he summoned Riptide, calling out to the sword that lay in the core of his Beast soul. ' Heed my call. Answer my cry. Come to me, Riptide!'

His hair exploded up as a shocking aura suddenly appeared around him. The sensation of a slumbering devil that lay within him… opened one eye!

But the peak of Minor god realm… wasn't enough!

A cry echoed across space as it spread across the earth, heading towards two different spots.

"Lend me your power!"

-Tower Continent-

Percy was standing in his chambers when he suddenly felt a tug from within his soul. He smiled and closed his eyes, sitting down as he shut off all his power.

-Central Continent-

Percy had been travelling when he felt the tug. He immediately came to a stop and descended, sitting down as he calmed his aura, sending all his power into himself.

-Elven Plains-

His power suddenly exploded, his aura surging and rising like crazy as two different souls suddenly appeared within him. Percy's eyes opened and his cultivation increased.

Level One Overgod

Level Two Overgod

Level Three Overgod

Level Four Overgod

.

.

.

Level Three Hundred Overgod!

Percy's aura roared and the sword in his grasp glinted with a devilish light as he stared up at Caligula.

Then he exploded forth, sword sweeping upwards as the symbol of the moon on his chest began to glow, silver light encasing his body as he summoned the power of the Celestial Moon God!

Caligula reared back with shock, and he was sent flying off as Percy's strike smashed into his chest, sending him flipping through the air.

Apollo was shocked, but his aura surged at the same time, unleashing the peak of his power's at the same time. His sword exploded, sending nero flying backwards! At the same time, he drew his bow, the golden aura around him all congealing together into a single arrow.

"SMITE!"

With a roar, Apollo released his full powered strike, aimed at all three emperors at the same time!

BOOM!

A ripple spread through space as the arrow streaked forth, piercing through Nero, Commodus, and finally even Caligula in an instant!

The Chariot of the sun charged after it, unleashing all of it's power in combination with the Arrow as it ripped apart time and space, heading towards Percy and Meg.

The power of the sun and moon intersected, then flashed as the power of teleportation swallowed both Percy and Meg. Apollo stood in place, stock still as he watched them disappear, then fell backwards, his aura fading as his power sealed itself.

Nero exploded, his chest and the rest of his lower body turning into shredded meat before his head collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide with shock and rage.

Commodus staggered back, a hole the size of a football pierced through his chest. Caligula was the least hurt, with the arrow still pierced into his chest as he roared with outrage, watching helplessly as Meg and Percy escaped.

A.N: Originally, the fight scene was much longer, but I cut it down and reduced it since many of you complain that my fight scenes are too long. I won't drag on Unnecessary fight scenes, but will elaborate on important fight scenes, since they showcase Percy's powers and progress, and I enjoy them.

Also I'm not quite sure what the original idea here was. Apparently when the three Percy's combine, their powers multiply. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. However, the other Percy's go defenseless each time one Percy borrows this power, so it is a trump card that Percy can use only for a few seconds, since each time he does, he leaves the other two souls and bodies completely defenseless. But I myself am confused as to what is happening on the Tower Continent and the Elven Plains, since the original Author only mentioned a few ideas to me. I went over them, but I haven't understood what he planned to do here. As such, I'll have to wing most of it.

Ciao, with love from manhattan!


	32. Sword of the Devil God

**Fifth Arc**

 **Sword of the Devil God**

-Elven Plains-

In the desolate wilderness, at the edges of the Elven Plains, a portal ripped itself open, depositing two figures onto the ground.

Meg and Percy rolled out, Percy locking his arms around Meg as he instinctively shielded her from the impact. They rolled for a few meters, then finally came to a stop, lying side by side as they gasped for breath, coughing up dust as they stared up at the sky. They both were ragged from the impromptu teleportation, but were somehow alive despite running into one of the most powerful warriors in the Elven Plains.

Meg sat up, her green eyes filled with rage and hatred, directed not just at her enemies, but herself as well. "APOLLO!" She shrieked, her voice echoing as her throat cracked, causing a strong wind to whip around.

Percy slowly exhaled, then sat up, looking up at the despairing girl. His eyes filled with sympathy, as he could understand why she would be filled with self loathing after her friend had sacrificed himself to save her life.

"Hey." Percy spoke softly.

Meg gave a huff, then calmed herself, turning to Percy as she steeled herself. "Hey" she spoke in the calmest voice she could muster. "Thanks for helping us out. We dragged you into our mess, but I'll find a way to compensate you-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Percy interrupted, a look of alarm flashing through his eyes. "Don't misunderstand!" he gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "I'm Apollo's brother-in-law. The least I could do is help him out"

Meg's eye twitched and she stared at him. "Apollo's brother …. In-law? Do you mean… Artemis's husband?"

Percy smiled and shrugged. "I guess… you could say that?"

Meg laughed, like the sound of a melodious bell suddenly tinkling. "Artemis's Husband?! Oh my god! Apollo is going to be so pissed!"

Percy hesitated and gave a smile. It was hard for him to contemplate the fact that the beings he had considered as god's so long back, were now very human just like him, and that he was… engaged to many of them. And if he considered the Familial implication… his heart shivered and he immediately drove those thoughts out of him mind. Thinking of Artemis as his cousin sister from another life was the very last thing he wanted to do!

"So… um… what was happening with you and Apollo back there." Percy spoke. It was obvious to see that there was a power struggle happening, and after all his years of cultivating, Percys instincts were quite sharp.

Meg exhaled, her eyes growing somber. "I have to go back. She immediately stood up, as if planning to run back at that very instance.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Percy repeated again, standing up to block her path. "What do you mean, 'you have to go back'? Apollo just sacrificed himself to get you out of there!"

"That's exactly why I can't just let him rot there!" Meg snarled, pushing Percy aside.

"Can you slow down for one sac?" Percy moved back in her way, blocking her. "Atleast tell me what happened."

Meg glared at him, then sighed and sat back down. "Where do I even begin?"

"Maybe from the beginning?" Percy suggested.

"Haha…" Meg rolled her eyes. " I'm the Princess of the Elven Plains, the last descendant of the Direct Royal Bloodline… and Nero is my father's brother… my uncle."

"My parent's died in the war between the Elves and the Armies of Tartarus. And as the last descendant, I am the only heir to the throne. Without my approval, the Holy throne and the Devil Artifact's of the Elven Empire won't give their approval to anyone else. And so, I am needed in order for the rest of the elven Empire to follow the royal command. That is the only reason Nero and his companions have left me alive. With his power and authority, he even managed to turn my own people against me, and took command of the inner working of the Royal Palace. Without their support, even I am nothing less than a puppet without any real power… of course that was before I met Apollo" at this point, Meg's previously desolate expression suddenly brightened. "You must have heard of Apollo's background already… he was reborn in the Realm of Gods, and had fought to protect his sister's from the machinations and greed of their father. However, when he died, like every Olympian, he was freed from his mortal form, returned to his original form as an Olympian under the power of the Fates! And his immortal form was sent here, to my side, to be my Dao Protector. As I am a Successor of Demeter, one of the Six Original Olympians, he was to protect me, and ensure that the forces of Kronos did not kill me before I could regain my true powers."

Percy frowned. He himself was a Successor of Poseidon, another Original Olympian. Why did he have no Dao Protector? Unless… Artemis?

Meg didn't notice the flicker in Percy's expression, continuing with her explanation. " As such, Apollo was to protect me since my childhood, and the only reason I have my current level of power and freedom. He helped me escape the binding of Nero and mature into the person I am today. But… without my Devil God Swords, I have no power, no strength to regain my throne!"

Percy's eyes widened and suddenly he could sense something from within Meg, something that had been building up with her speech. Now, it exploded forth. The Aura of a Devil God Sword!

"You… You're a Devil God Sword?" Percy gasped.

Meg looked down at her hand, then clenched it into a fist. "I was born without a soul. But my Kingdom's Devil Artifact, the Devil God Sword selected me! It merged into me, turning me into one of the three pieces of the Devil Sword of Life and Death! I am the middle sword, the one who wields Life and Death as her weapons! With one eye, I can see the life of the universe. And with the other… I see it's death! One hand to bring forth Life and one hand to recall Death!"

Percy felt and intense thrumming from deep within his soul and his smile widened as riptide's voice rang into his ears.

"Then… do you want to go rescue Apollo?" he spoke with a knowing smile.

-Apollo POV-

Nero's leering smile was vile enough to make me wonder how exactly I should smash his teeth in. should I perhaps skin him and hang him up in all his glory for mortals of all generation and times to see and feel revulsion? Or perhaps write a few earth shaking lines that could make a few million girls weep and throw themselves in my arms as they imagine my disgust at his smile? And also win me a few grammy's along the way? The idea of composing music was starting to seem better with each passing moment.

" _ **The Grass was not green,**_

 _ **His face was not clean.**_

 _ **Alas, a wretched scene"**_

At my melodious recitation, the skies seemed to weep and the earth trembled at the majesty contained within my words. The trees seemed to want to uproot themselves, obviously so they could come running over and listen to more of my music. The animals all howled, no doubt astounded by the sheer godliness in my voice and no doubt amazed by my handsome looks.

"Shut up! Dammit, I'm tired of hearing your haiku!" Nero grumbled.

Of course, it was obvious he had no sense of music. Can't blame him. After all, he had been deformed since birth so he couldn't appreciate the beauty of art. And me. And my music. And especially me.

Did I mention how my sparkling skin made the heavens jealous of me?

Of course, the heavens and earth were no doubt in awe of my beauty as I was stripped down to my underwear and hung up by nero and his followers for all of humanity to look upon and admire. Of course, I usually wouldn't allow mere humans to blaspheme my astounding looks with their piddly eyes, but as of now… I didn't have much of a choice, since I had been tied up and my power's sealed to limit me to an ordinary human.

Of course, it led to an overall even tan under the sun, not that my amazingly tanned and golden bronze skin needed any extra help. But I didn't mind the extra help the sun was giving me at the moment. Have to cherish the little things after all.

That inspired me to compose more Haiku.

" _ **Handsome Apollo, Beautiful,**_

 _ **How dost your smile shine**_

 _ **Your tan is so sexy"**_

At this point, I was certain that the earth was trembling with awe and the skies were overcast with tears of gratitude for not only being able to view my Godly body, but also being given the honor of hearing my lovely verses!

BOOM!

The clouds erupted and it began to rain, no doubt the heavens weeping to show me their feeling of joy.

"Goddammit! His singing is so bad, it's ruining the atmosphere" Nero cursed.

Again, like I said. Deformed at birth, bad taste.

My eyes narrowed as I stared down at Nero. "What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish by stringing me up like this? That your soldiers , might be enlightened by my beauty and be led to model themselves after me? Or that you can force me to create masterful poetry and music for you to feast your ears on?"

Nero snorted coldly. "Stop trying to play the fool Apollo. You know, we must retrieve the elven princess. Don't worry, before the power of the Elven Kingdom is completely subdued we won't kill the two of you."

I grit my teeth, still struggling against my bonds.

Then suddenly, a ripple of sound and exclamations rang out, and both nero and Commodus appeared in midair, standing over me as they stared into the distance. Then, as a sinking feeling slwly spread through me, Nero slowly gave a vile smile.

"Princess Meg. I knew you would turn up, sooner or later." He leered.

My heart sank and to my utter horror, I saw meg, walking over with a stoic expression… all alone.

-General POV-

Meg's face flickered as she slowly walked towards Nero, looking over at Apollo with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry" she called out in a quavering voice.

There really had been no other way. Even if she had the power to charge into battle against Nero and his warriors, even if she had her Devil God Swords, she still wouldn't have done so. Because, as long as Apollo was held captive, they could kill him at any given moment. And there was no way she would take such a risk. She could gamble with her freedom, her life, her everything, but she could never bring herself to gamble with apollo's life. She knew that as long as she endured, and allowed them to capture her, both she and Apollo would be useful puppets. They would both be kept alive.

So she stepped forward, trembling as Nero slowly walked closer, then pulled her into his embrace, pulling her stiff body into his arms as he smiled mockingly. However, he kept up his act in front of his audience. "Her Majesty who had been kidnapped has finally returned to our midst! This is a joyous moment! A moment of celebration!"

His voice boomed out, being seen by all the influential and powerful elves who had sworn their loyalty to the empire, eliciting cheers and roars of approval.

Nero pushed Meg behind himself, towards Apollo as he monopolized the stage with a laugh.

"Indeed, a moment of joy!" then his expression turned somber. "But, we all must realise that the enemies still lurk out there! One of them was daring enough to steal the Devil Sword that we have been guarding and sealing for so many Millennia! Then he brainwashed the Princess's Bodyguard and kidnapped the princess herself!"

Nero swung his arm out, summoning a gigantic scroll that unfurled to show Percy's face!

"This is the fiend, the Devil who seeks to destroy our very foundations! He is a Demon of Tartarus, and is an enemy of our people! Therefore, I Beseech all of you to help me in finding him! He is dangerous, extremely powerful. But we, the Elven Lords do not fear his strength, together, we wil stand up to his evil and ensure that he is eradicated according the holy law of heaven and earth!"

Nero's speech was met with cheers of approval and cries of Bloodlust as the elves were roused!

"Oh… is that so?"

A single, calm voice suddenly pierced through the cacophony.

Immediately, it supressed all other noise, causing silence to spread as a single person appeared. Percy Jackson appeared, holding his Devil God Sword as his terrific aura swept forth, sending everyone around him flying. His eyes were cold as the power of a Devil God burned!

"Get him!" Nero roared and the royal guards immediately shot forth, drawing their weapons as they charged at Percy!

"All of you, prepare to DIE!"

Percy sped through the air with such explosive speed that he left sonic booms behind him. A moment later, he appeared in front of one of the black-robed men, and unleashed a punch.

That punch was no special move, it was simply an ordinary punch backed by his fleshly body power while in the Devil God State.

Everything shook. This black-robed man was a Minor Overgod, with the power of Level 700. However, he wasn't qualified to even dodge or block Percy. Before he could even react, the punch landed.

In the blink of an eye, he collapsed, his body shattered, and he was completely dead.

For a single punch to fell an Overgod Realm expert was something that caused all of the other black-robed men to gasp.

However, things weren't over. After delivering the fist strike, Percy flashed through the air to appear in front of another black-robed cultivator, upon whom he unleashed another punch.

The man's face flickered with a ferocious expression, and he immediately spit a flying sword out of his mouth. Percy snorted coldly and didn't even pause. He followed through with his punch, destroying the flying sword, which shattered into countless pieces. His shocked opponent could only watch as Percy's fist slammed into him.

BOOOOOOMMMM!

Percy moved like lightning. He teleported seven times in a row, and each time he unleashed one punch. Each punch was followed by miserable shrieks, and the death of a black-robed man. Seven of them exploded into clouds of blood.

This slaughter unfolded in the exact moment in which Percy ascended to the Devil God State.

The surrounding black-robed men were completely astonished, even disbelieving. Although they had come here to pursue Percy specifically, they didn't actually know very much about him. As of this moment, they were shocked to discover that the person they had been chasing… was actually an indescribably terrifying individual.

Even as the black-robed men's faces fell, one of their number let out an enraged roar. "Attack together!" he cried. "Even if he were stronger than he is now, he couldn't handle all of us at the same time! Kill him!"

A moment later, the man's head was flying through the air. In the moment before he died, a look of shock could be seen on his face. From behind his headless corpse, out walked Percy, a sword in his hand.

A simple bronze sword.

"Like I said, all of you are going to die today." His voice was cold, and a murderous aura raged up from his body.

The other black-robed men began to tremble with fear. They might be pursuers of the true Dao, but that didn't mean that they were completely without fear of death. To see Percy in such a powerful state filled their minds with shock, and they began to fall back.

However, it was at this point that Nero, who still stood next to Commodus, looked at the men with a red glow flickering in his eyes. He performed a double-handed incantation gesture, and then waved his finger at them.

Suddenly, similar red glows could be seen in the eyes of the retreating black-robed men.

"For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!"

Howls rose up like those from enraged beasts. The men had expressions of fanaticism and insanity as they all charged toward Percy, violet light swirling up from them. From the look of it, they were actually burning their life forces.

There were a dozen or so who flew through the air in attack, summoning numerous divine abilities. There was a volley of violet lightning, an illusory wild beast, glowing magical treasures, and even a gigantic magical hand.

Rumbling echoed out as over ten different divine abilities and magical items filled the sky and descended toward Percy.

Percy's eyes flickered with killing intent. He saw the Emperor off in the distance, and snorted coldly. The sword in his hand disappeared, and he took a step forward, turning into a blur that sped through the violet lightning toward the man who unleashed it. He reached out and pushed his finger into the man's forehead, and then, without so much as a backward glance, spun and headed toward the second man. The swish of a sleeve collapsed the man's Divine ability, and then Percy reached out and tapped his forehead.

He moved again, toward the third black-robed man, ignoring his magical item, closing in, and then shoulder-butting him hard in the stomach. Then he spun, lashing out with his right foot, which kicked up a huge wind as it slammed into the heads of three successive black-robed enemies. When he appeared next, he was in front of the seventh black-robed cultivator. He punched out, instantly destroying the wild beast created by the man's Daoist magic.

He passed through the creature, smashing his fist into the seventh man's chest. Then he jerked to the side, using his back to slam into the eighth black-robed man. At the same time, he extended his left hand, within which appeared the bone-tip spear. He hurled it out, sending it stabbing into the forehead of the ninth black-robed man. Then, rumbling sounds could be heard as he waved his sleeve, sending Divine Flame rolling out to engulf four other enemies.

With his last movement, he appeared above the head of the fourteenth black-robed man, after which he punched down viciously with his right fist.

The air shook, and a shockwave spread out in all directions, slamming into three nearby black-robed cultivators, causing them to tremble violently and let out miserable shrieks.

To describe all of these actions takes some time, but it actually happened in the time it takes a spark to fly off of a piece of flint. Percy spent no more effort than it would take to turn over his hand, and the nearly twenty surrounding black-robed men were killed in quick succession, completely destroyed. The lingering sounds of the battle continued to echo out over the battlefield.

Then everything went silent.

The remaining black-robed men looked completely shocked. They stared at Percy with disbelief and terror, apparently having awoken from their madness and ardor from moments ago. Now, they edged away from him, trembling.

"W-what cultivation base does he have!?"

"How could he be so strong? Is he in the Major Overgod Realm?!"

"S-so fast! In a few breaths of time he actually cut down almost twenty of us!"

Off in the distance, the Emperor's face fell. When he looked at Percy, he was filled with intense terror. As for Commodus, the hope in his eyes deepened, and at the same time, he looked like he wished he could fight.

Caligula had a very unsightly expression on his face as he sped backward. He simply didn't dare to do anything to provoke the current Percy.

Even as Caligula retreated, Percy's eyes flickered with coldness. Looking Caligula's way, he said, "Now that I'm done warming up, it's your turn."

As soon as their gazes met, Caligula's face fell, and he began to retreat with greater speed. He performed a double-handed incantation gesture, causing several illusory beasts to appear that charged toward Percy.

Percy shot through the air like an arrow. He slammed through the beasts without even slowing down; they didn't even leave a scratch on him, and his passage caused them to explode into bits.

"Dammit!" Caligula continued to back up, waving his right hand and performing an incantation gesture at the same time. The air rippled as a gigantic portal appeared. From within the portal emerged a black-colored fist that struck out toward Percy.

"Break," Percy said, eyes glittering as he unleashed the First Slash of the Devil God. When it slammed into the black-colored fist, Heaven and Earth trembled, and the fist exploded. As for the portal, it instantly began to disintegrate. Percy's fist passed through it and made contact with Caligula's finger.

A boom could be heard. Blood sprayed out of Caligula's mouth, and his finger exploded, sending him tumbling backward like a kite with its string cut.

At the same time, the chanting of a curse could be heard from within the portal had had just smashed.

"As a Devil Immortal, I call upon the power of my name to curse your blood–"

Percy snorted coldly. Without waiting for the curse to be completed, he loosened his fist, reached into the door, and grabbed hold of what was inside: a pitch-black, three-horned, humanoid beast.

The beast gaped in shock, then let out a scream of terror and astonishment.

"Y-y-you… you can actually reach through the portal!?"

Percy's hand flexed as Divine Flame appeared. The humanoid beast was engulfed, and let out a bloodcurdling scream. In the blink of an eye, it was burned into nothing but ash.

"Caligula!" roared Percy as he shot through the air in pursuit, sending a massive shockwave outwards. He was upon Caligula in an instant and let loose another punch, and in response, Caligula shouted and unleashed all of the power of his cultivation base. The full power that came from reaching the Overgod Level 1002 was sent against Percy.

A boom could be heard, and Caligula coughed up a mouthful of blood. Percy continued to advance. One punch. Two punches. Three punches!

Caligula continuously coughed up mouthfuls of blood. He roared as his cultivation base surged, then bit the tip of his tongue, spitting out some blood which transformed into an entire sea. It didn't surge toward Percy, but rather, detonated. The massive unleashing of power enabled Caligula to separate himself from Percy. He sped backward, face pale, coughing up mouthfuls of blood. Then he stretched his right hand up into the air; the sky flashed, and a murderous aura exploded out. Countless tendrils of black fog appeared, then swept towards Percy like the hand's of discarnate souls reaching out to grab Percy and drag him into the underworld.

Percy snorted and swung riptide up, slicing apart all the surrounding tendrils. Then he stepped forward again, rushing towards Caligula with even greater speed.

Nero and Commodus both shivered as they sensed a sudden threat.

"Caligula! YOU MUSTN'T! DON'T UNSEAL-" Nero's voice roared and he rushed towards Caligula, reaching out as if he wanted to drag him back.

Caligula didn't respond, his eyes filled with rage and cold blooded killing intent. "Foolish boy! Die!"

Caligula's eyes turned black and his face twisted into a snarl as he swept his arm out as he sent an explosion of black aura towards Percy.

A hissing sound suddenly rang out, then the phantom of a gigantic green Python appeared behind Caligula, coiling and rearing up as it glared at Percy.

The aura around Caligula suddenly rose, climbing from his original cultivation of a Level 1002 Overgod… and reaching the level of a level 1097 Overgod.

Percy gave a smile. Because that one move… had unleashed Caligula and Nero's biggest secret.

The Essence of Pythos, the General of Tartarus!


End file.
